Another God Damn Vampire Story
by TamakiStalksHaruhi
Summary: The summary is inside. Warning: Blood, Dark themes, Torture, Mature content.
1. Summary

AU. 16 years later, Kaname and Yuki are now married and have three children. Juuri, Haruka and Sakura. Juuri is engaged to Takuma's son Kaito and her life was good until one night when Sara Shirabuki came back to once and for all take down the Kurans. Sara attacked her family so she had to escape to the school that her parents used to attend: Cross Academy. On the first night someone attacks her but she is saved by two strange boys who she later meets again at the academy. Who are they? And why are they there?

Together with Kaito, her family and her friends, will she be able to survive? And will her relationship with Kaito keep being strong or is someone else going to win her heart?

* * *

SPOILER WARNING! This is an alternative universe there (for example) Yuki is still alive, and Takuma is a pureblood. We have made up a lot of characters and we'll try to upload one chapter every Friday.

-A

* * *

This is the revised version. I did a bit of editing, so hopefully, it's easier to read and there's less mistakes. Oh, and reviews are much appreciated, by the way. Enjoy ^^.

-L

* * *

But wait what is this. Anna has 4 letters, Illuminati has 3 corners, 3+4 is 7- 1 is 6. Hitler has 6 letters. Hitler had 1 testicle 6 - 1 is 5. A normall persson has 2 testicles 5 - 2 is 3. Illuminati has 3 corners... anna is... ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED! -Our friend's younger brother who is also a flying beaver horse.


	2. Chapter 1: The escape

"I'm home!"

Juuri closed the door and stood in the great hall but no one answered. Of course. No one were at home at that time. Except maybe her younger siblings and her mom who were probably asleep. She took off her jacket, threw her school bag over her shoulder and went up the long stairs towards her room. She opened the door and was welcomed by a piping noise. She pulled off her boots and walked towards the cage there a little, happy bat flew around like crazy.

"Hi Mina. I'm back" said Juuri quietly. "Do you want to get out? You know that you're not allowed to fly around alone because dad wouldn't like it but you can fly around in my room if you promise me that you'll be quiet. Mom and Sakura are still asleep".

Like she understood what Juuri said, she stopped cheeping and moving her wings. When the girl opened the cage, Mina immediately flew out without making a sound. While the bat played around and tangled herself in the curtains, walked her owner towards the closet to change clothes. She dug up a pair of black jeans with silver chains and a white tank top with a black hoodie.

She had just finished changing when something disturbed her overdeveloped senses. Something unusual was there, something she didn't recognize, and that shouldn't be there. Someone unfriendly stood at the front door to the mansion. She barely had the time to sense it when her door opened harshly. She turned around.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you..." Juuri interrupted herself when she saw his worried expression. What she sensed from the outside wasn't just a feeling. Her dad's panic proved it.

"It's Sara. Sara Shirabuki".

"That woman you talked about before?"

"A long time ago she swore to erase our lineage. You can't stay here".

"But Sakura and Haruka? They can't stay here either!"

"They're already at a safe place. You'll meet them at your grandfather's place. A car is waiting for you on the other side of the underground passage. You remember were it is do you?" Juuri nodded. "Go then. There's not time to lose!"

Juuri felt herself being thrown out of her room and towards the great hall that led to the lower floors. She started to run to the passage as fast as she could so her parents could fight without worrying about her.

~Back to Kaname and Yuki~

"I'm surprised you were able to make it here under the watch of the senate, Sara." said Kaname.

"And I'll destroy you!" said the woman with a smirk. "One at a time".

"You'll never touch my children!" threatened Yuki with Artemis in her hands. Sara laughed at her attempt to scare her.

"Really? Are you two going to stop me?" Asked Sara playfully and Yuki tied her fists harder around Artemis. "And even if you'll succeed in defeating me, do you really think that I don't have someone after her right now?"

Yuki and Kaname looked at each other.

"Juuri!" exclaimed Yuki before Sara attacked them.

~Back to Juuri~

Juuri ran towards the underground passage. Her heart beat so violently, she feared it would make a hole in her chest. She wanted to turn back, to know if her parents were ok but she knew that it was a terrible idea. "Please don't let anything bad happen to them" begged she to... no one really. She thought that she heard sounds behind her so she picked up her pace. The noises got louder and louder. She didn't pay attention to how she ran so she ended up stumbling over her own feet in front if the passage. She turned around to the darkness and looked around. Her breathing was raspy and fast and she felt how it burned behind her eyelids. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes but a squeaking sound made her open them again. She laughed with tears running down her cheeks when she stood up to embrace her bat. "Oh Mina... You scared me" said Juuri and stroked Mina's back. "I'm so glad that you're okay". And together they went inside the passage.

But there was no car there waiting for her when she came out from the underground passage. She looked around desperately to be sure but it was just her and Mina. "I don't understand Mina!" exclaimed Juuri. "A car was supposed to be here!"

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows. "Yes... was supposed to" said he with a wide smile. "But your transport will be a bit late". Juuri backed away from the man. He was dressed in a white suit and a matching white hat, his hair was black and reminded Juuri of little knifes. His teeth looked like they once belonged to a shark, which made him look very animal-like but what scared Juuri the most were his eyes. Empty and soulless, like someone had slowly dragged his soul out of his body and left a walking corpse behind. "Don't be afraid of me, Juuri." Her eyes widened and her hands started to shake.

"Who are you!? And how do you know my name!?" he laughed at her and walked closer.

"You'll know who I am shortly" said he with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I know your name because Sara sent me". Juuri couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Shirabuki?"

"Who else your stupid girl!" shouted the stranger. Juuri tried to back away further but she backed right into a wall. Wasn't the underground passage behind her before?! She must've been so scared that she backed another way. "My order was to kill you Juuri" said he and extended his hand to caress her face. "My order was to catch all of you and kill you but I've got a better idea". He leaned forward so his face was only a few centimeters away from her. A million thought flew around in her head. _What was he going to do!?_ She had a theory but she really hoped that it wouldn't happen. That he wouldn't have his way with her before killing her. She was just about to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand. "I'll destroy you in my way" said he with a smirk. "Sara will probably be pleased to hear that you didn't die in a _boring_ and _pain free_ way". He removed his hand from her mouth.

"No! No! No! Please no!" begged Juuri and Mina flew into the man's face. He shrieked while Mina bit and scratched his face. Mina let go of him and flew towards Juuri who started to run away but they didn't get far before the man snatched Mina. Juuri stopped and turned around. "Mina!" exclaimed sheand the man laughed at the struggling bat in his hand. "Let her go!"

He grabbed Mina's wing with his other hand. "It's pathetic how much you value something as worthless as a bat. Well, I guess I'll just use it to my advantage."

"Let her go your monster!" ordered Juuri. In that moment she felt small and powerless. For once she wished that she had her dad there or her mom with Artemis.

"I'll let her go if you come with me and do everything I tell you without any making a fuss." said he. "Or I'll pull her wings off and leave her bleeding to death!" Juuri shook her head and once more he laughed at her. "You're so..." But before he could finish his sentence something hit him in the head. He let go of Mina who flew into Juuri's arms. She cried happily and looked around to se her 'hero'. The man stood up and looked around too. "Who's there!?" shouted the man and Juuri winced. "Show yourself!"

Juuri tried to run away again but he grabbed her arm. Suddenly they heard a scream and Juuri saw someone jump over her and land on the man. The man let go of Juuri and threw what looked like a boy with white hair, on the ground. The boy stood up and started to attack the man with a silver colored staff decorated with a white rose. The man smirked and procuced a similar staff from out of nowhere before fighting back. "I'm not gonna let a little kid beat me!" yelled the man.

"What about two!?" exclaimed another boy who jumped on the man. This boy had light brown hair, was much taller than the other boy and had a gold colored staff with a black rose instead of a white. Juuri watched everything happened in shock, she had no idea about what was going on anymore. The only thing she knew was that she was saved by two unfamiliar guys that she had never seen before. One of the boys dropped something. Juuri looked closer and saw that it was a knife. She picked it up and debated on whether she should go and help them. The man hit the brown haired guy adorning turquoise eyes with the sharp extremity of his staff. It hit him across the stomach and he started to bleed.

"Chiro!?" called the white haired boy and ran towards his friend. The man lifted his staff, but before he could strike, Juuri ran towards him with the knife. But he grabbed her arm before she could stab him.

"How cute" commented he and squeezed her arm harder. "Trying to play he..." but before he could finish his sentence, the white haired boy hit him hard in the head with his own staff so the man fell unconscious to the ground with a deep, bleeding wound.

"Is he... Is he dead?" asked Juuri and pointed the knife at the man.

"No, but we should get away before he wakes up" said the white haired boy and threw away the man's staff. "There will probably be more guys like him soon too."

"More!?" exclaimed Juuri.

"Yes! So we have to hurry up, Juuri!" yelled the brown haired boy, Chiro. They grabbed her and ran away. Juuri didn't know how it could be possible for a boy with that kind of bleeding wound on his stomach to run so fast, yet it didn't seem to slow him down at all. But he really should cover it up before the smell of blood would make her attack him and suck him dry. They stopped a few meters away.

"Wait here until your cars's here, Juuri" ordered the white haired boy.

"Wait! How do you know who I am!? And who are you!?"

"All you need to know is that we're here to protect you" reassured the white haired boy and smiled at her. She noticed that both were taller than her and that the white haired one had a scar under his eye.

"Thank you by the way, for distracting him" said Chiro.

"I barely did anything... Here's the knife by the way" said Juuri and extended her hand to give them the knife back.

"No, you can keep it and you did actually something... You saved us so we could save you" said the white haired boy.

"Thanks..." said Juuri and shoved the knife down her pocket.

"You are meant for something big, Juuri. You may not believe it yet but just you wait" told the white haired boy her.

"Where are you going now?" asked Juuri.

"Who knows... But we'll always be around" answered Chiro. They heard voices behind them and saw a car drive towards them.

"Oh no! You gotta go now Juuri!" said the white haired guy and pushed her towards the car.

"Wait! What's your na..." But when she turned around, they weren't there anymore. They were probably trying to prevent the other men from getting to her. She ran towards the car and jumped in before the car's door closed and they drove away to her grandfather.

She picked up the knife and looked at it. The handle was made of gold or at least something with that color. Around the shaft was a small gold colored dragon with the name "Hiro" carved on it. Hiro and Chiro, of course their names rhyme. She had a feeling that this wasn't the last time she would see them.

* * *

That was chapter one! Don't forget to click on the "Review" button!


	3. Chapter 2: What are they doing here?

**A/N: remember, this is au (alternative universe) so some things are going to be different...**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything except for the plot and the OCs like Juuri II, Sakura, Haruka II, Hiro, Chiro, Kaito (Takuma's son) etc.**

 **enjoy! ^^ -A**

* * *

The sun was already up when Juuri arrived at True Cross Academy. She was welcomed- or rather dragged out of the car by her two younger siblings who attacked her with questions but she didn't need to answer thanks to her grandpa who calmed them down and took them to his house. They should've gone to bed a long time ago.

Juuri woke up six hours later in a room that she didn't recognize until she remembered what happened the nigh before. That's right. She's at her grandpa's house in her mother's old room.

She had just got out of bed when she heard voices from the living room. She opened the door and started to walk towards there she heard the voices.

"And what have you heard about this woman?"

"Of what we know, she was locked in 15 years ago for abuse of power and conspiration. For some reason- thanks to the incapable in our association- she managed to escape our surveillance".

"And Yuki?"

"She and Kaname are at Ichijo's mansion in an critical condition".

"What are we suppose to do with the kids then? They have to know about what happened".

"Are you mad!? There's no need to!"

"Zero!"

It was then Juuri choose to enter the room. All the adults turned to face her. She didn't recognize two of them. The others were her grandpa and Aidou Hanabusa, her father's best man.

"Juuri! What are you doing here?"

"I heard voices... Should I go back to my room?"

"No, now when you're here... Juuri let me introduce to you Yagari Toga and Kiryu Zero. Both are professional vampire hunters. They also know your parents quite well".

"My parents..." said Juuri and looked at Zero. She recognized the name. Her mother had told her many stories about when she was younger there she often mentioned a guy with silver hair. So it was him...

"Nice to meet you", said she and extended her hand towards the vampire hunters.

"Juuri Kuran the second... I don't want to bother you anymore so I'll just return to my room!"

"No wait!"

But the girl was already back in her room. She grabbed her phone and settled down on her bed. 26 missed calls and all of them were from _him_. Ouch. She bit her lip and called back. He must be worried to death, thought Juuri.

She had to wait through three signals before he answered.

"Hi, this is Ichijo Kaito".

"Hi Kaito, this is Juuri".

"Juuri! Finally! How are you? Where are you? What happened? Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Everything's fine hun, don't you worry. I'm at the academy right now. What happened to my parents? I heard that they were staying at your's".

"You should ask my father. Of what I heard they are badly wounded. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No, I think that I understood the most important. How are they now?"

"Everyone says that their wounds are healing pretty quickly. They should be fine in a couple of days. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, everything is normal, nothing have happened, okay?"

"If you say so. How's your siblings then?"

"They're still asleep".

"Do they know anything?"

"Not of what I know. But see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, see you then!" and so he hung up. " _I should sleep now_ " thought Juuri when she peeked at the clock. She walked towards the big closet and took out her school uniform for the night and her pajamas. She always had clothes there in case she had to stay there for a long time or have time to go home to her grandfather to help her with her homework and so on. She put on her pajamas and laid herself down on her bed before she turned off the lamp. "Good night Mina".

* * *

Next evening Juuri woke up to the wonderful sound of her alarm clock. The clock made it's job perfectly until it was thrown in the wall by a really furious vampire. It took all her will power to keep herself from falling asleep, even more to get up from bed. But finally she made it and after an hour she was prepared to go to school. Juuri stood in front of the Mirror in her white uniform in full koncentration.

"Time to meet everybody... I can't pretend that nothing happened but they probably already know about it".

" _Okay. When it's time..._ "

"So it's time!" Said she to her reflection. "Mina, I'm going!" In just that moment someone was knocking on the door.

"Juuri, can you come to my office before your classes begins?" Asked Kaien.

"Sure".

" _What does he want with me?_ " wondered she when she knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

She did as he told and stepped inside the room but there were already two other people in there. Two people she hadn't expected so see there.

"Why the hell are you two here!?" Exclaimed she. In front of her were... _Hiro and_ _Chiro._

"Thanks, we're feeling so welcomed, miss" said Hiro sarcastically.

"Look at her uniform Hiro! If you wear that you'll look ridiculous" said Chiro.

"Because it's a girl's uniform or because it matches my hair?"

"Seeing you in girls' clothing is nothing new."

"Shut up!" Yelled Hiro and his face became red out of embarrassment.

"What the..? Say if I'm interrupting" said Juuri.

"Are you two done?" Asked the principal annoyed. "Juuri's classes begin soon."

"Yes. Hiro's red cheeks are proof that I'm winning this argument" answered Chiro.

"Well as you already know, my beloved grandaughter are the president for the the Night class. Juuri, it seems like I don't need to introduce to you your new colleges because it seems like you already know them. Natsumi Hachiro and Suoh Shichiro will help you keep everything in order in Night class."

"That's it?" Asked Juuri.

Kaien thought for a moment then nodded.

"So you made me come here just for that!? Then I'll just go to my classes then" said Juuri and left the room angrily.

"Okay, you two are dismissed" said the principal and the two boys said goodbye before they left the office.

"Seriously Hiro, couldn't you have been a little more discreet when you checked Juuri out?" asked Chiro and smacked the back of Hiro's head.

"Sorry mom but I couldn't help myself. She have such a short skirt, you just can't help yourself." Chiro laughed at him and leaned some of his weight on him.

"And here I thought that you was going to ask if you could try it out" said Chiro and laughed again. Hiro's face became red again and he hit Chiro in his stomach.

"Ha. Ha. Ha, you're so funny. I swear you're secretly gay for not looking."

"I'm a gentleman compared to you my little pervy garden gnome".

"Gentleman? Don't make me laugh".

"What the hell are you two talking about behind my back?" Asked Juuri.

Hiro answered "Nothing!" At the same time Chiro answered "Sexual harassment".

"When? How? I called you secretly gay! Nothing more!"

"I'm saying the weirdest things when I'm under pressure..."

"Sure..." said Juuri but had a suspicion about their conversation subject.

"I'm going to my classes... And don't follow me!" After that the vampire walked away with angry steps. She had only met them twice but she already hated those guys. That they saved her life once didn't count.

"So, that's how she is normally?" Asked Chiro.

"Probably. It's pretty fun to see her like this consider how we have seen her last time."

"Yes" said Chiro and laughed. "Shall we still pretend like we don't know her?"

"Yep, for her own good" said Hiro and the boys went... There they guessed their round took place.

* * *

"Finally you're here!" exclaimed Kaito when Juuri came. "What took you so long?" asked he as he took her in his arms.

"I was stalked and sexually harassed by two in-the-closets" answered she seriously. "Don't try to understand... It's a long story. It's the two new prefects if you wonder."

"Okay..." answered the poor Kaito who truly didn't understand anything. "Anyway we should probably hurry up". Juuri nodded and both hurried to the classroom.

The lessons were going on for what seemed like an enternity in Juuri's opinion. Even if she hated the two boys from earlier, she couldn't help but think about them. Who were they? How did they know who she was? And the most important: why the hell were they in the academy and why as prefects? Speaking about the idiots, they stood outside the classroom to perform their duties. Suddenly the white haired boy looked up at her. His amber eyes met her garnet colored ones for a short while until Juuri turned away. Hiro smiled to himself. He would have fun with this princess.

"Okay, it's time to control that all the vampires are here. Are you coming Hiro?" Asked Chiro.

"Yeah", answered Hiro and turned to face Chiro.

"By the way, can you not tell anyone else about me and girls' clothing?"

Chiro smirked evilly at him. "Cannot promise anything chibi-san" answered Chiro and Hiro's face turned red.

"Just because someone's shorter than you doesn't it mean that they're dwarfs" said Hiro through gritted teeth.

"Yes it is, that's the bittersweet truth o chibi-san".

"You have a death wish, don't you?"

Chiro started to laugh at him."I'll challenge you to a staff fight any day!... Oh that sounded so wrong" said Chiro and laughed again.

"And you yelled it" said Hiro bitterly. "Even if no one here knows that we're talking about real staves".

"If we continue like this we'll never get girls here", said Chiro. "Not that it's the reason why we're here".

"No", said Hiro with a low voice.

Chiro looked at him suspiciously. "Are you alright o chibi-san?" Asked Chiro and Hiro glared at him.

"The hell Chiro... Can't we just go and do our job now!?"

"Of course" answered Chiro and they left. "O chibi-san...". Once again Hiro planned Chiro's death.

* * *

"Who are these two?" Asked Mariko and her eyes followed the two new prefects' movements.

"I don't know, I have never seen them before" answered Seiko.

"They're pretty hot, aren't they?"

"Yes", Mariko agreed. "Finally we have hot guys in day-class! Shouldn't they go in night-class?"

"Not like I'm complaining", said Seiko. "These ones we can at least talk to without any prefects runining everything!"

"Ehm Seiko?... They are prefects, didn't you se their armbands?" Asked Mariko.

"You know what I mean!" Exclaimed Seiko.

Rin and Moshida walked to the girls. "Hi, what's up?" Said Rin.

"Nothing! Girl stuff!" Said Mariko and the four friends walked away to their first lesson of the day.

 ** _Later_**

It was time for night-class to go to their first lesson of the night. Hiro och Chiro were pretty worried when they saw the big crowd that were standing outside the gates.

"How the hell are we suppose to prevent them from getting to the vampires?" Asked Hiro worried.

"We'll probably figure something out in time", assured Chiro.

"In time!? They'll be out in five minutes!"

"Take it easy o chibi-san! We'll figure out something".

"Who are you calling little your fucking asshole!?"

"You! Your little butt licker!"

"Secretly gay!"

"Perverted cross dresser!"

"Devil's spawn!"

"Satan's feces!"

They stood and glared at each other for a few seconds. "Okay", said Hiro. "If we're done with screaming at each other then we should do our job now".

"Hai!" Said Chiro and blew his whistle. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the two new boys.

"Hello everybody... This is little awkward but we're the new prefects", said Chiro a little warily.

"You all have to go back to your rooms now", ordered Hiro but nobody moved.

"Fangirls...", muttered Chiro and Hiro laughed. The gates started to open. Both Chiro and Hiro thought: _"Fuck!"_ The girls ran towards the gate.

"Hell!" Exclaimed Hiro. The boys ran towards the crowd and jumped over them so they landed on the other side. They extended their arms to prevent the girls from coming too close to the vampires.

"This is madness!" Complained Hiro.

"Eh knock it off", said Chiro.

"You're acting the same when you see someone you admire...".

"You too!"

"Don't think about the details! Focus on not letting the crazy girls get too close!"

The night-class walked along the pavement and the crowd got wild. Chiro walked closer to Hiro. "Look, isn't that the Kuran girl?" Asked Chiro and pointed at Juuri who walked next to a blonde guy. Hiro couldn't tear his eyes away from her... Or her short skirt.

"Nanno would be disappointed if he saw you right now", commented Chiro and Hiro hit him.

"Just cuz he's such a fucking nun", said Hiro and Chiro laughed.

Juuri felt a little weird when she walked passed the two new prefects. They had occupied her thoughts since she saw them in the principal's office. The less she tried to think about them the more she did. She looked at them and Hiro looked back. She have never seen someone with that eye color before. It felt like his gold colored eyes stared right into her soul. _Who are these people?_

"Juuri? Are you listening?" Asked Kaito.

"Ehm... yes, sorry".

Suddenly they heard Hiro scream; "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!? YOUR HANDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!"

"Shut up o chibi-san", said Chiro. Juuri couldn't help but laugh at the idiots.

"Are those the closets who harassed you?" Asked Kaito.

"Fuck you Juuri!" Yelled Chiro. "We heard that!"

"Good", said Juuri before she took Kaito's hand and disappeared into the building.

"Nothing to see here! Everyone's inside!" Yelled Chiro.

"Yeah!" Said Hiro. "Go back to your dorms!" Everyone sighed and left.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Chiro.

"Continue with our job maybe?"

"Shall we climb up the building instead?"

"Last one up have to carry the winner down!" Yelled Hiro before both started to climb up the building.

* * *

Juuri watched the two idiots from the window next to her. " _What are they up to now?_ " Thought she when they started to climb up the house. They were really weird.

"Kuran? Kuran!"

"Hai! What is it?"

"Answer the question please"

Juuri didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Gomenasai sensei, I didn't listen" said Juuri and bowed.

"Ichijo?"

Kaito stood up.

"Yes. The first vampires came around the middle age. But no one really knows where they came from".

"Very good Ichijo", said the teacher and Kaito sat down again.

"I hope that Kuran will listen from now on". The teacher turned around and continued with the lesson.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kaito and Juuri smiled at him.

"Just a little tired", answered Juuri and looked out the window again. She wondered why the hell Hiro and Chiro were climbing up the building and how they even could come up with something like that. When she first met them she could direcly see that they weren't vampires but are they really _entirely_ human? _Where_ are they coming from? _What_ are they doing here? Juuri got a bad feeling that something bad was about to happen. Something that they wanted to keep her away from.

When the bell finally rung Kaito had to drag Juuri by her arm so she would see that the night's lessons were over.

"Are you sure that everything's alright?" Asked Kaito.

"Yeah", answered Juuri.

"I just need to sleep a little. Don't worry. Everything's just fine".

"If you say so... Are you going to stay at the dorms or keep living with the principal?"

"I think I'll choose the dorms. The principal and I doesn't even have the same lifestyle because he's human. Come, let's go". Suddenly Kaito and Juuri heard a thud.

"What was that?" Asked Kaito confused.

"I think I know what that could be!" Exclaimed Juuri. She ran around the school building.

"Juuri!" Called Kaito but Juuri continued to run until she encountered a lying Hiro on the ground. Hiro didn't notice her yet. He rubbed his head and glared at Chiro who slowly climbed down the building.

"For fuck's sake Chiro!" Yelled Hiro.

"Sorry that I dropped you!"

"I'm suspecting that you're not that sorry over it", said Hiro bitterly. Chiro jumped down and landed on his feet in front of Hiro.

"Are you ok O chibi-san?" Asked Chiro.

"I had been better if you hadn't dropped me!" Yelled Hiro and stood up. "How _could_ you even drop me!?"

"I got surprised! A bat or something came and threw me off!" Explained Chiro.

"What are you two doing!?" Asked Juuri. Hiro and Chiro turned to look at her.

"But greetings my princess!" Said Chiro.

"Hi Kuran!" Said Hiro.

"Who's stupid enough to climb up the school!?" Yelled Juuri.

"We apparently", answered Hiro and Kaito ran towards them.

"What happened?" Asked he. "Kaito-senpai", welcomed Hiro and Chiro.

"These two idiots climbed on the school!" Told Juuri.

"You seems pretty limber for being humans", said Kaito.

"And you seem pretty short for being immortal", said Chiro.

"Like I said before, not everyone who's shorter than you counts as dwarfs!" Complained Hiro.

"Accept the truth Hiro, you'll feel much better afterwards".

"Shouldn't you two continue with your job!?" Exclaimed Juuri.

"Maybe, maybe not... Let's patrol!" Said Chiro. Hiro winked at Juuri before he and Chiro disappeared up the building again. Juuri's cheeks turned into a light red color... Wait, What!?

"Shall we continue?" Asked Kaito awkwardly.

"Ehm... Yeah, of course", answered Juuri hesitantly before they started to go back. Wait! Did they mention something about a bat!? "Mina? Mina! Are you there!?" A little bat flew towards them. "Mina! What are you doing outside? Who let you out?"

"Mina! Mina! Come back!" Yelled two little children that ran towards them.

"Haruka? Sakura? Shouldn't you two already be in bed? And why's Mina outside? You two know well that she can't be on her own for more than half an hour! I have said it a thousand times!" Said Juuri angrily.

"Gomenasai big sister", said her little sister and hugged her. "We didn't mean to, we didn't want her to fly outside".

"What happened was that we started to play with her", explained Juuri's younger brother. "And Sakura thought that it was really hot so we opened a window and Mina took that chance to escape. So we ran after her to catch her and stumbled upon you". Juuri tried to say something but it was impossible to be angry when you see two little garden gnomes (the cute kind, not the Hiro kind) in front of you. Because of that she could just smile at the children and say:

"It's alright. Just be more careful next time, okay? Now you have to go to bed".

"Hai big sister! Good day Kaito-san, good day Juuri!"

"Good day", said Juuri as the two children disappeared.

"Well, should we also go to bed?" Asked Kaito with a playfull voice when he was sure that they were gone.

"But why am I just surrounded by perverted boys?" wondered Juuri with a desperate expression.

"You have your father and the principal left?"

"They are grown ups so they doesn't count. We should probably leave now. I still have much to do".

"You wouldn't have if you had done something during the lessons".

"Let's just go!" _Hopeless case_ , thought Juuri while she dragged Kaito towards the dorms.

One of the perks of being a pureblood princess was that she could have her own room. All of the other rooms had at least two people living in it. Besides the rooms for one were much larger then the room for two people.

"I'm jealous", said Kaito when he left her outside her door.

"Just because I'm from the royal family...".

"Sleep tight Juuri".

"You too". They kissed each other goodbye before Juuri closed the door.

"I'm too", heard Kaito someone say. He jumped in surprise and looked around until his eyes landed on Hiro who sat at the window closest to him. Kaito was shocked to say the least.

"What?" Asked he.

"Nothing", answered Hiro and scratched the scar beneath his eye.

"How did you get that?" Asked Kaito but Hiro didn't answer him. "Are you okay?" Asked Kaito and Hiro looked up at him.

"Are you? Of course you are... You have no idea about what's going on", said Hiro bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kaito.

"Oblivion is a gift that you often take for granted. Maybe it is for the best that you don't know anything... At least not for now". Kaito started to get angry.

"If it have something with me to do then I want to know!" Exclaimed Kaito and Hiro laughed an empty and humorless laugh.

"It doesn't directly have something with you to do but I guess that it will affect you". They just stared at each other for a long while.

"Who'll be most affected by it?" Asked Kaito.

"Like I said... Oblivion is a gift that many take for granted", said Hiro and disappeared out the window. Kaito ran to it and looked out but couldn't see Hiro anywhere.

"What was that all about? What was Hiro talking about?" Asked Kaito himself before he closed the window and left to go to his own room.

Hiro climbed down the building and walked towards the school for his first lesson do the day. "Why did I even mention something to the guy?" Asked Hiro himself. "What did I expect to get out of that?"


	4. Chapter 3: Hiro's nightmare

**WARNING** : _this chapter contains blood... That's the only spoiler you get! I didn't want to say anything but I know how some people can be triggered._

 **DISCLAIMER** : _We don't own anything except for the plot and our OCs. Juuri II and Kaito Ichijo belongs to L and Hiro and Chiro belongs to me!_

 _Enjoy ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

"The princess is finally here", said Chiro and yawned. They had had to prevent a fight around three in the morning. If you even can call it a fight. One idiot from day-class wanted to challenge one of the vampires because his girlfriend (a girl he stalks but she doesn't know who he is) are such a fangirl over him. So the idiot thought that sneaking out after curfew and march over to the night-class to teach the vampire a lesson was a perfect idea. Long story short, he came, he yelled, he got attacked, the new prefects came and saved him, the vampires were sent back to their classrooms, the boy got his memory of the incident erased, Hiro and Chiro drew inappropriate pictures on his face and took him back to his room.

"Shut it Chiro. I'm not in the mood", said Hiro bitterly.

"I can see that. Your auras' lighting up the whole room", said Chiro sarcastically. Hiro rolled his eyes before he and Chiro entered the classroom.

"When do we even have time to sleep?" Asked Hiro while they sat down next to each other.

"When we finally become so tired that we pass out in our own feces", answered Chiro.

"Thanks for the wonderful picture that just popped up in my head", said Hiro sarcastically. "But why our own feces?"

"Face it Hiro, we'll probably die in the bathroom".

"Wow, what an honor. Two warriors, guardians, heroes dies at the school's bathroom".

"Our ending will at least make people people laugh instead of crying".

Hiro supported his head with his hands. "But anyway... It's like if Juliet from Romeo and Juliet turned out to be a guy".

"Isn't it what it's like in our story too?"

"Fuck you Chiro!"

"Suoh! Natsumi! Stop talking and start to participate!" Ordered the teacher.

"Gomenasai!" Said Hiro and Chiro and bowed.

"One more word and I'll see you in detention!" Threatened the teacher and continued with the lesson. Both sighed and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. Which isn't that easy if you haven't slept for the whole night, eaten anything before going to the first lesson of the day, which turned out to be so boring that you just thought about leaving and (in Hiro's case), thinking about why he respects/look up to some vampires that doesn't need to be mentioned.

An elbow in Hiro's ribs snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Wake up", said Chiro. "It's lunch now".

"Thanks for the lovely awakening", said Hiro angrily. "It was really nice."

"You're welcome. Are you coming or did you plan on dying in this classroom?"

"You have a worthless humor".

A voice from the speakers prevented Chiro from answering:

"Natsumi Hachiro and Suoh Shichiro are requested in the principal's office immediately".

"And what does _he_ want?" Asked Hiro.

"Probably something stupid or unnecessary. Are you coming chibi-san?" Asked Chiro before dragging Hiro towards the principal's office. Hiro almost flew like a kite behind Chiro.

"Slow down your fucking retarded giant!" Ordered Hiro but Chiro ignored him.

But Hiro got his revenge when Chiro hit his head in the doorway to the office. Hiro laughed while Chiro held his throbbing head, "Shut up! Or you'll be much shorter than this!" Threatened Chiro but Hiro only laughed harder.

"No thank you", said Hiro. "I'm seeing your double chin good enough from here, I would prefer to not have direct eyecontact with your crotch either".

"I take back what I said, do you want to be taller? Because I can tie your legs to a pole and then your arms on a car and drive all the way to hell so I can use you as a carpet!"

"Take your fucking pole and shove it up your-".

"It's enough!" Yelled the principal.

"Gomenasai!" Said Hiro and Chiro at the same time.

"Still such a lovely vocabulary I see", said a familiar voice. The boys turned around and found Juuri leaning against Kaien's desk.

"What are you...," began Chiro but Hiro cut him off.

"What an honor my princess. What makes you visit so early?"

"I heard about what happened earlier. I just want to thank you for your help" said Juuri and bowed in front of the boys. Hiro and Chiro exchanged a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hiro and yawned. The floor looked very welcoming.

"Surely you prevented the vampires from beating up a day-class student? Thanks for helping me keeping the peace in night-class... It's not because I'm from the Kuran family that everyone respects me... I'm not the kind of person that people respects instinctively".

"Yeah but... Didn't we just do our job?" Asked Chiro.

"And we made a lot of noise too", chimed Hiro in. "It was pure luck that we didn't wake up anyone".

"But no one did", said the principal. "It was pretty impressive despite that you've not been prefects for that long". The boys still looked very confused.

"In that case" said Hiro. "You're welcome?" But it sounded more like a question. Juuri wasn't used to them looking so... _Insecure_.

"Ehm... Is there something more that you wanted to say?" Asked Chiro who really wanted to have time to eat before the next lesson.

"Eh that was all", said the principal and eyed the two new prefects suspiciously.

"It looks like Natsumi's going to use my floor as a bed soon".

"And maybe as a toilet too", said Hiro before both of the boys bowed and left the office.

"Toilet?" Asked Kaien and Juuri chuckled.

"I have no idea", said she.

"Did you also notice that?" Asked he and Juuri raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"No nothing. You should probably go to bed now, it's pretty late for you". Juuri nodded and left the office for her dorm. She was actually pretty tired when she thought about it...

Hiro was in the middle of her thoughts when she was about to go to bed. She couldn't help but think about him... He had such an special eye color... And he looked a lot like that vampire hunter... Who is he?

 _She ran through the underground passage with Mina by her side. Suddenly Mina disappeared and the man in the white suit grabbed her. He covered her mouth and was coming closer._

Juuri woke up in the middle of the day. It was just a nightmare. She stood up from her bed to go to Kaito's room and knocked on the door. Kaito wondered what in the world made someone wake him up until his eyes landed on Juuri.

"Hey, what happened?" Asked he when he saw her scared expression. She shook her head and hugged him.

"Can you sleep with me today?" Asked she shyly.

"Sure... Don't you want to tell me?" Tried he while he led her back to her room. But she still didn't answer. They laid down next to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When the alarm clock rang next evening it was sent into the wall again by the same vampire. But the very same vampire forgot a small detail and hit Kaito right in the head in the process.

"What the hell was that for!?" Exclaimed he.

"Sorry, I forgot that you were here", answered Juuri who just remembered that she had slept with Kaito for the second half of the day.

"Try to remember it next time you beg me to sleep with you again!"

"How the fuck can I do that when I've just woken up!?"

"But good night in there", chimed a voice in. Both turned around to see Juuri's second cousins in the doorway.

"Isuzu? Hatsuharu? What are you two doing in my room!?"

"We heard a lot of screaming so we came to see what was going on..." said Isuzu.

"Kaito, you're not gonna do anything with her, right?" Asked Hatsuharu.

"Get out of here!" Yelled Juuri who's face turned red.

"Not before Kaito have returned to his own room", said the twins in unison.

"Do you think that I'm some fucking pervert or something!?"

"We don't think. We KNOW. Come now" said Hatsuharu and dragged poor Kaito away.

"Juuri, you didn't do anything, right?" Asked Hatsuharu's twin sister. "Or he'll have with me to do" threatened she.

"No, we just slept. I promise".

"Good... Get dressed so we won't be late". Juuri nodded and put on her white uniform. Isuzu and Hatsuharu wouldn't let her be with Kaito for the rest of the night now. Twins without entertainment are horrible, thought Juuri while she collected her school books.

"Time to meet all the fan girls..." said Juuri with a sigh when she stood in front of the big gate.

"And fan boys" added Isuzu.

"The first one to look at Kaito will be cut into little pieces".

"Hard to be engaged to the Prince Charming...".

"Shut up", said Juuri.

"They're opening the gate now". And so were the vampires welcomed by screaming fan girls like usual. And like always the prefects did their job, or at least tried to. But if you've already tried to hold back an army of hysterical girls you would know, sooner or later you'll get stomped to death. It was a normal start for the vampires' _"day"_ in another words.

One of the vampires stopped and walked towards the crowd. The fan girls screamed until they saw that he stopped next to Hiro and Chiro. He whispered something to them before he gave them both something that they put in their pockets before he followed the rest of the vampires. Juuri watched them suspiciously. She didn't know that much about him because he never really talked, he also used to stay far away from the other vampires. She couldn't either remember his name. Why did he walk up to Hiro and Chiro? He's probably that vampire that one of the day-class pupils wanted to beat up.

After the vampires were in the school building said Juuri goodbye before she left Hiro and Chiro to walk to the first lesson of the night.

"Okay! Everyone's inside now!" Called Hiro. "You can go back to your rooms now! It's late!" Everyone left except for two girls. One of them held a package wrapped in pink gift paper with red hearts on it. Hiro and Chiro approached them.

"Can we help you?" Asked Chiro. "You're not really allowed to be here".

"I really want to ask you for a favor", said the girl who was holding the package. Both Hiro and Chiro raised an eyebrow while the second girl rolled her eyes.

"What kind of favor?" Asked Hiro. The girl with the package took a few steps closer so her face was only a few inches away from his.

"Can you pretend that it's an emergency and send everyone out again?" Asked she with a seductive voice.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Hiro with a smirk. She stood on her tip toes and let her finger travel over his chest.

"Please... For me?" Both Hiro and Chiro burst out laughing. The girl jumped in surprise so she almost dropped the gift.

"I... I cannot breathe!" Yelled Chiro. Hiro and Chiro laughed so much that tears built up in their eyes. The girl's face turned red while her friend grinned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"THAT MADE MY DAY!" Yelled Hiro. "Or more like night".

"Stop laughing!" Ordered the girl but they just laughed harder. Chiro stood in front of Hiro and mimicked what the girl was doing just a few minutes ago.

"Oh mr prefect!" Yelled Chiro with a high pitched voice. "Can't you risk your job for me!?" Both burst out laughing again and wrapped their arms around each other.

"What's so funny!?" Asked the girl with the package and they stopped laughing.

"You're so desperate. It's sad", explained Chiro.

"Huh?"

"Just say which night-class student you want to see", said Hiro and the girl looked at the ground.

"Promise not to laugh?" Asked the unfamiliar girl.

"It depends", said Chiro.

"Who is it?" Asked Hiro. The girl hummed anxiously.

"It's... Kaito-senpai", confessed she and the boys started to laugh again.

"You promised me that you wouldn't laugh!" Yelled the girl with a flustered face.

"No, we said; _it depends_ ", corrected Chiro.

"What's actually so funny with me liking Kaito-senpai?"

"Cuz it's _Prince Charming_ ", answered Hiro. "So if that was all then you two should return to your rooms".

"What!?" Exclaimed the girl.

"What do you mean; _what?_ " Asked Chiro.

"You didn't think that we would help you to meet someone who barely knows you so you can give him a gift that he'll just throw away and later on lie about that he've placed on his desk or whatever, do you?" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

"You're so mean!"

"We're only telling the truth, dear", said Chiro with a smirk.

"Stop whining", said her friend. "Did you really think that they would let you see him? The prefects always want the night-class to themselves". Hiro and Chiro exchanged a confused look.

"Yeah you know", said Chiro sarcastically. "We want Kaito-senpai all to ourselves. We planned to kidnap him and make him our slave".

"Besides", said her friend. "He already have someone, and you know that already".

"That's disgusting", said Chiro. "If you already knew that he had someone, why are you still trying to have him?" Hiro started to feel a little sick. He had his guessings about who it may be. The girl just shrugged.

"Yeah but he got engaged to Juuri by force, not love! It doesn't have to mean that he likes her!" Chiro raised an eyebrow.

"Juuri? For how long have they been engaged?" Asked Chiro.

"Since they were born", answered her friend. "I'm pretty sure that they love each other anyway".

"I don't believe that!" Yelled the girl with the package. Chiro had to cover his ears.

"Can you stop yelling? I'm ordering you to return to your rooms now!"

"I'm not leaving until you promise me that he gets this!" Said the girl and pushed the package into Chiro's arms before she walked away with her friend right behind her. Chiro looked down at the package. But she walked away before he could say anything... He never promised that he would give it to him.

"Hmm... Should I really give it to him or should we open it and go through it?" Asked Chiro and turned around to look at Hiro... Who wasn't there anymore. "Hiro?" Said Chiro and looked around. "Chibi-San!?" No Hiro anywhere. "I'll just give this to Kaito when he comes out then", said Chiro to himself. "I should patrol until then and look for Hiro".

And so he did. First he searched on the schoolyard but Hiro wasn't there. So Chiro went to the school terace but he wasn't the either. And neither in their room or the student home. There was only one last place to search on.

"Thought you'd be here", said Chiro and climbed up on the roof. "What happened?"

"Nothing", answered Hiro without looking at him.

"Are you sure... ?"

"Yes!" Answered Hiro annoyed. "Come, we have work to do!". " _And it's he who say it_ " thought Chiro and followed Hiro down the roof.

Their round was just over when they came to the school building.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Hiro.

"A day-class fan girl wanted to give this to Kaito", answered Chiro and showed him the pink gift.

"Kuran's not gonna like this", said Hiro with a smirk.

The gate opened and the night-class students started to walk towards the dorms again.

"Kaito-senpai!" Called Chiro when his eyes landed on Kaito.

"What do you want?" Asked Kaito.

"A girl from day-class wanted you to have this", answered Chiro and handed him the gift. What the boys didn't notice was that Juuri got a murder aura when Kaito took the package.

"Who was it?" Asked Juuri with a threatening tone in her voice.

"Ehh... Let me think", said Chiro. "The girl didn't say her bloody name".

"Who was it!? I'm gonna cut her into pieces...".

"Juuri, it's just a gift", said Kaito.

" _I said_ ; I'm gonna cut her into pieces! Then I'll throw her body parts in the sea and make sure that the sharks eat them... That I'm going to throw into a pool of acid... That I'll mix with water... That I'll throw in the drain that led to the ocean... That I'll atomize...".

"Juuri... It's. Just. A. Gift", said Kaito.

"Give it to me!" Said Juuri and tore it from his hands. She opened it and found a little blue teddybear that held a little red heart with "I Love you" written on it. But there was also a letter that she opened and read out loud _;_

 _"Dear Kaito-senpai, I know that this may come suddenly but I love you! You have been occupying my thoughts ever since I first saw you when I first started here. I have a whole book full of pictures of you! I'm sorry but you're so irresistible. I know that you love me too! I've noticed how you have been looking at me! I know that you don't really love that Kuran girl, I know that you're afraid of her father's anger but don't worry, I can help you. Meet me at the fountain when school's over -Aya"_.

Both Hiro and Chiro burst out laughing once again. They laughed so hard that they fell to the ground.

"It was much better than I thought!" Yelled Hiro.

"Where is the bitch!? I'm gonna fucking kill her!" Yelled Juuri.

"Calm down, it was just a gift" said Chiro and chuckled.

"That he got from a strange fan girl that he probably doesn't care about" chimed Hiro in.

"Are you going to see her?" Asked Juuri with a threatening voice.

"Ehm... I...".

"Are you!?"

"No" said Kaito. "Or maybe...".

"What!? Tell me the truth!" cut Juuri off.

"I'm going but just so I can tell her that I'm not interested in strangers like her" said Kaito rapidely. " _And to say I'm going to marry this psychopath too"_ though Kaito desperately.

"Promise!?"

"I promise. You know that I only like you".

"Awwwww how cute" commented Chiro.

" _Prince charming_ shows his love to his beloved _princess_..."

"Shut up" said Juuri and one of the trees nearby started to burn slightly. Hiro and Chiro walked towards Kaito.

"Oh Kaito!" Yelled Chiro with a high pitched voice, trying to mimick the crazy fan girl, Aya. "I love you! We're soul mates!"

"Oh Kaito-senpai!" Moaned Hiro. "Please run away with me and have my babies!"

"Take my virginity, Kaito-senpai!" Yelled Chiro.

"Take me here and now!" Yelled Hiro and pulled up his shirt so his stomach was showing before both started to laugh again. Kaito's face turned red as he looked at the people passing by.

"Did you have to say everything out loud?" Murmured he. Juuri's face turned red of anger.

"I'm going to kill her!" Yelled she before she started to walk towards the fountain.

"Juuri!" Called Kaito. "It's not like that's going to happen!" Kaito, Chiro and Hiro ran after her.

"Wait princess!" Called Hiro but she ignored him.

She walked faster when she saw the girl who gave Kaito the gift, _Aya_ , leaning on the fountain. Aya turned around and smiled when she saw Kaito but the smile disappeared when she saw Juuri running towards her. Aya stood up and started to slowly back away from her.

"I'm going to kill you!" But before Juuri could attack her Kaito wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let go of me!"

"No hunny! Come on. I'll take you to your room" said Kaito and lifted her up from the ground so she started to struggle like a fish in his arms.

"No! Let me down or you're gonna get it!" Threatened Juuri.

"Looking forward to it" joked Kaito and winked at her before carrying her away from there.

"Okey, go back to your room now!" Ordered Chiro. He didn't have to say it twice, she ran away as fast as she could.

"Fuck!" Exclaimed Hiro. "School's in two hours!"

"Fuck, how nice" said Chiro sarcastically. Both ran towards the dormitory to get as much rest as possible before school started.

"Let go of me!" Yelled Juuri while Kaito carried her to her room. Her face was now red with embarrasement.

"Not until you have gone to bed" answered Kaito and tightened his grip around Juuri.

"Kaito! I order you to put me down now!"

"Sorry love, but can you be quiet? I'm starting to get tired of your whining".

"You're not getting away with this, Ichijo Kaito!"

"And what exactly are you gonna do?" asked he and put her down on her bed. But just in that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Miss Kuran!"

"Yes?"

"The principal wants to see you in his office right now".

"What does he want now?" wondered Juuri aloud, still a little annoyed.

"Who knows" said Kaito. "But I'm going with you anyway".

"I don't need a babysitter" muttered Juuri.

"Come in" said the principal when Juuri knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me?" asked she and stepped inside the room. Kaien nodded and pointed at another person who was in the room.

"Father!" yelled Kaito when he recognized the man in front of them. "What are you doing here!?"

"Hi Kaito" said Takuma. "Is everything alright?"

"What did you want to tell me Takuma?" asked Juuri, ignoring his question.

"Your parents want to see you, Juuri. They asked me to come and get you"

"Is it true!? How are they?"

"They're much better now"

"Can Kaito come too?"

Takuma sighed deeply. "He have lessons to attend to"

"Please?" begged Juuri with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright" said Takuma. "Follow me"

"Natsumi! Suoh!"

"It wasn't me!" yelled Hiro when he woke up. "I haven't done anything!"

"Neither have I!" complained Chiro, also just woken up. "We are innocent!"

"You're still sleeping in my classes, I see..." said the teacher, irritated. "To the principal's office. Immediately"

"Gomenasai" said the boys and left the classroom in a zombie-like state.

When the boys finally got the the office they stumbled upon Takuma, Juuri and Kaito who were just about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Chiro.

"None of your business" answered Juuri and left with Kaito and Takuma.

"Just as nice as always" commented Chiro before they entered the office.

The boys were directly sent to their room before they could even open their mouths.

"I love you Cross!" Moaned Chiro when he threw himself on his bed.

"Wowowow slow down Chiro, you can never say I love you too early" said Hiro before he too threw himself on his own bed.

"You know what I mean" said Chiro. "Doesn't prefects ever sleep!?"

"Only on the lessons apparently. Tell me, why did we say yes to this job now again?"

"We didn't, Nanno did"

Hiro picked up a framed picture from his nightstand. "I really miss them" said Hiro with a sigh.

"Me too", confessed Chiro. "I hope that we can see them again soon".

"Same..." Hiro put down the picture again and buried his face in his pillow.

"You feel... Half" said Chiro.

Hiro lifted his head from his pillow when there was no more air in his lungs. He started to see a few black dots and his head started to hurt thanks to the lack of oxygen.

"It's because they're our family" answered Hiro. "Or at least the closest thing we have to a family". Chiro stood up to turn off the lamp even if it didn't help that much because of the sun was still shining through the window. Chiro groaned and threw himself on his bed again. Both of them took off their shoes and Chiro pulled off his blazer.

"How's the wound?" asked Hiro and looked at Chiro's stomach. Across Chiro's stomach was a long cut that since long had stopped bleeding.

"Physically, it's fine. It will probably become a scar but we already have many of those" answered Chiro and shrugged before he threw his blazer on the floor.

"And mentally?" asked Hiro with a low voice. Chiro sighed and laughed a humorless laugh.

"What do you think? He attacked me with Happy's staff..." Chiro tied his fists. "That fucking betrayer... He has no right to hold Happy's staff... He has no right to..."

"Calm down Chiro. I fully agree but you know what Nanno always say, the worst thing you can do in bad times is drowning in your darkness"

"You're right" said Chiro before he turned away from Hiro and fell asleep. Hiro sighed and did the same.

 _ **"Do you still want to fly, Hiro sama?"**_

 _Hiro ran through the forest. Leaves and branches whipped his pale face. Everything was dark except for two light sources, one many meters in front of him and another just a few meters behind him. The light in front of him was welcoming while the light behind him... Was the thing that he was trying to run away from. He had no idea about what was behind him, the only thing he knew was that it was a strong, red and orange glowing monster of some sort that wanted to hurt him. He could hear voices, men that were fighting, animals that made their last desperate sounds before they died, children who cried and bodies that were falling to the ground, everytime it got too close. Sometimes he could hear a voice calling out for him. "Hachiro! Hachiro! Hachiro!" He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he would be safe in the white light._

 _He cried out in pain when he felt something sharp wrap itself aound his legs. He fell and landed on his stomach. Without looking into the red light he peeked at what was holding him. Two long, thick and thorn covered creepers were wrapped around his ankles. They hugged his legs harder and harder. The thorns were pushed in deeper in his dirty skin. The blood poured out of the holes like little waterfalls. His blood colored the grass red and spread fast. Hiro screamed with tears streaming down his face. He tried to loosen up the creepers but it only ended up with that his hands started to bleed and that they hugged his legs tighter. He tried to crawl away from the red light that only came closer and closer. He felt how the thorns drilled through his bones. The pain was too much, he couldn't move anymore. They started to climb up his legs. They tore the rest of the skin on their way and stopped right under his bellybutton. Hiro felt like he was about to faint thanks to the pain and extreme bloodloss. Suddenly the creepers started to pull him away from there towards a deep pit a few meters away. Hiro started to try to struggle out of their grip again but to no avail. They dragged him down the hole. He fell through a long tunnel and landed on glass that broke into a million pieces._

 _ **"Like a bird in the sky?"**_

 _Next time he opened his eyes he found himself lying on a white marble floor. He was in a large room with white walls made of bricks. He was dressed in white and dirty rags. Next to him was a bucket with dirty water and in his hand was some sort of brush. He looked down into the dirty and red water and saw his reflection. His face was young and was covered in bruises. One of his eyes was covered in a thick layer of bandage while under the other eye was a band aid that was about to fall off. He pulled it off and touched the mark._

 _"It will probably become a scar". Hiro stood up slowly because his back was really hurting._

 _In the corner was a large pile of hay, a few meters away was a broken and dirty sink, on a hook hung some sort of rope, in front of him was a black door that led downstairs and behind him was a door that led to a bridge that led to the other building. He felt once again how he pain was burning on his back, like someone had set fire on him. A big and blood covered fork stood in the pile of hay, which explained why his back hurted so much._

 _The black door opened and a man entered the room dressed nice clothes and had a spear in his hand. He smiled a smile without any trace of kindness when he looked at Hiro._

 _"I see that you're not that worthless Natsumi... The floor is totally blood free but sadly you took too much time. Master have already felt the smell of blood and asked you to come to his office immediately". Hiro panicked. He had already lost so much blood... Or did he really care anymore? It wasn't that bad if they finally put an end to his misery._

 _ **"That flies up high in the sky, away from all your problems. Away from the pain, away from the humiliation and your sadness. Just being free".**_

 _Hiro numbly nodded and slowly started to follow the guard to the dark door._

 _ **"Wasn't it what you said to me when we first met a few years ago?"**_

 _The guard suddenly stopped so Hiro almost walked into him. What now?_

 _"I almost forgot, go and fetch miss Nakashima too. She's probably in the other building", ordered the guard before he disappeared though the black door before Hiro could say anything. Hiro really didn't want to force her to "the master". Hiro hated the sad look in her eyes when she was forced o watch him almost being emptied of blood or the fear when she was the one in **his** perverted grasp but he still walked through the big gate that led to the bridge._

 _ **"Do yo want to fly away with me then?"**_

Hiro woke up with a scream. Tears were pouring down from his eyes and he was covered in sweat.

"Hiro!? Hell, are you alright!?" Chiro was leaning over him with a worried expression. Hiro didn't answer, he was coughing and had a hard time breathing. He pushed Chiro away. Chiro landed on his own bed while Hiro landed on the floor. "Was it the dream again?" asked Chiro and Hiro nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hiro shook his head.

"Maybe later" answered Hiro and looked at the clock. "We have to be at the gate in three hours, I'll talk to you afterwards" Hiro stood up and put on his shoes and prefect ribbon. "Now I must have some me-time... To think" Hiro left the room before Chiro had time to answer. He ran through the corridor passed the day-class students that were on their way to their rooms.

He ran out the door and climbed up the building. He sat down on the roof and hugged his knees. But he neither cried or shock, he only stared straight with a emotionless expression at the sun that was slowly disappearing behind the closest building.


	5. Chapter 4: Chiro's curse

**WARNING** : _Some blood, again. (It's my fault that this story only gets more and more fucked up)._

 **DISCLAIMER** : _We don't own anything but the plot. The OCs that are related to the original characters (like Juuri II and Kaito) belongs to L while all the OCs that are totally made up (Like Hiro and Chiro) belongs to me! (My babies!?)._

 _Enjoy! ^^_ _(I feel like Hunny-senpai from Ouran Highschool host club every time I write this...)._

 **-A**

* * *

 **-With Juuri (some times later)-**

The car stopped in front of the big gate.

"Wake up", a small push on her shoulder made her open her eyes. "We're here".

"What?" Asked she, still pretty sleepy.

"Come, we've arrived" said Kaito and dragged her out of the car.

"I'll leave you here. Have a good time", said Takuma before he drove away again. Kaito started to walk towards the school. Or more like tried because Juuri was about to fall asleep again in front of the gate.

"Juuri come on, wake up! Should I carry you to your bed again?" But Juuri didn't answer because she had already fallen asleep again. Kaito, who didn't have a choice, sighed and lifted her up from the ground and walked towards her room.

On the way there he stumbled upon the twins who didn't even ask why their beloved Juuri was in his arms but they looked at him with murderous glares. He walked into her room and laid her down on her bed. Carefully he took off her shoes and blazer and sat down on the edge of the bed. She was so anxious when she was asleep. He let his gaze travel all over her and he couldn't help but notice how small her uniform was on her. He caressed her cheek and something caught his attention when he looked up again. He went towards the nightstand and picked up a small object. It was a little and beautiful knife with a golden handle and a dragon close to the shaft. On there was also the name "Hiro" written on it. Kaito looked at Juuri again. What's going on between her and Hiro exacly!? He put back the knife, grabbed a blanket that he found nearby and covered Juuri with it before he left the room. He closed the door behind him and started to look for the prefects.

* * *

Juuri was alone in her room when she woke up. Someone had taken off her shoes and put a blanket over her. Probably Kaito, she thought. She walked to the window frame and sat down on it with her knees close to her chest.

 _"Juuri, remember what I'm about to tell you now", said Kaname and looked at her. "That woman who attacked us... "._

 _"Sara Shirabuki?"_

 _"Don't cut me off. Sara will never give up until she finds our whole family. And she's not the only one. It exists many other vampires like her. She managed to gather them to build an army. It's just a matter of time before she attacks. The academy's a pretty safe place but if she finds you I want you to stay close to Kaito no matter what. Do you understand? You can't control your abilities at all so you can never be alone. Never. No matter what happens. I have already sent someone. He's a vampire hunter but you can trust him. He'll protect you"._

 _"What... "._

 _"Don't interrupt me! His name is Kiryu Zero. Your mother have probably already told you about him before. He'll be your new math teacher. If something happens then I want you to either go to him or the principal. Do you hear me? **Never** be alone. No matter what. Do you understand Juuri?" She nodded. _

_"Good", said Kaname and smiled. "Is there something you want to talk with me about?"_

 _"Not really", answered she. "Then you and Kaito should return back to school. Take care hunny", said her father before Juuri and Kaito had to return to the academy._

She looked out the window. When would it end? Oh that's right, when her whole family were dead.

She stood up and walked to her fiancé... Who wasn't in his room. "Where did he go?" Wondered she and started to search through the whole building but he wasn't there either. So she walked out to the schoolyard.

She walked towards the fountain there she saw him. And he stood in front of Hiro. " _What's happening_?" Both looked at each other hostilely. Suddenly Kaito attacked. Hiro just got time to dodge the hit before another came. But the hit could never connect with it's goal.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Juuri and wrapped her arms around Kaito's middle, the same way he did to her earlier.

"That's something that I would really like to know too" said Hiro and took a few steps away from the vampires.

"Kaito?" Asked Juuri and let go of him.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Asked he.

"What? What are you talking about?" Asked Juuri.

"Answer me! Is there anything between you and Hiro!?"

"No nothing! Except for hate...". Hiro's heart stopped for a second When he heard those words. _"Is **that** really what she thinks?"_

"Why did he give you a knife then?" Juuri sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Come", said she and dragged him towards the dormitory again.

"What was that all about?" Asked Chiro when the couple had left.

"Hell if I know...".

"He mentioned something about a knife... Was it that one that you gave her?"

"I suppose... ".

"He have probably seen it... Hey, are you alright Chibi-san?" Asked Chiro and put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Can you let go of me Chiro!?" Yelled Hiro and ran away to... Somewhere place high up probably.

"What's with everyone!?" Asked Chiro confused to... No one.

Juuri dragged Kaito up the stairs to her room. They sat down on her bed and he asked again:

"So, can you explain?"

"Kaito, I... I'll explain everything".

"For your sake, I hope".

"When Sara attacked us that night, I had to escape by my own. But she had already sent someone after me and... I would probably not have been here now if Hiro and Chiro hadn't saved me... After that Hiro gave me the knife and said that I could keep it... That's all" said she with tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I promise, there's nothing between me and him". He took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Juuri. I should've tried to understand instead... " said he with a low voice. "I'm sorry". The twins entered the room.

"The lesson's about to start...".

"Not again Kaito!" Exclaimed Isuzu when she saw him embracing the crying Juuri. "Your perverted freak! You take every chance you get! Get your paws off her!" Said she and dragged Kaito out of there.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Hatsuharu and tried to stop the waterfalls that were pouring down Juuri's red cheeks. "Did he do anything?" But she shook her head.

"Then we should go. Don't you want to tell me?" Juuri shook her head again. "Come", said Hatsuharu and lead her out of the room. On the way out he also grabbed her blazer that she had forgotten. "Put on this", said he and gave her it.

* * *

"Why always me!?" Yelled Hiro when he was alone on the roof over the principal's office. "Why does everything bad happen to me!?" Hiro grabbed his white and silvery hair and pulled it. "Why... ". He sat down and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"Natsumi? What are you doing up there?" Hiro looked down from the roof and saw Cross standing at the front door. "You're not going to jump, are you?" Asked the principal, concerned.

"No", assured Hiro. "I don't like to fall. This wouldn't kill me anyway".

"Are you okey?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you're yelling, pulling your hair and crying?" Hiro touched under his eyeballs with his fingers. He hadn't noticed that he was crying.

"I'm just tired and hungry", lied Hiro. "I haven't been able to sleep so much plus that it's always a fight when it's time for lunch". It was partly true actually.

"Do you want to come inside and eat something then?" Asked the principal with a kind smile. "Chiro can probably handle everything without you for a few hours, you can even bring some food to him".

"I don't know... ", said Hiro. "I don't want to intrude".

"No it's alright. Come down now before you faint and fall down from the roof".

"Can you go in and open your window so I can climb in?" Asked Hiro and the principal nodded before he disappeared into the building. Hiro couldn't understand why it had to hurt so much to hear her say those words: _No nothing, except for hate. She **hates** me._ "Why does she hate me?" Asked Hiro himself. _When I really like her so much..._

The window below opened and the principal's head peeked out.

"You can come down now! Can you really climb down?" Hiro nodded at him before he started to climb down the wall and swung through the window.

"What do you want to eat?" Asked the principal and closed the window.

"It doesn't matter I suppose, I don't know any Japanese food".

"I suspected that you weren't from Japan", said the principal and lead Hiro to the kitchen. "That you bow and call some of us Senpai is the only Japanese about you. Except for your names of course".

"We're born in Japan", said Hiro.

"At least I think that we are but we're raised somewhere else".

"Where?" Asked the principal but Hiro didn't answer. Hiro only looked at the ground with a sad expression. The principal sighed and opened the fridge to see what kind of groceries they had. Hiro stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Can I try cooking something? I would rather not live with my thoughts right now... ". Kaien nodded when he saw Hiro's desperate expression.

"Then I can be your kitchen assistant!" Exclaimed Kaien and Hiro laughed.

"Then I'll be the boss over you for once", said Hiro with a evil laugh and Kaien started to regret his words.

"So, what exacly is this?" Asked Cross when the dinner was ready. Hiro shrugged.

"Some kind of stew that I just made up", answered he and Cross looked at him panicked.

"WHAT!? So you have no idea what this is!?" Exclaimed he and Hiro laughed.

"Nope... Come, let's eat". Hiro put the stew and the rice on the table along with two plates, cups and cutlery. Hiro sat down on one of the chairs. "Are you coming or not?" Asked Hiro playfully. Hesitantly Kaien sat down on the chair in front of Hiro. He didn't want to make Hiro sad when he was so happy. Both picked up their forks and knives. "On the count to three!" Yelled Hiro. "One... Two... Three!" Both took a bite and Kaien didn't say anything for a long while. "Did I accidentally poison you, or what?" Asked Hiro.

"No", answered Kaien. "It was actually quite delicious, don't fool me like that! You knew what you were doing, didn't you!?" Hiro laughed so much that his stomach started to hurt.

"Ish, I have never cooked this before but I'm good at guessing which groceries fit with which. Yes, I have a terrible humor when I'm tired, let me". Kaien laughed and started to eat more of the food.

They had a lot off leftovers, so much that what didn't become a lunchbox to Chiro had to be stuffed into the fridge.

"Thank you so much", said Hiro and walked towards the door.

"Hiro, come and sit down again" ordered the principal with a serious voice. Hiro panicked. _What did I do now? Or is it a trap!?_ Anyway, Hiro sat down at the table again.

"What are you doing here Hiro?" Asked Cross and held his hands together.

"You invited me?" Answered Hiro unsurely but Cross only shook his head.

"No I mean, what are you doing _here?_ Why are you and Chiro doing here at the academy?" Hiro felt how his whole body froze but he managed to hide it with a confused smile.

"To study" answered Hiro.

"For some weird reason, I have a hard time to believe that", said Kaien. "Why would two people like you and Chiro study at a school for humans and vampires?"

"Because we're humans?"

"But not fully, aren't you?" Hiro's eyes widened.

"How?" Was all Hiro could say.

"It was a theory before you confirmed it... When you said that falling down from the roof couldn't kill you".

"That can also mean that I just really think that it can't! You know... Rebellious teenagers".

"I have hard to believe that, tell me the truth! What are you doing here?" Hiro stood up.

"Is it really that hard to believe that we're just here for studying!? Gomenasai but if we were here because of something else, it's hardly any of your business".

"If it has something with my school to do, then it is my business!" They just looked at each other. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Said Kaien and the door opened, revealing Juuri.

"Hi, I... Am I interrupting something?" Asked she when she saw Hiro.

"No, come in. What did you want to tell me?"

"My father wanted you to have this" said Juuri and gave him a letter. "Do you know what it is about?"

"No, he just told me to give it to you".

"Excuse me" said Hiro and walked out of there as fast as he could.

"No, Natsumi, wait! What am I gong to do with him? Anyway, how's your parents?"

"They're... Fine" lied Juuri. Actually, her mother had problems with the healing for some weird reason. But she said nothing more.

"Good. Is there something else you want to talk to me about?" Juuri shock her head.

"Then you should return to your room", said the principal with a smile. The girl bowed and left.

"So where is the brown haired in-the-closet now?" Asked Hiro himself. He had searched for Chiro everywhere two times. In every corner, among the trees, in every classroom, on every roof top (in case Chiro was looking for Hiro), in every small and dark space, in the boys' rooms (some of the girls' too), even at the vampires' until one of the vampires found him and kicked him out before someone else saw him. The sun was almost up, the food was cold and Hiro started to worry. "Chiro!? Chiro!? Where are you!? Are you giving the teacher a head for better grades, or what!?" No answer. "Come, come, wherever you are Chiro! Or I'll sue you for pedophillia!" No answer. "I swear I'll put a picture of me when I was a kid in your drawer and make sure that someone finds it so you get busted! Again!" Still no answer, Hiro was really worried now. "Chiro!?" Suddenly Hiro heard a sound from the forest and ran towards it. "Chiro!? You haven't played around with the bottle again, have you!? If you have and I find you running around naked again I swear that you'll wake up as a female!" Hiro ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

He stopped when he heard a breaking sound, not from a branch but from bones that could belong to a human (or a vampire). "Ch... Chiro?" Hiro's heart started to beat faster. He heard another sound from the other side of the bushes. Hiro prepared himself for the worst and ran through the bushes. Hiro immediately calmed down when he was that the noise came from a unfamiliar vampire who was lyng on his stomach on the ground with Chiro bending his arms in a way that could make them snap in any second.

"Let go of me! You're not sane!" Ordered the vampire but Chiro only bent his arms more so another breaking sound was heard. This time the vampire couldn't hold back his scream.

"Not you either, you attacked me", answered Chiro nonchalantly. Chiro seemed to be unharmed. He only had a cut beneath his eye and... Two holes in his neck but they didn't bleed that much so Hiro guessed that he hadn't lost that much blood.

"I never thought that it would end up like this!" Yelled the vampire.

"Even if you had succeeded, how the hell did you think that you could get away with murder without anyone noticing?" The vampire didn't say anything, he started to get how ridiculous the whole situation was.

"There is a lot of people here... ", said Chiro and broke off one of the vampire's arms so it just hang loosely but he covered the vampire's mouth with his foot before he could scream. "Why did you attack me? And why now?" Chiro removed the foot from the man's face when he was sure that he wouldn't scream.

"Y... Your smell. I h... haven't felt anything like that before", explained the man. "I... I couldn't help myself". Chiro looked confused for a while, then he cursed out loud.

"Fuck, I forgot this week's pills", murmured he to himself. It was then Hiro showed himself.

"Again? Do I have to remind you every single time?" Asked Hiro and Chiro winced, which caused more pain for the vampire.

"Seriously Chiro, can you do anything without me?" Chiro smirked.

"I suspected that a troll was hiding somewhere... ".

"Hiding? I stood right in front of that bush".

"Really?" Asked Chiro and looked at the bush. "Do you want to play cops with me?"

"I'd love to", answered Hiro. Chiro popped the broken bones in the vampire's body back to their original places and took a step back.

"What are you doing here and who sent you?" Asked Hiro.

"You're fucking sick!" Yelled the man to them.

"Just answer the question!" Ordered Chiro. "Or we can just play wrestling again... ". The vampire shook his head violently and held his dangling arm.

"For how long have you been here?" Asked Hiro.

"Since two nights ago... I w... Wasn't really S...supposed to b...be here... ".

"But why are you here then?" Asked Chiro and wiped some blood off his cheek. "If you're not supposed to be here. Who are you spying on? The Kuran girl?" The man shook his head.

"Liar!" Yelled Hiro and kicked him in the face.

"Bloody brats!" Yelled the man and spat out a bloody tooth on the ground in front of them.

"We can stay here all day", said Chiro nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure we'll get in trouble but what's gonna happen to you?" Asked Hiro.

"I'll tell you, you'll lay injured in the sun", said Chiro. "Without being able to heal your wounds".

"What have you done to me!?" Hiro looked at Chiro with a disappointed and worried look.

"Don't tell me that you did _it?_ "

"The silence says everything", answered Chiro. "Well, what I did to you... _Dude_... Won't I tell you until you've given us some useful information. So why are you here?" The man sighed and looked down at the grass. He had no choice.

"I wasn't sent here to spy on the Kuran girl! but I was sent here to see what happened to the guy who _actually_ was sent here to spy on her" explained the man and spit out more blood on the ground.

"Why?" Asked Hiro and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cuz he haven't reported to us since the day he came here. We don't know what happened to him, that's why they sent me", explained the vampire. "Bloody useless is he, if you ask me".

"Who sent you?" Asked Chiro. "Was it Sara...".

"Or was it Toshio Toshihiko?" Asked Hiro and Chiro looked at him with a worried expression. The man laughed a humorless laugh.

"Same thing actually", answered the man. "But if you ask me, Sara is like me. Another pawn in this game. The difference is that I'm actually aware of it".

"What are you talking about? Answer me!?" Ordered Chiro but the man just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, if I had known then they wouldn't have sent out me. Toshio have a greater plan for the Purebloods. That's all I know". It was quiet for a while. Both Hiro and Chiro was panicked. This can not be happening. "But I think that you have a few theories about the matter"said the man and looked at Hiro. "Right? That's why you're here, or am I wrong?" No one of them answered so he continued. "You should just give up. It's not too late to join or side. Especially not for _Natsumi Hachiro_ ". Hiro winced when he said his name. "Toshio still wants to thank you for taking care of his brother for him".

"In your dreams that we'll _join your side_ " answered Chiro and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why? Because your _master_ told you so?" Asked the man. "You must _always_ have a master, don't you _Hachiro?_ " Hiro froze when he heard that question. "You're not gonna kill this one too, right?" It was then Chiro kicked the man one time hard in his stomach, one time in his face and one time between his legs.

"Are you enjoying this?" Asked Chiro with a empty voice while the man was caughing and groaning because of the pain. "Becaus _I_ do when you talk with my best friend like that".

"Oh go and fuck each other in the bush!" Yelled the man with a really high-pitched voice thanks to the kick between his legs. "It doesn't matter! You promised to cure me if I gave you information!"

"No", said Chiro. "I said that I would tell you why you cannot heal, which I will. By accident I casted wrong spell on you".

"Wrong spell?" Asked the man confused.

"Yes", answered Chiro. "But that mistake will probably be more of a profit for you than for me".

"H... How come?"

"What I wanted to do was cast a spell that, for the moment, prevented your healing, just for a few hours. But I made a mistake when we were fighting so the only way you can break it is to drink my blood". The man looked at Chiro numbly when he got down on his knees and showed his neck there he already had gotten a taste from.

"Seriously?" Asked the man while his eyes turned red.

"Yes", answered Chiro. "Hurry up before I change my mind".

"Or before I beat you to death" joked Hiro and the boys laughed, but the man thought that they were serious so he nodded and sunk his teeth in Chiro's neck. Chiro neither winced or showed any other sign that it hurt.

The vampire sucked for a long while and Chiro's skin only turned more and more white.

"Okey now big boy", said Hiro and pushed the vampire off Chiro who looked like he was about to faint. "It's enough, I would rather have him alive". The man's injuries healed fast. He stood up and tried swinging his arm that was completely messed up before with a smile on his lips.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about this", said Chiro calmly. "No one's gonna find out that you met us and if someone ask about your little buddy, tell him that he either ran away with his tail between his legs or got killed by another vampire... Which might as well have happened now when I think about it".

"Really? And what's gonna make me keep qu... ". His sentence was cut off by that he felt pain, a kind of pain that he'd never felt before. He didn't know where it came from or were on his body it hurt.

"That", said Chiro nonchalantly.

"If you tell anyone then my pain will haunt you until you commit suicide". The vampire covered his heart and nodded with a horrified expression.

"Now leave!" Ordered Hiro and the vampire ran away. Both boys burst out laughing when he was gone.

"I can't believe that they always fall for the whole _spell thing_ ", said Hiro and wiped away a tear. "I must force myself not to laugh every time".

"Yes, but it's good that it works", said Chiro. "You know how the most vampires are, they fall for anything because they doesn't want to believe that themselves are weak".

"And now he's stuck with your curse", said Hiro and looked at the ground.

"Yes but he can avoid it as long as he doesn't try anything funny", said Chiro.

"I know... But you can't". It became quiet for a while. Chiro stood up slowly but started to wobble.

"Catch me O Chibi-san!" Yelled Chiro and started to fall towards the ground. Hiro managed to catch him in time and laid him down on the ground with his head on Hiro's lap. "My hero!"

"Shut up", said Hiro and pulled out a few napkins from Chiro's lunchbox and started to dry the blood that was still running down from the two holes in Chiro's neck.

"What have you got there?" Asked Chiro and pointed at the box.

"Your dinner", answered Hiro.

"Or breakfast... Or maybe lunch". The sun was shining bright on the sky.

"Fuck", said Chiro. "We'll get in so much trouble!"

"Not if we go back to chairman Cross" said Hiro. "We should warn him... Without giving him the full story".

"Agree", said Chiro with a low voice and closed his eyes.

After Hiro had managed to wipe away most of the blood he pulled up the sleeve of his pants and removed a bandage that was wrapped around a burn mark that since long time ago had healed.

"Euw!" Exclaimed Chiro. "It have already been used on a wound!"

"Then I'll just put some napkins under it", said Hiro annoyed and started to attend to his wounds.

When Hiro was done he gave Chiro a little box with disgusting pills that would mask his special smell from the other vampires. "You knew that I would forget, didn't you?" Asked Chiro bitterly and took one pill.

Afterwards they shared the lunch and joked around until it was finished.

"Then it's time to move then", said Hiro and stood up.

"Yep, unfortunately I have to lean on you Chibi-san".

"Don't say that with a creepy smile!"

It was hard for both of them to get to Kaien because Chiro was still very weak. Many looked at them weirdly. Hiro was happy that it was in the middle of the day because he was sure that a night-class student would've figure out that Chiro had been bitten and he didn't want them to bomb him with questions. Hiro opened the door (that was unlocked) and almost carried Chiro to Kaien Cross' office. He knocked on the door and adjusted his grip on Chiro while he waited.

"Come in", heard they the principal say. Hiro opened the door and helped Chiro through.

"Natsumi, good, you're here. I have some questions that need answers".

"I know but can't it wait? Chiro aren't feeling that well right now... ". It was then Kaien noticed Chiro. He stood up and walked towards them with a brisk pace.

"What happened!? Was it a night-class student!? Was it Kaito!?"

"A little incidet happened with someone who shouldn't have been here. Why did you think it was Kaito?" Asked Hiro.

"Because of your fight".

"I wouldn't call that a fight", said Chiro with a raspy and tired voice. "Kaito attacked and Hiro just tried to not get hit".

"Doesn't matter", said Hiro. "I'm the only one he seems to hates for some reason... But we talk about that later. First thing's thirst, we have to take care of Chiro".

"Toshio Toshihiko and Shirabuki Sara? Did they really send a spy?" Asked Kaien and adjusted his glasses. "And is he really gone?"

"Of what we know, he is", answered Hiro. Chiro was asleep in one of the rooms, they had properly cleaned his wounds and made sure that his blood levels weren't too low.

"I know who Sara is but I have never heard of a Toshio Toshihiko" said the principal. Hiro had told him everything about the encounter with the vampire except for all the personal stuff, like Hiro's past with Toshio's brother. Just the things that can affect the school. "Are you really sure that the other guy won't tell anyone?" Asked Kaien worried.

"Absolutely sure, we're good at persuasion". Hiro haven't either told Cross about "Chiro's curse", only that they tricked him.

"It's good that you told me about this", said Cross. "So it's because of that you're here?"

"Yep. You can't tell anyone about this, especially not Juuri or her family". The principal hesitated at first before he promised them that he wouldn't tell a soul.

"So what do you suggest that we do?" Asked Kaien.

"Evacuate the school", answered Hiro and Kaien almost chocked on his tea.

"We probably don't need to do anything that drastic".

"But what if... ".

"Believe me Natsumi, the school's the most safe place that you can be. And if someone attack, we have a little army of vampires plus two vampire hunters".

"Two?"

"Yes, me and another one that will arrive this evening". Hiro still looked pretty unsure.

"I guess that you know what's best" said Hiro with a sigh. "I should probably go and see if Chiro's awake so we can at least attend to... The last lesson", said Hiro and looked bitterly at the clock.

"Don't worry", said Kaien. "I've already taken care of that. Just take Chiro and go back to your room for rest. Your secret's also safe with me... Even if I don't really know what it is".

"You'll probably know shortly", said Hiro before he left the room.

The bathroom door opened just as he walked passed it and out came Juuri in a towel... _Just_ a towel. She screamed when she saw him.

"HIRO!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"What I'm dong here? Why is it such a important matter to discuss with me today!?" Yelled Hiro and ran with red cheeks to Chiro's room.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

"What happened? Did you see Kaien naked, or what?" Joked Chiro. Hiro hit him lightly on the shoulder before he helped him up so they could return to their own room.

* * *

Juuri had just put on her shirt when she heard that someone was ringing the doorbell. She heard that the principal was opening the door and she heard her siblings running out of their rooms to see who it was. She hoped that it wasn't Kaito... She didn't want to either see or speak to him right now... Juuri was relieved when she saw that it wasn't him.

"Good evening", said Zero. "I'm... ". He stopped talking when he saw Juuri. A tornado of thoughts broke out inside of him. This wasn't even the first time he saw her but... _It's **his** daughter_... But another thought turned up. _It's also **Yuki's** daughter..._ "Hi", said he stiffly.

"Hi, you're Kiryu Zero, right?" She smiled at him and for a moment he saw Yuki in her. How is it possible? She looks so much alike that blood sucker...

Sakura with her childish joy walked up to him and said:

"Hi, my name is Kuran Sakura! And I am six years old!" He looked at the little girl. He could've been their father... _Why him Yuki? Why him and not me? I could've protected you from Sara... Why Yuki? We could've been so happy together..._

"Okey, let's let our guest rest a bit", said the principal.

"Hai!" Yelled the little girl, took her brother's hand and walked back to her room again.

"You too Juuri", said Kaien with an insisting look. Juuri nodded and and left.

"She looks just like them, don't she?" Zero couldn't answer. His eyes were stuck in that place there Juuri stood a few seconds ago. But it was probably for the best that he didn't hear what the principal was saying in is admirible state:

"My lovely grandchildren are so perfect! They are just like their mom was once! So wonderful children!"

"Can you stop fooling around?!"

 _"Is there anything between you and Hiro?" **"No, nothing! Except for hate"**_ **.** Why did she say that? She didn't think that, so why? Even in front of Hiro. Wait. _Why do I even care about the idiot? He's just a guy who saved my life and for some reason are prefect. It's something fishy about this. But what? S_ he stood up and walked towards the door but stopped herself before opening it. What should I even ask? _"Hi, what's the weird thing about Hiro and Chiro?"_ Not a god idea. So she sat down on the window frame with her knees close to her chest and looked out the window. _I wonder what Kaito's doing..._


	6. Chapter 5: More Drama

**A/N:** _This is a short chapter, sorry. It's probably more like a filler I guess :/_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _We don't own anything but the plot and the OCs._

 _Enjoy ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

 **~Over to Kaname and Yuki~**

Kaname walked through the doors and sat down on the edge of the bed. He let his finger wander over Yuki's face. She opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. Are you feeling better?" Said he and she nodded.

"Did you see Juuri? How is she?"

"She seems to be fine. She seemed fully alive when I saw her".

"Have you told her something about Sara?"

"Only what she needed to know. I've also sent Zero to the academy".

"Don't tell me that you begged him to do it for me". He didn't answer. "Kaname?"

"If... I say... Yes?"

"You'll never change, don't you?" Yuki sighed. "How's Haruka and Sakura?"

"They seems to be fine as well. Sakura's always asking for you". She smiled. She could've said that she was the world's happiest mom without hesitation.

"Kaname?"

"Yes?"

"Can you lay down beside me?" "

As you wish", said Kaname with a smile.

 **~Over to the academy~**

"Another lovely rond!" Exclaimed Chiro sarcastically. It was time for the class exchange again and Hiro and Chiro were just as enthusiastic as usual at that time.

"Yeah... Look Chiro".

"What?"

"It's that girl from before...".

"Fuck! Run!" But she managed to grab them by their uniforms before they got time to run away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hissed she.

"How nice it is to see you again Aina!" Said Hiro nervously.

"My name's Aya! And you have some things to explain!"

"No we don't!" Complained Hiro.

"Exacly, what is there more to understand?" Asked Chiro. "He got your gift, he didn't like it, his monster to fiancée came to kick your ass... What is there more to tell?"

"That still doesn't prove that Kaito-senpai likes her!" Both Hiro and Chiro sighed, annoyed. "That only proves that he cares about me!"

"I swear that you're an escaped patient from a mental hospital that murdered a little girl and are just now wearing her face", said Chiro and both Hiro and Aya looked at him shocked.

"How does that even fit in here?" Asked Hiro. "I can understand why an escaped person from a mental hospital, but that she have murdered a little girl and are wearing her face are just weird. Even for you...". Someone from the night-class stopped next to Hiro, Chiro and Aya.

"Am I interrupting?" Asked the vampire.

"No" answered Hiro. "But this maniac does!"

"What did you call me!?" She was just about to attack them when the vampire grabbed her arm and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Leave us", ordered he and she nodded and left.

"Can we adopt you?" Asked Chiro.

"No", said he. "Why did you ask that?"

"Don't ask", said Hiro. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No", answered the vampire but put a note in Hiro's hand before walking into the school building.

"He confuses me", said Chiro.

"Me too, this is just an empty piece of paper".

"What!?"

"Haha nah just kidding", assured Hiro.

"This time he _actually_ wrote something on it".

"What did he write?" Asked Chiro.

"Well", said Hiro. "On one side it says a lot of weird things like: don't forget to move the thing, don't smell glue or look at... The other's shoes?"

"What? What the fuck... ".

"But on the other side it says that we should try to persuade the principal to evacuate the school".

"Do you think that he knows something?"

"He probably does, every weird guy does... ".

"Why does somebody even have to remind himself to not look at other's shoes and sniff glue? And what thing was he referring to?"

"I don't want to know... ".

When all night-class students finally were inside the building, Hiro and Chiro started to patrol.

"Do you think that we should do as he said?" Asked Chiro.

"To talk to the principal again? I don't know", answered Hiro.

"You never know if he's right or he's just implying something totally nuts".

"Even if it was your idea to get help from him?"

"I wouldn't call it my idea, he was the one wanting to help after we prevented the fight".

 **~Over to Toshio's HQ~**

"Why are we waiting for so long!?" Complained Sara. "We should go to attack now, or screw that, we should've gone to attack for a while ago! While Kaname was still weak!" Toshihiko looked away from the window and started to pick on his nails.

"I'm the one who decides when it's time" answered he and looked out the window again. Sara started to get more annoyed.

"I have heard how some of your men talk... ".

"Yes, that's something that they're good at. I would've pulled out their vocal cords if it wasn't necessary for them to keep them".

"They say that you'll not stick to your part of the deal".

"Really?" Asked he with a monotone voice. "And you believe them? They who would _kill_ to be in your position?" He took a few steps closer to her so his face was only a few inches away from her

"I need to know", said she and looked at the ground. "Are you gonna stick with the plan or go your own way?"

"Why would I go another way?" Asked he with the same emotionless voice as always. "How will that benefit me?"

"Are you really going to let me kill the Kuran family?" Asked she nervously. It became a lot more harder to talk with him so close.

"Why would I break the deal now? I would never betray you".

 **~Back to Hiro and Chiro~**

The sun finally rose so the two mainly prefects dragged themselves to the first lesson of the day.

When they entered the classroom, all their classmates were already standing up and talking happily to each other.

"Sit down or I'll strangler you with my socks", threatened Chiro annoyed and yawned. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him shocked.

"He meant detention!" Yelled Hiro and laughed nervously. Everyone nodded hesitantly and sat down on their seats.

"No, I meant what I was saying", said Chiro when they both sat down. "I do the most weird things when I'm tired... ".

"And when you're fully awake, drunk, sober, happy, sad, angry... ".

"I get it!" Said Chiro and banged his head in his desk so hard that everyone jumped in surprise.

"If you're already drinking at this age then I'm a little worried", said a new voice and everyone looked at the entrance. "My name's Kiryu Zero and I'm your new math teacher", said Zero and walked over to the front desk. Chiro lifted his head and screamed. He jumped up from his seat and covered his heart.

"I MAY NOT BE SO SOBER CUZ I SWEAR I SEE TWO LITTLE FAGGY GARDEN GNOMES!" Everyone looked at Chiro like he was out of his mind, which he technically was. Hiro looked at the teacher and saw that they actually _did_ looked alike.

"Detention Suoh" said Zero.

"How do you know my name!?" Asked Chiro.

"I learned all of your names before I came here... ".

"Yes but how do you now that _I'm_ Suoh?"

"Cross said that I would immediately see which one was you", answered Zero and started to write things on the black board.

"Sit down Chiro" said Hiro after five minutes.

"Well think about what a shock it was for me", said Chiro. "To just see one of you when I wake up is bad enought".

"But I doubt that he's like me... By the way, _thanks_ I love you too".

"I noticed that, or I would've flown out the window".

 **~Over to Juuri~**

Her phone was ringing. She picked it up and hesitated when she saw the name on the screen. Should she answer, hang up or let it continue ringing? What should she even say to him? Finally she clicked on the green button:

"What?"

"Juuri, I... ".

"You what?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what... ".

"What you are going to say?" Cut Juuri off. "There's nothing to say. It's not me that you have to apologize to but Hiro. Leave me alone now. And don't call me until you've apologized to him".

"Juuri... ".

"Bye Kaito". She buried her face in her pillow after she ended the call. Why did she act like that? Why did she hurt Kaito when she loved him so? She knew very well that both were hurting because of that.

"Mina... What should I do?" If the bat could talk when she would've said: " _What you think is the best"._ But instead she only could sit still and watch.


	7. Chapter 6: Here they come

**DISCLAIMER:** _We don't own shit, just the plot and the OCs... Which sounds weird consider that I just said that we didn't own shit... I'M shit :(_

 _Enjoy ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

 **~Over to Kaito~**

"Juuri... ".

"Bye Kaito", said Juuri and hung up.

"Scary princess. I still don't get how you can stand her" said the red haired vampire who Kaito shared a room with. Kaito sighed and answered:

"First of all, I was _forced_ to by our parents. But I love her anyway, I don't have to be her forced fiancé for that".

"I don't understand you Kaito. I have never and I'll probably never do it either".

"Thanks Kenta, it feels so great to be able to trust a friend like you".

"You're welcome", answered Kenta with a smirk. "Do you know what you have to do?"

"No but I'll probably get to know it shortly... ".

"You're going to forget your pride, go out of this building, find that prefect, apologize, find your fiancé and come back here with her in your arms. Immediately!"

"I would rather go to sleep", said Kaito and walked towards his bed.

"Kaito... Apologize to that whatever-his-name-is prefect and bring Juuri back! Now!" Threatened Kenta. "

So you dare to give order to a _Pureblood_ vampire!?" Now it was Kaito's turn to become furious. "Who do you think that you are!?"

"G-gome, I-I didn't mean to order you around Kaito-sama".

"Good", smirked Kaito. "I wish you a really good day then".

 _Kaito walked through the corridor. He had no idea why he was there, the sun was still up and he should've gone to bed already. He didn't know where he was going, it was like an invincible force pulled him forwards._

 _He picked up his pace when he saw Juuri but stopped walking when he saw that she wasn't alone._

 _"You really have beautiful eyes", said Juuri and reached out to caress Hiro's cheek. He took her smaller hand in his and held it over his heart._

 _"Whole you are beautiful", said he and kissed her hand before pulling her into his arms. They looked each other in the eyes, totally ignoring Kaito. "_

 _Kiss me", ordered Juuri and leaned closer. Hiro laughed at her._

 _"I don't have to take orders from you, princess", said he and started to play with her beautiful hair. "I don't like to do what others tells me to do, but there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you". Juuri placed her hands on his cheeks and he placed his hands around her waist._

 _"What are you waiting for?" Asked Juuri._

 _"But what about Kaito?" Asked Hiro._

 _"He have already ruined his chances", answered she. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder._ _"I'm only yours now Hiro", whispered she but Kaito could hear it. "You're the one I want". It felt like a knife, a sword or another sharp object stabbed Kaito in the heart but he could still hear it beating. His heart was beating violently, like it tried to escape out of his body and reach out to Juuri. Because he couldn't move._

 _Hiro and Juuri started to lean in closer to each other. Both closed their eyes and held onto each other for dear life._

 _"NO!" Yelled Kaito and ran towards them._

Kaito woke up with a shriek. His roommate got so scared that he fell out of bed.

"The hell was that!?" Exclaimed Kenta and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Hello? Kaito, what happened!?" Kaito didn't answer. He just sat there and stared in the open air.

"Juuri... ". A _dream_. All of that was just a _dream_. A waving hand in front of his eyes brought him back to reality.

"Kaito, are you alright!?"

"What? Ehm, yeah... ".

"What happened?" Asked Kenta and sat down next to him.

"I dreamed... About Juuri".

"And you woke me up in the middle of the day just for that!? You two really have to settle this down".

"How?"

"Apologize to the prefect maybe? Now I'll go back to bed, if you don't mind", yawned Kenta and disappeared under his blanket.

"You're not going to sleep Kain Kenta!"

"What do you want with me? It's three in the afternoon, I'm going to sleep! Do whatever you want, you're on your own, but I'm going to the lessons fully awake and alert. Have a really good day _your highness_ ".

"I said: you're not going to sleep!" Yelled Kaito and pulled Kenta off the bed.

"But why not!? It's fucking three in the afternoon! Three!"

"Not my problem".

"Okey, whatever you say", sighed Kenta who had to say goodbye to his comfy bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOiNG!? IT'S FUCKING THREE IN THE AFTERNOON! THERE IS VAMPIRES WHO ARE SLEEPING HERE!" Yelled another voice. Both turned to see Hideki, their friend, who apparently had kicked the door in and was in a really bad mood. It's understandable if you ever have been woken up three on the morning for no reason. "YOU HAVE TO COME UP WITH A GOOD ARGUED AND MOTIVATED EXCUSE! I GIVE YOU THREE SECONDS FROM NOW!"

"Hi Hideki, how's it going?" Asked Kaito who didn't see the danger closing up on him.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME HOW'S IT GOING!? YOU WOKE ME UP THREE IN THE AFTERNOON YOUR RETARDED BLONDE!"

"You're also blond... ".

"I DON'T CARE! NOW YOU TWO WILL SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP! GOT IT!?"

"Please Hideki, can't I search asylum at yours for a couple of hours?" Begged Kenta who really wished to do as Hideki said.

"And why's that?"

"Please, it's about my survival".

"Die then, why does it matter? YOU TWO RUINED MY DAY!"

"Are you soon done with yelling at each other?" Interrupted a fourth voice. "I would really love to sleep".

"Hatsuharu? What are you doing here?" Asked Kaito.

"You woke up the whole dormitory with your foolishness... ".

"IT'S THEIR FAULT!"

"IT'S ENOUGH! I don't care about who started but if you want to continue then GO OUT AND YELL AT EACH OTHER OUTSIDE INSTEAD! UNDERSTOOD!? Was I clear enough!? What? I don't hear anything!" It was rare for Hatsuharu to become so serious and angry so no one dared to open their mouth until he looked a little calmer. "Did you understand what I said or do you want me to say it in Spanish!?"

"We understand!" Yelled everyone in unison.

"Then you'll shut up and go back to sleep. IMMEDIATELY!" Ordered he before he left and slammed the door to his room shut. No one said a thing and returned to their beds to get as much sleep as possible.

* * *

Next evening the tension wasn't the best when the night-class were waiting to go to their classes. The boys had barely slept after their "fight" and Juuri was still mad at Kaito, who was only thinking about his dream and about Juuri for the rest of the afternoon instead of sleeping.

"I thought it was the biggest love between you", whispered Isuzu in Juuri's ear.

"What happened?"

"Nothing special".

"I don't believe that. You used to always be together and now you're barely looking at each other".

"Do we have to discuss this now Isuzu!?" Exclaimed Juuri and then continued with a low voice: "I don't want to talk to him, that's all".

"If you say so", answered Isuzu while the gate opened. " _I hope that it's nothing serious or I'll teach him a lesson_ ". The students started to walk towards the large and loud crowd with fangirls that Hiro and Chiro tried their best to hold back.

"Kaito-senpai!" Yelled a fangirl when she saw him but she froze when she noticed Juuri's stare. It seemed to mean: " _Come closer to Kaito and I'll kill you_ ". At that moment Hiro looked into her eyes and they tried to read each other's feelings. Hiro saw nothing but hate while Juuri could read sadness, pain and even anger. Kaito noticed that and put one arm around her waist before he also looked at Hiro. _Juuri's mine_. Hiro watched the couple walk away until someone was calling for him:

"Can I get a little help here Chibi-san!?" Yelled Chiro who was about to get stomped to death by the girls.

"Your classes are over! Everyone go back to your rooms!" Called another voice. Everyone turned around to see their new math teacher, Zero, walking towards them with big steps. The girls immediately ran to their rooms again.

"Suoh?"

"Yeah?" Answered Chiro and prepared for the worst.

"You were supposed to have detention yesterday... ".

"Uh, Yeah that's right! Eh, I forgot" said Chiro with a big smile. "Can we take this another time? Right now I have a job to do... ".

"No you're coming with me. I'm sure that Natsumi can handle this just fine without you help... " said Zero and started to drag Chiro away towards the classrooms. _Kidnapper_ , thought Hiro while he happily waved after Chiro.

* * *

"I said: let go of me!" Ordered Juuri to Kaito who was still holding her.

"And I said that I didn't want to", answered Kaito for the tenth time. But he didn't see the hand swinging towards his face. The sound echoed in the air. Next thing, Kaito felt pain and had a red mark on his cheek.

"When I tell you to let go of me then you _will_ let go of me!" Hissed Juuri before she ran towards the yard.

"Juuri!" Called Isuzu and followed her. Kaito sighed, but instead of going inside the building he went back to Hiro. The hell with apologizing!

"Ehm... Hi Kaito-senpai", said Hiro.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" The crowd was gone thanks to Zero, _perfect_. "Kaito-senpai? Why does it looks like you have to take a shit?" Kaito didn't answer. He just continued to walk until he was only a few inches away from the white haired prefect. Hiro looked up at him confused. "If you have to go to the toilet, don't do it here", said Hiro. "If you do then you'll just prove that vampires are animals". Why Hiro came to that conclusion that Kaito needed to go to the bathroom is beyond Kaito, but he didn't really care why either. "Why are you staring at me so creepy?" Asked Hiro. "You're not thinking about using me as a toilet, or do you?" It was then Kaito hit Hiro in a similar way that Juuri did to him. "What are you doing!?" Yelled Hiro but Kaito only swung his hand towards him again. This time Hiro dodged before it touched him. Hiro wiped the blood that came from Kaito's first hit from his cheek with the back of his hand. Which reminded Kaito about that he hadn't drunk any real blood for a long time and he probably would have to go without it for a longer time. "Okey! You can shit on the ground then!"

"Can you never be serious!?" Kaito started to throw punch after punch towards Hiro but Hiro managed to avoid all of them. Kaito only got more provoked because it was so hard to hit him. "Stand still!"

"No!" Kaito didn't really know why he was so mad and Hiro had no clue of what was going on.

Their "fight" (if you even can call it _that_ ) got interrupted by a weird noise.

"What was that?" Asked Kaito, his anger was already forgotten. The weird noise was heard again but louder than last time.

"I don't know" answered Hiro and looked around confused.

"What do you think it is?" Asked the mysterious vampire, who gave Hiro and Chiro that note, with his usual dreaming voice when he stepped out of the shadows.

"For how long have you been standing there?" Asked Kaito.

"If you stand in a corner long enough people forget that you are there" answered the vampire.

"So for how long?" Asked Hiro.

"A couple of hours, I've heard a lot of interesting conversations... I think that I've been standing here all day".

"What!? Then I have failed as a prefect", said Hiro bitterly. "How the hell could I miss you?"

"I'm easy to miss", answered the vampire and dragged his fingers through his dark purple hair.

"What's your name?" Asked Kaito. The vampire's dark blue eyes stared right into Kaito's for a moment, like he was trying to read his soul.

"Itachi Kiyoshi Kazuki", answered the vampire.

"Okay... Kazuki. What was that for sound that we just heard?" Asked Kaito. Just then they heard the sound again, it seemed like it got louder and louder every time.

" _They_ are here Hiro-sama, you should've warned the principal", said Kazuki who completely ignored the pureblood's question.

"I did before you gave me the note but he told me that is was nothing to worry about", answered Hiro.

"Ah" said Kazuki and looked up at the sky that seemed a little brighter.

"But that can't be helped but it's not Cross' fault... He really thought that this would work out". Hiro felt how the panic rose inside of him.

"So you mean that everyone's in danger!?"

"Hold on!" Yelled Kaito. "What the fuck is going on!?" Kaito was furious again but this time because he was confused and was panicking. Was Hiro and Kazuki saying that they were getting attacked!

"You know who Sara is, right? Asked Kazuki and Kaito nodded. "Long story short, she and her new partner, Toshio, are here with their little army to take all the purebloods".

"All of them?" Asked Hiro. "Not just the Kuran family?"

"Most of all the Kuran family but Kaito-sama's also in danger", answered Kazuki.

"Sama?" Said Kaito confused.

"How do you know all this?" Asked Hiro.

"I'm observing... ", answered he and started to play with his hair. Kaito had a hard time taking it all in. "So what are we going to do Hiro-sama?" Asked Kazuki and placed his hands on his hips.

"What? Me?" Said Hiro confused.

"Yes", answered Kazuki. "So what are we going to do?" The sound came faster and faster and was louder and louder.

"Kaito!" Said Hiro and pointed at Kaito. "You're probably faster than me so you have to run to Cross and warn him!"

"Are you giving me orders?" Asked Kaito threateningly.

"Yep!" Said Hiro. "Kazuki, tell the rest of the nigh-class to come out and help getting rid of these bastards! They're only targeting the purebloods but they will probably not leave this place without doing any real damage".

"They're not that fond of me but okay", said Kazuki and ran towards the classrooms. Kaito looked angrily at Hiro.

"Look Kaito-senpai, I know that you don't really like me right now for some reason. But please forget your pride for now and do as I say. I know that purebloods doesn't like to be ordered around but... _Please_ ". Hiro was actually thinking about looking for students who were outside or fight the enemy that had already managed to get in. Kaito sighed and started to run towards the principal's office but stopped when a thought hit him.

"But Juuri... ".

"Juuri can take care of herself, she have just as awesome powers as you. She's not a princess that needs saving, right?" Kaito really didn't want to tell Hiro this because it was a little too personal, but what choice did he have?

"It's what she is... She cannot control her powers". Hiro's face immediately turned more white and his eyes widened.

"Run to cross!" Ordered Hiro and started to run towards that direction Juuri went.

"Where do you think you are going!?" Hissed Kaito. "I'll be the one going after her!"

"Find us when you have warned the principal!" Answered Hiro and disappeared. Kaito groaned annoyed and ran towards across' office.

 **~Over to Chiro and Zero~**

"What was that sound?" Zero asked himself and looked at the entrance to the classroom suspiciously. Zero jumped in surprise when he heard another sound nearby but it just turned out to be Chiro's snoring.

"Wake up Suoh!" Ordered Zero and hit Chiro on the head. Chiro lifted his head from the desk and looked around confused until he remembered where he was. "Detention is not for sleeping" said Zero and glared at Chiro who yawned.

"Don't have them at night then!" Said Chiro daring. "How could you stay awake all the time when _you_ was a perfect?"

"How do you know that I was a prefect?"

"Don't look at me like I'm a creep, Cross told me and Hiro on our first day here".

"Of course", murmured Zero and sat down on the front desk.

Both jumped when they heard a sound from outside of the classroom.

"That didn't sound well", said Chiro and stood up. Fast, Zero pulled out Bloody Rose and pointed it at the door.

"Who's there!?" Called he. It sounded like something threw itself against the door before it flew open. 20-30 vampires came into the room. Zero, who was a really skilled vampire hunter, shoot down one after one.

"Stay away Suoh!" Warned Zero but didn't get any answers. He turned around to look at there Chiro was suppose to be only to see that he was gone. "Suoh!?" Yelled Zero desperately and looked around but too much was happening so it was hard to tell if he was there or not. "Suoh!? Where are you!?" A man with light blue skin jumped on Zero's back so he fell to the ground. The vampire, to Zero's confusion, clawed at Zero's neck instead of biting it. Zero rammed the back his head in the man's face so the man let go of Zero's neck to cup his hurting mouth instead. Zero managed to turn around underneath the man's heavy body so he was laying on his back. He hit the man in his face so he could win a little time to find Bloody Rose. He found it a few inches away from his hand and grabbed it as fast as he could. He was surprised that even though so many vampires were in the room there was only one who was attacking him. _What are they doing? Do they really think that it only takes one of them to beat me?_ Zero pointed the gun at the man's heart a pulled the trigger, but was surprised when the man didn't turn to dust. The man only grinned smugly at him while his bleeding wound healed. Zero didn't understand, how could the vampire still be alive!?

The vampire(?) was just about to claw on Zero's chest when something sharp came out from the place there Zero shot him, like someone was stabbing him from behind. Zero noticed that it looked a little like a black rose. The black rose disappeared again and the man fell over Zero, dead, with blood pouring out of the hole in his chest.

"Couldn't you have been falling in another direction?" Said Zero bitterly and threw the dead body, that was slowly turning into ashes, aside.

"You know that kind of weapon only works on vampires, right?" Zero flinched and looked up at Chiro who stood there with a golden staff in his hand. Fortunately, he seemed unharmed, well except for a few scratches in his face and... At least six holes in his neck. "I wish that we could've exchanged opponents", said Chiro bitterly and hit a few other creatures with weird skin colors. Immediately Zero stood up and started to shoot as many as possible, it seemed like they would never stop coming in.

"What are they?" Asked Zero and got panicked when he stumbled upon another creature that Bloody Rose didn't work on.

"Once they were humans or vampires who wanted more, now they're literally lab rats", answered Chiro and shoved his staff through one of them's eyes and into the brain before he lifted it from the ground and threw it in the wall.

"How do you know that!?"

"I have met them before! Just try to kill those who doesn't have a weird mutation like rainbow colored skin, have limbs from animals, have a weird eye color or something else really weird!" Said Chiro. "You take the vampires and I take the experiments!"

Together Zero and Chiro took down everyone and each of them before they left the room. They had to fight a lot of them on their way out.

"What are we going to do!?" Yelled Chiro while he tried to calm down his breath.

"We have to warn Cross and make sure that everyone's safe!" Answered Zero. "What are they even doing here!?"

"To take the purebloods I suppose", answered Chiro and raised his staff when he thought that he heard something.

"Juuri!" Yelled Zero and tried to run towards that direction that she might be but Chiro stopped him. "Step aside Suoh... ".

"She have the whole night-class there to protect her! But now the day-class and Juuri's little siblings need our help!" Zero knew that Chiro was right, even though he was mad at Chiro who dared to give him orders (he'll probably get his revenge later). Against his will, Zero followed Chiro.

 **~Over to Juuri and Isuzu~**

"What's actually going on Juuri!?" Isuzu demanded an answer.

"Nothing!" Answered Juuri and tied her fists.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Said Isuzu. "What have Kaito done now?"

"I said NOTHING!" Yelled Juuri and four trees, one after one, exploded so splinters flew in every direction.

"Calm down", said Isuzu. Juuri took some deep breaths before she sat down on the ground with a sigh.

"He's acting like a jealous monster... ".

"Aren't you also acting like that?"

"Shut up! This is different!"

"How?"

"I don't think that he's going to cheat on me! But he seems to think that there is something going on between me and Hiro".

"The short prefect?" Asked Isuzu and raised an eyebrow.

"He's not _that_ short!"

"You're only saying that because he's not that much taller than you... ".

"True", said Juuri and both laughed.

"But you _are_ pretty short Juuri... ".

"Shut up... ".

Both stood up when they heard a weird sound.

"What do you think that was?" Asked Isuzu. Her question was answered when a lot of strange vampires came from out of nowhere. Isuzu glared at them and started to attack them with her blood whip. "Stay away Juuri!" Ordered she while she took down one after one. Juuri, who didn't like only standing there and watch, tried to use her powers... But it just ended up with another exploding tree.

"WHY ALWAYS THE FUCKING TREES!?" Yelled she furiously.

After only a couple of minutes Isuzu managed to take down everyone of them. She breathed heavily and desperately because she was tired after the fight.

"Where... Where did they come from?" Asked Isuzu.

"I have no idea", answered Juuri. "But I'm pretty sure that there is more of them". The girls heard a lot of rustling from the woods.

"Juuri!? Isuzu!?" Isuzu sighed relived and lowered the whip when they heard that it was just Hiro. Hiro came out of the woods and stopped in front of them. He bent over and grabbed his knees while he panted. "I'm... I'm glad that... That you're... Okay", said Hiro between gasps. "Lucky your knight in shiny armor was here to save you".

"What are you talking about?" Asked Juuri and crossed her arms over her chest. "You haven't done anything".

"No", said Hiro and stood up. "I was talking about your second cousin".

"Very funny", said Isuzu sarcastically. "But what's going on?"

"I'll explain later!" Said Hiro and grabbed their hands. "But first we have to leave!" He dragged them away from there and Juuri didn't know if she wanted Hiro to let go of her hand or hold it tighter.

Hiro stopped a few feet away from the school building's main entrance because of a huge herd of vampires/experiments were blocking their way. Their eyes landed on Juuri, Isuzu and Hiro and started to run towards them.

"Mission protect the princess has started!" Yelled Hiro and grabbed a small thing from his belt that transformed itself to a staff, the same staff that he used that night when Juuri saw him for the first time.

"Okay", said Isuzu and raised her blood whip.

"Come and let's get them!"

"Eh don't be so bossy" answered Isuzu before they both ran towards the enemy. Juuri really hated that she couldn't do anything, she wished that she at least had that knife with her so she could at least do _something_. Why couldn't her father have taught her how to use her powers!?

It seemed like the enemies were only increasing in number, the fight only became harder and harder for Isuzu and Hiro.

"Hiro!" Yelled Chiro when he came running towards them from the building with Zero right behind him.

"Protect Juuri!" Yelled Hiro when a few vampires managed to ran passed him and Isuzu. Chiro jumped over the crowd with help from his staff and landed on the other side before he started to take down they who managed to come too close to Juuri. Zero hurried to Juuri to protect her no matter what.

"Cross and the night-class students are also taking care of the monsters!" Yelled Chiro and hit one of the experiments heads so it flew away.

"How's the day-class?" Asked Hiro.

"And Haruka and Sakura!?" Chimed Juuri in. She was really worried about them.

"Cross have taken care of the day-class students", answered Chiro.

"And he sent away Haruka and Sakura to a secure place", reassured Zero which slightly calmed Juuri.

"But what the hell are you doing here!?" Yelled Chiro when Kaito came running towards them.

"Glad to see you too Suoh", answered Kaito and exploded some of the vampires' heads.

"Isn't it bad enough that we have to protect Juuri?" Asked Chiro which earned a nasty glare from Juuri.

"That's why I'm here", answered Kaito which earned him a smile instead.

"That was so fucking cheesy", said Chiro and stabbed one of the experiments in it's throat so the blood was raining down on him. "Much better... ".

"You're fucking sick", said Isuzu and cut off one of the creatures' legs from the rest if the body.

"You should take Juuri and leave!" Said Hiro.

"Are you going to fight or talk?" Interrupted a blond boy armed with a katana.

"Who are you?" Asked Hiro. "And where did you come from?"

"My name's Ichijo Chikao but we can discuss that later", answered the unfamiliar vampire and cut one creature, who was trying to jump on him, in two pieces. "You go and take Juuri to safety!" Yelled he then at Isuzu, who grabbed Juuri's hand and started to ran away from there. "Kaito, follow them!"

"Shouldn't you also go with them?" Asked Hiro playfully and stabbed one vampire in the heart so she turned into dust. "You're also a pureblood".

"I can take care of myself... " said he and cut another creature.

"So here you come from out of nowhere and play hero" joked Hiro and jumped over him so he could take down one enemy who was standing there.

"Isn't it what you are doing?" Asked Chikao.

"I wouldn't say playing", said Hiro and dodged away from an enemy that Chikao then took down. "I never said that I was a hero". Chikao stopped in his tracks when his blue eyes met Hiro's golden ones. He had never seen eyes in that color before... And the rest of Hiro didn't look that bad either. "What is it?" Asked Hiro and raised an eyebrow.

"CAN SOMEBODY FUCKING COME AND HELP!? I'M ALONE HERE SURROUNDED BY SO MANY FUCKING BLOODSUCKERS AND CLOWNS THAT ARE TRYING TO SEND ME TO HELL TOO EARLY!?" Both flinched when they heard Chiro's voice... From somewhere among a lot of vampires and experiments. Chikao was mad at him but he didn't really know why. "AND FUCKING ZERO JUST LEFT ME TO KEEP AND EYE ON JUURI OR WHATEVER! EVEN THOUGH I YEKLED AT HIM: DON'T LEAVE ME SENPAI!" Hiro sighed deeply before he raised his staff and disappeared among all the bodies. Chikao stood still like he was paralyzed until he heard a scream of pain from the crowd. Chikao prepared himself for the worst before he also disappeared among all the vampires and experiments.


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions

**DISCLAIMER _:_** _We only own the plot and the OCs. L owns the ones who are related to the original characters from the Vampire Knight series and I own the totally made up ones like Hiro, Chiro or Kazuki._

 **READ!:** _If you didn't get it, Hatsuharu and his twin Isuzu are children to Rima and Shiki, Kenta is Ruka's and Kain's spawn and Hideki is Aidou's and Yori's. Those are all L's characters. I'm aware that I said spawn... Spawn of Satan..._

 _Enjoy! ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

 **~Over to Juuri, Kaito, Isuzu~**

"Kaito! Take Juuri and find Cross!" Yelled Isuzu and took down a few vampires.

"But what about you!?" Yelled he and grabbed Juuri.

"I'm going to try find my brother and the others! Run!"

"Wait!" Yelled Zero who just joined the group. "As soon as you leave with Juuri everyone will come after you".

"How did you get here?" Asked Kaito.

"Do you have any better idea?" Asked Isuzu and ignored Kaito's question (again).

"You all, follow me!"

"Where?"

"You'll see!" Answered Zero and started to run away while he shoot down a few more vampires. Isuzu, Kaito and Juuri, who Kaito was still holding, started to follow him while they also took down passing vampires and experiments (everyone fought except for Juuri of course). On their way they also saw other groups fighting against the creatures.

They were at the gate when Zero finally stopped. There was also a black car parked there. "Finally you're here!" Yelled a man from the car. "Why did it take so long!?"

"Sorry!" Answered Zero. "I had to take care of a few of Sara's toys first! Kaito, get in the car with Juuri, hurry! You too Isuzu! Sara and Toshio's army won't leave until you have".

"But what about my brother?" Asked Kaito.

"They're not going to kill him", reassured Zero. "Go now!" Ordered Zero and jumped into the car too.

"Wait how...", Exclaimed Kaito but the car drove away before he could finish his sentence.

The cart trip to their destination was very uncomfortable. Fear, adrenaline and a lot of other emotions weight everyone down like huge rocks on their shoulders. No one said anything, everyone were absorbed in their own thought. Aidou, who noticed the tension at the back continued to drive, he didn't dare say anything. Kaito was still holding Juuri - who was about to fall asleep - without any of them noticing and Isuzu was just staring out the window.

When they where there, they were welcomed by Takuma who embraced Kaito. Kaito hugged his father but didn't smile because the worry for his brother and the others grew more and more every second.

"I'm so glad that you're all alright", said Takuma and smiled at them. "But where is Chikao?"

"He'll be here soon Takuma", reassured Hanabusa. "Don't worry about it". Takuma had a bad feeling but he kept the smile and led them into the mansion.

"Juuri!" Exclaimed Yuki and embraced Juuri.

"Juuri!" Yelled Sakura and Haruka and ran towards Juuri and attacked her with hugs.

"Sakura? Haruka? When did you get here!?" Asked Juuri.

"Kain got them", answered Zero and disappeared into one of the rooms. At that moment, Kain and Ruka came out of the very same room.

"Kain? Ruka? Are you here too?!" Asked Juuri confused.

"Are every bloodsucking monster from my schooldays here?" They heard Zero mutter from the other room.

"Something like that", said Aidou and laughed. "Rima and Senri are here too".

"Ah", said Isuzu with a cold voice. Although she sounded so emotionless she was very worried about her brother.

"What actually happened!?" Asked Yuki.

"We were hoping that you would know", answered Isuzu.

" _You_ hoped", said Kaito. " _I'm_ pretty sure that I know _who_ knows what's going on".

"Who!?" Asked all the adults at the same time.

"Hiro and Chiro", answered Kaito and crossed his arms over his chest. Everyone looked at him without saying anything.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Isuzu.

"You don't think that they have anything with this to do, right!?" Said Juuri and glared at Kaito who became irritated because she even defended them.

"I didn't say that they had anything with this to do! I said that they probably know what's gong on!"

"So... What are we going to do?" Asked Aidou.

"What can we do?" Asked Zero when he came back with a banana in his hand. "We have to wait for the others and then question Natsumi and Suoh".

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT WE'RE JUST GONNA SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!?" Exclaimed Aidou. "Our children are still out there!"

"Then I suggest that you sit down and hope for the best" said Zero and sat down on one of the couches. Everyone hesitated before they also sat down to wait in a bitter silence.

* * *

Everyone jumped when the door opened.

"I HAVE ALREADY APOLOGIZED!" They heard Hiro yell.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Yelled Chiro.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"IF IT WASNT FOR YOU THEN EVERYONE WOULD'VE COME OUT WITHOUT ANY INJURIES!"

"Don't you think that you're overreacting a bit!?"

"OVERREACTING!? MORE LIKE UNDERREACTING!"

"But calm down for fuck's sake!" They heard Chikao yell. "He only stomped on your foot!"

"He weight more than he looks!"

"No I don't!"

"Fatass!"

"In-the-closet!"

Yuki, Zero and everyone else looked at each other confused.

"I have to see if the theory about that he's heavy is correct" said Kazuki.

"What? What are you?... LET ME DOWN!" They heard Hiro yell. Juuri could picture in her head how the little prefect was trying to struggle out of Kazuki's grasp.

"No, Hiro-sama doesn't weight much", said Kazuki and put Hiro down on the floor again. "Chiro-sama's just a wuss... ".

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"This is more than I've ever heard you say Itachi" said Kenta.

"Same here", said the rest. It was then everyone stood up to welcome the ones who just arrived.

"Thank God that you're all alright!" Called Aidou while everyone started to talk to their parents, siblings, children etc. Juuri liked that feeling, to be around family, because that's what they all were. Even Zero could fit in there. She looked around with a smile until her eyes landed on three people in the corner. Hiro, Chiro and Kazuki. Hiro and Chiro looked very uncomfortable while Kazuki stared at... Nothing really. Juuri could understand why Kazuki's family weren't there, they probably weren't that close to anyone there but for the first time she started to wonder about Hiro's and Chiro's families. They knew a lot about her life but she didn't know anything about their. Where were their families? Do they even _have_ families?

"Okey!" Interrupted Kaito and turned to Hiro and Chiro. "Now you two have some explaining to do! You knew this would happen, didn't you!?" Hiro and Chiro flinched but didn't say anything. "Well!?" Yelled Kaito and walked closer to Hiro. "That time!? Did you really think that it was for the best that we didn't know anything!?"

"That wasn't what I meant", said Hiro with a weak and broken voice that almost broke Chikao's heart... Wait? What?

"Not!? Because it sounded like that to me!"

"There was nothing you could've done", said Chiro but Kaito ignored him. He was most focused on Hiro.

"We could've done _something_ if you had told us!" Yelled Kaito and grabbed Hiro's shoulders.

"What do you think that you are doing!? Exclaimed Chiro and glared at Kaito.

"Calm down Kaito!" Begged Chikao. "Let them at least explain themselves before blood's spilled without any reason".

"Who's side are you on!?"

"Reason's side", answered Chikao and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's right", said Zero. "Let us sit down and talk about it".

"For once I agree with him". Everyone jumped and turned towards the pureblood who had just arrived.

"Father?" Said Juuri. He smiled faintly at her before he sat down. Everyone followed suit, well except for Kazuki who seemed to be in his little own world.

"When I say so you'll start to talk. But if you don't hurry up with persuading me that you're not a threat then don't expect to leave this place unharmed". Everyone except for Takuma, Yuki, the adults and Chikao (and Kazuki) looked at Kaname in panic. Hiro and Chiro looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them. "Begin", said Kaname. "Why were you at Cross Academy?"

"We were sent there by our Sensei", answered Hiro who knew that lying wasn't an option. "Our mission was to protect the purebloods and the rest of the students from the attack".

"So you _did_ know about it!?" Said Kaito and winced when Kaname looked at him.

"We had our theories", answered Chiro. "But there was no way to stop it so we got sent there to protect and warn you from the attack when we were sure that it would happen".

"A big part from Sara's army comes from someone else, right?" Asked Kaname and crossed his legs. "If my information's right, his name's Toshio".

"That's right", answered Hiro and Chiro at the same time. Juuri didn't know if she ever had seen them so serious before.

"Was it him who helped her escape?"

"We don't know that am I afraid", answered Chiro. "It could've been him. We haven't actually thought about that... ".

"You don't have any plans on harming my daughter or anyone else here?" Asked Kaname and both boys shook their heads. "Are you fighting on our side?"

"Yes. And after that, if you want to, we'll leave and never come back ever again", said Hiro. It felt like something broke inside of Juuri when she heard those words. What!? No, she didn't like them! She just tolerated them...

"Sounds good", answered Kaname. "I don't want people who brings trouble here".

"With all respect Kaname-sama, the problem was already yours before we came" said Chiro and Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"If it's our problem, what are you even doing here? This is none of your concern in that case". Neither Hiro or Chiro answered, they just looked down at the ground. "Who is he to you?" Asked Kaname and Hiro looked up at him with a sad smile.

"My nightmare's brother... ".

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing more than he have been my concern for a long time" explained Hiro.

"One last question" said Kaname. "If you answer this right then I'll accept your help but if you answer this wrong... Then I _almost_ feel sorry for you". The boys looked at Kaname intensely.

"Father! Stop with this right now!" Exclaimed Juuri but Kaname just ignored her.

"Who sent you?" Once again no answer. "Is it a friend or a foe?"

"To sell your master is like selling your soul", answered Chiro.

"We would rather die Kuran, than to tell who it is", said Hiro.

"Really?" Said Kaname surprised. "And why's that?" But no one answered... Again. Almost everyone in the room held their breath and waited for something to happen. "Well", said Kaname and stood up. "As long as you don't give me any reasons to fear for my family's well being then you can stay. BUT I'll keep an eye on you". Kaname disappeared and everyone breathed out relieved. But no one knew what to say. Hiro and Chiro had a feeling that not many of them trusted them that much thanks to everything that had happened.

"We could've done something", said Kaito stubbornly.

"You can't stop the war before it have begun", said Hiro. "Only prepare for when it comes".

"There is something I have to say" said Takuma and everyone looked at him.

"Is it important?" Asked Kenta.

"Very" said Takuma and the adults, including Chikao, looked at each other like they knew what Takuma was about to say.

"What is it father?" Asked Kaito.

"You should probably sit down first Kaito. This will probably affect you the most", said Takuma. Almost everyone's eyes landed on Kaito and Kaito looked pretty furious.

"Just say it!" Demanded he.

"Kaito... ".

"No more secrets!" Yelled Kaito. "Just look what it got us!" Hiro knew that it was Chiro and him he was referring to.

"Okay", said Takuma and sighed deeply. "Do you remember what I told you about your mother?"

"Yes... That she died after I was born" said Kaito. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I lied... ". Everyone got quiet until Hiro started to talk.

"Not to be insensitive, but now is not the right...".

"What!?" Exclaimed Kaito.

"But actually I didn't really lie. A part of her died... That part I fell in love with but she's still very much alive". Kaito became even more furious when he noticed that Chikao didn't looked surprised at all.

"You knew? You knew! Didn't you!?" Chikao looked down at the ground.

"Yes", answered he with a low voice.

"And the reason to why I tell you this now is that she have returned", said Takuma.

"What!?" Exclaimed Kaito.

"To kill us... ", continued Takuma. Kaito's eyes widened and he didn't know if he wanted to scream or cry.

"Sara?" Asked Kaito but hoped that it wasn't true. Takuma and Chikao nodded hesitantly. "SARA SHIRABUKI!?" Exclaimed Kaito. "The woman who tried to kill us!? Kill Juuri!?" Kaito looked around. "How many of you knew this?" All the adults held up their hands, inkluding Chikao and... _Kazuki!?_ "Even _you_!?" Yelled Kaito.

"I know a lot of things Kaito-sama", explained Kazuki.

"I'm leaving!" Yelled Kaito and ran to his room.

"Kaito! Wait!" begged Takuma but Kaito ignored him and locked the door. He threw himself on his bed and yelled into his pillow.

Takuma followed him to try calm him down and everyone left the room except for Hiro, Chiro, Chikao, Kazuki and the twins who stayed.

"I feel bad for him" said Hiro.

"Despite that he harassed you?" Asked Chiro. "But yeah, I feel sorry for him too".

"He'll be alright", reassured Chikao. Isuzu was just about to say something when she felt someone staring at her. She turned around and saw that it was Kazuki.

"Kazuki!" Exclaimed Chiro. "It's not polite to stare!"

"But I find her interesting", said Kazuki. "Don't you look at interesting things sometimes Chiro-sama?"

"Yeah, things like weapons or when someone do something unexpected", said Chiro. "Not other people who's just standing there or their shoes!"

"We're all very different Chiro-sama. You're pretty fascinating too".

"Awww thank you honey", joked Chiro and put one arm around Kazuki's shoulders. "That's heartwarming!"

"Yeah the only way to really understand you is to cut you open", said Kazuki and Chiro removed his arm.

"It was a nice moment until you ruined it!" Complained Chiro.

"As long as you don't try to cut my sister open so" warned Hatsuharu.

"I won't", reassured Kazuki. "Even if I wanted to she would've cut me to pieces before I even got the chance to lift my hand".

"Okay... ", said Hatsuharu before he grabbed Isuzu's hand and disappeared out of the room.

"A real Prince Charming", said Chiro sarcastically and laughed. Juuri stood up and left the room without anyone noticing.


	9. Chapter 8: A steamy encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** _We don't own Vampire Knight, only this fanfic._

 **WARNING:** _This chapter can be triggering for some so don't read if it's not good for you._

 _for the rest, enjoy! ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

Juuri went to Kaito's room and knocked on the door. No answer. She didn't really know how she should act around him but still she wanted to be there and take care of him. She knocked again and opened the door.

"Kaito?" He still didn't answer. She looked around the room and saw that the doors to the balcony were open. There he stood, leaning against the fence. Juuri walked up to him. "Kaito?" Asked she again. "How... Are you feeling?"

"I can't believe that they kept this secret from me" answered he after a while. "They lied to me for so many years... ", said he and pulled his hair. Juuri didn't know what to answer. She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his head, like you do with a little child.

"Shhhhh... It's okay... I'm here", whispered she.

"What... Are you doing?"

"Hugging you of course". Then she grabbed his hand and led him into the room again and closed the doors. She put her hands on his cheeks and whispered: "It's not your fault" before she planted a soft kiss on his lips. They looked each other in the eyes. Kaito wrapped his arms around her waist and Juuri rested her hands on his neck. She kissed him again and this time he kissed back. But what started with an innocent kiss for comfort turned into a rough make-out session. Kaito licked her bottom lip so she opened her mouth a little so he could push his tongue into her mouth. They parted just for a few seconds to get some air before their lips were pressed against each other again. They may not have been apart for that long but they really had missed each other.

Juuri felt how Kaito's hands disappeared from her waist and were placed on her thighs underneath her bottom. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Kaito's middle. Kaito placed his hands underneath her ass to prevent her from falling down to the ground again. Without breaking the kiss Kaito carried her towards the bed. Then he threw her on it and looked down at her with lust filled eyes. She laid there with her arms spread away from her body. Her clothes were wrinkled and her skirt was pulled up a little thanks to the fall, showing off her panties. Juuri's chest rose up and down fast thanks to their long kiss, her cheeks were slightly pink and her eyes were just as lust filled as his. He grinned at her and wiped away some saliva from his mouth before he threw himself at her and started to make out with her again. She buried her small hands in his silky hair and pulled it, which made him moan. His own hands started to explore her body. He let them wander over her small legs and up her short skirt. He heard how she whimpered and started to doubt if they really should be doing this. But those doubts disappeared when she turned them around so she was on top. He froze as she slowly pulled off her blazer and her button up shirt so she was only sitting there on top of him in just her bra. He felt the blood rush to his... _Private_ area and his cheeks turned red because it was there she was sitting. She grinned at him and started to rub down on his hard-on teasingly. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her underneath him again. He tore off his own blazer and button up and threw them on the floor before he put down all his weight on Juuri so there was no room in between their half naked bodies. Juuri grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips down on her lips again in a messy and hungry kiss, like she had been almost starving to death without him. Juuri wrapped her legs around his middle and dragged her nails loosely over his spine, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave red trails behind.

Kaito broke the kiss and instead he planted kisses along her throat until he stopped at her breasts. He tried to take the bra off but it isn't that easy for someone who have never done it before. Juuri slapped his hands away and took it off by herself before throwing it too on the floor. He grabbed her arms and pinned her down against the mattress. He leaned down and started to suck hard on her collarbone. She whimpered and threw her head back to allow him more access. He pulled away when he was sure that there was a bruise and Juuri started to moan loudly when he started to suck on her already hard nipple.

"K... Kaito!" Kaito pulled away again and looked down at her with a smirk before he started to kiss and suck on her neck. She took a long and deep breath when Kaito showed off his sharp fangs and sunk them down into her neck. She threw her head backwards again and put one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his neck to keep him in place. He drunk greedily of the sweet liquid coming from the one he loved the most.

When he was done he licked the holes on her neck so they sealed closed before he let go of her arms and backed away a little so he had eye contact with her skirt. The blood had filled him with strength and energy. He felt how animal instinct took over him when he tore off her skirt and her soaked panties. He let his eyes travel all over her perfect body before he grabbed her thighs harshly and leaned over her genitals.

"What?... ". She whimpered again as she felt something warm and wet down there and a wave of pleasure went through her body. Kaito saw that as a good sign and continued to eat her out. She groaned and tried to buck her hips but he was holding them down.

After a while he raised his head and removed his hands, Juuri took that opportunity to turn them around again.

"Your turn now." She pulled down his pants and threw them on the floor before she slowly, slowly (to tease) pulled down his boxers too. His erection immediately stood right up like a starship redo to go. Without hesitating she opened her mouth and took so much of him as she could in her mouth. He moaned loudly and his eyes widened. She started to suck and the whole room was filled with Kaito's fast and deep breaths. Juuri giggled a little and the vibrations almost made Kaito buck his hips into her face. He yelled her name and started to tug her hair.

He felt a weird feeling in his stomach which meant that he was close. Juuri could see that consider how his body froze so she removed her mouth and crawled up his body to give him a kiss. Once again their tongues were fighting for dominance and their hands were travelng up and down each other's bodies.

Kaito felt like he had enough with messing around so he turned them around again and pushed her into the mattress. He pulled away and pecked her on the forehead. Both of their lips were bruised and swollen and their eyes were slightly red.

"Relax" said he with a raspy voice. "Then the pain will go away faster". He parted her legs and slowly, slowly entered her. Juuri winced and held her breath. It did hurt and felt pretty weird. Kaito felt how her body turned to stone so he started to suck and kiss on her throat and neck to distract her.

He stopped moving when he was fully inside her to let her adjust to the feeling. Juuri felt how the pain started to fade away and she was once again filled with lust.

"Go!" Ordered she.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Kaito pulled out of her almost all the way before he rammed into her hard. Juuri moaned and grabbed his shoulders. He repeated it over and over again slowly so he wouldn't hurt her and every time he thrusted into her she let out a whimper and her nails dug deeper and deeper into the skin on his back.

"Faster!" Demanded Juuri. "Or!... ". But before she could finish her sentence (threat) his shaft started to thrust in and out of her faster and harder. The bed shook violently every time he pushed his way through the tight opening and every time he hit that special spot inside of her that gave her even more pleasure.

"Ka... Kaito! Kaito! Kaito!" She yelled his name over and over again between every moan and whimper. Her legs wrapped theirselves around him again and she dragged her nails over his spine. This time she left deep and bleeding wounds that almost immediately healed before she made new ones. She threw her head back and he started to plant kisses along her jawline. When both felt that they were close Juuri grabbed Kaito's head and tilted it a little to the side before she sunk her teeth into his neck. He stopped and groaned like an animal while she drank just as greedily of his blood as he drank of her before.

When she was done she licked the wounds so they healed and he thrusted into her a few more times hard before both came. Suddenly Kaito felt so weak that his arms failed him and he fell down over her sweaty body. Both's hearts were beating fast and both felt tired and drained. After a few minutes he let his penis slide out of her and he laid down on his back next to her. Juuri felt how her eyelids became heavier and heavier. The last thing she felt before the darkness took over were two arms around her, like an angel's wings, protecting her from everything evil.

 **~Over to Sara and Toshio~**

"Everyone's incompetent!" Complained Sara. "They cannot so anything right! Except for dying... ".

"I agree", said Toshio and rested his tired head on one of his hands. "But it wasn't like the plan wasn't doomed to fail... ". Sara turned away from the window and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? That you knew that it would fail!?"

"Let me clarify it to you, dear Sara", said he and looked at her with a smile that made her cheeks turn red. " _Your_ plan failed but _my_ worked out perfectly".

" _Your_ plan?" Asked she confused. "Why are you continuing with this game?"

"What game?" Asked Toshio and stood up from his favorite chair.

"We're on the same side! Why does it like feel like you're playing from a third corner then?" Toshio didn't answer. Instead he walked up to her with the same smile, hiding full of secrets. "Answer me!" Yelled Sara but once again he didn't say anything. She sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. "Can you at least... ". But she was interrupted by his lips pressed on her own.

"The more you know" said he after the kiss and took a few steps back. "The more vulnerable you are". He walked back to his chair and sat down. "That's why all my men doesn't know equally much about what's going on". Sara let her eyes wander over the other man's body. His light brown and curly hair that always looked so shiny, his eyes that could make anyone drown, his perfect proportional face that looked like had been sculpt by an angel and his muscular body and young appearance that could make any other vampire look like a dirty old cloth. Even with all this perfection she knew about all the scars that covered every inch of skin underneath layers and layers of clothes. He had showed her all of his flaws and horrible memories. But he was still perfect in her eyes, like she was in his. "You trust me, don't you Sara?" Asked he and for once he seemed petty... _Insecure_.

"Of course I do... Toshihiko... ".

"You know that I love it when up you say my first name. Not even my _flesh and blood_ dared saying it".


	10. Chapter 9: Here comes the brutal nun

**A/N:** _I hope that you liked the last chapter because it was pretty fun to write. Yes it's me, A, you wrote the scene. We're both as virgin as possible but I have a dirty mind... Which makes me just an inch lesser virgin than L... Though she might not agree with me on this one... I'll write more scenes like this and no one can stop me!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _We only own the plot and the OCs. I may only have seen the anime and not the manga (like L have) but I would've made it more fucked up if I owned it... :3_

 _Enjoy! ^^_

 **-A the glorious.**

* * *

The moon was rising when Juuri woke up. She tried to turn around but something prevented her from doing it. So she opened her eyes and was met with a pair of green gemstones looking back at her.

"Finally, you're awake", said Kaito with a soft smile. Juuri opened her mouth to ask what time it was when she remembered something. The memories of the night before came crashing down on her and she turned into a tomato.

"Kaito... ?"

"Yeah?" answered he with a smirk.

"Can you let go of me? I... I would like to get up".

"In a hurry somewhere?" Asked Kaito teasingly. The door opened and Juuri's little sister poked her head through the doorway shyly.

"Mommy says that you two have to get up soon", said Sakura. "Were you making babies?" Asked she when she saw Juuri in Kaito's arms. Both laid underneath a simple blanket that barely covered half of them and Juuri had her back facing the door. Juuri immediately became more red when she heard what her little sister said and Kaito followed suit. She sat up straight (but remembered to cover up her body) and yelled at Sakura:

"Who taught you to say things like that!? You're just a child, you don't know what you're talking about!" The only answer she got was a giggle before Sakura disappeared and closed the door again.

"Didn't you want to go and take a shower?" Asked Kaito after a while. Juuri nodded slowly and started to get up before she told Kaito:

"But don't look at me!"

"Okay" answered he and laughed a little.

* * *

"But there is still some things that I would like to know", said Zero while he tapped his fingers on the dinning table impatiently. Hiro and Chiro looked up from a book that laid between them. The twins, Kenta, Hideki, Yuki and Takuma looked at him... While Kazuki continued with staring at the wall.

"What?" Asked Takuma. "You haven't said anything for a few hours... ".

"What does Sara want to do?" Asked Zero to Hiro and Chiro, ignoring Takuma's question. "What's Toshio's plan?"

"Her plan is to kill the Kuran family", answered Hiro. "But it's Toshio's plan we should worry about the most", said Chiro. "It's pretty clear that he have planned something else but the question is... What?"

"What kind of monsters attacked us before?" Asked Zero. "Except for the vampires of course... ".

"Hey! That was so unnecessary!" Complained the twins and the other vampires (minus Kazuki) glared at him.

"You called them... _Experiments_ , or am I wrong?" Asked Zero.

"Yep", answered Chiro. "Toshio's creations. Vampires and humans who either wanted to get stronger, sees Toshio as a God, are forced to participate or do it for the money. They let Toshio do experiments with them...".

"What kind of experiments?" Asked Hatsuharu.

"Playing with their DNA", answered Hiro. "Like crossng their DNA with animals' or other vampire/human's DNA. Testing different theories or try to develop them... At least that's what we have heard".

"That's just so... _Unnatural_ " said Kenta. "No one should play with other life forms like that... How can they just let him do that!?"

"What's unnatural for some can be totally natural for others", answered Chiro. "And some people are just idiots that falls for almost everything".

"Who have given you this information?" Asked Yuki.

"Different sources" answered Kazuki and everyone turned to look at him. He started to drag his finger along the patterns on the wallpaper. "Some of the things, they found out by themselves, some things from people that works for Toshio that they have caught, most of it they heard from their Sensei's sources... And some, they heard from me... ".

"Did you know about all this!?" Exclaimed Isuzu but Kazuki neither flinched or stopped doing what he was doing. Some of them thought that it was rather impressive consider how scary the twins can be sometimes.

"Yes", answered he after a few seconds of silence. "But it's not like any of you would've believed me if I had told you... I'm that one that everyone calls _crazy_... ".

"That was you-I mean!... What?" Said Kenta.

"Furthermore, why would I have said something?" Asked Kazuki. "You never asked me and I never knew about that Toshio had an interest in the pureblood vampires... Yeah he didn't have until he met Sara... I think... ".

"Anyway it wasn't your fault that this happened", said a voice from the doorway. "Not Natsumi's or Suoh's either. They did warn me after all". Through the door came the principal. Yuki stood up and ran towards him and gave him a hug. Mina flew past Kaien and settled down on one of the cupboards.

"Cross", said Zero and stood up. "How's the rest of the students?"

" _I'm_ fine, thanks for asking", said Kaien with tears running down his face like waterfalls. "They're taken care of".

"Good" said Zero and sat down again. "What happened after we left?"

"Well, almost everyone disappeared because they were after the purebloods. We took care of the last ones. There was no serious damage... But one of the day-class students, Moshida, will never be the same... ". Told Kaien.

"Who's that? Or nah don't answer that. The important thing is that everyone's okay" said Zero.

"Yes", agreed Yuki and let go of the principal.

"Yeah... I almost forgot!" Exclaimed the principal and everyone looked at him, preparing for the worst. "I met two young men on their way to the academy that I brought here with me". Everyone looked at each other panicked and Zero tied his fists.

"Your foul! What if they were two of them who attacked us!?" Exclaimed Zero.

"I can assure you that they're not Kiryu-kun", said the principal and looked out the door. "Renjiro! Danno! You can come in now!" Both Hiro and Chiro's eyes widened. They stood up and slowly backed into the wall behind them. Just in that moment Chikao stepped into the room.

"Have any of you seen Kai... ?". But he stopped talking when he saw Hiro's and Chiro's terrified expressions. "What's going on?" Asked he but no one answered.

"Cross...?" Said Kenta hesitantly. "Something tells me, the two in-the-closets over there to be more exact, that we shouldn't let them in... ".

"SERIOUSLY!?" Exclaimed Hiro. "Why does that spread so fast!?"

"In-the-closets?" Said Chikao confused.

"Nonsense", said Kaien and walked in further into the room. Everyone looked suspiciously at the doorway. In came two men. One of them looked like he was only a few years older than Hiro, Chiro, Juuri, Kenta etc. He was pretty tall, had light brown hair, lime green eyes, glasses, was descent muscular, was dressed in a tight white shirt and a pair of black pants. He also had three earrings in one of his ears and had a dragon tattoo that was covering most of his right arm. The other man was shorter and... _Strange_. The shorter man looked like he was somewhere around 20 but could've been much older for all they knew. His hair was dark blond but his stubble was a bit darker. One of his eyebrows had a scar through it, his eyes eyes were brown and one eye had like a golden ring around the pupil. He had a black bandana in his hair and was dressed in a too big dark grey tank top and a pair of dark brown pants with a lot of pockets... But no shoes. The younger guy looked pretty tired while the older on of them looked angry and irritated. He stood there with his arms crossed and had his gaze fixated on Hiro and Chiro. Chikao didn't like the way he was looking at them... Hiro looked like he wanted to escape through the closest window.

"Everyone", said Kaien and smiled happily. "This is Renjiro Namiko and Danno Isao and they are frie... ".

"You two!" Yelled the older man and ran towards Hiro and Chiro. They shrieked and ran away at different directions but the man grabbed them before they could go far. "Now you'll get what you deserve!" Yelled the man and lifted them before he threw them in the wall in front of them.

"Are you alright!?" Asked Yuki concerned. Hiro and Chiro stood up slowly.

"Y... Yeah", answered Chiro and showed thumbs up.

"NOT FOR LONG!" Yelled the man and jumped over to them and hit them hard with his staff (that appeared out of nowhere) so they flew out the door like tennis balls.

"What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Chikao, to everyone's surprise. "Stop it!" Everyone jumped in surprise when the other guy started to laugh.

"I'm so relieved that you two are okay!" Called he out to Hiro and Chiro who's screams of pain could be heard from miles away.

"Shut up Izzy!" Called Chiro. "Or else I'll dye your hair pink again!"

"But I haven't been able to get the color out from the last time!" Complained Isao.

"But... Your hair doesn't look pink", commented Kazuki who just had stopped dragging his finger over the wallpaper. "Or am I colorblind?"

"No", said Isao and laughed. "It wasn't the hair on my head that he dyed". Everyone looked at him without being able to say anything.

"Have we met before?" Asked Isao to Kazuki. "You look really familiar... ".

"No", answered Kazuki and turned around again to continue with... What he was doing before.

"Are we just going to let him abuse them like that!?" Asked Chikao.

"See it as a punishment", said Zero. "But if this is an enemy then we should probably do something yes... ".

"Punishment? For what!?" Asked Chikao.

"Since when did you care so much?" Asked Zero and narrowed his eyes. Chikao just looked down at the ground. Yeah, _why_ did he care so much?

"There is no need for assistance", assured Kaien. "A Sensei can only hurt their students but not too seriously and not without knowing that they'll be okay. Isn't that true Kiryu-kun?"

"Sensei?" Said everyone at the same time except for Isao, the principal and Kazuki.

"Yes", answered Kaien. "Renjiro is Natsumi's, Suoh's and Danno's Sensei. AKA the one who sent them".

"I didn't expect that consider that they said that they would die for their Sensei... That he would try to _kill_ them", said Hideki.

"Nanno's a good guy once you get to know him", assured Isao and rested his hands on his hips. Isao looked out the window and opened it a few seconds before Hiro flew in through it.

"Help!" Yelled he and stood up. He ran and hid behind Chikao before Chiro also flew in through the open window.

"You can't hide!" Growled Nanno and walked into the room. Everyone could see that Nanno's staff clearly looked like Hiro's and Chiro's staves but this one seemed to be transparent with two blood red roses at the top. The anger in his face immediately got replaced by kindness when his eyes landed on the rest of the people in the room. Like he just had noticed that they were there.

"Greetings", said he and bowed. "It was a long time ago that I met a pureblood... ". His eyes were fixated on Yuki and Chikao. Yuki smiled kindly and greeted him back while Chikao stood there like a statue while Hiro was holding the back of his shirt and buried his face in Chikao's back. "Izzy and I are here to keep an eye on these two" explained Nanno and crossed his arms. Both Hiro and Chiro made pitiful noises.

"Both Kaito and Juuri would've loved to see them like this" said Kenta and laughed. "Right Chikao?" But Chikao didn't answer. His eyes were fixated on one of Hiro's pale hands that almost blended in with the white material in his shirt. "Ehm... Chikao?" Chikao jumped and nodded quickly, even though he didn't really know what they were talking about.

"I'm pretty sure that Kaname would like to meet you later", said Takuma to Nanno.

"And I would like to talk to him too", answered Nanno. "But first I'll just beat up my students some more!" He grabbed Chiro's arm before he could run away and spun him around before he threw him up so he hit the ceiling and let him fall down to the ground again. Then Nanno grabbed Hiro and tore him away from Chikao before he threw him on the ground and jumped down on him so his whole body crushed Hiro's.

"Take it easy on them Sensei", begged Isao nervously. "They've just come back from a fight... ".

"I'm only showing them my love!" Assured Nanno and made a wrestling grip on poor Hiro. "Because I love them so much!" Nanno lifted Hiro's body over his head and threw him down on the ground again. "You boys make me so happy!" Nanno dragged Chiro down (because he was trying to escape) on the ground and started to kick them. "ALL! OF! THIS! IS! JUST! LOVE!" Yelled he in between kicks.

"He's pretty strong for being so small", commented Hatsuharu but fortunately Nanno didn't hear it.

"A... Are you... Doing... th... This... Because we... Didn't... Send a letter?" Asked Chiro and started to cough violently when Nanno's foot connected hard with his stomach.

"You could've at least have sent me a hi!" Yelled Nanno and everyone's heads started to hurt because of the confusion.

"But we were only gone for a few days Sensei", complained Hiro. "Plus that thanks to the prefect job, that you forced upon us, gives us barely any time to eat or sleep!"

"Excuses!" Yelled Nanno before he begin to hit the boys with his staff.

"Ehm... Sensei", said Isao after a while. "I think that you're killing them... ".

"You think!?" Exclaimed Chiro sarcastically before he rolled himself into a ball.

"I sent them to Japan in a box!" Yelled Nanno. "They can handle this!"

"In a what?" Asked Kenta confused.

"A box", answered Isao. "In Nanno's nun box. It's in there that he can lock us in and send us away from time to time as a punishment or just for enjoyment".

"For your _information_ , it's name is not _nun box_ ", said Nanno and turned towards the others. "It's a **P.F.I.B. P** unishment **F** or **I** nsubordinate **B** astards BUT they stubbornly call it Nanno's Nun box because the original name's boring or something and because I'm apparently like a nun... ". Everyone thought: _which one of those things he have just done's something a nun would do!?_

"What's going on here!?" Asked Juuri when she and Kaito stepped into the room. Both he and Juuri became really confused when they saw the scenario that took place in front of them. Hiro and Chiro laid on the ground like two balls covered in bruises saying "Gomenasai!" over and over again with low voices with a stranger leaning over them, a man who looked like he was ready to kill. Next to him stood a younger man who looked like he had the time of his life and everyone else only stood there and watched like nothing happened!?

"Who are you?" Asked Kaito and stood in front of Juuri.

"Don't worry Kaito" said the principal. "They're friends, not enemies. Totally harmless... ".

"Yeah. TOTALLY harmless... " said Chiro sarcastically.

"If I were _you_ I would've just laid there and kept quiet so I don't get abused further" hissed Nanno.

"No you wouldn't" said Isao. "You would've jumped up and either bitten that person who kicked your ass' foot or beat the shit out of him... ".

"Yeah", chimed Hiro in. "You're so fucking stubborn... ".

"DON'T FUCKING CURSE!" Yelled Nanno and Hiro and Chiro flinched. Everyone thought: _wasn't it what you just did?_ "But you're right" said Nanno and attached his staff on his back before he sat down on a chair. Everyone in the room looked very confused, well everyone except for Hiro, Chiro, Isao and Kazuki of course. Because almost _everything's_ normal for Kazuki, right? Speaking about which, Nanno turned his attention to the little purple haired weirdo. "You seems familiar", commented Nanno.

"The other stranger said that too", said Kazuki without looking at him.

"What's your name boy?"

"Itachi Kiyoshi Kazuki" answered Kazuki. Nanno's eyes widened and he immediately stood up.

"Then we have a lot to talk about!" With a bright smile Nanno walked towards Kazuki and put an arm around his shoulders, to everyone's surprise.

"Wait, Sensei?" Said Isao. "Do you know him?"

"Nope but if you used your brains then you would figure it out" answered Nanno.

"Why are you always keeping everything secret until the last second?" Asked Isao and crossed his arms.

"Because it's funnier that way" said Nanno teasingly and started to lead Kazuki out of the room.

"Wait!" begged Takuma and stood up. "Kaname probably want to have a word with you!"

"I'll look for him later!" Assured Nanno. "Or he can look for me!"

"But Renjiro!"

"Call me Nanno!" Was the last thing they heard before the door closed. Takuma sat down again and held his temples. "No offense but I think that Ren-I mean Nanno will be the death of me... ".

"That's Nanno for ya", answered Hiro, Chiro and Isao in unison.

"Who was that!?" Asked Juuri angrily. "And who are _you_!?" Juuri pointed at Isao.

"Well this is my twin brother who got dropped on his head a few times when we were little and have just come out of his drug addictions", Chiro began explaining. "He's also married to Hiro and have five little kids that now live in the sewers and the man who just disappeared with Kazuki is a weird 85 years old man who's transvestite, senile and have been in jail three times for luring little kids to have sex with him... So Kazuki will never be the same again". Everyone looked at Chiro like they thought he was crazy, which he technically was.

"Whaaaaat?" Asked Kaito confused.

"Euw!" Exclaimed Isao. "I don't want to be married to the albino troll!"

"And I don't want to be married to the pervert kid with dragon fetish!"

"I don't! I only think that they are cool... Why did I become your twin brother?"

"Because people thought that we were twins when we were little", answered Chiro.

"Oh yeah, that's right... ".

"Soooooo!?" Said Juuri impatiently.

"Well this is our friend Danno Isao" said Chiro and pointed at Isao. "But we call him Izzy. The man who just disappeared with Kazuki is our Sensei, Renjiro Namiko... Ugh it's really weird, sayng his whole name... But everyone calls him Nanno".

"Given what we just saw, I can understand how he is your sensei... " said Kaito.

"How could you understand anything at all!?" Asked Isuzu. "Are we the _only_ ones who still doesn't understand what just happened!?"

"Nanno gets angry easily but his mood shifts from angry to happy very easily", explained Isao. "Don't try to understand how he work".

"How many of you exists!?" Exclaimed Juuri.

"A few hundred", answered Chiro and laughed at her terrified expression. "But only three-I mean two more who's in Nanno's group". Juuri seemed to be the only on who noticed how he changed from three to two.

"Except for us three there is two girls called Nana and RiRi" explained Isao. "If we tell you their whole names then they _will_ kill us. Besides it's one of our rules, not giving away the others whole names".

"Speaking about Nana and RiRi", said Hiro and turned to Isao.

"How are they?" Soon the three friends started a conversation with each other. The others turned away from them and continued with what they were dong before. Juuri and Kaito settled down on each chairs and thanked Aidou when he served them some breakfast.

"Thanks", said they both before they started to eat.

"Thank Hiro" said Hanabusa with a smile. "He was the one cooking it". Juuri stopped eating and turned around to look at Hiro. She wasn't sure about how she felt for him. Her night with Kaito was fantastic, but how sure she might have been then _reduced_ when she saw Hiro. She had seen him happy before, that's kind of the only feeling he seemed to have (at least when he's close to her), but at that moment he looked so... _Real_. She had just seen him as a childish and playful individual who didn't seem to have so many bad things happening in his life but now she could see every trace of tiredness in his face. The bags underneath his eyes and the dark rings around his eyes that made him look like he was dying. It looked especially unnatural on his white complexion, almost as white as snow. Juuri noticed that Hiro's smile barely reached his golden eyes, eyes that looked less brighter than usual. Have his smile always looked like that? Hiro burst out laughed thanks to something Isao said and rubbed one if his eyes like a little tired toddler. It made Juuri focus on his skin again, it's looked very _smooth_ , she was tempted to walk to him and caress it. She turned around again when she noticed what she was doing. Fortunately, no one seemed to have noticed anything, not even Kaito. With red cheeks she picked up her fork again and continued with her meal.

"Are you feeling well Juuri?" Asked Kaito concerned. "Are you cold? You look a little red... ".

"No I'm fine!" Assured Juuri. "I was just thinking about... What we _did_... ". Juuri immediately became even more red when she thought about their _"special moment together"_.

"Me too", whispered Kaito and his cheeks also turned a little red.

"After breakfast I want everyone, at least all adults, to be in the common room" said the principal.

"Why?" Asked Kaito.

"Because we're going to have a meeting", explained the principal. "To plan what we're going to do from now on". Kaito and Juuri nodded and continued eating their breakfast in silence.

When they were done they went to the common room where everybody, except for Sakura and Haruka, already were. Juuri saw an empty seat next to Hiro and took it. She tried to wave Kaito over to her but he ignored her stare and sat down between Senri and Nanno. Juuri lowered her hand and looked at him sadly. He didn't ignore what they did, or did he?

"Is it okay if I sit down next to you Juuri-sama?" Asked Kazuki and chewed nervously on the nail on his index finger. Kazuki looked pretty cute, reminded her of a little five year old who was asking if he could go out and play with his friends.

"Of course Kazuki", answered she and he smiled at her before he sat down.

"I have said it a million times Itachi" said the principal and laughed. "You don't need to ask for permission every time you want to sit down".

"Sorry Cross-sama", murmured Kazuki and rolled himself into a little ball.

"But he haven't asked anybody about that since we got here?" Said Hatsuharu.

"Well when... Do I have your permission to tell?" Asked the principal and Kazuki nodded. "Since he began at the academy he have had this tendency to not sit down until he get someone's permission. Which can lead to that he stand up for so long that he faints".

"So it was _you_ who always fainted in class before!?" Asked Kenta and Kazuki nodded again and begin biting on his fingernails.

"Okay", said Kaname and stood up. "Now when everyone's here we should discuss about how we're going to handle this. What do we know about what happened yesterday?"

"We know who's behind it", said Hanabusa. "Or at least we know about _one_ of them, we only know the _name_ of the other person".

"How much do you know about this Toshio guy?" Asked Kaname to Hiro and Chiro. "Where did he come from and what is he? He's not a vampire, is he?"

"Not a real vampire at least", answered Hiro. "At least not whole vampire... Or human".

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaname.

"He's like his henchmen, he's an experiment".

"An experiment?" Repeated Kaname and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes... His parents weren't really the best parents in the world", explained Chiro. "They gave birth to a lab rat, he wasn't worth more than that".

"I almost feel bad for him", said Aidou.

"We don't know that much about his parents or where he have been hiding for all these years" said Nanno. "But it seems like he also have adapted an interest for experiments".

"How do you mean when you say that he's not _whole_ vampire?" Asked Takuma.

"One of his parents experiments was to make him a vampire with help from artificial DNA", answered Hiro.

"But that's impossible?" Said Kenta.

"Well they didn't fully succeed" said Chiro.

"How much alike a vampire is he?" Asked Rima with the same emotionless voice as always.

"Not that alike", answered Nanno. "Of what we know he's aging and have relatively human habits. We don't know if he have oversensitive senses or any special powers but he drinks blood. He actually have a really hard time resisting blood which makes him really dangerous among humans. We still don't know why he's helping Sara".

"He do have powers", said Kazuki. "But it doesn't have to have anything with him being a vampire to do".

"How do you know this?" Asked Juuri.

"Is there really any point with asking why Kazuki knows things?" Asked Chiro.

"Okay" said the principal. "We know a little more about Toshio now and we already knows about Sara". Kaito looked down at the ground.

"But how much do they know about us?" Asked Takuma.

"I don't know", answered Cross. "Natsumi and Suoh talked about a spy... ".

"That I have taken care of", interrupted Kazuki and started to rock back and forth on the couch. Everyone turned to looked at him with confused expressions.

"For some weird reason I'm not that much surprised", said Chiro and rested his head one in of his hands.

"Taken care of?" Asked Cross.

"But Itachi... You didn't _kill_ him, right?"

"I planned to kill her at first", confessed Kazuki. "But instead I choose to punish her in another way".

"H _er!_?" Shrieked Hiro and Chiro at the same time. "But the vampire in the forest said that it was a _he!_ "

"He either lied or didn't know that it was a she " said Kazuki and shrugged.

"Wait! What!?" Exclaimed Takuma. "What spy!? Which vampire in the forest!? What are you talking about!"

"I'm wondering that too", said Kaname and crossed his arms.

The principal told everyone about what Hiro and Chiro had told him about.

"Okay", said Takuma who thought that he finally understood.

"So what exactly did you do to the spy Kazuki?" Kazuki looked down at the ground with red cheeks and a goofy grin.

"Some of you here will probably want to kill me after I have told you this... ".

"If you set her free so she could go back to Toshio, then it isn't that far fetched" said Chiro.

"That wasn't exactly what happened", said Kazuki and laughed nervously.

"So" said Hiro. "What _did_ you do to her?" Kazuki started to pick on his nails.

"I brought a nice wrapping paper... I wrote a letter... And brought a blue teddybear... ". Juuri flew up.

"WHAT!?"

"Well", said Kazuki. "It started with...".

 _"Okay, school's over for the night" said the teacher. "You can all go back to your rooms now... And Itachi?" Everyone except for Kazuki stood up and left the room._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"This is the **fifth** time that the principal have asked me to remind you about your pills... ". _

_"Okay", answered Kazuki._

 _"Okay? Why aren't you taking them?" Asked the teacher, both angry and concerned._

 _"Is there something else you wanted?" Asked Kazuki and the teacher sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do with Kazuki._

 _"Your sister have sent another letter", said he and extended his hand towards Kazuki with the letter. "I think that she would appreciate if you answered sometimes instead of that we are the ones who have to update her about your well being"._

 _"Maybe", answered Kazuki and grabbed the letter. "Something else?"_

 _"No you can go". Kazuki bowed and left the classroom, ignoring when the teacher said: "please take care of yourself"._

 _Once he was outside the building Kazuki opened the letter._

 _Hi Kazuki!_

 _I know that I'm always just sending one letter every week but this is very important so please forget about how annoyed you are when your schemes are interrupted!_

 _I've just found out that there is probably a spy at the academy who you-know-who have sent and-_

 _Kazuki crumpled the letter and threw it in the closest bin. He didn't need to read the rest to know that she would probably ask him to warn the principal but if he warns him and the principal ask him how how he knew about this then Kazuki wouldn't know what to do. Fortunately Kazuki could guess who the spy was. So he went to the day-class girls' dormitory._

 _He climbed up the wall and looked though window after window and hoped that everyone had clothes on. He's not really that much of a pervert even if everyone think that he is. He stopped at one window when he saw Doku Aya sitting on her bed with a book on her lap. Her red/brown and long hair covered her face from Kazuki's view._

 _"That you was Kaito's stalker have always been clear as water, that you're Juuri's are also... But not like a fan girl". Quietly Kazuki opened the window and sat down on the windowsill. "Well played Aya", said Kazuki. She jumped in surprise and turned around. "If that is your real name... "._

 _"Aren't you one of them from night-class?" Asked she like most girls do when they see someone from night-class._

 _"You don't know my name, do you?" Asked Kazuki. Not many people knew his name but he was pretty sure that she knew who he was._

 _"Ehm... "._

 _"Because that's kind of things that Toshio's spies should know, isn't it?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Asked she confused._

 _"Or you know my name... But doesn't know that it belongs to me"._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about senpai?" Asked she and looked a little afraid. "You're starting to scare me... "._

 _"My name's Itachi Kiyoshi Kazuki and I'm here to kill you". The fear disappeared in just a few seconds and was replaced by anger._

 _"Well you can bloody hell try!" She threw the book in his stomach so he flew out the window and landed on his back on the ground outside._

 _"That was completely unnecessary!" Called Kazuki. A few seconds later she jumped out of the windows and landed on Kazuki's chest with her feet first so it became hard to breathe for him. She pulled out a knife out of her pocket, no doubt that it was a anti-vampire weapon, and swung it against Kazuki's head but he managed to roll away in time. She lost her footing and fell down on the ground next to him. Kazuki saw the knife and picked it up before he stood up._

 _"Fucking idiot" said she and laughed while she stood up. "It's a anti-vampire weapon!"_

 _"I know", said Kazuki and pointed it at her. "But it works just as good on humans. But if you hint at that it hurts me then you should know that pain rarely stops me". He took a step closer and grabbed her before she could run away. He lifted her up into the air and threw her on the ground before he jumped on her._

 _"No! get away from me!" Ordered Aya and tried to wiggle her way out. She stopped moving when the knife poked her throat. A few drops of blood from Kazuki's hand hit her skin and in that moment she understood the seriousness in the situation. **He's crazy, crazy enough to kill me.** "Please don't kill me!" Begged she and tears stated to pour down her face. "I never wanted this! I had no choice!" _

_"Not after you said yes to this job no... "._

 _"No you don't understand! I really didn't have a choice!"_

 _"What do you mean?" Asked Kazuki and removed the knife from her throat._

 _"Promise not to tell anybody?" Asked she and Kazuki nodded. She grabbed his collar and forced his head down so his ear was close to her moth before she started to whisper into it. When she was done Kazuki sat up with widened eyes. "So now you understand that I didn't want this?" Asked she but Kazuki didn't answer. "I know that you may want to kill me even more now but... I'll do anything! Just help me escape". Kazuki thought for a while before he looked down at her with a creepy smile. "Okay, this time you're **actually** scaring me"._

 _ **Someday later.**_

 _"So have I heard this correctly?" Asked Aya, no Manami. "You want me to give Kaito-senpai this package?"_

 _"Yes" answered Kazuki. "It should convince them that you're just a hopeless fan girl who is probably gonna end up with lots and lots of regrets when she grow older... Besides it will be hilarious for me"._

 _"But what if I cannot keep up the facade?" Asked Manami and looked at the package in her arms._

 _"Everything will turn out just fine. Besides, you'll have Mareo with you and she thinks that you're Aya... Where the body hell is she?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Did you just say body?" Asked she confused. "It's suppose to be bloody... "._

 _"Bloody?" Asked Kazuki. That sounds even weirder". Manami rolled her eyes and sighed._

 _"What's in the present by the way?" Asked she._

 _"A stuffed animal" answered Kazuki._

 _"Okay, that doesn't sound so bad... "._

 _After a few minutes Mareo finally appeared. "Are you really sure that you're going to do this?"_

 _"Yeah!" Said Manami. "He's my soulmate!" Mareo rolled her eyes and followed Manami to the gate._

 _ **Later.**_

 _"I fucking hate you Kazuki!" Said Manami when she returned, without Mareo._

 _"Like many other people... "._

 _"What?"_

 _"Never mind but what are you doing here!? You have to hurry to the fountain!" Kazuki started to push her towards the fountain._

 _"What! What are you doing!?"_

 _"I forgot to tell you about the letter, didn't I?" Asked Kazuki. "There is always something... "._

 _"Letter!? What fucking letter!?" Said Manami confused._

 _"I also put a letter in the package..."._

 _"What!? What did you write!? Nothing embarrassing I hope!"_

 _"No", said Kazuki. "Just a few lines about how interested you are in him and that you want to meet him at the fountain... "._

 _"What!? What am I even suppose to say?"_

 _"You'll probably just hear him telling you that he's not interesting in you or something like that" assured Kazuki._

 _They stopped at the fountain and Kazuki said "good luck" before he left._

"... And then she wanted to kill me again" said Kazuki. "But I only sent her there again to get an update on what happened afterwards". Everyone looked at Kazuki with dropped jaws. The most surprised were Hiro and Chiro... The most confused was Kaito... And the most angry was Juuri.

"So it was you who wrote that letter!?" Asked Chiro and he and Hiro burst out laughing.

"I like you!"

"What did she whisper to you?" Asked Cross.

"She begged me not to tell anyone" said Kazuki and put his index ginger in his mouth. "And friends keep each other's secrets".

"Friends?" Asked Chikao.

"Yes, _best_ friends", answered he. "We decided that when I helped her run away. We exchanged telephone numbers and she gave me a toffee. But don't worry, it's nothing that will be a problem for you".

"Best friends?" Said Chiro. "Suuuuureee... ".

"In four years you'll probably get married and have at least ten kids" joked Hiro.

"Ten!?" Exclaimed Kazuki. "Oh dear God... ". Both Hiro and Chiro laughed at him.

"Are you completely sure that she'll not go back to Toshio?" Asked Kaname.

"Totally sure", answered Kazuki, still a little shocked by the thought that he would have _ten_ children.

"What do you suggest that we do Kaname-sama?" Asked Aidou.

"That we lay low for a while" answered he. "And plan our strategy".

"Okay", said Kaien and clasped his hands. "Then I guess that the meeting is over ". Kaname left with Nanno, Zero, Takuma, Cross Aidou and the rest of the adults to have a private meeting.

"So much happens in such a short time" commented Hatsuharu.

"Yes" agreed Isuzu. "It has barely gone a week!"

"Just?" Asked Chiro. "I haven't though about that... ".

"Then let's hope that this will pass so fast too" said Hiro and stood up. "By the way... ". Hiro looked at Kazuki. "Why did you expect that Manami would know your name?" The rest of the people in the room turned to look at Kazuki.

"Yeah" said Juuri. "And why did she become so afraid when you told her?" Kazuki started to scratch away some skin around his nails.

"I have met some of them before" answered Kazuki after a while. "Besides it's not the first time that I hade to take care of, for example, spies that he have sent". Everyone in the loom looked at him without being able to say anything.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chikao astonished. "Have he sent more people than Manami to the academy?"

"Yes" answered Kazuki.

"And you" said Kenta. " _Killed_ them... ".

"I don't like that tone in your voice" said Kazuki. "It makes me uncomfortable, like if I say the wrong answer a barrier will appear around me so that I'll be even more closet of from everyone. Even though you don't have the right to judge me... ". Kazuki stood up and walked towards the door. "Because of your parents sins", said he before he left.

"He got a point", said Chiro and shrugged. "If he have murdered a few guys then he's not at all worst than either your council or your relatives".

"What do you mean with _relatives?_ " Asked Juuri.

"For example, your dad and the blondes' mom" said Hiro.

"My father's not a bad person!"

"Can we stop talking about her!?" Growled Kaito. "Don't be so fucking heartless... ".

"We never said that he was a bad person" said Chiro and looked at Juuri. "And what do you mean heartless Kaito?"

"To say that those people are bad people are just double standards" said Hiro. "Double standards?" Asked Isuzu. "Yeah we're not really angel kids", answered Chiro. Juuri opened her mouth to ask something when Kaname interrupted them.

"Juuri, can you come here?" Asked he but it sounded more like an order. Both Juuri and Kaito froze: _"He couldn't have possible found out about them, or could he?"_ They thought.

"Y... Yes father" answered Juuri nervously before she walked up to him. Kaname raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He lead her into the room and closed the door. She looked around. Everyone had left except for her mother.

"What is it?" Asked she nervously.

"Me and you mother thinks that it's time for you to learn how to control your powers".

"Control my powers?"

"Yes. You can not always depend on that other people is going to save you. You don't even have any anti-vampire weapon like your mother".

"So?"

"So I'll help you with it" answered Kaname.

"But why now!?" Exclaimed Juuri. "You have never bothered spending your precious time with teaching us! The only thing you do is leaving for no-one-knows-where, come back for just a few hours before leaving again!"

"Everything's different now, can't you see that!?" Exclaimed Kaname and grabbed Juuri's shoulders. "Everything's changed".

"Was that all?" Kaname sighed deeply and answered:

"One last thing".

"What?" Asked Juuri who already had her hand on the door handle.

"Is everything okay between you and Kaito?"

"Ehm... Yeah... ", answered she before she left the room.

 **A/N: Sorry for every word I spelled wrong!**


	11. Chapter 10: Poor tree

**A/N:** _Next chapter's finally here! I apologize for every word I spelled wrong._

 **DISCLAIMER:** _We only own the plot and the OCs! We don't even own ourselves... Or do I? I'm illuminati after all..._

 _Enjoy ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

"Seems like someone's in trouble" joked Chiro.

"Can you two seriously never be serious?" Asked Isuzu.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Asked Hiro.

"Not like it's any of your business but she and her father doesn't have the best relationship" said she.

"There's not many girls who have" said Chiro. "At least not those who have become rebellions or are so desperate that they flirt with Hiro".

"That was so unnecessary" said Hiro.

"That's for stepping on my foot!"

"But that explains Juuri's anger" said Kazuki and sat down next to Hiro.

"Where have you been?" Asked Chiro.

"I'm wondering that too", answered Kazuki with a smile and rested his head on Hiro's shoulder.

"What do you know about that kind of things?" Asked Kaito.

"Seriously", said Chiro. "Kazuki seems to know everything!"

"Not everything", answered Kazuki. "Only more than you do... You smell so good Hiro-sama".

"And it was then Hiro met his husband" said Chiro. "And they lived happily ever after with five kids".

"I thought I was supposed to get ten children with Manami?" Said Kazuki confused. "Am I going to be a dad to fifteen kids!? No!" Kazuki rolled himself into a ball and held his head.

"I didn't know that you hated kids so much" said Chikao.

"I don't", answered Kazuki. "But _they_ will hate _me._.. ".

"Why do you think that?" Asked Hatsuharu.

"Be honest with me", said Kazuki and sat up straight again. "Would any of you let ME babysit your child?" Everyone got quiet.

"That depends". Well everyone excpt for Chiro of course. "Are you cheap?"

"Let's change subject" said Hiro and held his head. "I'm glad to finally met you Chikao". Hiro smiled at Chikao who gave an awkward smile in return.

"Finally?" Said Chikao confused.

"Yes" said Hiro. "We have only heard about you from Nanno".

"Ok" said he. "I'm glad to met you too I guess". Chikao didn't really know why but he really wanted to leave the room as soon as possible.

"You're in High school now or something like that, right?" Asked Hiro.

"Ehm... Yes" answered Chikao who was embarrassed over his current social skills that normally weren't that bad. But Hiro didn't want to give up on the conversation.

"So... Are you... ".

"Also married to your sister?" Asked Kazuki, cutting off Hiro's sentence. Chiro looked up at him with the most ridiculous, stupid, weird and shocked expression that they had ever seen.

"What kind of question is that!?" Asked he.

"No I'm not", answered Chikao calmly. "There's only me and Kaito, we don't have any other siblings".

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Exclaimed Chiro.

"Didn't you know that it's normal for siblings in pureblood families to marry each other?" Asked Kazuki.

"Yeah Nanno have told us like a million times" said Hiro and Chiro stared at him with widened eyes.

"Did you know about this!?" Yelled he. "Did you also know about this Izzy!?"

"He's not here Chiro-sama" said Kazuki. "Oh... But anyway, am I the only one here who thinks this is weird!?"

"I've never said that I thought it was okay, no" said Hiro. "But it's their life, not ours. But I don't understand why their kids don't look inbreed! When vampire siblings get kids they look just fine but when human siblings get kids they look like something you find in the sewers!"

"Didn't you know that Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama are siblings?" Asked Kazuki.

"No way... ", said Chiro.

"And their parents" added Kaito. "And their parents, and the parents before them... Besides, Juuri's siblings' also engaged". Chiro looked at him with another really ridiculous, stupid, weird and shocked expression.

"Yeah... As long as that works" said Chiro and disappeared under the table.

"I apologize for him" said Hiro. "And everything he will do in the future... ".

"No need to apologize", said Chikao with a smile. "That reaction is expected of people who are raised in a world where incest is wrong... He took it better than most people".

"Some people bring up the fucking bible" said Kaito. "Not that it makes any difference considering that we're _the monsters from hell_ ".

"Haha true" said Hiro. "How did we even come in on this subject now again?"

"I brought it up" answered Kazuki. "Because I don't like it when there is something I don't know".

"Is it that you want to have control over the situation?" Asked Hiro and Kazuki nodded hesitantly. "Just like Nanno then... ".

"This is a small detail and it was just _this_ you didn't know" they heard Chiro mumble from underneath the table.

"No but I can relate" said Kaito. "You can feel a little handicapped when it's something you don't know" said Kaito and glared at Hiro who laughed nervously and scratched his neck.

"We're a little sadistic thanks to Nanno" said Izzy when he entered the room.

"Where have you been?" Asked Hiro.

"I fell asleep on the dining table" answered Izzy and shrugged.

"I know that you fall asleep almost everywhere" said Chiro and came out from under the table, which made Izzy jump in surprise. "But how did you even end up on the dining table?"

"Oh you scared me there Chiro" said Izzy and covered his heart. "But to answer your question, I can't remember. Maybe I meditated or something?"

"On the dining table?" Asked Isuzu. "You're all insane... ".

"And proud!" Said Hiro and Izzy at the same time. "It's like a disease that you can't get rid of".

"That little purple haired wallpaper molester's right!" Said Chiro and sat down on the couch again.

"It was such a beautiful pattern" murmured Kazuki and rolled himself into a ball again.

"Just because something's nice doesn't it mean that you can touch it... So can you please stop touching my hair!?" Begged Hatsuharu and Kazuki slowly removed his hand from his hair.

"I didn't even notice when he started petting your hair" said Isuzu.

"So you're touching things that you think are pretty?" Began Hatsuharu and glared at Kazuki. "Is there any other bad habits that we should know about?... It's good to know because we're probably going to live together for a while... ".

"Except for that you're not sitting down until someone says that it's okey?" Added Izzy.

"Or that you're standing in corners while listening to other people's conversations?" Added Kaito.

"Or that you give people notes and weird objects?" Added Hiro.

"Or that you're sniffing glue, looking at other people's shoes and moving a thing" said Chiro. "What kind of thing is it anyway?"

"Except for that you're following patterns and do strange things, like picking up Hiro to see how much he weight, on impulse?" Said Isuzu. "Or that you always say such a strange things?" Kazuki started to chew on his nails and looked down at the ground.

"It will take a lot of time to tell you every thing I do" said he with a low voice.

"We're just asking about weird habits" said Isuzu.

"I think that he's trying to say that EVERYTHING he do is crazy" said Chiro.

"Or disturbing in any way" added Kazuki. "So I apologize in advance and won't judge if you're trying to kill me".

"Okey" said Chiro awkwardly. "Good to know... ".

"Then I'll apologize in advance if I'll try to kill you" said Isao. "I'm almost as hot headed as Nanno". Hiro and Chiro exchanged a look full of secrets. Chiro whispered something in Hiro's ear and both burst out laughing.

"I know what you're talking about" said Isao and glared at them. "AND IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"How can you be so sure about that you know what we were talking about?" Asked Chiro. "We could've said that you smelled good, had nice hair, big dick, a nice personality or something else! And you just said that it wasn't true!"

"I doubt that you were talking about any of those alternatives" said Isao and put his hands on his hips. "Why were my private parts one of the alternatives? That you're talking about that kind of things only proves that you ARE in-the-closets... ".

"Seriously!?" Exclaimed Hiro. "How does that even spread that fast!?"

"Are _we_ in-the-closets?" Asked Chiro and raised an eyebrow. "We weren't the ones _stripping_ on front of those _men_ after have been drinking too much wine... ".

"I DIDNT DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Exclaimed Isao. "By the way, there were only _two_ men there and the rest were _girls_! Besides... YOU WHERE ALSO DOING IT WITH ME!"

"Oh... That's right" said Chiro bitterly.

"Chiro... " said Hiro and face-palmed. "Think through your memories before you're trying to use it against someone else... ".

"Yeah you only make yourself sound stupid Chiro-sama" said Kazuki. "But if it helps, I would've cheered on you the most if I had been there... ". Chiro put one arm around Kazuki's shoulders.

"Thanks, you're a true friend" said Chiro with fake sobs and hugged Kazuki.

"Who is going to get married to Kazuki and get five kids now?" Said Hiro with a smirk.

"Even more kids!? No, no, no!" Exclaimed Kazuki and left the room. "He really must think that he would ruin their lives, don't he?" Asked Isuzu with a sigh.

"Are you talking about Chiro?" Asked Juuri when she entered the room. At the same time she returned there was a cold tension in the room.

"That was so mean!" Said Chiro. "I may not be the most mature guy in the world but I will not ruin my children's lives!"

"What did he want?" Asked Hiro.

"None of your businesses!" Said she maybe a little too harshly.

"Okey I'm sorry" murmured Hiro and looked away. "Forgot that my presence in your life's unwanted... ". It seemed like Juuri was the only one who heard it. Immediately Juuri started to feel guilty but it passed pretty quickly.

"I take that as it didn't go so well", said Isao but Juuri didn't say anything.

"So I'll just go out for some fresh air" said Hiro and stood up. "Actually I would've wanted to go to bed but I guess that I have to adapt to your scheme now".

"Wait for me!" Said Chiro and stood up too.

"Nah I think that I want to be alone", said Hiro.

"I know", said Chiro with a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "That's why I'm going to find Kazuki until you want to talk". Then both left the room.

"And there goes the only guys here that I know", said Isao and laughed nervously.

"No one's forcing you to stay you know" said Juuri and looked away.

"Wow", said he and stood up. "What a _nice_ girl you are... ". He started to walk towards the door but Juuri grabbed his arm.

"No I'm sorry. Sometimes when I'm mad at something I take it out on others".

"Sounds like a lot of unworked issues", said he but she didn't answer. "It's fine, really. Both me and Nanno... And most of the girls I know's just the same from time to time. But I can offer an ear if you need someone to talk to". She let go of his arm and watched as he left the room.

"Wow, it's not everyday that I see you like that" commented Hatsuharu.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Juuri.

"Yeah you're not really that type of person who apologizes" said Isuzu.

"I'm not that horrible!" Exclaimed Juuri. The twins looked at each other with knowing looks.

"I'm not!" Growled Juuri and threw her shoe at Hatsuharu. "It just felt right... _Apologizing_ to him, I guess... ".

"Felt right?" Asked Kaito.

"Someone seems to be a little jealous" said Hideki teasingly and everyone jumped in surprise.

"We forgot that you were here" said Isuzu.

"We were testing Kazuki's theory" explained Kenta. "That if you stay out of the conversation and don't say anything then everybody will forgot that you're there".

"And it worked" said Hideki. "You see everything from a different perspective".

"How do you mean?" Asked Chikao.

"Well for example, you notice little details that you wouldn't have noticed if you were a part of the conversation" explained Kenta.

"Like what?" Asked Kaito.

"Your reactions when someone says something or your body language" answered Hideki. "Kazuki's smarter than we give him cred for".

"But there is still one thing that's confusing me" said Kenta and looked at Juuri. "Why did it feel right to apologize to Isao, a man you barely know, and not Hiro, a man you have known since... Well at least longer than Isao?" Juuri didn't answer. _Yeah why?_ "Why do you two have such a hard time apologizing to that prefect?" Asked Kenta but neither Kaito or Juuri answered. Chikao stood up and walked towards the door, he didn't like the uncomfortable feeling in the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Kaito. "I haven't seen you for long time, don't you want to catch up?"

"Maybe later", answered Chikao with a low voice before he left the room.

* * *

Chikao was tired and had a headache but he didn't know where he wanted to go. He didn't want to be around anyone but the adults probably had taken over most of the rooms. Chikao thought that he either could go out or go to his room. There were only three people outside of what he knew. Kazuki, Chiro and _Hiro_. Suddenly going out didn't sound that appealing anymore. " _Why does it feel so weird when I'm around him?"_ **"Really? Are you really that stupid?"** Chikao jumped in surprise and looked around. "Who's there?" Asked he. **"You're so damn pathetic Chikao... ".** "Who is it!?" Chikao became really confused and worried. **"What are you even doing here? It's not like you're needed... ".** "They needed my help! They _still_ need my help", said Chikao. _Have I gone mad? Am I really defending myself from... Myself!?_ **"They had made it out just fine without you, they're all good without you".** "I'm not going to listen to this", said Chikao and ran to his room. He heard the voice laugh in his head all the way there. This wasn't the first time that he heard the voice but that doesn't mean that you get used to it.

Chikao threw himself on his bed and covered his ear while the voice continued laughing at him in a mocking way. He knew that he should tell his father about the voice but he didn't want to worry him. And he would also embarrass the whole family if the word got out that he... **"That you're crazy?"** "Shut up! I'm not!" Suddenly Chikao heard another voice but this voice was more kind and soft, a voice that sung the words with a beautiful tone instead of screaming out accusations like the first voice did. _"Dear mom and dad, I can't feel my heart, is it even still there? I'm tired of give when all life do is take. Say how's things up there? No I'm not getting an answer are you even awake?"_ Does that voice really come from my head? _"I'm trying to live even though I see ghosts in everything I do. All I hear is the past's voices when I'm trying to move. I'm trying to shine though the darkness' everywhere. I'm trying to smile, telling myself that the bad is over and the good is before me"._ Because I have never heard that song before but the first voice's only getting lower and lower. _"Dear mom and dad, I don't want to be here, I'm feeling so small and I'm not worth any more. Soon I've lost everything, though I'm begging on my knees. It's an idiot's wish I know but I'm serous. It's funny how much you can hide when you smile"._ A picture popped up in Chikao's head. A picture of a little crying child on their knees in front of two tombstones. A little child crying out for it's parents. _"The weight of the world will bring me down. I never get anytime to get used to it because my problems only get worse. I seems to be fine, at least of what you can see. But I've soon hit the rock bottom, why even bother with?"_ Chikao was both confused and sad at the same time, he wanted to reach out to the child but it was beyond his reach. _"When I give love I only get hate. People use me like an temporary relief until they dumb me like a cigarette on the cold ground. The word's cutting up my soul, sometimes I forgot that it's just talk. I know that it's childish to cry out to mom and dad but I want to have an answer"._ Chikao didn't know why but he felt more and more tird. _"Yeah isn't life wonderdful?"_

* * *

"But what the hell are you two doing?" Asked Hiro when he climbed down from the roof.

"Don't you see? We're hitting a tree", said Chiro and continued with abusing the tree together with Kazuki.

"Yeah but why?" Asked Hiro and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No idea", answered Chiro. "I don't even remember why we started doing this... ".

"It's good therapy though", said Kazuki.

"I don't think that the Ichijo family would agree if they saw you right now", said Hiro. "They would probably believe that you really _needed_ therapy".

"Maybe we do", murmured Kazuki. "Do you want to join us Hiro-sama?"

"Why not?" Said Hiro and shrugged his shoulders before he also started to beat up the tree. "It actually does help a little... ".

* * *

Juuri looked out the window or more like stared at the open air on the other side of the window. There was Hiro, Chiro and Kazuki who were abusing a tree but she didn't really see them. She was too busy being deep in thought and wonderings to notice anything else. _"Yeah you're not really that type of person who apologizes... , am I really that horrible?... Okey I'm sorry, forgot that my presence in your life's unwanted... Why do you two have such a hard time apologizing to that prefect?..._

"What are you looking at?" Juuri jumped in surprise. He didn't hear when Kaito came or felt his presence. He followed her gaze and saw Hiro, Chiro and Kazuki beating a tree. He narrowed his eyes. "Seems like you think he's something special", said Kaito bitterly. Juuri looked out the window again and this time she saw the boys. Then Kaito grabbed he arms and pushed her against the wall before Juuri could react.

"What are you doing!?" Yelled Juuri in pain. "Let go of me, it hurts!" She froze when she saw his angry expression.

"What exactly is he to you?" Asked Kaito with an angry and cold voice. Juuri didn't answer immediately, still shocked by Kaito's aggressive and brutal attitude.

"What... What are you talking about?" Stuttered Juuri. Her gaze was like glued with Kaito's. He shout out one name:

"HIRO!" Then she understood. She was about to say something when he cut her off. "I want the truth".

"I... I don't know what I feel about him" confessed Juuri. When she had said that she felt how she was pushed harder into the wall and how Kaito's nails dug into her arms through the fabric of her shirt. "But I know for sure that I love you" added she before she kissed him softly. Then she tried to break the kiss but he had already taken over her lips and didn't seem to want to let go any time soon. He licked her bottom lip and she let his touch pass through. Kaito let go of her wrists och Juuri wrapped her arms around his neck. He put one hand on her beast and the other one under her skirt without breaking the kiss. He loved her so much. He couldn't stand the thought of that someone else could take her away from him. Someone interrupted them before they could go any further.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING!?" Both stopped making out and turned around to see Kaname who walked towards them with big and angry steps and tore Kaito away from Juuri.

"You're allowed to touch my daughter when I'm dead!" Growled Kaname. "Juuri go to your room. And you, you're coming with me". Said he to Kaito. "I have to take take this up with your father... ".

* * *

"I'm a little worried now" confessed Takuma to Senri after they had found the three boys hitting on of the trees. "And not for the tree... ".

"Yeah what can you say? They have been doing that for a long time now" said Senri with the same emotionless voice as always.

"I wonder where they come from, I can understand how I didn't know anything about Hiro and Chiro but Kazuki have I never heard about... Can it be a protected identity or something like that maybe?" But Senri shook his head.

"No because the name Itachi ring a bell inside my head... ".

"Now when I think about it, for me too" said Takuma. "But something's off about him... ".

"What so you mean?"

"Well why did Kazuki expect that Toshio would know about him? And why _did_ Toshio know about him? It cannot have been because he have met Toshios's men before... ". Senri thought about it for a while before his eyes widened (but just a little).

"Maybe he used to work for Toshio? But betrayed him and joined the other side". Takuma's eyes also widened. They traveled from Senri to Kazuki over and over again. "Or maybe he's still working for him" added Senri and looked at Kazuki with narrowed eyes.

"No that can't be possible! Renjiro-kun seems to trust him... ".

"Yeah but how do we know that Nanno's a steady source? A murderer can even be among those with angel wings, Itachi maybe is tricking and manipulating him... And us".

"Okey, now that we have beaten a tree" said Chiro and looked at the ruined bark. "So maybe it's for the best that we go inside and... Do something".

"Like having an existential crisis in a corner?" Suggested Hiro.

"Or search for a torture Chamber?" Suggested Kazuki.

"I take that as you're both still a little sad over something" said Chiro. "What's wrong with you Kazuki?"

"It's a bad night" said Kazuki bitterly and looked down at the ground. Hiro and Chiro exchanged worried looks before they looked at Kazuki again.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chiro.

"Some nights are good and some nights are bad. It's like a scale. When it's good nights I can be a part of the most activities and are... Almost like you've already seen me and at the bad days I'm mostly down and don't want to do anything that can make me happier. On really good days I act a little more normal like most of my obstacles aren't that much of a deal but on the really bad days I barely talk, sleep and a lot of other things" explained Kazuki and the other two's eyes widened.

"But... What tells if it's a good night or not?" Asked Chiro.

"A few things... At home it's when I wake up and see an even number of birds outside my window then it's a good day but if it's not an even number then it's a bad day. And the more birds the better or worse the day is and something bad will probably happen".

"But how do you tell when you're at the school?" Asked Hiro. "And that cannot possible tell if it's a good night or not? It's just birds... ".

"It's a little harder because birds doesn't sit outside my window at the academy so I mostly can tell if it's a bad day or not by the feeling in my stomach or if it's a too big change in class or not. No maybe the birds cannot tell if it's a bad day or not but most of you use the weather the same way. If it's sunny then it's a good day. That's weird too".

"True, but if you're depressed then we're not going to let you go to the torture chamber!" Growled Chiro.

"Why not?" Asked Kazuki.

"What do you think?" Asked Hiro.

"That you have misunderstood. When I'm depressed I like to surround myself with depressing surroundings. Can you imagine how many people have been tortured there! It's gonna be a little cozy, alone and surrounded by things that remind you that some people have it much worse than yourself" explained Kazuki with a smile. "Besides, I can't really feel any pain anymore... ".

"No way, I don't believe that" said Chiro. They started to go back to the building.

"Or I can feel a little pain sometimes, I think, but I don't rally care about that. I don't think that my brain even can register it" said Kazuki but Chiro was still a little hesitant.

The boys walked into the house and in the kitchen were Akatsuki and Ruka and had a silent conversation.

"Hiro, do you think that Takuma will let us borrow some clothes?" Asked Chiro. He, Hiro and Kazuki were still dressed in their (now dirty) school uniforms.

"We can ask him" answered Hiro. "I don't want to wear this more than necessary either... ".

"I thought you were supposed to go and have an existential crisis?" Said Kazuki. "You can have it next to me in the torture chamber... ".

"Yeah why not? But I would prefer changing clothes first... ".

"Takuma's in the living room, if you wanted to talk to him" said Akatsuki.

"Okey, thank you" answered Kazuki, too tired to smile. It was a bad night after all. Chiro saw the pan that Hiro used earlier and picked it up with a smirk before he rammed it so hard into the back of Kazuki's head that the sound echoed in the big room. Akatsuki and Ruka jumped up and looked at Kazuki who remained unchanged. Not even an flinch as visible in Kazuki's face or the rest if the body.

"I felt that something hit me hard" said Kazuki and turned around to look at Chiro. "But it wasn't really registered as pain... Because I guessed that it was that you wanted to know... ". Kazuki took the pan from Chiro's hands. "I may not have felt any pain" said Kazuki and raised the pan. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let Chiro-sama get away with this". Kazuki hit Chiro on the side so hard that he flew away and landed a few feet away.

"I think that Chiro forgot that you're a vampire with super strength" said Hiro and laughed. Chiro groaned and held his hip that was probably already starting to bruise.

"I didn't forget! Kazuki just looks so innocent and cute!"

"Dogs too but they can still eat your rotting corpse when you're dead" answered Kazuki. "That was a... _Different_ comparison" commented Ruka.

"It's something you just have to get used to, shall we go and look for Takuma?" Asked Chiro before the three friends went to the common room.

"Takuma-sama" said Kazuki. Takuma and Senri jumped and tore their eyes from each other to look at them. _They must've had a pretty intense conversation_ , thought Hiro.

"What is it?" Asked Takuma with a forced smile which made the boys pretty suspicious.

"We were wondering if we could borrow some clothes" said Hiro. "If you don't mind of course... ".

"No not at all! Chiro's probably too tall for Kaito's and Chikao's clothes so he can borrow from me but you two can borrow from Kaito".

"Naaah, I don't think that Kaito would be so happy if he found that out" said Hiro.

"Why not?" Asked Takuma.

"For the same reason as you and the other adults, he neither like us or trust us" explained Kazuki with a low voice and Hiro and Chiro nodded like it was obvious. It made Takuma feel a little bad, Senri too.

"We don't dislike you, we just doesn't know that much about you" said Senri.

"But you're not talking for everyone am I afraid" said Chiro bitterly.

"No Kaito can be a little impossible sometimes. But in that case you can borrow Chikao's clothes".

"Yeah I'm going to look ridiculous thanks to my height" said Hiro and Chiro laughed. "You always look ridiculous my little friend... ".

"Takuma!" Growled Kaname and Takuma jumped.

"What have you done now?" Asked Chiro.

"Nothing! And I'm not a little child who have been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar" said Takuma and Chiro shrugged.

"I don't know how your relation are, just that he's in charge... Which is pretty interesting".

"Interesting? No nevermind" said Takuma. "It's probably a good idea to go and see what Kaname wants but first I'll go and get you some new clothes".

The three boys followed Takuma to (what they assumed was) Chikao's room. When Takuma opened the door they saw Chikao sleeping in his bed.

"Nah how cute" said Chiro and walked up the the sleeping Chikao on the bed. "The little one must've been so tired that he forgot to change his clothes".

"Come back Suoh!" Ordered Takuma desperately in a whisper but Chiro didn't listen. Both of his sons weren't really that nice when they woke up.

"He's not _that_ little" said Hiro and walked over to Chiro and stopped next to him.

"Aren't everyone giants compare to you?" Asked Chiro and Hiro made a weird noise.

"I kind of want to poke him with my finger" said Kazuki and popped up next to the idiots.

"No one's poking anyone!"

"Let's have a competition" said Chiro. "The one who poke closest to his mouth avoid getting a wet kiss on the cheek from me".

"And if _you_ lose?" Asked Hiro.

"Then I'll spoon him while singing that weird song about that crazy child from the butcher house... The winner gets my respect". Takuma started to panic when Hiro poked Chikao on the nose but Chiro smirked smugly before he poked him on the lips. Kazuki shrugged and put his finger in his mouth.

"And we have a winner... Euw Kazuki" said Chiro and Kazuki removed his finger and shrugged again.

"Do I have your respect now Chiro-sama?" Asked Kazuki innocently.

"Respect? I would've kissed you if I was gay... ". Takuma hurried to the closet and took out random clothes before he ran back to the door.

"I've got clothes to Hiro and Kazuki so we can go now!" Said he in a whisper, afraid that they would wake up his other monster.

"Sshhhh do you want to wake him up?" Said Chiro before he and Kazuki followed Takuma out the door. Hiro stopped when he heard a noise coming from Chikao. He turned towards the sleeping vampire again.

"I apologize for Kazuki's finger in your mouth... Is the any diseases that can spread through fingers? In that case you should get tested... ". As he expected, Chikao didn't answer. "I really hope that you're not like your little brother... Because it would be sad that you also would hate me... He, Juuri, the twins, their friends... Everyone seems to dislike us so it would feel nice if more than Kazuki and my old friends trusted me... Maybe it's for the best... I don't know why I'm talking to you... Sorry if I'm disturbing your beauty sleep but... I guess that I wanted to talk with someone with death ears... ". Hiro sighed before he disappeared out of the room.


	12. Chapter 11: Lots of aggression

**DISCLAIMER:** _WE ONLY OWN OUR OCS AND HE PLOT! The rest belongs to the author._

 **WARNING:** _T_ _here might (maybe?) be some triggering content for people with eating disorders, but I'm not sure :/ but the rest..._

 _Enjoy! ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

"Did you kiss your boyfriend goodnight?" Asked Chiro.

"No, He is still awake" said Hiro and put his arm around Kazuki.

"I refuse to be the father of that many children" said Kazuki. "But I am flattered by the thought ...". All three laughed until Takuma threw the clothes in Kazukis arms. Takuma went to another room and Chiro wiggled his eyebrows at Hiro and Kazuki before he disappeared into the other room with Takuma. "Isn't he cheesy", commented Kazuki and Hiro laughed before they began to look through the clothes. In the pile was a pair of black and tight jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt, a pair of dark blue shorts, a red tank top and a black thick sweater **.** Kazuki immediately took up the jeans and long-sleeved shirt before he disappeared into one of the room.

"Someone Is certainly modest", said Hiro before he changed into the others clothes in the middle of the hall. As expected, everything were far too big so he looked even smaller. "So Many jokes from Chiro later", he mumbled before he took up his clothes and knocked on the door to the room that Kazuki was in. "Are you ready?" He asked. Kazuki answered yes and stepped out of the room with also too big clothes. The shirt showed much of his shoulders and collarbone ... And what looked like a tattoo ... Some numbers. Kazuki noticed that Hiro stared and covered it with his hand. Hiro was about to ask about it and maybe even pull a joke but the look in Kazukis eyes begged him to let it go, so Hiro said nothing.

"You look a little cute like that Hiro-sama", said Kazuki. "As a little kid who wears his gone or dead big brother's old clothes ... ".

"Your Comparisons are a little strange Kazuki-kun ...". Kazuki smiled weakly. "Shall we go to the torture chamber and sing the song about that boy in the slaughter house?"

"Why not? Said Hiro. Little bondingtime ...".

* * *

"You called for me Kaname", said Takuma when he came down to the common room again after had given clothes to Chiro (who did many perverted jokes when they were in Takumas bedroom). Senri sat in a corner and read from a book with Rima, Juuri sat on the couch with a red face and Kaname stood up with one hand on poor Kaito's shoulder.

"Do you know what your animal to son was doing !?" Roared Kaname and squeezed Kaito's shoulder harder.

"No but...". "

HE FORCED HIMSELF ON MY DAUGHTER! Do you know what would have happened if I had not come in time !?"

"Babies?" Asked Sakura who just stepped into the room. Kaname turned around to look at her.

"Where Have you heard that !?"

"From Mother, she said you were not allowed into the bedroom before you got protection, so that there would be no more babies", said Sakura and giggled. Just then Chiro entered the room.

"Yeah but if the father had not forgotten protection had not you been", said Chiro.

"Chiro, this conversation is private", said Takuma. "Can you take Sakura to another room, please?" Chiro nodded and took Sakura's hand before they disappeared out of the room.

"Did you just let the idiot go away with my youngest daughter?" Asked Kaname.

"Stop it!" Said Juuri and stood up. "Kaito has not done anything wrong! Isn't he allowed to touch me a all, or what!?"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ARE MARRIED NO !"

"Kaname Please", began Takuma. "They're teenagers, do not you remember what it was like for you?"

"THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!"

"Takuma-Sama", said Kenta when he stepped into the room. "Have you possibly some prisoners in the torture chamber?"

"What? No", replied Takuma. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I hear lot of noises from there ... Who sings a horrible song about a little boy at the butcher or anything ... What a sick song ...".

"It's Probably just Kazuki and Hiro ... I thought I heard them mention something about that ...".

"What the hell are them doing downstairs !?" Asked Juuri.

"They are probably in a corner in the fetal positions!" Chiro yelled out from the second room. "Just ignore it!"

"Well" said Kenta and disappeared out of the room.

"What is going on here?!" Asked Yuuki when she stepped into the room. "We hear you scream from downstairs".

"This ... _animal_ forced himself on your daughter", replied Kaname and shook Kaito.

"Yes? So what?"

"Stop! He didn't force himself on me at all all!" Exclaimed Juuri.

"I would keep quiet if I were you", said Kaname and looked at her coldly. "What do you mean Yuuki?"

"What do you want me to say ? They are _fifteen,_ it is normal for them to do stuff. Isn't it?"

"They are _just_ fifteen for God's sake! And they aren't married either!" Kaname had released Kaito so Juuri took the opportunity that Yuuki was there, to take Kaito's hand and disappear out of the room.

"And I was only _seventeen_ when we got Juuri" Yuuki sighed and crossed her arms. "And we were not married, of what I know".

"IT IS NOT THE SAME THING! The circumstances were completely different!"

"IT IS EXACTLY THE SAME THING KANAME!"

"Excuse me for interrupting", intervened Takuma. "But I agree with Yuuki-chan. Where is the problem Kaname... ?"

"Yes, where is the problem?" Asked Yuuki.

"The family have a reputation to live up to. You know what would happen if we let them do what they want. And I do not want the same thing to happen to them".

"They are probably old enough to know what they are doing. They can remember to protect themselves, can't they?"

"Yes, Juuri also are a good example of what else happens" concurred Takuma.

 **~ A few floors below ~**

 _"He overreacts too much"_ thought Juuri when she walked down the stairs to the torture chamber. _"We just kissed, nothing more! And it's not like I have never done anything more with Kaito. Not that Dad knows about it ... "_ The last thought made her face turn again. _"Why did we even do it?"_ She shook her head violently, and continued to go down the stairs. She was curious about what the idiots wer doing.. "What are you doing ?!" She exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Hey Juuri-sama", said Kazuki and turned his head toward her. "We test some ... _experiments"._ he replied, and turned to what he and Hiro were doing again. Juuri approached to see what they did ... and what she saw made her horrified:

"But what are you doing to my BAT!? LET HER GO IMMEDIATELY!"

"Ah, was it yours? Too bad ... We found it all alone in the hallway, so we just wanted to cut it open to see how it worked"

" _it's_ name is Mina, and it is a she! And why did you two even go down to the torture chamber?"

"We just had a little bondingtime. What are you doing here ?" Asked Hiro.

"Kenta said it was strange sounds coming from here so I came to see what happened".

"Where are your brave knight then?"

"What happened to Hiro? This attitude is not like you ...". Juuri did not really know why but she felt a little bad.

"Hiro-Sama just had an emotional crisis, so he is a bit confused in the head", explained Kazuki. "Or father used to say; Kuzaki in the head".

"That name fits", said Hiro. "But not in this case, your feelings are not fixed in a roller coster".

"I keep them in ice, it's much easier", said Kazuki, and went up to an big bow almost full of spikes, that none of them could name.

"Emotional Crisis?" Said Juuri confused.

"It's none of your business", said Hiro. "Nothing you care about anyway ...".

"What the hell is your problem !?" Asked Juuri, without showing a single sign that what he said hurt".

"What do you think?!" Said Hiro. "Or are you _enjoying_ this !?"

"Enjoying? What the hell are you talking about !?"

"Just Forget it!" Said Hiro and looked away.

"No! Explain what you mean!"

"Nigh! Na!" Exclaimed Kazuki. Hiro and Juuri turned lo look at Kazuki whose eyes were dilated, his hands shook and he tried desperately to keep standing up. "Please ... Stop _shouting"_ , he said in a tone that crushed their hearts before he began to claw at his ears.

"What the hell are you doing ?!" Exclaimed Hiro and ran up to him.

"Gomenasai ... Just do not shout", asked Kazuki and looked at the ground.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, I'll stop", said Hiro and grabbed his his right hand, he felt that something, like a bracelet made of metal, was under his sleeve. It seemed to sit on very hard, hard enough to stop blood flow. Hiro wondered if it was a bracelet that Kazuki has tried to push up as far as it went to see how far it could go (Yes, Hiro tried to do the same thing, Nanno had to rush to cut it off before it got too big bloodstop in the arm). Hiro felt such a big pain in his chest because he had scared up Kazuki so much. Kazuki was after all one of the only ones who seemed to accept him.

For a second, it was not Kazuki who stood there before him, but a little familiar girl whose eyes looked up at him, filled with pain. _Hiro-sama?_ Directly afterwards he started to feel bad because he had shouted at Juuri too. "Gomenasai, he whispered and let go of Kazukis shoulders and turned toward Juuri. " Gome...". Then he ran away without looking back. Juuri looked after him, confused.

"Hiro-Sama's feelings really go around on a rollercoaster", said Kazuki. "Are you okay Juuri-sama?"

"UH Huh? Oh yes, yes I am", replied Juuri little hesitant and confused. "And you? You seemed a little shaken up ... ".

"I'm fine, thanks for asking", Kazuki said with a small smile. "I just can't stand when people scream ... It triggers unwelcome thoughts ... ".

"What do you mean?" Asked Juuri. Kazuki looked at her. He could read all the tiredness in her face and she could read his.

"It rarely happens good things when the sound goes up", he explained. His eyes wandered around on her body, but not in a perverted way, but like she was a new painting that he had never seen before. But that does not mean that it was less unpleasant "Whatever's going on right now Juuri-sama, you have to be careful with what roads you take", said Kazuki. "For the paths already taken, voluntarily or not, you'll get more than your heart broien. Once you have jumped from the cliff, you can not go back ... Just hope there's a mattress or something at the end that makes the fall less ... unpleasen". Kazuki smiled at her one last time before he left the room. _What was that supposed to mean?_ Asked Juuri to herself. Kazuki clearly knew much more than he let everyone believe.

* * *

When Kazuki had come back to the kitchen he began to consider what he should do. Hiro was probably on the roof to be alone and Chiro was ... Somewhere.

Kazuki felt very uncomfortable in the house, he did not belong there, he did not belong among _them_. It felt like he pushed his way in. Perhaps it was the best if he left the building as soon as possible ... But he did not want to rob the family on Chikaos clothes, it would just make them angry and sad and it was the last thing Kazuki wanted. "Takuma-Sama ... Can I borrow a scarf or something?" He asked.

"Are you cold?" Asked Takuma. It did not matter how worried he sounded, it was only a facade, he was mostly just suspicious and Kazuki knew it.

"I feel a little naked, I usually do not show so much skin", explained Kazuki. Another good reason remained in his head. Takuma thought it sounded a bit strange because Kazuki had both long sleeved shirts and pants, but he assumed it was to cover up the tattoo. _Why does he not want them to see it?_

 _"_ Okay, wait here, I see what I can find", said Takuma before he got up and left the kitchen. In that particular moment Kaito stepped into the room.

"Is not that Chikao's clothes?" He asked and looked at Kazuki with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, and those are a little enlarge as you can see but you should see Hiro-sama", said Kazuki. "He looks even more ridiculous". Kaito clenched his hands when he heard Hiro's name. Jealousy grew within him like a virus. But he raised an eyebrow when he saw that Kazuki was covering his chest like it hurt. He then noticed that next to Kazukis hand, there were several thin and white lines , old _scars_. But it could not be possible, vampires can not have scars because all their wounds heal. Maybe it was also tattoos or something. Kazuki noticed that he was staring at them so he covered them with the other hand as well. "What Are you looking at Kaito-sama?" He asked. "I may not be a girl but I do not appreciate that people look at me right there". Kaito's eyes were a little red when he realized what Kazuki said.

"I have a _fiancée_ so it would not even occur to me if you _had_ something to look at", he said.

" Boys are boys", said Kazuki. "Just because they're in a relationship doesn't it mean that everyone else gets ugly. Therefore, it is so easy to lose someone ... ".

"Did It ever happened to you?" Asked Kaito.

"I Have not lost someone in that way, no", said Kazuki. "Not that the fact that I have never had such a relationship was something shocking for you ... ". Both stood in silence until Takuma came back with a white scarf. "There you go", He said and gave it to Kazuki, who immediately wrapped it around his neck and left the room without a word. They discover too much too fast.

Kazuki was a little disappointed when he found out that Isao and Nanno had left the mansion to go out and find out more information. Nanno seemed to be a kind man, despite his wild tendencies and Isao was a bit like Hiro and Chiro so they had been able to talk with each other at least. Kazuki was thinking of going down to the torture chamber again but in that case after Juuri had left it. He did not know if she was there or not. He opened a random door and came in to what looked like a drawing room, a much nicer drawing room than the one at home, where it was more clean and had a happier feeling while at his home, it was dusty, had spiderwebs, was dark and reminded him of the negative things.

"What are you doing here?" Asked a voice. Kazuki turned around and saw Hatsuharu and Isuzu. He liked their names, they were beautiful, especially the name Isuzu.

"I just tried to find a place that does not give me panic", said Kazuki.

"Panic?" Said Isuzu confused.

"Yes, But because my presence here is unwanted, I will find some other place", said Kazuki little sad before he left the room.

"He is very strange", said Hatsuharu.

"Yeah ... But also a little bit _different_ , you will not be bored right away and you know how much we hate being bored".

"Ah, But he's probably not a good person to be near ...".

"Ah", Concurred Isuzu before them once again fell into silence.

* * *

After Juuri had got over the shock of what had just taken place in front of her she left the torture chamber. Why did she feel so bad about the conversation with Hiro? It was not as if what he said really hurt her ... Was it perhaps because it possibly was somehow her fault that he was like that? No, it can not be, it was he who had a ... _Emotional Crisis,_ whatever that was supposed to be ... But why did she have this guilty feelng then? He confused her so much ... _"He should never have come into my life" S_ he stopped abruptly when she found out how horrible her thought was. _"No, I can not think like this. Or, ... Who is he exactly? And to me? What does he hide? ... All this is just confusing ..."_

* * *

"You are absolutely incredible!" Shouted Yuuki. "What would it matter if they do it now or in three years?!"

"You do not understand !" "No, I do not understand because the same thing happened to us! And you said nothing then! You said nothing at all when I became pregnant for the first time! I was about as old as Juuri! Or have you forgotten that?"

"This is about our daughter!"

"And I try to explain that I can not say anything about what would happen between them!"

"So it would not matter if Juuri was pregnant now if we follow the way you think Yuuki-chan?" Interrupted Takuma.

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AS LONG AS I AM HERE!" Growled Kaname.

"We never said it would happen! You are so fucking impossible, Kaname!" Yuuki shouted before she turned and disappeared out of the room". " _So fucking stubborn! How did we even come to that?! They just kissed, where is the problem!?_ " She was so angry that she did not think to check where she went so she happened to walk into someone. "I'm sorry", 'she mumbled quickly before she noticed who the person in front of her was. Zero. "Hey", she greeted stiffly.

"Hello. It was a long time ago right?"

"We have not seen each other since ... ".

"Then you left the Academy to go and live with Kuran after becoming a vampire", interrupted Zero. Yuuki nodded slowly. There was a long silence between them.

"Sometimes I wonder how it would have been if I had stayed with you at the academy", confessed Yuuki and looked at the ground. "Many things would have surely been different now ... ".

"Have you had a fight or something?"

"Listen Zero. If I avoided you during all those years ... ".

"Shut up, he interrupted. I do not want to know".

* * *

"Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Exclaimed Kaito when he stepped into the room there Kenta and Hideki sat and talked. It felt like they were staring at him all the way as he walked toward them, and sat down. As if they were waiting for important information. "What?" Wondered Kaito inconvenient.

"What happened ?" Asked Hideki. "What have you done this time?"

"Nothing!" Kaito responded quickly and became red in the face.

"Why did Kaname-sama want to murder you?" Asked Kenta.

"It's none of your business!"

"I bet he saw you coming too close Juuri", said Hideki.

"Come on, admit it!"

"Is this a police interrogation or what?!"

* * *

Juuri closed the door behind her and walked into the room. She looked around him and noticed that the room had been cleaned and the bed was made. There was something on it. Juuri walked closer and noticed that there was a small pile of clothes and a note. She picked it up. It just said: _"For Juuri. Yuuki"_ She smiled and began to inspect the pile. It consisted mostly of jeans, long-sleeved tight shirts and underwear. She also found a thick sweater and a nightgown. Her smile widened. Her mother had taken notice of her tastes, and took what she would like no matter what. Even the underwear was like she liked them. She took up the nightgown and the rest of the pile and walked toward the closet. _"He probably won't mind if I borrow some space from him"_ thought Juuri when she opened the doors to the two times too large closet and put the clothes on the empty spaces. After, she went to the bathroom to change clothes and then went back to the bed to lie down. _"Now I just simply have to wait for Kaito to come back."_

When Kaito came to his room he found Juuri that was already in bed and asleep. He smiled, took to his night clothes - which turned out to be only a pair of underpants - switched on quickly without tearing his eyes away from her and laid down beside her. "Sleep tight Juuri".

Chikao stood up and let his eyes wander over the room. It ended up on a framed photograph on his desk. The photo was of a very beautiful girl with red hair and eyes blue as a clear sky. She looked to be no older than seventeen or eighteen. Chikao went towards it and caressed the card with your fingertips. "Hanako ... ", he whispered. She had left him a year ago. She had not been able to accept his vampire nature when he shared it to her and she had disappeared from his sight forever.

* * *

Kaname opened the doors and walked to the nearest window to open it. "Time to get up now! He exclaimed and tore the thin sheet from the bed.

"What time is it ?" Asked Juuri.

"Late enough that I will not let you stay alone more than necessary", said Kaname. "Get up now Juuri! I will be back in ten minutes and then you have showered and dressed! I will not say it twice", he warned before he went out and closed (slammed) the door again.

"What does he want?" Asked a rather tired and newly awake Juuri.

"No idea", replied Kaito in a similar position. "But you better do what he says ... Juuri?" But Juuri had already fallen asleep again. And Kaito did the same thing. Ten minutes later, Kaname came back as he had said. And saw that both had fallen asleep again.

"Get up!" He shouted. Juuri and Kaito had barely time to understand what happened before Kaname lifted juuri and put her in the bathtub. "You have five minutes", he warned, and walked out of the room again.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Wondered Kaito when he was sitting up alone in his bed and tried to put some order into his thoughts.

* * *

Hiro woke up with a scream, but it was not heard because Chiro had pressed his pillow into Hiro's face. "This Is not attempted murder", assured Chiro before he removed the pillow. "But you always yell when you wake up and you do not want anyone to hear it".

"Thank you so much but don't choke me next time please", said Hiro and sat up. Takuma had loaned a guest room for them (actually two but they decided to sleep together for ,example, these situations). Kazuki also had his own room, even though he said several times that it was not needed. That he could only sleep on the floor in the living room or on the grass outside. Making Hiro wonder how much Kazuki think he's Worth.

"I had to improvise. I'll try to plan something better until next time", promised Chiro and sat down on Hiro's bedside. "I've been worried to death, so now you have to tell what's actually going on!" Hiro sighed deeply and looked down at his lap. It was late in the afternoon and the sun shone brightly. Just because Hiro and Chiro weren't vampires they could not sleep so well when it was light outside so they had to have the curtains drawn back so no sunrays could get through.

"Well, My nightmares have become worse ... Which you already know", said Hiro and Chiro nodded. "I think it is because Toshio is digging up everything I try to bury ... But I guess you want to know more about my strange behavior ... Well I think I ... _Like_ Juuri ... ".

"Wait? Huh !?" Burst out Chiro. "You mean like-like?" Hiro nodded without looking up at him. "You're in deep shit bro", he said. "And not only because she is taken! She hates you too!"

"Wow Thanks ... Now I feel much better", said Hiro sarcastically.

"Gome, It was stupid of me to say so but still ... Of all the people on earth and you like the _PMS Princess_?" Hiro laughed and looked up at him.

"The heart wants what the heart wants. Just wish that she was not my first love ... ".

"Why? I must admit that they are better choices please-may-Juuri-not-kill-me-but at some point you have to fall in love ... ".

"Yeah but you never forget your first love ... ".

"She's not your first love Hiro. Your first _crush_ maybe, but I doubt that you love that girl".

"And how can you know that?" Hiro asked irritably, when did he become a genius of Hiro's feelings?

"Because I've had several crushes before I met the person I fell in love so I've ... ". Chiro covered his mouth when he caught on what he just said. Hiro looked at him with a grin.

"I knew you loved _her_!"

"I would not say _love"_ , said Chiro and crossed his arms. "We've only known each other for so very long that something was built up between us ... ".

"But you just admitted that you were in love with _her_! You have to tell her when she comes back!"

"Now It's _your_ love life that we are discussing", said Chiro with bright red cheeks.

"But how can you be so sure that this is not true love?" Asked Hiro.

"If You ever kiss her then you will see it ... ". Hiro looked at him like he was crazy.

"what !? I can not do that! She is taken! You _hate_ cheating !"

"Friends Kissing is not classified as cheating ... or some sort of relationship ... ". Chiro looked at Hiro with a grin.

"Are you only saying that because I'll still get that wet kiss ...?"

"Partly. You'll get it when you least expect it... ".

"How is this even a punishment!?"

"You thinks it's disgusting... ".

"And you _don't_!?"

"Meh I have been through worse... ".

"RiRi was right", said Hiro. "Life would've been better if we were both gay with each other... ".

"Yeah but we became brothers instead", said Chiro. "Though if we're both are single when we're 40, we can get married. What are you saying?"

"Oh Why not, we are best friends, and we will still spend rest of our lives together so ... ".

"You will b the bride that case", said Chiro and laughed maliciously.

"I suspected that it wold turn out that way... Then Isao, RiRi, Nana and Kazuki can be my bridesmaids". They both began to laugh.

"Yes everyone can have matching dresses! But who will be my best man then?" Asked Chiro.

"RiRi can be your Best man", said Hiro. "Because, I really want to have Isao and Kazuki in dresses so much ..."

"She fits so God damn well in a suit too", said Chiro. "Almost as good as you in a dress ... ".

"I will look so much more fabulous than you and you know it".

"Yes", Said Chiro and started pretending to cry. "Why can not everyone have dresses?"

"Yes! suits are so boring!"

"I just got a picture in my head of Nanno with a pink and fluffy princess dress!" Both burst out laughing again.

"Yes, he would've gone full out. He likes girls more than guys so ...".

"Yeah haha", said Chiro and wiped away a tear. "And Kazuki can have a dark gown that matches his eyes ...".

"Okay, but back to seriousness", said Hiro. "We both know, deep down, that you will stand there at the altar with _her_ and _I_ will stand beside you as your _best man_ ". Chiro smiled to himself and returned to his own bed.

"Yeaah. And it sounds much cozier with a wedding night with her than with you", said Chiro.

"Lies!" Exclaimed Hiro. "You will regret that you did not get this ass".

"But if you wear a paper bag over your head ... ".

"hahah fuck you ... ". They looked at each other for a while without saying anything after they were done laughing.

"Feeling better now that you've talked a little?" Asked Chiro and Hiro nodded.

"Yeah... Thanks a bunch and goodnight in-the-closet... ".

"Goodnight little perverted gardening gnome", said Chiro before he laid down again and closed his eyes. Hiro laid down his head on his own pillow and closed his eyes also. It felt like a ton had been lifted from his shoulders and for once, didn't the bad memories take over his dreams.

* * *

Kazuki did not like the cries that came from Kaito's room, screams from Kaname who played the typical Double standard overprotective father. Do not misunderstand, Kazuki has only respect for the pureblood vampire, but that does not mean that Kaname is completely flawless. All people have faults, defects even though that those are so small, can destroy the whole image of someone. It is a lesson that Kazuki learned at an early age.

Kazuki felt weak, like he was only skin, bones and burned organs. But he also felt a numb feelng mixed with a small hint of ... _Nirvana_. The feeling is almost worth going for days, even weeks without sleeping or eating. The feeling you get when you are so near-death, but remains on the earth. Kazuki has long since stopped to be almost crazy after have gone so long without blood, it was very long time ago that he almost attacked people and was sent to the school nurse with a narrow plastic tube in the abdomen that pumps blood that he himself refused to drink it. But Cross never understood, no one understood ... Well no one except Kazukis parents ... At least his mom. His mom did something similar but for an entirely different reason.

Kazuki lifted his abnormally heavy head from the pillow and sat up. He swung his legs over the edge and stood up. He had to sit down again because his vision went black and his head began to hurt. The next attempt to stand up was not as hard so he did not need sit down again. Slowly he walked towards the chair where he had put the clothes he had the day before ... Only to see it was new clothes there instead. Kazuki panicked. He had been awake all day, how had anyone been able to sneak in there and change clothes? Kazuki suspected that he must have fallen asleep during a short period. He picked them up and saw that it was a long sleeved dark blue sweater and a pair of light blue jeans with the same white scarf as the night before. He was glad that they remembered that he didn't like showing off so much skin. He switched over from the long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants that he slept in to the clothes on the chair before he left the room.

Kazuki had to walk slowly because his head hurt and everything was spinning. In these kinds of occasions, he felt actually a little more ... _Human_ and less cold. But as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, someone took hold of his wrist and forced him down on a chair.

Kazuki buried his head in his hands. _Please stop spinning_. "How long has it been Itachi?" Asked Cross and filled a glass with water. Kazuki who felt too weak to answer just shook his head. He did not know himself. Kaien put the glass down in front of Kazuki and dropped a blood pill in it before he sat down beside him. Kazuki did not know if it was to watch that Kazuki really drank it or to see if Kazuki would do anything at all. Kazuki knew he did not have to drink, Cross could not force him either. Not without that blood bag and plastic pipes with the needle Kazuki hated so. Kazuki was just about to get up and walk away until he heard the chirping from birds from one of the windows. At the window sat six small white doves. Then it must be a good day. Kaien smiled when Kazuki picked up the glass and began to slowly drink the content. "Good job Kazuki", said the headmaster with a voice that is often used when talking with young children. "You just get better and better". Kazuki didn't know if that was a lie or if Kaien _really believed_ what he was saying. Kaien took away the glass to the sink to wash it and when he turned back Kazuki was gone.

* * *

"So, what are we doing here?" Asked a half awaken Juuri when Kaname sat her down in the writing room.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

"No", replied Juuri and yawned. "What was it now again ?"

"You must learn how to fend for yourself if you ever would get in trouble. First things first, read this", said Kaname and gave her a thick sheet of paper.

"What is it ?"

"The necessary things to know to be able to control your powers. Then you can start practicing. But skip to the last chapters".

"Why?" Asked Juuri again.

"Because there is the basics of what you need to know and we do not have much time left. And make sure that you're remembering what you are reading". Juuri nodded and began to read through the documents. When she felt somewhat sure about what she was reading, she put the sheets of paper aside and looked up at Kaname. "Are you sure that you can that by heart?" He asked. Juuri nodded a bit stiffly, wondering what would come next. "Then we'll see what you have learned", said Kaname and stood up.

"Concentrate!" Shouted Kaname. Juuri bent down and grabbed her knees. She gasped and felt like she had been running several kilometers. She had made ten attempts to control some of her powers, but each time it had ended up with exploding trees, and she began to get tired.

"That's all I can do!" She protested when it felt like her breathing started to become normal again.

"No you do not. You need to separate your feelings and what you want to accomplish. You also need to focus on where you want to direct your energy. Try again". Juuri sighed and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine her goal and began to collect the energy. When she felt ready she tried to let it out but ended up with another exploding tree.

"It's not possible !"

"It is certain. It's just that you do not focus on the right things. That's enough for today", said Kaname and began to walk back towards the mansion. Juuri stared hard at him for a while before she started to go back. _He could be so annoying!_ When Juuri came to Kaito's room, there was no one there. She could hear noises coming from the bathroom so she sat down on the bed and waited. A few minutes later, Kaito got out.

"You're already back?" He asked.

"Kaito ... I've been away for almost two hours. You fell asleep again, didn't you?"

"Hehe ... Involuntarily, yes. What did he want?"

"Teaching me to control my powers", responded Juuri and curled up in a fetal position.

"But that's great! How did it go ?" He asked and sat down next to her. But she just shook her head and buried her face in her knees. "Hey, what happened Juuri?" He asked again. "Nothing!" She exclaimed aggressively. "Nothing ... ".

"What did he say this time?" Kaito sighed and embraced her.

"It's just that! He said nothing! He just stands there without saying anything, waiting for me to succeed! He is so fucking annoying ... ".

"He's still your father ... And you know deep down that he loves you. He just does not know how to show it to you so he shut everything behind a door instead".

"And since when did you become a psychologist?" Juuri asked sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to see it from his point of view. And you said yourself that he was good at hiding his thoughts so that no one knows what he really thinks or plans".

"It would not cost him his life to make at least a small effort from time to time ... ". Then someone knocked on the door and in came Haruka and Sakura followed by Kaname:

"Juuri, can you take care of your siblings for a while?"

"Is there no one else who can do it?"

"No, and I did not ask you what you think, but I order you to do it".

"But I do not want to be their babysitter!" Exclaimed Juuri but the door was already closed. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Growled she and buried her face in Kaito's chest.

"Please, calm down, baby. You're scaring the children", he whispered in her ear.

"Why is big sister angry?" Asked Sakura.

"Nothing that children needs to know!" replied Juuri hastily and perhaps maliciously. Sakura's usual happy face turned into a sad and tears began to form in her eyes. Kaito, who guessed how this would end if he did not do something fast, said to Juuri.

"Come, we go out. You two come here", he said then to Sakura and Haruka. _"First find Cross"_ he thought, and shoed all three in the corridor.

Kaien sat in the library and read from a book when they found him. He lifted his head and smiled at them when he saw them coming. "Cross?" Asked Kaito. "Can you take care of those two for a while", he said, pointing toward the children who already sat on his lap and read a book.

"Of course", he replied. "But where are you going?"

"To take some fresh air", said Kaito and went out of the library with a hand around Juuri waist. "Thanks so much !"

"You'r welcome ... I guess". Said Kaien when Kaito and Juuri had disappeared from his sight.

"No One can of course have expected that it would go well on the first lesson", said Kaito in an attempt to cheer Juuri up but she did not answer. "Not even he, it may not have been so easy for him first time either".

"No, But he could at least do something more than to explode trees!" Exclaimed Juuri. "Why the trees!?"

"You focus your concentration maybe on them accidentally."

"According To father, I do not seem to have such a great concentration", said Juuri bitterly.

"But he can not always be right", said Kaito. "The trees might be the ones to suffer because you have so much anger that you must get let out ... ".

"I NEED NO BLOODY ANGER THERAPY!"

"You aim your anger at the trees, things that are not alive, because you can not aim it towards living beings". Juuri stopped walking.

"You mean that I punish trees instead of people!?" She exclaimed. "And if I do not manage to harm living creatures, am I weak? How can I defend myself otherwise? What kind of pureblood vampire am I? ... ". Juuri looked at the ground.

"It Is possible that you use trees as unintentional punching bags", said Kaito. "But what do I know? I'm no psychologist or whatever ... I never meant that you aren't able to hurt living things, I meant that you are not able to harm the living creatures that you deep down want to use your powers on". Juuri thought for a moment. It does not sound totally silly. There's a lot of people she has had a lot of mixed feelings about ... Like Hiro, Chiro, the twins (when they are ridiculously overprotective), her father ... Even Kaito. But it never occurred to her to want to hurt any of them ... Though she has wished that Hiro would disappear ... If she does not successfully separate her powers from her feelings ... What will she by mistake do with Hiro? _No don't be silly! You do not want to hurt him or anyone else! Sure, he goes on your nerves but you'll not lose that much controll! Kaito's theory is certainly false anyway ..._ Kaito saw that she was feeling worse, so he changed the subject. "You have no idea how long it took for me to learn to use my powers", he said, and Juuri looked up at him. "Do you know how many times I almost sent my father to the moon?"

"How many times?" Asked Juuri a little happier, and they began to walk again.

"More Than I can count on my hands", replied Kaito. "Chikao thought it was so damn funny ... Well, until he almost left the earth himself ... ". Both burst out laughing. Kaito saw it as a good sign and went on to tell embarrassing stories from his own training while they took a soothing stroll in the moonlight.


	13. Chapter 12: That feeling and that leg

**Disclaimer:** _We don't own Vampire Knight._

 _enjoy! ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

"Why is it so fucking hot!?" Exclaimed Chiro while he tried using his hand like a fan towards himself. "The sun isn't even out yet!" Chiro wasn't the only one complaining, the rest of them agreed with him. But Hiro and Chiro were clearly more sensitive against the warmth than the others.

"Hot nights does actually exist", said Hatsuharu and crossed his legs. "And it's your fault for wearing Long sleeves... ". Hiro, Chiro and Kazuki were sitting on one of the couches in the common room. The twins, Hideki and Kenta sat on the couch next to them, Kaname was either in the drawing room or in Takuma's office, Yuki was somewhere in the mansion with Yori, Zero was probably hiding somewhere (because he wanted to be alone) and the rest, or at least some of them, were either in the kitchen or in on of the others rooms. Both Kenta and Hideki sat there shirtless, both Hatsuharu and Isuzu wore tank tops and shorts.. While the in-the-closets and Kazuki sat there in long pants and long sleeved shirts. The worst thing was that Kazuki was still wearing the white scarf and that Hiro was still wearing Chikao's sweatshirt.

"Seriously!" Exclaimed Isuzu. "I'm sweating to death by just looking at you... ".

"Is that a new way of begging people to strip?" Asked Chiro teasingly and wiped away some sweat from his forehead.

"No idea to make them strip", said Isao when he walked into the room without a shirt on. "It's not like they have anything to show... ". Everyone in he room noticed that besides Isao's muscles he had scars on many places on his torso. Something that naturally seems to come with the job, especially if you're not a vampire that can heal themselves.

"Show off", said Chiro underneath a fake cough. "How did the mission go?... And did you go like that the whole way here?"

"It went decent", said Isao. "We haven't seen any trace of any enemies at Cross academy. We're not entirely sure if that's a good thing or not... But we just spoke with Cross and he agreed that it was for the best if the students stayed at home for a little while longer. And yes, I did walk the whole way here half naked".

"Yeah show off", said Hiro.

"It wasn't I who decided that!" exclaimed Isao. "It was... ".

"I'm here!" Exclaimed Nanno and walked into the room. "What have Hiro and Chiro ruined while I was gone?" Nanno was also shirtless, but in his case there was more to look at. He also had a lot of scars, far more than Isao. He also had a green bandana in his hair and no shoes... They assumed that it was his signature look.

"We haven't ruined anything!" Exclaimed Hiro. "And by the way, if Isao put on a bandana and took off his shoes then you two could be brothers... ".

"No they haven't ruined anything", said Kazuki. "Except for a microwave, something for torture, almost a bat and... ".

"You were there too!" Complained Hiro.

"Yes but he only asked about what you two had ruined Hiro-sama... ".

"You two have only been here for a little more than two days!" Said Hatsuharu.

"I still can't get over that Nanno suddenly totally randomly decide that you two should take off your shirts", said Chiro.

"Nanno's started to burn so he had to take it off", said Isao.

"But he started to laugh", said Nanno with an evil smile. "So I set his shirt on fire too".

"Yeah no one should mess with you", said Kenta.

"So don't think about a perverted scenario Chiro!" Said Isao. "That's disgusting! I'm seventeen and he's like older than the sun... ". Both Hiro's and Chiro's eyes widened and Isao felt cold sweat running down his face when he caught on what he was just saying.

"Older than the sun?" Said Nanno. "Older than the sun!? Be careful young man! Because the old burning ball can still turn you into ashes!" Isao shrieked and left the room. Nanno started to smile again and sat down next to Hiro. "But how can you wear a sweatshirt young man?" Asked he. "You look enough like a freak show with you in too big clothes and Chiro in too small clothes. Doesn't feel so good being a lonely giant now, does it?" Chiro crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Nanno. Nanno turned to face the others. "We haven't had the time to have a real conversation, haven't we?" Asked he. "Well then... You can begin with saying your names".

"You already know their names", said Hiro.

"It was only a way to start a conversation!" Complained Nanno, not even bothered that the others thought he was even more creepy. "But I guess that I can start the conversation with an interesting story... ". Nanno cleared his voice and put one of his legs on the table. If you looked closer you could see that is was an artificial leg. It let out a way too loud sound when it hit the table, the skin was far too smooth to be real skin, the skin was even a little more yellow than the rest of the skin on his body. His foot was also too straight and smooth to be real. "The leg used to be white", Nanno begin explaining. "But after many years even the finest diamonds doesn't shine so bright anymore. But I'll tell you that, miss Aguera won't let me survive if I don't bother to support the leg from time to time". When Nanno was sure that his leg was in a good position he leaned back into the couch with his hands intervened behind his head. "Well when I was... _Younger_ , actually when the devil and his prodigy here were around thirteen years old", said Nanno and pointed at Hiro and Chiro. "We lived at the moment on a attic over a pretty poor family who were hiding us from a couple of men. We were actually on a mission but RiRi and I had to go to the market to find a cure for the poison... "

"Poison!?" Exclaimed Kenta.

"Yes", said Nanno. "Because Chiro got bitten by a weird insect and started to hallucinate... Partly about that his right leg was stolen, that Hiro was a Indian in a disguise, that Isao was his conjoined twin, that I was some kind of animal because he tried to feed me with broccoli and pat me from time to time... And a lot of other stuff".

"Yeah sure! Embarrass the hell out of me", said Chiro sarcastically.

"I can't get how you could think that Hiro was an Indian", said Nanno. "Or a dying Indian because Hiro are so pale. Poor Chiro cried because he didn't want his little indian friend to die. Hiro couldn't follow us because Chiro would start to whine loudly when he didn't he him because he thought that he was going to die... ".

"Why don't you share all my childhood memories and show everyone my baby pictures when you're at it", said Chiro sarcastically but everyone ignored him.

"And Isao couldn't come with us either because Chiro would hold him and panic every time his _conjoined twin_ didn't sit close to him", said Nanno. In that moment Isao stepped into the room again.

"I was scared shirtless because I feared that he might would have stitched us together if he got his hands on a needle and a thread", said he and sat down next to Nanno.

"And Nana and... Nana was out spying", continued Nanno. "So it was only me and RiRi who could seek for the cure. RiRi is a very good guardian and warrior but her mood can sometimes be a little... Scary... ".

"Worse than Juuri's?" Asked Hideki.

"Yes", answered Chiro. "It could even be worse than Juuri's... Which is a very weird sentence to say out loud... ".

"Anyway", said Nanno. "When we finally got to the market we met a strange little figure who had a cure... A pretty weird man who tried to foul us out of millions! But RiRi managed to reason with him to a better prize... ".

"Translation", Isao began. "She started to kick his ass, held his head under water over and over five seconds every time, pushed him down a few stairs, shoved up a watermelon up his ass and hang him by his nose".

"Don't overdo it!" Said Nanno. "It was a _honey_ melon. Those are much smaller! Anyway, when we got back to the house no one was there, not even the family. So RiRi and I started searching through the town we were staying at".

"Where did you find them?" Asked Kazuki.

"Well the family were celebrating something with some other people", said Nanno. "But we found these three idiots at a lake. Chiro was naked and he had tied himself to Isao with a rope. He tried to lock Hiro inside a wooden chest to send him out in the lake because satan wanted to... Feed his goldfish in the water with the blood and intestines from Hiro's dead body. Hiro and Isao also had their faces covered in mud and both of them had half watermelon shells on their heads... Which I still want explained by the way". Kenta and Hideki started laughing.

"What happened after you left us are still memories that we're trying to forget", said Isao and shivered.

"Exacly", agreed Hiro. "But we can explain that part... Ish. I don't recall exactly why but it had something to do with what he tried to do with us so we covered ourselves in mud to try looking like monkeys or something like that. He did think that Nanno was an animal and didn't try to hurt him. But apparently monkeys belongs to satan in his little world so he started throwing things at us and chase us around the town. The watermelon shells were just improvised helmets... ".

"But he caught us at that lake", said Isao. "After he had tied me together with him satan didn't seemed to be such a bad dude anymore... And Hiro died for some reason".

"Does this kind of things happen to you often?" Asked Kenta.

"Sometimes", answered Chiro, bitterly because everyone laughed at him.

"And sometimes even worse", chimed Hiro in.

* * *

Kaito walked through the corridor towards Takuma's office. He had finally managed to somewhat calm down the tornado of feelings who was Juuri. Which was never easy. But Kaito knew that Juuri was just temporary calm until something or someone that didn't really need to be that important would come and annoy her once again... He just hoped that she would be calm when that happens.

Kaito was just about to knock on the door to the office when he heard voices coming from the inside. He leaned in closer to the door so he could hear but he immediately regretted it: "... It all already started when Chikao was little. But I guess that being pregnant again didn't really improve anything. It wasn't before then that I saw that look in her eyes".

"I also noticed that... But it was already too late when we figured it out".

"It would have been possible to do something if Kaito didn't come so early".

"It may perhaps have been his arrival that was the reason to why we didn't notice anything. It would've maybe not have been so many changes if he hadn't".

"The only thing I know for sure is that she suddenly disappeared after Kaito was born. But I have no idea of why she turned out like this".

"There's nothing you can do about it Takuma. You can't change the past. Kaito doesn't need to know about this either. But it's time for you to get over Sara!"

"I don't think that I would ever be able to do that... She was my life".

"I'm sorry to say this but in that case your life is a lie. Move the fuck on!" It was more than Kaito could handle. He ran away towards his room without caring about how much noises he made. So it was _his_ fault that things turned out like this!? Why? Why did they even hide the truth from him!? Didn't they think that he was mature enough to understand!? _'They can go to hell!'_

Kaname and Takuma stopped talking when they suddenly heard someone running through the corridor. "Who do you think that could be?" Takuma went to open the door, just in time to see a blond head disappear around the closest corner. He sighed deeply and gave up the idea to follow Kaito and try to explain something at all to him. Takuma himself started to get enough of all this...

* * *

 _"Your birthday's next month, isn't it?" Chikao sat on a bench with a beautiful red haired girl. You could clearly see that it was spring outside and petals from the sakura trees were flying everywhere. The girl in front of him smiled happily:_

 _"I'll finally be eighteen! You're gonna come, aren't you?"_

 _"Of course I will, Hanako". He leaned in closer to kiss her but suddenly she was gone and he was sitting by his own on the bench. It was autumn now. A figure walked towards him. He could see that she had long blond hair and similar eyes to his own._

 _"It's your fault Chikao... "._

 _"No, I didn't mean for this to happen!"_

 _"You killed her!"_

 _"_ _No! Shut up!" Now he was in his room, in front of Hanako's picture._

And Chikao suddenly woke up. He had an headache and the voice was there again. **_"Everything is your fault... "._** _"No! I only wanted to save her!"_ Chikao decided to finally leave his room and hoped half-heartily that the voice would disappear. But whatever he did to forget it, how much he tried to ignore it, the voice was always there.

After wandering around the house for almost 20 minutes he finally met some living souls. He stepped into the room and the first person he saw there was Hiro. There was also Nanno, Isao and Chiro. The only vampire in the room there except for himself was Kazuki. Rest of the youths (not that Chikao knew that they were there before) had left the room to do something with Kaito and Juuri. Hiro looked up at him. "Ehm, hi", greeted Chikao stiffly. He didn't know why but he felt even more worse than before he left his room.

"It's your turn now Chiro-sama", said Kazuki.

"Hai!" Exclaimed Chiro and stood up. Chikao looked at them confused then Chiro covered his eyes and started to spin around in the middle of the room while the others formed a circle around him. After what felt like an eternity of spinning he finally stopped, facing Hiro, without removing his hands from his face. "HAAAARAAAAMMM!" Screamed Chiro and jumped and kicked Hiro so hard in his stomach that he flew backwards a few feet. Chiro uncovered his eyes and started to laugh with a somewhat relieved smile.

"What are you guys dong?" Asked Chikao while he tried to swallow the sickness in his throat.

"It's some kind of curious game that they just taught me", said Kazuki. "I don't know if I'm happy or not that I actually get this game... ".

"Does it involve spinning around and kicking someone? What kind of game is this?"

"Oi! It's much more complicated than it looks!" Said Chiro while he helped poor Hiro up from the floor. "Everything depends on luck! And which players who's in the game!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Chikao and sat down. To focus on other things helped.

"Well Hiro is the only one who's not hitting you back after someone kick him... Or whatever weapon the one in the middle use. I only hit back when I feel like it... When it's either Nanno or Kazuki, Isao can attack you depends on were you hurt him, hitting Kazuki is like hitting a fucking brick wall and Nanno... Well that's the worst that can happen... ".

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Asked Chikao.

"Nah who wants to go back to being sweaty meat sacks on the couch that nags about that the moon is too hot, right Chiro?" Said Hiro teasingly.

"Sweaty BLOOD sacks", Chiro corrected him. "We're mostly made of water. Don't you remember that Gorgue used to call us water balloons just because of that reason?"

"Jorgue?" Said Chikao confused.

"Gorgue", Hiro corrected him. "He's a guy who tried to kill us by dumping us out in the middle of a desert... So many weird things happened there and we hallucinated a lot an went through much but we managed to catch that bastard". Isao and Chiro sat down on each side of Chikao. "No are you going to drown him too?" Said Hiro and sat down next to Chiro. "You're sweating waterfalls".

"We can sweat you down instead", said Isao and Chiro grabbed Hiro before he could escape and threw him on the floor in front of Chikao and jumped on him. Isao also jumped on him and both started to tickle him.

"Heeelp!" Shrieked Hiro.

"What are you doing!?" Exclaimed Nanno. "You'll only hurt him if you tickle him there! Tickle him underneath his feet or his sides instead! You should already know this!" The boys obeyed and Hiro started to laugh.

"I'll kill all of you!" Yelled he but the others just ignored him. Chikao lifted his feet and put them on the couch so they wouldn't get stuck underneath the three bodies. Even though he had the horrible feelings he felt earlier he couldn't help but laugh like a maniac at the idiots. "Kazuki! Help!" Yelled Hiro and Kazuki grabbed Chiro and Isao before he threw them backwards.

"Traitor!" Yelled Chiro and stood up. "Why did you help Hiro?"

"Because of that you tortured him", answered Kazuki.

"For the hundredth time!" Exclaimed Isao. "Tickle is not the same thing as torture! Didn't you see that he was laughing!?"

"And for the third time, tickling are/was a type of torture in some countries", said Kazuki. And for the third time in barely two hours Isao, Chiro and Kazuki started to have another argument about tickling.

"I'll go and make the other adults uncomfortable", said Nanno and left the room.

"Make the other adults uncomfortable?" Said Chikao confused.

"Yes", answered Hiro and sat down next to him. Hiro's breathing was still uneven and his cheeks were slightly flushed. "Nanno can be like the embarrassing uncle... To everyone", explained Hiro. The bad feeling inside of Chikao returned. "Are you feeling alright?" Asked Hiro and wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "Or maybe you're feeling sick because of the smell... If that's the case then I'm glad that I only can sense strong smells".

"Do you have a weak sense of smell?"

"Yep, it's pretty worn out", said Hiro. "The opposite of yours I guess. So... How are you feeling?" Chikao didn't answer, he just looked down at the floor. Hiro sighed and leaned in closer to him. "Because it looked like you were about to have a panic attack... I can learn you a few tracks that can help if you want to... ".

"I appreciate the thought but it's okey, seriously", assured Chikao. Hiro laughed.

"I'm not stupid even though many people think that I am, Chikao", said he. "I know that something is wrong... ".

"But can't you just let it go!?" Exclaimed Chikao and Hiro flinched. The three who were arguing got quiet and turned to look at them.,

"but can you two please shut up! This is not a fucking yelling party", commented Chiro.

"Are you really the one to talk?" Said Hiro and rolled his eyes.

"I got to go", said Chikao and left the room. Hiro looked after him sadly and shook his head. " _I hope this doesn't mean that I ruined the friendship between us"._

* * *

Nanno stepped out of the house and into the garden and found the rest of the youths on the grass. Nanno smirked before he walked towards them. "Looks like the hippie circle have come to town", commented he and they turned around to look at him.

"What are you talkmg about?" Asked Isuzu.

"That you're all looking like thugs", explained Nanno. (That logic though).

"Are _we_ the thugs?" Asked Kaito. " _You're_ the one who comes out of nowhere and kick two people's asses because they didn't send postcards or whatever".

"Touché", said Nanno and sat down with his legs crossed. "So what are you doing? And were are your parents?... I want to disturb them".

"Nothing really", answered Hideki who just started to admire the man who didn't look that much older than him.

"Did you just say that you wanted to disturb our parents?" Asked Hatsuharu. "How old are you exactly?"

"Aw come one!" Exclaimed Nanno. "Give me an easier question if you're going to start a police interrogation".

"Are you embarrassed about your age?...". Asked Isuzu.

"... Or don't you know how old you are?" Chimed Hatsuharu in.

"I have better things to do than count every single year that I have wondered around on this planet", said Nanno and crossed his arms.

"But how old do you think that you are?" Asked Kenta. "You have to have a guess? Like around 20, 30 or 40?"

"Thanks, you're so generous", said Nanno. "More like around a thousand, I would believe". Everyone looked at him stunned before Hideki burst out laughing.

"You're joking right?"

"Yep, I'm probably much older". Then Hideki turned quiet again.

"How is that even possible?" Asked Juuri. "You're a human, aren't you?... ",

"Partly, yeah", answered Nanno. "But I'm also part vampire, part demon, part mermaid, part witch, part horse, part bird and part Frenchman... Nah just kidding but _wouldn't_ it be cool if I really was part Frenchman?"

"Exactly how much of that was part of the joke?" Asked Kenta because who really knows what's true or not about that man?

"I know that aswer to that question as well as I know how old I am", answered Nanno. "But I definitely got vampire blood in my veins".

"How come we've never heard anything about you before?" Asked Isuzu. "Someone with your status can't really be invincible to the vampire council".

"I don't exist", answered Nanno and everyone got quiet again. "Search for my name in every register and you'll never find it. Same thing with the albino dwarf and the others".

"But that's impossible!" Exclaimed Kaito. "You can't just avoid the system like that".

"Read if you don't believe me", said Nanno and laid down on the grass. "Maybe you'll find mine or Isao's death names but you wouldn't be able to know that they are ours".

"What's a death name?" Asked Kenta.

"Well it's a dead name", explained Nanno. "For example, if you change your name from Kenta to Adolf then Kenta would be your death name because the name Kenta is dead".

"So what's your death name?" Asked Hideki.

"I actually can't remember to be honest", answered Nanno. "But I do remember that Namiko was one of my middle names. I liked that name better than my first name so I made everyone call me that instead. One day I changed my name so that became my first name but unfortunately I can't remember the name I had before".

"How can you forget your name?" Asked Isuzu. "And have Isao forgotten his too?"

"I haven't forgotten my name. It's my _death name_ that I have forgotten", corrected Nanno. "And if you don't use or acknowledge one thing then after a while you'll forget it. Nope, Isao haven't forgotten his death name, he's a lot younger than me but his death name remain dead so I'll not tell you what it is".

"You mentioned before that the in-the-closets weren't in the system either but not that they had any death names", said Hideki. "How?"

"As far as I know they both are carrying the names they got when they were born", answered Nanno. "But they aren't registered so they don't exist".

"How did you manage to do that? And the other two, don't they exist either?" Asked Kenta.

"Skills and contacts", answered Nanno. "RiRi and Nana? Well Nana exist but only by her whole name plus her new name. She got two. RiRi's dead in the registers".

"Why don't you want to exist?" Asked Hideki.

"Isn't that obvious?" Asked Hatsuharu. "They want to remain invincible so no one can found things about them that can hurt them. If I ran away because of someone mighty wanted to kill me then I would probably also change my name and maybe even fake my own death if it would protect everyone I love from any harm".

"One point to mini Senri!" exclaimed Nanno. "It's good to have another identity, if I had a dollar for every time the vampire council or someone else have tried to get me under my lifetime I would be able to buy all of you a planet each".

"The vampire council?" Asked Kenta. "Have they tried to get you? What did you do?"

"Sometimes it was because I broke a few rules, some other times it was because I was on the wrong place at the wrong time, because they thought I was a criminal, because they thought that I was a threat and sometimes because they wanted to hire me. I also have a list of many vampire hunters that wanted me to start working with/at them".

"How did you manage to get away?" Asked Kaito.

"Skills and contacts... And a lot of vodka and dirty tricks", answered Nanno. "But it have been years since I was targeted last. I have been hiding from the outside world but now they'll probably come after me again. They only know about the name Nanno... And a lot of other names... But this is the first time that they'll know my whole name".

"So it will be a bigger challenge to get away from them this time around?" Asked Hideki.

"Yep", answered Nanno and started to drum his fingers on his artificial leg.

"Isn't it hard for you to move around with that?" Asked Hatsuharu.

"No you get used to it after a few hundred years. Fortunately for me I got this long after I stopped growing. If I hadn't then I would have to change into a bigger artificial leg made of another material".

"For how long have you had that artificial leg?" Asked Juuri but tried to sound uninterested. Nanno was just about to answer when suddenly he got an cough attack. He sat up straight and bended over.

"Wow take it easy there", said Kenta and hit him hard on his back to help him. Apparently it was harder than he thought because after three hits one of Nanno's eyes flew out of one of the eye sockets and hit the person sitting in front of him, Hatsuharu, in his face. Everyone except for the twins screamed and jumped in surprise.

"But take it easy", said Hatsuharu and picked up the eye from the ground. "It's a fake one". Everyone calmed down and looked from the eye in Hatsuharu's hans to the dark hole I'm Nanno's face there the eye came from.

"For how long have you known that?" Asked Nanno with a smirk. "Was it the golden ring around the pupil that gave it away?"

"I figured it out when I noticed that the pupil in this eye didn't follow the movement in the other eye", answered Isuzu.

"And I had my suspicious when I saw you picking on it with a toothpick before", answered Hatsuharu and gave Nanno the eye. "And it felt far too hard than an should when it hit me in the forehead".

"I have a bad habit, I mean to poke my false eye with sharp things", said Nanno and put his eye in the empty socket again.

"Exactly how much of you are artificial now again?" Asked Kenta.

"Except for my eye and leg there is two of my toes on my other foot, both kneecaps underneath the skin and the same with my elbows. The most of my bones are artificial and some of my organs too". Everyone sat in silence until Hideki interrupted it.

"How did you manage to hurt yourself that much?"

"Skills and contacts... And with that I mean skills in getting in trouble and bad contacts that stabs you in the back. Well, I should go and disturb the adults before Isao and I have to leave". Nanno stood up and brushed some dirt from his pants.

"Do you have to go already?" Asked Hideki.

"Yep, sometimes you can't dwell girl talk for too long because then the girls will explode in your face".

"Fuck you", said Kaito before Nanno disappeared.

* * *

Everyone kept to their "groups" until the moon sank. Nanno and Isao had disappeared directly after Nanno had scared Aidou and Takuma... No one knew what exactly he did because neither if the two men wanted to tell them. Everyone had already eaten and said good morning to each other before they left for their rooms. Chikao had tried to ignore everyone the whole night, mostly Hiro because he only felt worse in his company. He knew that one of the reasons was that he felt bad for screaming at Hiro when all he wanted to do was to be nice and help.

After giving everyone a quick "good morning" he hurried towards his room, but not without sending a glare to his little brother's door because he was probably in there with the love of his life in his arms. Wow, when did Chikao start being jealous of Kaito? **_"That you haven't been jealous before is quite surprising... "_**. Chikao groaned and covered his ears. Not that voice again... ** _"Just thinking about how easy everything have been for him, how easy it have always been for him... "._** _Don't listen to it, don't listen to it, don't listen to it._ **_"Ever since he was little he have been getting everything served to him on a silver plate while you had to work hard for it"_**. _Liar!_ Chikao threw himself on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. _Liar!_ ** _"Are you actually calling me a liar? Don't you believe me? Not even the fact that he got the love of his life easy as a birthday gift while you hade to work hard for yours and lost her like a feather in the wind?"_** Chikao stoped trying to block the voice out and sat up straight ** _. "He have always been the favorite... Always been the one growing up without bad memories... The one who everyone knows about because he got engaged to the princess and what are you? The one who get all the blame... The one who'll be forgotten and remember how your mother's face changed from loving to destroying... The one who couldn't make her stay. She thought you were a monster, didn't she?"_** Chikao didn't answer, he just looked into the wall with a empty look in his eyes ** _. "Because Kaito's that one everyone wants or want to be... Not you. It's your fault that she fell through the space between your fingers like sand"._** "Shut up!" Screamed Chiako and stood up. He ran out of the room with a malicious laugh echoing in his head.

Suddenly he got such a horrible headache that he almost fell down to his knees. But the positive thing was that the voice was gone. "Calm down Chikao", he said to himself. "Just go to the kitchen and get a glass of water or something that will get rid of the headache... Maybe a blood pill too". When he was sure that he could move without loosing his footing he left for the kitchen.

But when he got to the kitchen someone was already there. Hiro sat down on one of the chairs with his feet on it so his legs were pressed against his chest with an half empty glass of water in his shaky hands. Isn't Chikao lucky? But Chikao's uneasiness disappeared when he saw what Hiro was wearing. "Is that my sweatshirt?" Asked Chikao. Hiro jumped surprised and looked around panicked until his eyes landed on Chikao.

"Takuma let me and Kazuki lend your clothes", said he with a smile. "But it will probably take a lot of time before you get this back... ".

"I suspected that the clothes you two were wearing looked familiar", said Chikao and sat down at the table.

"I can make an parachute out of this", said Hido and Chikao laughed.

"Do that and you'll die", warned Chikao. "Isn't that far too big for you?"

"Yes", answered Hido. "I would've dropped these pants all the time if it weren't for the this belt... I'm so glad that Chiro didn't hear what I just said... So many perverted jokes".

"Yeah, he's a pretty special guy", said Chikao and laughed before both got quiet.

"So do you want to talk about how you're feeling or do you want to continue ignoring it?" Asked Hiro and Chikao sighed.

"It's just so much to think about", answered Chikao. "It's so much going on right now plus that I have started to have nightmares". Chikao didn't like to lie but he wasn't ready tell someone everything and he'll probably never be it either.

"I can teach you about a few things that can help you with handling stress", said Hiro and stood up and placed the glass on the table before walked to him. "It's important to think about your breathing, you have to take deep and slow breaths. Like breath in, wait for a while and then let go if the breath". Chikao tried to breath in the air, keep the breath in his lung for a while before he let it out again. He tried to do it a few more times before he felt how he started to feel better. "It's also important to think about other things than what's bothering you. Like focusing on the decorations in you room instead of the thoughts in your head. Sure, it can be totally uninteresting but it works like a good distraction. It's also good to go to your _"safe place"_ if it's too much".

"Safe place?" Said Chikao confused.

"Yeah, a place you like. A place there you feel calm", explained Hiro. "For example my is on the roofs or other high places and Chiro's in dark and small spaces and little rooms".

"Why on a roof or a dark little room?"

"Because all the problems stays down on the ground, at least it feels like it", explained Hiro. "But I can't really get Chiro's safe place. Where is your safe place?"

"I don't know", answered Chikao though he did know. In _her_ arms.

"You'll figure it out someday", assured Hiro and smiled at Chikao who's heart stopped. "Another trick is to think about certain facts about yourself like for example your name, your family, your friends, your dreams etc over and over again. Another example is... ". Hiro stood behind Chikao and leaned forwards over his shoulders and grabbed Chikao's hands. Chikao froze when Hiro tied Chikao's fists. "... To clench your hands hard, but not enough to make it bleed, and then let go". if Hiro said something more couldn't Chikao tell because he couldn't concentrate on something else than Hiro's hot breath on his cheek or Hiro's tiny pale hands over his. Hiro really was a tiny person, not so much taller than Juuri. He also had a very unique appearance. Chikao had only seen one person with white hair and skin (Zero) but no one else with golden eyes. "Chikao?" Chikao tore his hands away from Hiro's grasp and stood up.

"You haven't told me why you're up Hiro!" Said Chikao and looked away to hide his red cheeks.

"I'm up because of the same reason as you", answered Hiro with a low voice and looked down at the ground. "But for me are the nightmares the worst, PTSD you know... ". Chikao raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiro.

"What's that?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder", answered Hiro. "Flashbacks... ".

"So your nightmares are your... Memories?" Asked Chikao and started to feel bad for Hiro.

"Yeah but don't tell anybody!" Ordered Hiro. "I'm telling you this because I trust you, like you did about your stress and nightmares". Chikao felt even worse after what Hiro said. Especially because Hiro had told him something sensitive about himself while Chikao lied to him. Both only stood there and looked at each other. Yeah, until Hiro walked towards the door. "But unfortunately I don't know how to handle nightmares", said Hiro. "But if you want a giant teddybear or something then I'm always up for cuddling". Hiro laughed at his own joke before he left the room. Then Chikao only stood there and looked at the doorway, full of fighting emotions. Until he came back to reality. He shook his head and walked back to his room. He had completely forgotten why he even went to the kitchen. He only knew that he was exhausted.


	14. Chapter 13: The Noble and the Pureblood

**A/N: Yeah here is the next chapter...**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _We own nothing but the plot and the made up characters._

 **WARNING:** _Trigger warning for mentioning self-harm!_

 _enjoy! ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

Juuri was alone when she woke up. She sat up in bed and waited a moment before she went up. She was dizzy and felt sick. When she came down to the kitchen was already Yuuki, Yori, Kaito and the twins there. She took a chair and sat down between Kaito and Yuuki. "Hey", muttered Juuri.

"Hey", Kaito replied. "Are you okay ? You look pale …".

"Mmh …". She put her elbows on the table and began to massage her temples. " _Don't open your mouth, don't start talking now_ ", thought Juuri. She felt that she only felt worse and worse.

"Here", said Kaito and gave her a cup of tea. She picked it up but the smell of the tea mixed the smell of the food was more than enough to make her more nauseous. She quickly stood up and barely had time to run to the nearest toilet to vomit. When Juuri came back, Kaito looked at her concerned. "Juuri, everything alright?" She nodded a little hesitantly before she sat down again. She felt better but it would take a while before the nausea disappeared completely.

"You could have waited for me", complained Juuri.

"But you were asleep".

"You could´ve at least woken me up".

"I didn´t want to. You look so peaceful when you sleep", Kaito said with a grin.

"How should I take that?" Asked Juuri defensively.

"Take it as you want", replied Kaito and drank his coffee. There was silent between them until Yuuki said something:

"Kaname and Takuma will be gone for most of the night so you two can do whatever you want. As long as you don't destroy the house of course".

"No, we'd love to keep it as it is", said Chikao who stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you here? Asked Kaito.

"No, I am the bogey man and you're hallucinating. In reality Chikao are far away from here in a dreamland", said Chikao sarcastically.

"No, I meant are you here _now?_ You usually get up much earlier".

"I'm not sure you know about it, dear little brother, but I actually go to university, which means; a lot of work to do. Plus it has happened quite a lot lately, as you might have noticed, and I have my share of responsibilities here too, which means you need to sleep sometimes."

"Wow calm down, I just asked", said Kaito. "Have I ruined your katana or something?"

"My personal life have nothing to do with you, as well as I don´t mix myself into yours".

"What the hell did I do to you?!"Juuri rested her head on Yuuki´s shoulder while a fight started between the two brothers.

"Did you sleep well Juuri?" Asked Yuuki. Juuri nodded and gave her a big hug. She had really missed her mom.

"Is everything alright with you?" Asked Yori.

"Sort of".

"And how is it going at school?"

"Good I guess. How's Kana?" Asked Juuri and pointed at the little baby in Yori's arms.

"She is doing fine, thanks for asking".

"How old is she now?"

"She turned one years old in April".

"That´s so cute", commented Juuri. "Can I hold her for a little while?"

"Sure. Be careful", said Yori and laid down Kana in Juuri´s arms. Behind her, you could still hear the brothers' argument.

"But can you shut up!?" shouted Juuri to Kaito and Chikao. "There is a baby who sleeps here".

"Gomen", said the boys and looked away in opposite directions.

"You look like a mom when you hold Kana", commented Hatsuharu.

"And you sounded like one too", added Isuzu.

"But that´s good then. Since I will anyway have to make kids when I get married", responded Juuri bitterly.

"See it from the positive side: If you're lucky, you just have to make two of them", said Isuzu.

"That's not the problem".

"Shall we go for a ride with the horses after breakfast?" Asked Hatsuharu in an attempt to change the subject. "Kaito can come with us IF he behave. Not like the other day… ".

"I just kissed her for God's sake!" Exclaimed Kaito

"When did you two find this one out?" Wondered Juuri.

"We know about everything when it comes to you and Kaito", replied the twins at the same time. _"Maybe not everything,"_ thought Juuri but kept it to herself.

She placed Kana in Yori's arms again and stood up. "Shall we go then?" asked she and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Yep", responded Isuzu and followed Juuri with the guys close behind him.

* * *

Soon after they had left the room, Hiro and Chiro stepped inside. Whatever they had planned to say vanished when they saw the little child. "Oh my God!" Exclaimed Chiro. Yori held Kana in an overprotective way when the boys ran towards them.

"Aw but how cute!" Said Hiro and poked one of Kana`s little chubby cheeks.

"Is that a boy or a girl?" Asked Chiro and bent down to Kana´s level. Yori looked at him like he was crazy or just stupid.

"She _obviously_ have a dress, then it's obvious that it's a girl" She said. Chiro looked at her panicked.

"No, no, no! Do _not_ say that out loud!" Nanno immediately stepped into the room.

"Who in here are putting genders on clothes !?" He exclaimed and looked at Chiro with a murderous look.

"No, It wasn't me! Seriously? How much of a female voice do you think I have!?" Chiro said angrily. "It was Miss Aidou here … ".

"What?" said she, confused.

"Clothes Do **not** have genders!" Exclaimed Nanno and everyone in the room jumped in surprise.

"No, But the people _in_ the clothes have genders", said Yori. "And it tends now to be a girl who dresses in… ".

"How can you be so sure of that !?" Said Nanno. "For all you know, _she_ might be a _he_ in the future!"

"Are you drunk Nanno-san?" Asked Yuki.

"A little brandy never hurts ... But I'm sober", said Nanno.

"Hiro´s probably honored that you are trying to defend his manhood about his love for crossdressing Nanno", Chiro began saying. "But I think Yori has understood".

"Fuck you Chiro", said Hiro. "I hope you die a slow, painful, bloody, stinking death underneath an elephant with diarrhea your fucking baboons´s ass".

"DO NOT CURSE, YOUR FUCKING PLAUGE!" Shouted Nanno in a whisper (not to frighten Kana). "And what do you mean Chiro? Certain things are meaningless to try to defend … ".

"Why is everyone against me?" Said Hiro and hit his head on the table.

"What's her name?" Nanno asked with a friendly smile and leaned down to have eye contact with the child. "And how old is she?" Yori was not entirely comfortable with this man but she knew he did not mean any harm.

"Her name is Kana and she is one years old", said Yori.

"Can she talk?" Asked Hiro.

"No, Not yet", replied Yori. "We have been sloppy with it because we've been so busy".

"Yeah as long as you do not wait too long, then there's no problem", responded Nanno.

"I'm pretty sure that there is a big difference between the way you two look at child caring", said Chiro. "If Kana had been with Nanno, she would had been able to knock down a grizzly bear this point in… ".

"A grizzly bear?!" Said Yori confused.

"Yes", said Nanno with a dreamy gaze. "A proud moment in Isao's childhood … ".

"Did you get him to beat down a grizzly bear when he was one years old !?" Exclaimed Yuki.

"No", Said Nanno and crossed his arms over his chest. "The grizzly bear was not planned to show up before his fifth birthday but you can not control the animals".

"So You've known Isao since that far back?" Said Yuki. "Is he your ... son?"

"Nope", Said Nanno and laughed. "But I have tried everything I could to raise him… that little brat… Of what I know I don't have any children… just these idiots… ".

"Of what you know?" Said Yori confused.

"Who knows", began Nanno. "You might not have gone to bed every time you wake up. You have no idea how many times I have been sedated against my will. Enough times that I will never sleep among strangers alone ever again … ".

"You seem to have a hard time trusting people", said Yuki.

"And a lot of reasons for it too".

"Oh only if you knew", said Nanno. "I Woke up without my kneecaps once... ".

"What !?" Exclaimed Yuki and Yori at the same time before Yori had to calm down the crying child in her lap.

"I'm still not sure how they did it", started Nanno. But you have no idea what a shock it was to wake up in a pool of blood with torn up knees ... But thanks to the shock it did not hurt as much as it should have".

"Why did someone take your kneecaps?" Asked Yuki and felt a little sick because of the picture in her head that Nanno's explanation gave her.

"Because When I was younger and more flexible, I worked as a spy and burglar ... don't look at me like that! I was young and stupid! My mission was to climb up a tower and steal some diamonds ... Or was it gold? ... Hmmm ... No, that's right, it was some kind of map!"

"Why would you do that?" Asked Yuki.

"I will come to that later", assured Nanno. "Anyway, it turned out to be a trap. As soon as I came up I was immediately attacked from all sides and sedated. If it was because of some sort of drug or a really hard blow to the head I couldn't tell... They had apparently somewhere to go and had no time to put me in a cage or something like that so they took away my kneecaps, so I wouldn't be able to go anywhere before they came back ... or because they wanted to give me a slow and painful death… ".

"If it was me I would have done the second option", said Chiro and got punched hard in his head by Nanno.

"Anyway, I refused to give up so I took two gold pieces with the right shape and then used them as replacements before I made sure to wrap my knees tightly with pieces of fabric, which either came from my own outfit or an expensive carpet or bed sheets that I found there. When I was done I was looking for the map until I found it and ran away".

"How did you manage to do all that? If i may ask?" asked Yori skeptically.

"I have repressed the memory because it was so painful", said Nanno and shuddered. "But even though gold is valuable, it is completely useless as kneecaps, I must say. I fainted just outside a friend's door and he helped me back up on my feet and I disappeared without showing the one, who sent me on the mission, the map".

"But you can't just betray your friends like that, can you?" Said Yori and Nanno laughed.

"Friends? We had a complicated relationship ... They forced me to do things otherwise they would kill me ... Besides, the person who had placed the map there knew that I would keep it because all of that was a fucking trap !"

"Do not shout", said Yori with compressed teeth and was again trying to calm down Kana.

"What do you mean?" Asked Yuki.

"It was initially planned that I would go to that place because the map led to ... To a place for me be killed by an old enemy who wanted revenge for... I can't recall for what, I have done a lot of terrible things but the poor guy thought he was special ... My arch nemesis, though such a thing does not exist ... Anyway, I defeated him, destroyed half the city and met a new friend ... Which then also tried kill me".

"I can understand why", said Yori.

"Even today my knees hurts like a hell ... Or now I only got one knee so". Nanno knocked on his false leg before he disappeared out of the room.

"He is a troubled and strange man", commented Yuki.

"Yeah", concurred Hiro. "And we had to grow up with him … ".

"Grow up?" Said Yuki confused. "Do you mean that he is a family friend or a parent or guardian?"

"Guardian", Said Chiro. "It's hard to be a family friend to someone who doesn't have a family". Yori and Yuki said nothing for a long while.

"You mean you are ... Orphans?" Asked Yori.

"Yeah", Said Hiro and took Kana´s hands. "One thing that most of those with this kind of job don´t have is a family to go home to… It's proven not be such a bad thing because if you die then there´s no one to cry over you".

"The only one in our group is Nana who have at least one real family member who is waiting for her", said Chiro and started making ugly faces at Kana so that she began to laugh.

"So ... what happened to your parents?" Asked Yuki hesitantly but immediately regretted the question. But neither Hiro or Chiro showed any hints that the question bothering them. Their eyes were still fixed on Kana.

"Killed", Replied Hiro and smiled at the kid.

"No doubt about it", said Chiro. After that, neither Yori or Yuki said anything. They just stared at Hiro and Chiro while they played with Kana.

* * *

Kazuki was a little shocked (in a good way though) when he saw that there were horses at the mansion. Kazuki really liked animals and horses was one of his favorites. Seeing all the horses in the large meadow behind the Ichijo mansion caused him to miss Daisuke, his own midnight black horse that was always a big help. Kazuki wanted to greet the horses but thought it was best to wait until Juuri and the others had left the barn.

"Well done Juuri", said Kaito sarcastically when Juuri once again fell down to the ground, while trying get up on the horse.

"Shut up!" She screamed and stood up.

"It was a long time since I rode and this horse is too big for me … ".

"Your fault for choosing this horse", said Isuzu.

"Keep quiet", said Juuri and crossed her arms. Kaito sighed and rolled his eyes before he jumped down from his horse. He stood between Juuri and her horse before he went down on his knees with his hands together.

"Let me boost you up", he said, and she thanked him before she put a foot on his knotted hands and put her hands on the horse. He stood up quickly, while pressng her upwards, so she could put one foot in one of the foot rests on the saddle and lifted the other leg from Kaito's hands over the horse's body. She sat down on the horse, made sure that the other foot was in the second foot rest and grabbed the reins. Kaito jumped up on his own horse.

"Finally", said Hasuharu. "Then we can finally begin the round". Everyone bumped their heels into the horses' sides so that the horses walked in a slow and comfortable pace. Juuri noticed that while her, Kaito and the twins' horses walked next to each other, Chikao´s horse walked slightly in front of them. She also saw the murderous looks Kaito discreetly sent at his big brother's direction. The atmosphere between the two was noticeable for miles. What is it with Chikao anyway?

"This Is quite calming", said Hatsuharu after a while. "Right?"

"Yes", Concurred Juuri. Suddenly Chikao pulled the reins and his horse stopped. Shortly after, the others stopped their horses too to see what Chikao was doing. Chikao`s unreadable gaze was fixed at a point not far away, a bench among some trees, while he squeezed the reins like his life depended on it.

"Hanako", He whispered quietly so no one could hear it. At least, Juuri thought that no could hear it but considering how Kaito's expression changed from angry and murderous to compassion and concern, she suspected that he might have heard

"Chikao?" Said Kaito, which brought Chikao from his dream clouds and down to earth again.

"I'll probably turn back now", said Chikao and sighed. "Go ahead without me … ". Chikao pulled hard on the reins on the left of the horse so that the horse turned around before he rode off in a sprint. Before the others could say anything.

* * *

He stopped the horse at the barn so quickly that he almost flew over the horse's head. He closed his eyes tightly and said to himself quietly over and over again to not cry.

But then he heard a strange noise. He opened his eyes again. To his surprise, he saw Kazuki with one of the horses that looked down on an upside down bucket on the ground that Kazuki had his foot on. Chikao´s curiosity about the bucket grew when he heard that something was moving underneath. "And we'll see what what's hiding under there", said Kazuki before he removed his foot and lifted the bucket. Mina beeped wildly while she flew as fast as she could from there. "She pops up from all over the place", said Kazuki bitterly and the horse was touching Kazuki´s shoulder to comfort him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Chikao and Kazuki looked up, he still looked a bit sad for some reason.

"Sorry if I was intruding, Chikao-sama", said Kazuki. He sighed and continued: "But I couldn't help it... Why are you sad"? Chikao was shocked that Kazuki could see it ... He did a such a good job of keeping back the tears. But it is rare that Kazuki look happy so he probably have a lot of experience. But Kazuki had never looked this sad before, at least not around Chikao.

"Why are you sad?" Asked Chikao but Kazuki just shook his head.

"I asked first, Chikao-sama", he said. "And one of the unwritten rules is that who asks first will get an answer first". Kazuki went up to Chikao´s s horse and grabbed the reins with one hand and put the other hand on the horse's neck before he led it further into the barn and into one of the stalls. "Are you trying to attract some special vampire?" Asked Kazuki and began to take off the things from the horse's head.

"What?" Said Chikao. "What do you mean?"

"I read a book once", Kazuki began to explain. "A cliché but still very dark love story. It was about two vampires, a pureblood and a middle-class Nobel vampire who lived in the same town, but yet so far apart. The pureblood was living in a castle while the other lived in a poor household, until all the family except the father died. The father sold his daughter to the castle to work for the purebloods. The girl who was sold was a broken person who dreamed every day about climbing up the castle's tallest tower and jump down and grow wings just before dying of the impact so she could fly up to heaven to see her family again... But every night , she continued to keep on moving... Even though her father died just a few days after she had to leave him". Chikao looked down on Kazuki intensely while Kazuki talked.

"But one day, she met the pureblood heir", said Kazuki. "It was evident that it was chemistry between them but the pureblood was too proud to dare to admit that there was more than a "one-side" attraction. Moreover, was the pureblood already engaged to a pureblood cousin because ... You already know why, why did I even almost explain that? Anyway, the girl didn´t take it very well and started drowning more into the darkness. Not so long after, the pureblood started to feel a strange blood smell at every place, everytime time the pureblood was out for a walk. One day out of curiosity, the pureblood followed the scent and came to a lake ... there the girl slept with a piece of glass in one hand and a lot of blood in the other. Even though she was a vampire, it didn't heal so fast because she was both weak in her mind and body. It became a sick routine. Every time the pureblood tried to drop out and persuade both of them that they could never be together, the girl hurt herself because she knew that the pureblood would follow the scent of her blood and hold her tight ... But one day, The pureblood did not return. That time it was a final farewell, the wedding between the pureblood and the cousin took place and they moved away to explore the earth together. But still, every night the girl went to the same lake, cut the same spot on her arm and waited for hours for somebody who would never come back. After a month, she became desperate. The wounds became bigger and bigger and deeper and deeper each day that passed. She didn't think about that she was not the _only_ vampire there. One evening when she had cut too much and laid on the ground in a weak and bloodied pile, she was attacked and abused sexually by some men who had followed her scent. When they were done with her they dumped her in the lake. Her body was found the next morning. Unfortunately, she never got any wings but she did have a quiet and slow trip to "heaven" in the peaceful water. The pureblood was completely heartbroken when the married couple came back home again. She demanded that the girl was given a proper burial, and … ".

"Wait", said Chikao. "Did you say _her_? The pureblood was also a girl?"

"Yeah she was", said Kazuki. "It was probably one of the biggest reasons to why she was so opposed to a relationship with the girl. The pureblood princess never felt whole again after what had happened and lived the rest of her life in regret. Actually, she visited the girl's grave every night, the same time as they used to meet and sit down in front of the tomb. She would also bring a piece of glass and cut herself, just as the servant girl, waited. Hoping that the girl would follow her scent and come back to her ... But of course it never happened ... It was something she did every day until the day arrived that her and her family were killed by the vampire hunters …".

"What a terrible history", said Chikao.

"Yes, but all love stories don't always end up _happy ever after_ ", said Kazuki and Chikao felt how his words squeezed his heart hard. "But the bad things are the lessons that we learn from…".

"Why did you tell me this?" Asked Chikao.

"It started as a joke when I saw what you were doing, but I now realize that my sense of humor is very dark and wrong today …".

"What do you mean? What is it that I do that made you think of that story !?" Kazuki grabbed one of Chikao´s hands and opened it. Chikao was shocked at the sight of blood dripping down from his palm from four deep holes. Chikao guessing it was because he had dug his nails too deep. He opened his other hand and saw that the blood came from there too, plus the reins had blood stains too. He jumped down from the horse and walked out of the stall without tearing his gaze from his slowly healing hands.

"I realize now that I could only have joked about that you did a relaxation exercise wrong", said Kazuki and hung away the thing that sat on the horse's head and saddle before he began to brush it´s short fur with a certain kind of brush to remove the dirt. "Gomenasai Chikao-sama… ".

"Relaxation exercise?" Said Chikao and took off the helmet. "Have Hiro taught you it?" Chikao was not sure why that thought bothered him so much.

"Why do you think that Chikao-sama?" asked Kazuki and changed the brush to another that was for the longer hair. "My sister used to do a lot of research on how to handle anxiety to ease my panicking ... But it does not surprise me that Hiro-sama knows about such things ... If I have to be honest, he worries me sometimes … ".

"Why?" Asked Chikao and walked up to the booth.

"It seems that he is quite unhappy", said Kazuki and put away the second brush. "Doesn´t friends care for each other?" Kazuki picked up a special piece of metal and lifted one of the horse's hooves to scrape away the soil.

"Yeah, I guess so", said Chikao.

No one said anything while Kazuki was scraping off as much soil as possible from the horse's hooves before he put away his things and walked out of the stall. "You seem to be pretty good at this", said Chikao and locked the door to the stalls.

"Yes, I have experience", said Kazuki. "I have a horse at home, plus I worked at a stall before I started at Cross Academy ... Psychologically, to help my mental health".

"Did it help then?"

"Believe it or not", said Kazuki. "But I have been much worse than this … ".

"Then I guess taking care of horses is a good thing", said Chikao.

"Where are the workers by the way?" Kazuki asked when they began to leave the stall.

"Most of them have a break and some are probably in the office".

"Is It okay if I go to the stables now and when?" Kazuki asked nervously.

"Yeah, why not?" Said Chikao. "It's not like you're going to hurt the horses or something like that".

"Thanks", said Kazuki, and they continued to walk in silence.

* * *

When they came back to the manson they saw Hiro, Chiro and Kana in the living room alone playing around. "You can not stop me, Lord Albino Tits!" Chiro yelled and attacked the teddy bear wearing a mantle in Hiro's hand.

"Why do I deserve that name?" Hiro asked bitterly. "I am too underweight to even be able to have tits… ".

"Because princess Kana decided it!" Responded Chiro and Hiro sighed.

"It was because _you_ suggested it! ... In any case, I will not let you escape before you give back princess Kana´s candy necklace!"

"Never! It's mine!"

"No!" Exclaimed Kana and kicked Chiro´s leg. Chiro pretended that it hurt and threw himself down on the ground with a groan. Kana laughed and clapped her hands. Hiro had to hold her up so she would not fall over.

"Ouch!" Chiro shouted. "I thought I was the puppet in my hand!"

"No, Now you're you!" Said Hiro and put down the teddy bear gently on the floor. Chiro did the same thing and stood up.

"You can never catch me alive!" He shouted before he ran away.

"Neeeh!" Exclaimed Kana and Hiro hoisted her up on his shoulders before he ran towards the same direction as Chiro.

"You will not escape! you super villain-who-still-do-not-have-a-name!" He shouted and they heard Kana´s laughter echo in the house.

"What am I witnessing?" Asked Chikao.

"That Hiro and Chiro will be good parents in the future", said Kazuki.

"It´s a little surprising… ".

"Yeah, a little bit", responded Chikao.

After a short while, Hiro, Chiro and Kana came back into the room. Chiro pretended to trip over something and fell down on the floor. Hiro dropped a giggling Kana on the ground and jumped on Chiro. Kana stood up and ran towards them with shaky legs before she jumped on Chiro too. "You can not escape now!" Yelled Hiro but Chiro laughed.

"Don´t you think that i have an ace up my sleeve!?" Chiro grabbed Hiro's cheeks and licked his lips before he planted a sloppy and wet kiss on Hiro´s nose. Hiro screamed and backed away while he was trying to wipe away the spit from his face.

"That was so unnecessary!" Yelled Hiro and Kana was giggling again.

"I have to deliver the punishment sometime!" Said Chiro. "You lost the competition after all".

"Do you guys enjoy yourselves or what?" Asked Chikao and all three looked up at him.

"Ehm ... How long have you been standing there?" Hiro asked nervously and Kana walked to him and sat down on his lap.

"Right before the last ´Lord Albino Tits`", said Kazuki and Hiro's cheeks turned red.

"Well, she can't talk yet so one of us had to come up with a name", said Chiro and crossed his arms.

"But why didn't you get a name then?" Hiro asked angrily.

"We didn't have the time to come up with anything before Kana started kicking me", said Chiro.

"The only thing I had the time to say was that I was the evil guy… ".

"You seems to really like children", said Kazuki and sat down on the carpet but pulled Chikao down with him.

"Yeah", Said Hiro and placed his lips on Kanas neck and blew air on the soft skin so it tickled. She laughed and slapped him lightly on the cheek. "But unfortunately, we see them so rarely".

"Are you thinking about having children in the future?" Asked Chikao but considering how immediately the happiness disappeared from Hiro´s and Chihiro's eyes, it was apparently wrong thing to ask.

"Ehm ... Yes", replied Chiro doubtfully.

"Mhmmm Might", said Hiro a little stiffly.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Chikao guiltily.

"No, no", assured Hiro with a smile and began to tickle Kana.

"We just want to have children so badly", said Chiro. But you have to wait for so long … ". There was something about the sentence that sounded suspicious, but neither Chikao or Kazuki mentioned it.

"Where are the others?" Kazuki asked.

"The Adults have a meeting but we have no idea where the others have gone", said Hiro.

"The twins, Juuri and Kaito are out riding", said Chikao. "But I have no idea where Hideki or Kenta are … ".

"It's a big house so they may as well be anywhere", said Kazuki.

At that moment, Yori stepped into the room. "Thanks for watching her for me"; she said before she picked up the child from Hiro's lap.

"It was nothing", said Chiro and looked a little sadly after Yori as she left the room.

"What are we gonna do now?" Asked Chiro.

"Talk Perhaps", suggested Hiro and shrugged. "Do you want children in the future, Chikao?"

"I don't know", he replied. "Right now I'm not even sure I want to meet someone … ".

"That´s a little bit disappointing to hear", said Hiro. "But I understand if you want to single for a while ... not like good-looking people you tend to be single for very long". Chikao felt his cheeks heat up and turned the other way. _What's with this guy that makes Chikao so weak?_

"What do you mean?", mumbled Chikao.

"Well, doesn't all the girls usually throw themselves at you direction?" Asked Hiro. "And I mean really _throws_ themselves, or down on the ground in front of you to make you tumble over them so you at least have to pay a _little_ attention to them".

"Like what? As you and I did when we were five, when Miss Liu came to visit?" Chiro asked.

"Nobody needed to know that", muttered Hiro and this time it was he who blushed. Thanks to his pale complexion the blush was even more visible. Though he did almost look a little cute.

"I recognize the name but I do not remember who it is", said Kazuki.

"She's a legend in our profession ... Or at least when we were younger", said Chiro.

"She's still a legend, Chiro", said Hiro. "But we´re not as excited as we used to when we meet her because Nanno has long since passed her ... By the way Kuzaki, I'm little surprised that you have heard of her ... But you seems to know everything ... ".

"So, Nanno is a legend?" Asked Chikao and looked at them again when he was sure that the redness on his cheeks had disappeared.

"Yeah, But not only within our circle", said Hiro. "He is also known in the vampire- and the human world through different stories and myths".

"Yes, for some he is known as a devil, for example", said Chiro.

"What kind of profession are we talking about, anyway?" Asked Chikao. "You´ve been talking about it a lot but I'm not sure if you ever mentioned what it was".

"We are The Rose Guardians", said Hiro. "We protect those who need it and goes on missions to help with different things".

"Okay, it explains some things", said Chikao. "But where are the other two who´s in the same group as you?"

"Nana And RiRi?" Asked Chiro. "Both are out on reconnaissance missions, collecting the information you know and monitoring our enemy".

"Are they your reliable sources of information?" Asked Chikao.

"Yeah", Said Hiro and then asked: "So... what exactly are four single guys like us gonna do now… ". Chiro grinned weirdly and Hiro's eyes widened.

"No Chiro… don´t suggest that! I know that you really want to but… ".

"We can have an origy!" suggested Chiro, ignoring Hiro´s warning. Hiro sighed and face-palmed, Chikao looked at him terrified but Kazuki shrugged and started to take off his belt. "No , no Kazuki", said Chiro while laughing and put his hand over Kazuki´s hands to prevent him from going further. "It was just a joke".

"Thank God", said Kazuki and re-attached the belt again.

"You guys are sick", said Chikao but couldn´t help but smile.

"We know", said Hiro and Chiro at the same time.

The long silence that followed made Chikao think on his bad dreams again because there was no distraction… but there was something that always managed to distract him. "I know something we can do", said Chikao and stood up.

"Like what?" asked Hiro.

"You´ll see", said Chikao and the others stood up and followed him out of the room.

* * *

 **A/N: yeah so I´m still alive!... not that anyone cares :`(**

 **Read my Shiki one shot f you´re into that anime. I strongly recomend it but it´s pretty sad though.**


	15. Chapter 14: Fun in the wine cellar

**DISCLAIMER:** _We don't own Vampire Knight, only this story and it's OCs._

 **WARNING:** _Alcohol abuse._

 _Enjoy! ^^_

 **-A**

* * *

They went to the basement door and walked down the stairs. Chikao began to regret that he took them with him but he knew it was not a good idea to be alone with his thoughts.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Asked Chiro but his question was answered when Chikao lit the candle.

"Is this your family's wine cellar?" Asked Kazuki and Chikao nodded.

"But Here we have not only wine but other alcohol too", explained Chikao. "Kaito does not remember this because he was so young but father used to go down here when we went to bed to drink away his sorrows. He did not take mother's farewell so good …".

"Oh I'm so sorry", said Hiro and put his hand on Chikao´s shoulder. "I can not imagine that a person like Takuma would do such a thing …".

"He was devastated so I'm not angry about it anymore, plus he didn´t drink around us, at least not around Kaito, so I have forgiven him".

"How much is it really that Kaito-sama does not know about?" Kazuki asked.

"Yeah, should not he know about this?" Asked Chiro.

"Yeah, But after all of this is over", said Chikao. "But just this thing is not my secret to tell". Chikao walked up to one of the cabinets and opened it. "I forgot to ask ... do you drink?" Asked he and hit himself mentally because he didn´t ask about that earlier.

"Yeah", Said Hiro. "Wine has always been allowed to us, Nanno think it's okay that we drink as long as we do it in a responsible way ... Yeah right".

"And mother used to give me brandy so I could sleep. For me it is also acceptable", said Kazuki and the others looked at him confused.

"Does it work?" Asked Hiro.

"Nanno did the same thing with you, Hiro. When you had burns all over your body", said Chiro.

"Who gives children alcohol!?" Exclaimed Chikao before he took out a bottle of red wine and four glasses. All four sat down in a circle on the floor (because the table was too small and there were only two chairs). Chikao opened the bottle with a ´pop´ and the cork flew up to the ceiling.

"Tro to aim at me next time", said Hiro. "Because I would love to try to catch it".

"Okay H", said Chikao with a smile and poured it up to everyone.

"To be completely honest, I never thought this about you", said Chiro. "You're an okay guy".

"Thanks", said Chikao and everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers for ... Ummm …".

"Because we sit down here and drink alkohol!" Exclaimed Chiro and everyone toasted before they began to drink up.

"Wow", Said Hiro when he had drunk up. "Several century-old wine taste very good".

"Yeah, I agree", said Chikao and filled Hiro´s glass.

They continued to drink and talk until the bottle was empty. As a vampire, Chikao wasn´t near drunk yet, but Hiro and Chiro started to get a little tipsy. But to everyone's surprise, Kazuki was completely out of it. No one knew that the reason to that he became influenced so quickly was because his stomach had been empty for too long.

"I will go and pick a new one", said Chikao and stood up. He walked a little wobbly, so he could not have been completely sober. "Shall we take the same or another?" He asked.

"Have you ever thought about ... thought about... One thing", said Kazuki and hiccupped. "Wh… what if ... What if the… the world ... really ... really was flat ... So ... So every ... So every time ... someone ... someone tried to travel to .. . To ... To ... To the other side of the earth. They fa ... falls off! And die ... and ... and becomes pi ... picked up by aliens ... Which then ... Clones you and ... and send you to go there ... there you' were supposed to be going …?"

"Take something strong!" Said Hiro and giggled.

"Yes! So that we become so drunk that everything Kazuki says does not sound strange in our ears!" Said Chiro. Chikao was not exactly an expert on how much alcohol there was in any kind of drink. He knew just about what he liked and did not like so he gambled by taking down an unkown liquor bottle and a whiskey bottle.

* * *

A few hours later, and everyone were drunk and _..._ pretended to be the others who lived in the bulding. "Nooo J ... Juuri!" Shouted Chiro." You are not allowed to touch Kaito because he ... he will ... make you pregnant by ... touching you!"

"Buuut faaaaather!" Said Hiro and hiccupped which almost got him to spill his vodka. "I ... I love him! And if ... and if ... and if someone tries to ... to touch him ... Him, I will… I will become a PMS-Monster!"

"No!" Shouted Chiro who clearly pretended that he was Kaname. "You can not! ... You can not ... touch him until you ... until you are ... 45 years old ... And married …".

"But Kaname-sama!" Burst Kazuki out with a light voice. "You ... You ... Made me ... Me Pregnant ... With a parasite! In ... at the same age! ... I think... WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FORGET THE CONDOMS!?"

"Ku ... Kuzaki", said Chiro. "Yu ... Yuki does not say ... Sama …".

"G ... Gome ... I f ... I forgot …".

"It ... It is ... alright", said Chiro and took a big gulp of the content in his glass. "B ... But ... It does not change how ... how I... Think about ... _my_ beloved but bipolar ... Daughter ... Daughter and the horny m ... monster … ".

"It ... It was just ... a kiss!" Complained Chikao, who _happily_ agreed to be Kaito, and began to pretend to cry.

"You ... You could ... Having made... Her Pregnant!" Chiro yelled and pointed at Chikao with a shaky finger. "Wh ... Who knows what ... What you had ... In your mouth!

"Are you! ... Are you saying ... That I ... That I put ... put s ... Semen in my mouth!?" Exclaimed Chikao and Hiro started laughing like a maniac.

"Who ... Who knows!" Shouted Chiro and drank up the last of the liquid in his glass. "You boys! You boys ca not be... Not be trusted!"

"At least not ... at least not without ... Condoms ... ", said Kazuki.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THOSE CONDOMS!" Shouted Chiro. "Do ... Do not pretend ... that you don´t ... You don´t ... You do not like it …".

"Don´t say things like that ... In front of the children!" Complained Hiro and leaned on Chikao.

"Don´t ... Don´t worry about it!" Said Chikao and laughed. "J ... Juuri ... I will protect you ... _my princess..._ Yikes. that was ... was a strange ... Strange thing to say …".

"YOU CAN´T GO AND MAKE BABIES!" Chiro yelled and leaned too far forward so he fell flat on his face.

"WE WILL MAKE AS MANY BABIES AS WE WANT!" Yelled Hiro.

"Not ... Not more babies than us!" Exclaimed Chiro.

"Shall ... Should we bet on it!?" Said Chikao. "The one ... the one who gets the most ... Most babies ... In five years ... Wins!"

"AND THE LOSERS HAVE TO DUMP ALL THEIR CHILDREN IN THE FOREST!" Shouted Chiro.

"Nooo"!" Exclaimed Kazuki. "NO MORE CHILDREN!" All four began to laugh so much that they could hardly breathe.

"We are not so much worse ... than when we are sober!" Said Hiro and wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah, I'm so happy ... that this ... this room is soundproofed", said Chikao. It was probably all four of them happy about.

* * *

"For how long have we been down here?" Asked Hiro and rolled the bottle over to Chikao.

"I do not know", 'he replied, and rolled it to Chiro. "But we've probably been here for a while … ".

"Yes", agreed Chiro and rolled the bottle over to Kazuki. "The sun is going up so we should probably go to bed … ".

"Then ... then let´s go… to bed", said Kazuki and tried to stand up but fell back down on the floor again.

"No Kazuki ... You are too drunk... Too drunk to drive ... Give me the keys … ".

"We are at my home in my ... in my basement, Chiro". said Chikao and laughed.

"And ... And you are also ... Also too drunk, Chiro", said Hiro.

"Y ... You are right", said Chiro. "Y ... You drive".

* * *

After at least half an hour of walking up the stairs and falling down in a heap on the floor (and to explain again and again to Chiro that there is no car) they finally managed to leave the basement and instead wandered around the house.

"Where is everyone?" Hiro asked while leaning his body weight on Chikao.

"Down´t knowvv", said Kazuki. Just in that moment, Isao stepped into the room. He was about to say something but his mouth shut close when he saw the four idiots completely over each other in the corner.

"But what the hell", he said, and walked over to them. "Are you drunk?"

"Not yet!" Said Chiro. "We have not had our orgy yet!" Then the four boys burst out laughing. Isao panicked and quieted them down.

"Come on, I'll take you to bed before the others find you", said Isao.

"Iw cwaaan´t waaaaak!" Said Kazuki and raised his arms toward Isao to show that he wanted to be picked up".

"And I thought that there was only one baby in the house", said Isao and turned around and got down on his knees so that Kazuki was able to climb up on his back. "Now there are five … ". Kazuki wrapped his arms round his neck and he grabbed Kazukis thighs. "Okay everyone", said Isao. "Stand in a line behind me and hold each other's shoulders so that we become like a train". The other three did as he said, very excited about becoming a train.

Isao led them to the hall where their rooms were, no one seemed to notice anything. "Are you able to find your way to your rooms on your own?" Asked Isao. "Because I must go and leave Kazuki".

"Yes Mother!" Chiro said, giggling like a little schoolgirl, something that did not fit such a tall person like him. "Drive ... Drive carefully!"

"For the thousandth time!" Said Hiro and wobbled, he was really close to falling. "There is no car!"

"Good", Said Isao and adjusted the grip on Kazuki. "I'll come and check on you since ... You two will definitely get a horrible headache tomorrow … ".

"We know!" Chiro said and he and Hiro burst out laughing.

Isao rolled his eyes and walked towards Kazuki´s room. "Awm I gwonna die?" Kazuki asked, burying his face in Isao´s neck.

"No, I'm pretty sure that you have survived being dropped on the head over again and over again before", said Isao.

"What dwo ywou mwean?" Kazuki asked.

"Well If you don´t sit still, I will accidently drop you", explained Isao.

When Isao had put Kazuki in bed, he tried to take off the other male´s shirt because it looked uncomfortable but Kazuki clawed his hand so that it began to bleed. "Your body complex is still as serious when you are not even completely one hundred percent there", said Isao while he was holding his bleeding hand. Luckily it was not so serious. He pulled the covers over him before he left the room to check on the others.

He panicked when he looked into the in-the-closets` room because no one was there. "Hiro? Chiro? Fuck I´m screwed…" He left the room and ran to Chikao´s.

"Hey have you seen ... But what the hell are you two doing here?" All three laid there in Chikao´s bed (Chikao was in the middle course) with scared faces. "Come Guys, I'll take you back to your room", said Isao but neither Hiro or Chiro moved.

"But what do we do about the vampires then !?" Exclaimed Hiro. "They will eat us!"

"You do not want them to die, do you!?" Said Chikao. Isao stared at them with a wide-open mouth and a pulsating vein in his forehead.

"What the hell are you talking about? The whole house is fucking filled with vampires who you _know_ would never do something like that … ".

"The whole house !?" Exclaimed Chiro and all three were hiding their heads under the covers.

"Alcohol Seems to have damaged their brains severly", said Isao and tried to calm down. "You _know_ these vampires! Chikao, your whole _family_ are vampires _... You_ are a vampire".

"How dare you !?" Exclaimed Chikao and pulled down the covers.

"Stop Messing around Izzy!" Said Chiro. "Come here and hide with us so they won´t get you!"

"I give up", said Isao and turned around. "I will go out and hit the tree until I become calmer and then I will go to bed ... Have your gay pyjamasparty if you really want to! I do not even know how you all three fit in that bed... ". And that was precisely what Isao did and the three idiots fell asleep after a while.

* * *

When Chikao woke up the next evening, he found himself in his room, on his bed between Hiro and Chiro, who luckily were clothed. That was not the first time that he had been drunk but it was the first time he woke up next to other people. He had a terrible headache and a very difficult time to remember what he'd done this time. But perhaps it was for the best. He stretched out his arm over Hiro's sleeping body and took a small box of blood pills because he could not be bothered to go down to the kitchen right now. He then sat up and stared at Hiro for a while. He approached Hiro's face to get a closer look. Chikao could clearly see every detail of Hiro's face. Those dark circles under his eyes, the smooth and white skin and the scar under his left eye. Chikao had not noticed it before. Where had Hiro got it? Chikao reached out a finger to touch the scar when Hiro said something incomprehensible. Chikao stopped his movement when he realized what he did. His cheeks were a little red and he decided to go up instead. He took some clothes from the closet without looking at what it was and disappeared into the bathroom. _"What about him do I think is so special?... "_

When Chikao came back to the room, he saw Hiro sitting up in bed with something in his lap. Chikao went closer and saw it was the framed photo that used to stand on his nightstand. "Don´t touch it!" Exclaimed Chikao and took the picture from Hiro. Luckily, Chiro hadn´t been disturbed by the screaming.

"Who is it?" Asked Hiro and held his head. Chikao did not answer. He just hugged the photo like his life depended on it and looked at the ground.

"Hanako", he said softly after a while.

"Sorry?" said Hiro.

"Her name was Hanako", said Chikao and sat (let himself fall) down on the bed.

"What do you mean with `was`?"

"She died last year".

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry", said Hiro.

"It's okay", responded Chikao and tried to fight back his tears. "Want a pain killer?" He asked. "You must have a horrible headache".

"Yes, please", answered Hiro.

"I'll get another glass for Chiro also then", said Chikao and hurried out of the room to hide his wet eyes. Chikao didn´t take farwell so good either.

* * *

"Juuri are you okay?" Asked Kaito concerned and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Y ... Oh yeah", responded Juuri and leaned over the toilet again to throw up the last of what was remaining in her stomach.

"Please Juuri, open the door!" Begged Kaito and banged on the door with the palm of his hand. After a while he heard a click and Juuri finally came out of the bathroom. She was almost as pale as Hiro and was shaking. "Juuri, what is wrong?!" Asked Kaito and grabbed her shoulders.

"Do not worry", responded Juuri and smiled weakly. "It's probably just something I ate yesterday".

"Don´t you dare scaring me like that!" Blurted Kaito and embraced her. "Please do not lock the door next time!" Juuri nodded and freed herself from Kaito's grip before she took some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom again with Kaito behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Should we take a shower together?" Asked Kaito in a very suggestive way.

"Huh?! No ! Get out of here!" Shouted Juuri and pushed Kaito so he flew out through the doorway. He landed on the floor with a thud and sat up while he laughed a little.

"Hahaha, you´re acting like yourself now, anyway". Juuri turned red when she heard those words. _WHAT?!_ So, this was just a trick to see if she was herself?

"You, you little ... little ... ". Juuri was so upset that she could not find the right word.

"You little what?"

"Raaaah!" Roared Juuri and slammed the door shut.

"Juuri! It was just a joke! Juuri! Please, darling!" Begged Kaito and laughed himself to death at the same time.

"Go and hang yourself!" Juuri shouted from the other side and turned on the water. She curled up in the fetal position and let the hot water run over her body. She thought back on those past events from the beginning of the week and froze when she remembered the man in the white suit. She also remembered when Hiro and Chiro came from nowhere to save her and when Hiro had given her the knife. It almost had never left her side since Kaito happened to see it. _"I owe them my life now. I should have thanked them."_ The thought occurred to her. Thank. Thank Hiro. Apologize to Hiro! She had completely forgotten why she would do that until now. _"That's right, I said that I hated him when I was trying to avoid a conflict between him and Kaito! He must think I really hate him ..."_ She bit her lip. This would be difficult, but she would find Hiro and explain how it really was! Without Kaito finding out of course.

"Are you still alive, Juuri?" Kaito shouted and knocked on the door. Juuri was distracted from his thoughts and looked up again. She shook her head and shut off the water before she left the bathroom.

"Yes", she replied. "I was just washing my hair."

"Okay, but get dressed now so we can go!"

* * *

It felt like a million explosions in Chiro´s head as soon as he woke up. But the scream that was heard when he opened his eyes was not because of the lamplight shining into them and made the headache worse, no Chiro yelled because he was lying in a unfamiliar bed ... Next to Hiro. "Take it easy", said Hiro and hit him in the head with one of Chikao´s pillows. "We are both clothed and nothing happened".

"I am so relieved", said Chiro and his breathing calmed down as well. "But to double check ... You have no _Problems ..._ with walking, huh?"

"No!" Exclaimed Hiro. "But if you want, I can ask Chikao ... But Vampires heal really fast and I doubt I would have been able to walk away from _something_ _like that_ without any _problems"._

"Was Chikao here too!?" Exclaimed Chiro and Hiro held his head and groaned.

"Whose bed do you think we are in? And stop screaming! You're not the only one here who's hungover … ".

"Ugh ... What happened yesterday?"

"I'm not sure", said Hiro. "I remember we went down to the basement and ... How much did we drink yesterday?"

"Too Much", said Chiro, burying his face into the mattress. "But how did we get here? ... And where is Kazuki !?" Hiro's eyes widened and he looked desperately around.

"Oh no! Do not say we've lost him, sold him, eated him, killed him, left him out in the wilderness or buried him alive !?"

"No!" Chiro burst out. "Not Kazuki! He was so young and beautiful! ... Or is he young?"

"Yes, He might even be as young as us?"

"Kaname went here when he was a few hundred years old", said Chiro. "Okay, that was an understatement ... But Kazuki can be hundreds of years for all we know ... So look on the bright side, if we killed someone, it was a pedophile … ".

"Yeah sure, continue to tell yourself that this was right … ".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH _THIS !?_ WE HAVE NOT KILLED Kazuki! RIGHT!? He's still alive eh!?" Chiro laughed nervously to hide his fear.

"Take it easy and stop screaming! Otherwise I´ll shove a pillow down your throat! He is probably feeling alright. Doesn´t he have a bed of his own?"

"But how can he not want to sleep with me?" Chiro asked sadly. "I thought he loved me!" Hiro roared and held his ears. Chiro´s screams made the headache worse and worse by the second.

"Okay, that's it! You're dead!" Hiro screamed and pressed the pillow hard into chiros face. Chiro yelled into it while he tried wriggling free.

"I ... I'm back with the water now", said Chikao but stopped just at the entrance when he saw what was unfolding in front him. "So you do it at last? I must say that considering that you have lived with him for so long, you should have tired a long time ago … ". Hiro looked up and Chiro took the opportunity to push Hiro aside so he fell to the floor. Chiro was breathing fast and deep like he had run a marathon.

"I ... I f ... I feel the love ... From ... All ... All sides", said Chiro inbetween each desperate breaths. Chikao shrugged his shoulders and went to the bed.

"I have both water and pills", said Chikao.

"My hero!" Exclaimed Chiro and took a glass and a tablet from the tray in Chikao's hands.

"Mine too", said Hiro and smiled at him. He stood up and sat down on the bed again. "Thank you very much". Hiro took the glass from the tray and Chikao felt the heaviness in his hands became easier. Hiro propped the pill on his tounge and leaned his head back before he put the glass to his lips so that the water would go down in his throat faster. Chikao could not help that his gaze was fixated on the younger male´s his neck, whose muscles were moving regularly to swallow the water. When the water was gone and he leaned his head forward again, Chikao turned away from him before Hiro knew what he was doing. _What am I even doing?_ "Are you feeling alright, Chikao?" Asked Hiro concerned and put the glass down on the bedside table.

"What do you mean?" Asked Chikao. Hiro swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He wobbled a little and grabbed Chikaos shoulders for support.

"You help me in more ways than one today", said Hiro jokingly and ran his hand through his hair so that it became even more tangled.

"I feel alright", said Chikao and smiled a fake smile.

"No you do not", replied Hiro and raised his hand to Chikao`s cheek. Chikao froze even though he wanted to back away ... Yet at the same time he wanted to lean forward to meet Hiro´s pale hand.

"Yes I do", replied Chikao stubbornly. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"The Next time you try to convince someone that you´re fine", said Hiro drew his finger across the skin under one of Chikao´s eyes. "Do it with a dry face". Hiro took his hand away from his face and wiped his wet finger on his jersey. "You want to talk about it?" Asked Hiro.

"Always So damn nice, huh?" Said Chikao sarcastically and pushed Hiro, a little harder than he had intended to, so that Hiro fell back on the bed. "Always involved in other people's business, although you have nothing to do with it".

"So That's why you pushed Hiro down on the bed?" Asked Chiro. "To teach him a _lesson_?". Chikao looked down at Hiro who laid spread out on the bed before he hurried out of the room with red cheeks.

"You Just had to comment on that, huh?" Asked Hiro with a sigh before he stood up again.

"He had no right to behave like a douchebag just because you just wanted to help", said Chiro and stretched until he heard a cracking sound before he laid down again .

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Going back to sleep", responded Chiro and closed his eyes.

"In Chikao´s bed?"

"Yeah, I'm tired". Hiro rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Have you been sleeping well, Hiro-sama?" Hiro heard someone asking as soon as he closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw Kazuki right outside of his own room. He must´ve also just left his room.

"I don´t know", replied Hiro (relieved that they had not killed Kazuki or something like that). "Waking up, can I at least say was not so nice".

"I can´t say the same", said Kazuki and smiled at him. Together they walked to the kitchen to force themselves to eat something. Neither Hiro or Kazuki were so hungry for food, but hungry they was. How strange it may sound.

"Are you ready to stop hiding from the Vampires?" Asked Isao and laughed as soon as they stepped into the room. Apart from him, most of the adults were there and all were equally confused.

"What?" Said Aidou confused.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, I _am_ a vampire, Isao-sama", said Kazuki. "Why would I choose to hide from other vampires ... If I do not have angered them somehow ... Is there anyone in here who wants to kill me !?"

"No what I know of, you were not one of those who _did_ hide", said Isao and Kazuki sighed with relief.

"You seem to talk much nonsense right now", said Hiro and sat down at the dinner table. "Have any of you seen Chikao anyway?" Takuma looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, I ... I saw him leave the house just now. He looked pretty upset", said Takuma. "Why asking?"

"Why do you look so surprised?" Asked Hiro and crossed his arms." Yes, I _can_ care about someone other than my own squad and Kazuki".

"I was just surprised because I thought that ... No, it was nothing … ".

"Yes, it _is_ something", said Hiro. Takuma could see that Hiro looked quite offended.

"No, I just did not know you were friends", explained Takuma. "Chikao do not have as many friends as it seems".

"I do not know if we counts as friends", said Hiro. "But I do of course care about him ... you have no reasons to be suspicious. What do you want to eat, Kazuki?"

"I'm Taking only water with blood pills", said Kazuki. "And ... and maybe two eggs with … ".

"Really !?" Kaien exclaimed, surprised. "That´s brilliant!"

"I have no idea what´s going on", said Zero. "But there is much about all this that I do not understand".

"Welcome to my world", said Kazuki while Hiro went to fix breakfast for the two of them.

"But aren´t you the boy who knows everything?" Asked Aidou. "According to the others … ".

"I do not always know what I should know", Kazuki said and shrugged. "I can not all the basic stuff, like expressions and what is socially acceptable and what is not. Lots of little things that get me to feel a little retarded. Although one can see into the future or respond to every question".

"Yes, it's true", said Yori and shifted Cana on her lap, who tried to wiggle away to run to Hiro. "But there are weaknesses that lights up one's skills. Just because you are brilliant it does not mean that there are things that still can´t". Kazuki smiled at her before he laid his head down on the table. "You seem tired", commented Yori.

"Yes", replied Kazuki and yawned. Kazuki closed his eyes, but before he could go back to sleep, he felt that something tugged at his hair. He opened his eyes and lifted his head and saw that it was Cana.

"Don´t look so scared, Kazuki-kun", said Aidou and laughed. "She is quite harmless but she seems to like you".

"Do you want to hold her?" Asked Yori but Kazuki just shook his head violently.

"No, I don´t know anything about children", , said Kazuki.

"It's not so much you need to know to hold a child, Itachi-kun", said Kaien and laughed.

"It is completely harmless". Yori lifted little Cana up from her lap and slowly lowered her down on Kazuki´s. Kazuki leaned back with stiff movements and a terrified expression. All the others in the room laughed a little because they thought it looked so funny.

"What ... What are you doing !?" Exclaimed Kazuki. Cana giggled and hugged Kazuki´s stomach. Yori was still holding Cana because it was not really completely safe to let go yet. "What ... What is she doing !? What is she trying to do !?" Kazuki exclaimed, leaning further back. Everyone laughed louder.

"Hugging you?" Yori replied, raising one eyebrow. "She is very friendly and cuddly ... So far".

"Yeah Hideki ceased to be so after a while", said Aidou.

"Like all children", concurred Kain. "There is nothing to be worried about, Itachi".

"Oh ... Okay", responded Kazuki and straightened up before he hesitantly placed his hands on Cana`s sides. Yori released Cana who started to bounce up and down on his lap. Kazuki could not help but smile and ruffle her hair.

"Do you see?" Isuzu said when she and Hatsuharu stepped into the room. "You have not ruined her life. You should give yourself more credit". Kazuki blushed and looked away.

"I have only been holding her for a few seconds", he mumbled.

"Yeah, but you still looks completely natural", said Isuzu. "So don´t drop her".

"And what started as a nice moment", said Hideki and rolled his eyes. Cana stopped bouncing and stretched her hands towards her older brother while she said something that sounded a lot like "ideki". Hideki smiled big and picked up Cana from Kazuki´s lap. He felt a little sad but also relieved because he had probably dropped her if she had been there any longer in his lap. "Hey Cana-chan! Did you miss me?" Asked Hideki and threw Cana up in the air and caught her while she laughed like a madman.

"But is it really Kazuki who is the one who will drop her?" Asked Hatsuharu and Hideki made sure that Cana looked away before he showed him the middle finger.

"Breakfast's ready my love!" Said Hiro and put down a plate and a glass of water in front of Kazuki and himself.

"Wow, you can really sound like you're the _man_ in the relationship", said Hideki teasingly.

"And show what a good _housewife_ you are", said Hatsuharu .

"Why do you all hate me?" Asked Hiro and they laughed at him.

"Wouldn´t you rather want that we teased you for fun than that we are trying to hurt you for real?" Hideki asked. Hiro rolled his eyes at them and looked down at the food but really, he became a bit "touched" (if one can call it that) that they treated him like a friend (ish). "Did you only make eggs to you two?" Asked Hideki.

"How would I know that you had not already eaten !?" Exclaimed Hiro. "Moreover, I am _Kazuki´s_ _housewife_ and not yours… ".

"But if we are begging?" Said Hideki with puppy eyes.

"Or Threatening to break your legs?" Asked Hatsuharu and Isuzu laughed.

"A please would have been enough, but ... I guess that's the closest I will get", said Hiro, sighed and stood up again to prepare multiple eggs. "And do not touch my food!" Kazuki laughed and dropped a pill in the glass so that the water became red. He sniffed at it a bit before he smuttered a little on it.

"This is really horrible", commented Kazuki. "It makes me miss the feeding tube".

"No, Do not say that, Kazuki", said Kaien. "It should not be necessary! Moreover, it is no walk in the park for us to use it".

"Feeding tube?" Said Isuzu confused.

"That's … ".

"An internal joke", said Kazuki and interrupted Kaien`s sentence. Kazuki looked at him with a look that said: _"Say no more, please"._ Kaien sighed and started a conversation with Zero instead.

"When is the breakfast ready, sweetheart !?" Shouted Hideki to Hiro.

"Am I your wife now too!?" He received the answer.

"No", said Isuzu. "You are _our_ wife now".

"Ah", Concurred Hatsuharu.

"I do not remember that I went along with this!" Exclaimed Hiro. "However, when did you became a lesbian, Isuzu?"

"When I was too lazy to be a housewife myself", replied Isuzu.

"When are the eggs ready?"

"When all of my four husbands keep quiet!" Responded Hiro.

"Oi! I'm still a girl", complained Isuzu.

"Okay sorry", said Hiro sarcastically. "My three husbands and my _wife"._ Hiro came back and put down dishes of scrambled eggs in front of Isuzu, Hatsuharu and Hideki. "Okay, now I hurry to eat before the rest of all my _husbands_ come here and want breakfast too", said Hiro.

"Who is that plate for?" Hideki asked, pointing at a second plate next to Hiro's plate.

"Well pregnant women eat much", replied Hatsuharu and Hiro flipped him off.

"Whose kid is it? Which one of us is the father?" Kazuki asked.

"Isuzu", Replied Hiro and shook his head. "No, the plate is for Chikao".

"Woho! You will be a father!" joked Hideki.

"Are you sure that Chikao isn´t the Dad?" asked Isuzu teasingly.

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE I ACTUALLY MARRIED TO!?" exclaimed Hiro. "And why does everyone think I´m a girl?"

"Because you´re at least ten centimeters too short", answered Kazuki and started to slowly eat his eggs.

"Since when does height tell which gender you are?" asked Hiro.

"We said that you were short", said Hideki. "Not that our logic is… well, _logical"._

"From judging to teasing", murmured Hiro. "I don´t know which one I prefer… ".

"Good morning", said Juuri when she stepped into the kitchen. Everyone except for Hiro replied with a good morning back. Her eyes landed on him but before she could say anything he picked up Chikao´s plate and left the room as fast as he could. "No wait!" begged she but it was already too late.

"It seems like he have tried to ignore you since the torture chamber", said Kazuki and stood up to wash his and Hiro´s plates.

"But I actually want to… apologize?" said she and received a lot of interesting reactions from her friends. Hatsuharu choked on his fork and started to cough violently, Isuzu spilled the content in her glass on her shirt, Hideki screamed and hugged Kazuki who looked at her like she had just turned into a boy. "I. Hate. You. So. Much", said she and glared at them. " _I´m not that horrible… or am I?... No!"_

"I appreciate the love, Hideki-sama", said Kazuki and Hideki let go of him. Hatsuharu managed to cough up the fork and started to breath heavily and desperately.

"Are you serious or was that just a joke?" asked Isuzu.

"I´m serious!" exclaimed Juuri. "I have realized that I haven´t been so nice to him… if he´ll continue ignoring me, can you talk to him for me, Kazuki?"

"I think it´s for the best if you give him a little space", said Kazuki. "When he looked at me before, it wasn´t exactly me he saw. I can´t really explain it but it´s for the best if you try to avoid him… ".

"And for how long?" asked Juuri skeptically. "We can´t just continue living together without acknowledging each other?"

"You can´t force wounds to heal… ".


	16. Chapter 15: Smoke and fathers

**Okay, so here I (finally) am with chapter 15 (for those who still read this)! We're sorry (at least I am) that we haven't updated for over a year, but we've both been very busy with school and until recently, it was A who was in charge of the updates. But now we've switched roles, so hopefully, I will update more frequently from now on (something like every three months or so... Just kidding :p). Because of a lucky error, the chapter 16 is already translated and ready to be set online, so keep hoping to see the end of this fanfiction. (the original document already has 28 chapters or something and we're only halfway through the story, but I know that we'll make it with a little patience! I believe in you A-chan!) That's was the end of my monologue, now enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _We only own this story and the OCs, the rest is Matsuri Hino's._

 **-L, the crazy one**

* * *

~ **Over to Sara and Toshio** ~

"I thought he was dead" said Toshio and raised an eyebrow. "He's not directly prudent and have many enemies."

"No Namiko is very alive" answered Kenjiro with disgust. "He may be researched on many places but he has miraculously survived."

"It doesn't surprise me that much" said Toshio and. Shook his head. "He's like an eczema you can't remove... Or a little cockroach surviving all the explosions... But someday a foot will come and crush him."

Toshio stamped with one foot and pressed it on the floor as if he imagined there was a cockroach under his shoe.

"Will he become a serious problem!?" heard he Sara call from the bedroom, she sounded like she wasn't fully awake.

Kenjiro raised an eyebrow and looked from the bedroom to Toshio whose expression said: say something, if you dare. A challenging look Kenjiro knew was best to avoid.

"Not at all" answered Toshio. "Not the other adults either actually. As long as the lion is distracted, it is easier to get to the zebras."

"If you say it so…" said Kenjiro doubtfully. "But we are going to kill _Namiko_ sometime, won't we? Because that's what you promised…"

"Yes, but we'll have to postpone it given we already have so much to do" promised Toshio.

"It's okay" said Kenjiro. "Only it happens sometime... And the others too, right? Like Isao, Shichiro and Hachiro?"

"Isao, yes... Shichiro, maybe... But not Hachiro!" Answered Toshio and Renjiro's face darkened. "At least not in a near future... I owe him one because he killed my brother for me... I know you're angry at him, but maybe if you work together you can come along again."

Kenjiro laughed a humorless laugh.

"Come along? You don't know him... He would never agree on such a thing... And why are you so happy that your brother is dead? It's just sick! Excuse me, I don't mean anything bad. It's just that I... As you know, I would give everything to get my brother back …"

"Anyone can change" assured Toshio. "It's just about one little push. You are so sensible when it comes to your brother because it was you who killed him... It doesn't matter if you didn't know it was him, it doesn't matter if you _still_ know who was. Hachiro isn't so different, he may not have killed a relative, of _his_ , but it gave him horrible consequences to his psyche."

Kenjiro couldn't say anything. He could only stare bewildered at Toshio who went into his bedroom with a sly expression.

Sara heard him come in and turned away from the mirror. She put down the hairbrush on the nightstand and smiled shyly at him.

"How do I look?" Asked she and spinner around so that the dress flew around graciously.

"Fantastic" answered Toshio and kissed her.

~ **Back at the mansion** ~

"Is this going to become a habit?" asked Hiro when he showed up at the backside of the house.

Chikao jumped and almost dropped his cigarette. " _Oh no_!" Hh hurried to hide it behind his back.

"Habit?"said han confused and try to sound innocent.

"Yes... That I find you alone or you find me, we talk and then either we end up as friends or you scream at me" answered Hiro and Chikao felt a bit ashamed. "I with me have breakfast for you. Do you want it now or do you want to finish your cigar?"

"What!? Eh what are you talking about? Which cigar!?" asked Chikao and laughed nervously.

He felt pain in his finger and yelled. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and began to suck on his finger.

"This cigar" answered Hiro with a smirk. "Next time you try to hide one, be careful not to do it when it's so short."

Chikao removed his finger from his mouth because the wound had healed.

"No word to anyone about this?" asked Hiro and Chikao nodded. "Okay, considering that you cigar seems to be finished you can eat your breakfast before... before it becomes colder."

Hiro stretched out the plate at Chikao who took it. He was a bit overwhelmed at Hiro's kindness. Very moved too. He sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall, and Hiro did the same.

"Don't you have anything against smoking?" asked Chikao and began to eat.

"Not directly" answered Hiro. "I think it's sad with people destroying their health but you are a vampire so it doesn't matter for you. Just that I don't get smoke in me, I can't exactly heal all wounds."

"Yeah, that's the bad with being human" said Chikao and Hiro laughed.

"Yes, all the smokers should be vampires" said Hiro before his brows furrowed. "But... I'm not completely human."

Chikao stopped eating.

"What do you mean? You're not a half vampire, are you?"

"No, I don't know what I am" answered Hiro and sighed.

"How different are you from a human?"

"I never become alkoholförgiftad, I can't be poisoned at all because my immune defense rejects all these kinds of viruses, I can fall from really high heights without dying, all my wounds heal fast but leave scars, I was once shot with ten bullets but survived, they turned me on fire and I survived, I... I went through some torture a human wouldn't survive... Chiro is the same... He doesn't really care anymore, but sometimes I hope that I'll discover what I am…"

"You certainly will" reassured Chikao. "Someday it will show up, but why would that matter? What you are? No, _who_ you are. You are Hiro and without you would many here have been dead, among others Juuri. You don't need a stamp on your life for it to be accepted... A horse can live a good life without knowing it is a horse, can't it?"

Hiro laughed and Chikao couldn't refrain from laughing with him.

"I am so moved that I remind of a horse" said Hiro sarcastically. "But you're right."

They sat in silence while Chikao ate his food.

"I came to think of something" said he and put down the plate on the ground. "What you said earlier, was it that your wounds heal but leave scars?"

"Yepp" answered Hiro and jiggled his feet.

"Is that why you didn't want to remove your shirt before, when it was warm?"

Hiro tensed, which answered Chikao's question for him.

"Yes" answered he with a weak voice. "I don't understand why it doesn't heal all the way, but the lovet is unfair I assume, so I must live with it. I know that I will accept it someday, but not now."

Chikao nodded slowly and took a new cigarette. He put it in his mouth and invoked fire which he lit it with. He inhaled deeply before he put it out from his mouth and blew out the air.

"Does that actually help?" asked Hiro and leaned closer to him. "Can I try?"

"I don't know" said Chikao hesitantly. "I know that your wounds heal fast but maybe it is different with the lungs…"

"I'm a big boy now Chikao" said Hiro and rolled his eyes. "I can go to the toilet by myself, wipe my own ass, eat without a bib, ride a panda and drink alcohol. I'm sure I can handle one puff from a cigar."

"What has panda riding to do with being big?" asked Chikao.

"It's harder than it looks! Just one puff, please?"

Chikao sighed and stretched out his arm in Hiro's direction for him to take it, but Hiro had another idea. Instead of taking the cigarette Hiro took it directly in his mouth so that Chikao's hand brushed Hiro's lip. Chikao froze and Hiro inhaled deeply before he got a violent coughing fit. His eyes watered and he went on all fours like he prepared himself to puke. Chikao couldn't refrain from laughing. He laughed so much that tears formed in his eyes too.

"You're not meant to take such a deep breath the first time" said he and spanked Hiro's back to help him.

"I... I know" said he and continued to cough while Chikao almost died of laughter.

"Did you think you would become pro the first time or something?"

"Shut up" said Hiro and curled into a ball.

"Chikao, for the hundredth time, can you at least come to the breakfast table when you get up?" asked Takuma when he appeared from the corner of the mansion. He stopped abruptly when he saw Hiro having a coughing fit and being curled up into a ball on the ground, with a lit cigarette at his feet .

"Chikao you didn't force him to smoke, did you?!" exclaimed Takuma and helped Hiro on his feet.

"No! Who do you think I am?! Seriously?!" exclaimed Chikao in his turn.

"It... It was me… It was me who asked… who asked him… if I could try" coughed Hiro. "But smoking is not directly my thing I think."

"Does it feel better now?" asked Chikao with a smirk.

"How... How can you even do something like this?! It tastes horrible!" said Hiro when he was don coughing.

"You get used" assured Chikao and took a third cigarette from his package.

"Oh no, you come here young man" said Takuma and dragged Chikao along with him before Chikao had the time to lit his cigarette. "We have lots to discuss."

Hiro looked on Chikao being kidnapped by his own father towards a place that was probably Takuma's office. The he stood alone there and stared at the corner of the mansion a moment. Hiro shook his head and picked up the plate again before he went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Juuri, are you sure it's a good idea to eat that much after happened?" asked Kaito hesitantly.

"How do you mean?" answered Juuri and served herself another plate.

"Well, if you're sick maybe it isn't such a smart idea to eat so much in one time" said Kaito.

"I'm fine" assured Juuri. "And i'm not eating that much, am I?"

"This is your third plate."

Juuri stopped eating and looked up at Kaito. They looked at each other and Juuri noticed Kaito's serious expression.

"Are... Are you sure?" asked she.

"Absolutely" answered Kaito.

Juuri was about to say something when Hiro stepped in the room. She stared at him and saw that he was avoiding her gaze. She lowered her head while Kaito's narrowed a bit and he laid a protective arm around her shoulders. He felt how the anger and jealousy bagan to take over and made a big effort to dampen the feelings but didn't succeed well. No one except him would ever lay a finger on his beloved Juuri, especially not Hiro! Who does he think he is?! Just then, Kaname also stepped in the room. He went to Yuuki and gave her a good morning kiss before he turned toward Juuri:

"Are soon done Juuri? Because you have a three-days long planning to catch up with, so it will be a long day.

"Good morning to you too _father_ " said Juuri and insisted on the last word.

"You could be a little more amiable when you greet."

Juuri didn't answer anything but let her long hair hide her face. " _I hate you father, I hate you so fucking much._ " She made an enormous effort to dampen the hate before she would break something or injure someone. She knew it would just worsen things and not do any good. She clenched her fists so hard her hands paled, but it wasn't hard enough to pierce holes in her palms. Kaito, who felt how Juuri's arm tensed, drew her closer to try to calm her. He also knew how it could end when she was upset. One time Juuri had managed to set fire on a paper pile that laid on his desk. Kaito had had to hurry to invoke ice to extinguish to fire and you could still see burning marks on some parts of his desk.

"If you aren't done with breakfast you should hurry up" said Kaname impatiently. Because you have a lot of training to catch up onto. And I have other things to do too."

Juuri shook her head and went up.

"No, I'm done" said she with a blank voice and expression she hoped would hide her sorrow and anger.

"Eh... Juuri isn't feeling so well today" said Kaito to Kaname. "Maybe it's best that…"

"Excuses" interrupted Kaname. "She will do just fine. Or better than last time I hope" added he which got Juuri to clench her fists tight again.

"Juuri...?"

She looked down at Kaito.

"It's okay" assured she before she followed her father out of the room.

"Good luck!" wished Kaito before Juuri disappeared from his wiew.

* * *

"What did I do now?" sighed Chikao in an annoyed way and sat down in one of the chairs in Takuma's office. "You heard Hiro yourself, it wasn't me who forced him to smoke."

"No, that's not it" said Takuma and took place behind his massive desk. "But I got panicked when I saw him cough his lungs out."

"What do you want then?"

"First, that you show your father a little more respect."

"Okay, what is it, _dad_?"

Takuma couldn't refrain from smiling at him. Despite his son already being nineteen, he could only see him as a child.

"How are you?"

The question surprised Chikao so much that he choked on his blood tablet.

"What is this kind of question?!" exclaimed he. "You see me everyday, you know how I am?"

"No I don't. Because you've become really good at hiding every negative emotion since last year."

Chikao's widened and he stood up.

"Do we have to discuss this now? It was one year ago, let it go!"

"Chikao! Calm down! I'm just worried over my son's health, isn't it normal?"

"What did you want to discuss?" asked Chikao between clenched teeth and sat down again.

Takuma sighed deeply and gave up on the idea of understanding Chikao.

"What do you remember of Sara?"

Chikao choked on a new blood tablet.

"Do you like strange questions? Or do you want me to die?"

"Please Chikao. Just answer my question" said Takuma sat down too.

"What I remember of mom? She was very kind, caring and loving... Well, until she went off and abandoned us. Like a cigarette in an ash tray."

It became quiet between them a moment before Chikao asked a question in his turn:

"Why do you ask?"

"Because it is possible that she will try to use the sides of her that you remember to get to you. So be careful. But for safety's sake, I'll ask you to keep an eye on Kaito…"

The reaction was immediate. Chikao stood up abruptly and looked like his archenemy stood before him.

"WHY?!"

"Please calm down" repeated Takuma. "You don't need to yell. I want you to keep an eye on your little brother because it is more probable that Sara will try to use him instead as he is younger and doesn't know her. I don't ask you to be with Kaito 24/7 just to tell me if you notice something abnormal in his behavior."

"Can't someone else do it?" muttered Chikao.

"No."

The reply was said in a voice that didn't leave any room for discussion.

"Was it something more you wanted?"

"If you could avoid naming her in general…" begged Takuma.

"Why?"

"Because he is already furious enough as it is. We do not need to upset him any further"

"Ooooh poor little one" said Chikao sarcastically. "True that he has suuuch a hard time…"

"Chikao!"

"If that was all, allow me to retire now" saluted Chikao and left the office.

Takuma shook his head sorrowfully while he watched his son leave and picked up a picture of Sara. " _He resembles her more and more... From all perspectives. What are you thinking of, Sara?_ "

* * *

" **He's so blind, he can't see your needs…** "

Chikao groaned and held his head. That voice again...

" **While Kaito gets all the attention…** "

Chikao ran to his room and let himself fall on a chair beside his desk.

" **You always did as you were told without failing a single time…** "

He pulled at his hair and groaned again.

" **And what did you get for that?** "

"Go away…"

But the voice just ignored him.

" **While he gets praises and is appreciated... You had to struggle to even be recognized as the worthy first born…** "

"Shut up!"

" **Why should I? He gets everything without without major effort while you get to fight when everything around you falls apart…** "

Chikao stopped to hold his head and looked up in the air. Yes, it didn't sound too stupid when he listened closely.

"What can I do?" heard he himself ask.

" **I can help you Chikao…** " said the voice.

"How?"

" **Trust me, you'll see…** "

* * *

The first thing Juuri saw when she opened the door was Kaito's big, comfortable bed. She let herself fall on it and pushed her face in the pillow. The manga pile resting on the bed beside Kaito fell on the ground with a huge thud – and destroyed pages.

"Did it go well…?" asked Kaito hesitantly.

The only answer he got was some sort of groan-like sound that seemed to come from the pillow.

"Are you alright...?" tried Kaito again.

"Tired…"

"Sleep then."

"Can't. Too tired" complained Juuri.

"You seem too tired too think correctly too" mocked Kaito.

"Shut up. Lie down with me instead".

Kaito, too happy to contest, did as Juuri said. She turned towards him and he held her close in a protective, but possessive way. Both laid laid like this for minutes, maybe a couple of hours. They just enjoyed each other's presence and warmth in what seemed like eternity to them.

"I wish this never ends" said Juuri after a long moment and caressed Kaito's chest under his shirt.

He smiled at her and dragged her even closer.

"I love you" said Kaito and Juuri's smile broadened. She opened her eyes, raised her head and gave him a peck on the lips. Then he turned them around so she laid on top. She put her legs on either side of Kaito and he put his hands on Juuri's neck. She bent down to kiss him and licked his bottom lip. He let her come through and she pushed her body against his, almost like she wanted to melt into him, and grinded her hips against his. Kaito, who felt his pants become tighter, turned them around again so that he was on top. He broke the kiss and sat on her. Juuri sat up against the cushions at the headboard with Kaito still on her. They took off their shirts and their lips met again. Then he undid her bra and threw it near the shirts. Kaito left her lips and began to kiss her throat and neck instead while massaging her breasts. Juuri moaned and her nails scraped the skin on his back.

And it was then the twins choose to cme in the room. At first they stop like bewildered statues and looked on, but their reaction came pretty soon:

"But for heaven's sake Kaito!" screamed Isuzu. "Not again!"

"How many times did we say: not before marriage!?"

Both Kaito and Juuri stopped their activities at once to look at the twins.

Isuzu went towards them with big steps while Hatsuharu stood there and facepalmed.

"HOw can you abuse her like that?!"

"But she agre…" tried Kaito to defend himself.

"Did she say it?!" cut Isuzu.

"No, but…"

"How do you know it then?!"

"But she…"

"Enough!" said Isuzu and took some of Juuri's clothes from the closet. "Haru, can take him away from here?"

Hatsuharu nodded and began to drag Kaito along, without forgetting to pick a shirt on the way out.

"But that's my room…" complained Kaito.

"That's unimportant, Takuma wants to see you" said Hatsuharu and disappeared in the hall with Kaito.

"Put this on" told Isuzu and threw the clothes at Juuri.

Juuri nodded and dressed again with a red face. Why does it always have to come someone when she and Kaito are finally alone?!

"You really can't trust him! You should get your own room so that he doesn't jump on you whenever he can. ...Is there something wrong Juuri? What had he the time to do?!"

"Nothing" muttered Juuri and looked away.

"Oh, come on Juuri, you neither had a shirt or bra on! Don't tell me nothing happpened!"

"No, I promise that we didn't go any further before you came."

Isuzu's gaze softened when she saw that Juuri told the truth.

"Good" smiled she.

She took Juuri's hand and led her away from the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Juuri.

"Ask for a room of your own. You can't have it like this."

"Yes we can!" exclaimed Juuri, maybe a little too forcefully.

Isuzu stopped in the middle of the hall. She turned around and looked Juuri in the eyes.

"Juuri, you do know under under what circumstances and how you became?"

She nodded hesitantly, not sure of where this would lead her.

"You don't want the same thing happening to you, do you?"

"No... But we would find a way to avoid it."

Isuzu shook her head.

"I don't believe it. You are both too irresponsible for this. I know you too well Juuri. And Kaito is pretty much the same as you."

It became quiet between them and Isuzu began to walk again, without letting go of Juuri.

"I promise it's just fine the way it is, Isuzu."

"Did you understand what I just said?"

"I understood, but I don't want to change room. Please Isuzu" begged Juuri. "I promise to be careful. And I can defend myself, especially against Kaito."

"That's no idea Juuri."

"Please."

Isuzu reflected upon it a moment before she finally accepted.

"Okay, if you promise to be careful with him."

"I promise!" exclaimed Juuri and embraced Isuzu out of joy.

"BUT, at the first sign of sex or even making out I see, you change room" warned Isuzu.

"Okay" answered Juuri with red cheeks.

* * *

 **So yeah... Review please! =) See you next time!**


	17. 16: Perspective from under the bed

**DISCLAIMER:** _We don't own Vampire Knight, or I would've made the era more precise._

 _Enjoy ^^_

 **-L**

* * *

"Are you soon done?" Asked Hiro to Chiro, who laid in a similar position than earlier.

"Not yet, I've just got to cough my lungs out" answered Chiro and continued to cough. "Why did I have to try the cigarette!?"

"Because you're like me and I'm an idiot" answered Hiro and laughed.

"You knew that I would take it!" Said Chiro and stood up. "Where did you even find it?"

"Chikao dumped it when his dad kidnapped him" explained Hiro and tramped on the cigarette dumped on the ground.

"Oh so Chika-chan was taken away from poor little Hiro" said Chiro and winked his eyebrows.

"What do you mean with this?" asked Hiro suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"No nothing" answered Chiro and put his arm around Hiro's shoulders. "I'm always suspecting that you're homosexuell with someone?"

"Yes I know" said Hiro. "Sometimes you even think that I am with you…"

"IT'S ONLY A JOKE! I was confused once when were younger though…"

When they stepped in the reception room they saw a... Well, they saw something. Isuzu and Hatsuharu sat on the couch and looked at Kazuki with suspicious and uncomfortable expressions.

"What's happening here?" Asked Chiro. "De he show you his dick or something?"

"Jealous that you weren't there to see it?" Asked Hiro.

"No he... Just told a particular story" explained Isuzu.

"And asked Isuzu if she used to sleep without underwear" added Hatsuharu.

"Don't misunderstand him" said Chiro. "He doesn't understand what's socially acceptable and what isn't."

"Yes" approved Hiro. "He probably just asked because your shirt became transparent when you spilled the drink on yourself before. It was just pure curiosity."

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Isuzu and Hatsuharu got something struck in the throat.

"Another fork?" Asked Hiro mockingly.

"No it's a ring this time" answered he and spat out a ring that he then placed on his ring finger. "How did you even notice the thing with the shirt!?"

"Who didn't?" Asked Hiro. "Everyone was staring. Don't worry, I didn't see much because I'd rather avoid seeing that kind of thing when I'm among people."

"That doesn't reassure me the least bit!" exclaimed Hatsuharu. "My friends and that little perverted idiot saw it!"

Kazuki blushed and looked down at the ground.

"You seem to be more troubled than your sis" commented Chiro.

"This is humiliating" commented Isuzu and sighed. "Hideki was there too…"

"Gomenasai for picking it up" said Kazuki with a shaky voice before he left the room.

"What's up with that guy really?" Asked Hatsuharu. "I don't like him…"

"No and that's probably what made him the one he is" answered Chiro and shook his head. "Be nice with him."

"What? You can't possibly say that you don't think too that something's off with him" said Hatsuharu and sighed.

"He isn't an evil person if that's what you think" said Hiro and exited the room with angry steps.

"I'm almost a bit sad that I wasn't in the kitchen" joked Chiro but Hatsuharu didn't seem so furious. "Don't you react because you think I'm homosexual?"

"Aren't you!?" Exclaimed Hatsuharu surprised.

"And that was my signal to leave the room" said Chiro and... Well, left the room.

"Kazuki-kun!?" Called Chiro when he went through the corridors. "Where are you!?"

A mumbling from... Kaito's bedroom answered his question. He opened the door and found Kazuki by the window.

"Why are you in Kaito's room?" Asked Chiro. "He's going to kill you…"

"That's the meaning" answered Kazuki with a sigh. "He'll put my misery to an end!"

"Geez" said Chiro and forced Kazuki down in a sitting position on the floor before he sat beside him. "How are you really?"

"Like when I ate too much for the first time in two weeks and got kicked in the stomach by a beggar afterwards" answered Kazuki.

"For how long have you felt that way?... And what do you mean with; first time in two weeks!?"

"I feel like this from time to time" answered Kazuki and ignored Chiro's second question. "Mostly when I'm around a certain person…"

"Isuzu?" Asked Chiro with a broad smile even though he was still curious about the fact that he went two weeks without eating... And got kicked in the stomach by a beggar.

"Yeah... Does she make you feel like this too!? Is she a witch!?"

Chiro laughed a bit until he saw that Kazuki was completely serious.

"No she doesn't... Witch? The answer is much simpler." said Chiro.

"What is it then Chiro-sama?" Asked Kazuki curiously and began to bit on his nails.

"You've been bitten by the lovebug!" Answered Chiro with a bad opera voice .

"What!? What is that!? Am I going to die?! OR WILL I EAT EVERYBODY!?" Exclaimed Kazuki full with panic and began to hyperventilate.

Did he get more panic off being a cannibal rather than dying?

"No Kazuki... It means you're in love" answered Chiro.

Kazuki just watched him without saying a word for a long time. It hit Chiro that Kazuki probably didn't know so much about love thinking of how socially awkward he seemed to be. He had never had friends before, how could he have had a girlfriend or boyfriend then?

"You know what that means, right?" Asked Chiro but didn't get any answer. "It is when you like someone very much, more that how you like your friends... For example your pare…"

Chiro refrained himself from saying "parents" when he saw Kazuki's horrified expression.

"I mean, two people meet each other and want to be more than friends. They want to hug, kiss, have sex and maybe have a future together."

Still no answer.

"But sometimes it is a little one-sided, that one person meet another and get feelings for this person."

No answer.

Chiro began to become a bit more desperate.

"And when you like someone very very much, you want to impress that person" added he. "Give that person compliments and try to learn to know that person. Like what you tried now... I suppose…"

Kazuki took a deep breath and his eyes a few seconds before he looked up at Chiro again.

"How do I get her to be mine?"

Kazuki's question was very shocking for Chiro, so he couldn't answer at first.

"Chiro-sama?" Asked Kazuki hesitantly and waved his hand before Chiro's eyes.

After of silence smiled Chiro broadly hugged Kazuki hard enough crush his chest.

"BUT HOW CUTE!" Exclaimed he and hugged Kazuki harder.

"Ch... Chiro-sama... ?"

Chiro let immediately go off Kazuki who in his turn began to cough like he too had tested one of Chikao's cigarettes.

"I more than gladly want to help you to try to seduce her." said Chiro

"What am I to do?" Asked Kazuki. "How am I to proceed?"

"Well first you're probably going to give her a little space so that neither she nor her brother will try to kill you thanks to what you said" began Chiro and Kazuki looked down at the ground.

"Gome…"

"Then it's good if you try to learn to know her. But don't ask any strange question like you did before, ask about what she likes to do, favorite books, what music she likes, and so on. Try to find a common interest and try to talk much about it. You can also ask her how her day went och listen to everything she says, even if you think it's boring to death!"

"I doubt that I'll find anything she says boring" said Kazuki and began to bit his nails. "Everything she does and says, even what is harmful to me is only pure music. It feels like a privilege to be able to see and hear something that has to do with her."

"I almost feel like hugging you to death again" said Chiro. "You're too cute. You can give her compliments but keep it mostly to compliments about her personality and a few about her appearance. Too many about the appearance can make her think that that you just want to sleep together. I probably don't need to tell you aren't to give compliments about her breasts and bottom, you understand yourself that you can't, no I'm going to tell you to not give her compliments about something weird like her feet, earlobes, elbows or things like that."

"What am I then to compliment her about?" Asked Kazuki. "Am I going to say that she has a beautiful stomach, legs and arms?"

"Stomach can be a sensible subject for some girls" said Chiro. "Give her compliments about her hair or eyes for example. Or just that whole she is beautiful."

"Okay so I'm to learn to know her, give her compliments, try not to be scary... Something else?"

"Yes" answered Chiro. "Don't go forward too fast. Don't try to hug, kiss or anything else before she shows evident signs that she likes you too. Or else will everything be vain. But do rather small things like drawing out the chair for her or hold the door."

"Thanks for all the help" said Kazuki with a big smile before he left the room.

Before Chiro could answer he heard someone outside the door.

"Oh no, now is the monster's wife here" whispered he to himself and hid under the bed. "What did I expect? I'm in the monsterwife's room."

"I see that you seem on a better mood" commented Hiro when he saw Kazuki.

"Yeah" answered Kazuki and his smile became broader. "All the pieces are beginning to fall in place, there's just to glue them together."

"I've got no bloody clue what you're talking about, but I'm happy for you" said Hiro and Kazuki thanked him before he left the room.

"Hope this doesn't mean that he's going to murder someone" said Hiro to himself.

Kazuki went in the living room and ignored Hatsuharu's murdering expressions.

"Isuzu" began Kazuki as self-confident as possible.

"Yes... ?" Answered Isuzu hesitantly.

"You're beautiful" said he before he left the room again.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Called Hatsuharu after him but he was already gone.

Hiro was just about to climb on the roof when Nanno stepped in the room with his hands behind his back.

"What have you got there?" Asked Hiro but Nanno only smirked.

"Nannooooo!" Whined Hiro and Nanno laughed before he withdrew his hands and held up the picture that Hiro had on his nightstand in his room at Cross academy.

Hiro hurrayed. He tore the photograph from Nanno's hands and held the picture against his heart.

"Thank you so much Nanno" said he with a low voice. "Thanks…"

"It was so little" said Nanno with a more friendly smile.

"I don't understand why just this picture is so important to you" said Isao when he came in the room. "We have lots of other pictures with everyone of us, why is just this one special?"

"Because... Because it's the last family picture we took before... Before…"

"You don't need to finish the sentence" said Nanno a bit hurtfully. "We know…"

They stood there quietly a moment before Hiro left them to go to his room.

Hiro installed the picture on the nightstand and went down on his knees to see it better.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Chikao and stepped into the room.

Hiro realized that he had forgotten to close the door.

"A picture" answered Hiro simply without turning around.

Chiko noticed that his voice sounded abnormally empty.

"I had understood that" began Chikao scratched his neck. "I meant what…

"What's on the picture? Come here and I'll show you."

Hesitantly, Chikao went to Hiro and sat on his knees a bit behind him. He saw eight persons on the picture, Hiro, Chiro, Nanno, Isao with two other boys and two girls. One of the boys had dark grey hair, brown eyes, pale skin, a black cape, a grey-silver staff with a yellow rose and an angry and annoyed expression. The other boy had big dark brown eyes, jet black spiky hair, sun tanned colour, white clothes and had his arms crossed while he pouted at the camera. One of the girls had blue eyes and... long dark red hair, a white kimono, her hair in a high bun, held a light brown staff with a pink rose and looked... very familiar... But he didn't know where he had seen her before, had he even seen her before?The last girl on the picture was very short, much more than both Hiro and Juuri did it seem like. She was dressed in a pair of light blue pants and a white T-shirt with a really big decolleté and had long light brown hair. She was also holding a staff that was dark blue with a light blue rose. She and the two unfamiliar boys were the only ones to not smile on the picture. Nanno grinned widely at the camera with one arm around Isao and the other around the grey haired boy. Hiro and Chiro sat in front of them on a bench and hugged each other with ridiculous expressions.

"This is RiRi" said Hiro and pointed at the short girl. "She's a nice person but she doesn't like to smile on kommando. No one dares... dares to argue with her. She's more dangerous than she looks."

Hiro's index wandered over from the brown haired girl to the red haired one.

"This is Nana. She's like an overprotective big sister who wants to protect one from the world. She and Chiro has something going on... Don't ask more about it."

Hiro's finger wandered from the red haired girl to the boy with an annoyed expression. Chikao noticed how his finger began to shake. It was then Chikao looked at Hiro's face and saw his wet cheeks.

"This... This is Haruko, or Happy like we call him. He was... he was... Even if he wasn't always the nicest person he was... he was always there for me and... and always made sure we came from a fight unharmed even if himself got injured... every time…"

Then Hiro burst in tears again.

"Hiro?..."

"The boy... The boy with the black hair... he... he killed many persons... many... even Happy."

To Hiro's surprise felt he how Chikao wrapped his arms around him and hugged him so hard that he ended on Chikao's lap.

"Chikao?"

"Don't cry" whispered Chikao without looking at him. "Please…"

Hiro was still a bit shocked but let some other tears fall anyway.

"Sorry you... You must think I'm a crybaby now" said Hiro and laughed nervously. "I'm usually not like this, I promise! He died for a little more than a year ago, I have already mourned him but... But I suppose I become a bit extra sensitive when so much happens at the same time…"

"It's okay" answered Chikao. "It was a long time ago I had such close contact…"

"My relations with my friends are a bit gay, så I can't say the same" said Hiro and laughed nervously again. "Does that mean you want to leave?"

"No I can stay a little more."

Chiro saw what he assumed was Kaito's feet show up behind the door. He saw that the door closed and heard that it locked. Kaito approached the bed and climbed on it.

"What did he want?" asked Juuri.

"Nothing" answered Kaito.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" said Kaito again. "I'm just looking at you. Shall we continue with what we were doing... ?"

It became quiet a moment. Then, Chiro heard the mattress creak and assumed that one of them was moving. It became quiet again a moment before rapid breaths were heard.

"Kaito…" moaned Juuri and it sounded like she was bitten.

" _What's happening?!_ " Were Chiro's thoughts when he heard the mattress creak and fast breathing again, and saw a shirt fall on the floor. He got more panicked when he saw Juuri's T-shirt fall on the floor too, soon followed y a bra. Ten Juuri moaned pretty high and long and Chiro could only imagine how it looked like above him. " _This is beginning to get interesting..._ " thought he and calmed down a bit. After that, he only heard the mattress creak more, Juuri's moans and what Chiro thought was Kaito's deep breaths over a long moment. Then he heard a thump and a book fell on the floor beside him, rapidly covered by a pair of girl's jeans and panties - almost soaked through remarked Chiro.

"Kaito…" moaned Juuri high again and it almost sounded like she screamed. Then landed Kaito's pants and boxers on the floor too, and soon was the whole bed creaking and shaking. Chiro heard how both groaned and panted and how Juuri moaned Kaito's name over and over again. " _Come on Kaito!_ " thought Chiro smiled widely. At first it went pretty slow, but after a while the bed shaked faster and faster and Chiro began to wonder if it would hold. Everything became quiet then and he only heard Kaito and Juuri's gasps. There was another thump and the mattress creaked a little more before it was completely still. Chiro waited for almost an hour before he dared to crawl out of his hiding spot. He got up and and looked at the couple slumbering with a happy smile on their lips. He couldn't refrain from whispering :

"Look around the room next time" with a big grin he left the room as fast and silently as possible. He couldn't keep himself from laughing much longer when he had closed the door behind himself and laughed so much at what he just witnessed that he fell down on his knees. " _This is so fucking much better than I thought!_ "

When Chiro was done laughing, he stood up and wiped away a tear. " _Okay, time to search for the white-haired dwarf now._ " thought he and went away to find Hiro.

"I don't like this" said Kaname while pacing back and forth in the room. "I don't like this at all."

Yuuki gave him an annoyed look and focused again on the book she was reading with Sakura and Haruka again.

"Mommy, what does this mean?" asked Sakura and pointed at a word.

"Abstract... It means... that you have an idea of what it can be, but at the same time, the idea you have in your head is very blurry."

Sakura nodded happily and continued her reading. Yuuki smiled and drew her hand through her hair.

"They are way too quiet…" continued Kaname. "It means nothing good…"

Yuuki rolled her eyes and looked at Kaname.

"But can you seriously calm down? Nothing has happened yet of what I know. And you said yourself that we were prepared if something were to happen if you remember."

Kaname stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"I don't understand how can be so stressed over something that didn't happen yet" said Yuuki and lowered her gaze on Sakura again.

"And I don't understand how you can be so calm when the situation is so serious" answered Kaname. "And your daughter who could be doing whatever-god-knows with that idiot right now... Like we didn't had enough to keep an eye on…!

"Number one is Juuri _our_ daughter, number two we have already discussed this Kaname. Or do I have to remind you of it?"

"No thanks, but number one it was completely different circumstances, number two Juuri still has her parents, number three she isn't on the verge of losing Kaito and number four we have barely gotten up the family's honour again."

"You're so stubborn. Why can't you just see things from another perspective and notice your own faults?"

"Don't start with that now Yuuki."

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Yuuki and stood up. "Who has a problem with seeing his own mistakes?! Who is overprotective of his children and yet never there for them?! Have you at least spared any thought as to why Juuri seems to hate you so much?! Have you reflected over why she is like she is?! Have you ever spent a little quality time with any of the children?!"

"I don't have time for that. Furthermore isn't Juuri a child anymore."

"That doesn't have any importance!" yelled Yuuki. "You pretend that you love your children, but have you ever showed any interest in them as people?! Have you ever showed any interest in Juuri?! And you would find the time to be with them if you tried! They aren't chess pieces that you can dispose off as you please!"

"It's enough Yuuki!"

"No! Stop to evade every conflict! Stop hiding all your feelings behind a mask! Be more… _human!_ No one has any expectations on you here!"

"Yuuki!"

Right then burst Sakura out crying and Haruka hugged her.

"I don't want you to scream at each other" hiccuped she.

Yuuki turned around and gathered Sakura in her arms while Kaname went out slamming the door behind himself. Yuuki stared at it with an angry look and turned her head towards Sakura again.

"Excuse me little darling, it wasn't our intention to scare you" soothed Yuuki. "It's just that daddy and mommy have a hard time agreeing with each other right now."

"Are you going to fight much?" asked Sakura with a frightened look. "Are you going to divorce?"

Yuuki sighed deep and closed her eyes. Sakura reminded her so much of Juuri when she was younger right now.

"Nej" answered Yuuki with a broken voice. "I promise we aren't going to fight anymore" said she without believing it. It was starting to resemble the beginning of her motherhood, when she was left alone with Juuri for more or less long periods. "Not again" begged she. "Please not again."

Both Kaito and Juuri woke up from Mina flying near their faces and was cheeping pretty loud.

"What is it?" asked Juuri with a sleepy voice och and waved her hand to chase Mina away. But Mina, who couldn't answer, only continued with what she was doing.

"Get her to shut up" begged Kaito.

But Mina, like the smart bat she was, just flew away from reach for them. And continued with what she was doing.

Then Juuri opened her eyes and sat up on the bed.

What do you want?!"

So Mina flew down, stood on Juuri's knees, continued to chirp as she.. _pointed?_ at the door with one wing. Then Juuri understood. Door. Can be opened at any time by anybody. Potential danger. She hushed Mina and caressed her head.

"It's okay Mina" explained she with a low voice. "The door is locked."

Mina flew towards the door and stood on the handle. Juuri went after her because the thought Mina acted weird and discovered that the door actually wasn't locked. Her brows furrowed.

"Kaito?"

"Mmh?"

"You locked the door when you walked in, didn't you?"

"Think so. Why?"

"No, nothing."

She went back to the bed and sat down on it before she took a small box containing blood tablets. Kaito sat also up and wrapped his arms around her belly while resting his head on her shoulder. Juuri emptied the box of its pills and laid her hands on his arms. They sat like this for a couple of minutes before Juuri broke the silence.

"Can I go and shower now?" asked she.

"Why? It's super comfy to sit like this."

"For you yes. But we have to get up before someone discovers us. And take a shower because I don't even want to think of father's reaction if he senses that we have, amonng other things, each other's scent on us."

"No, me neither. But the door is locked this time."

"That's the thing. It isn't locked. Let go of me now" said Juuri and freed herself from Kaito.

She went to the closet, took random clothes and disappeared in the bathroom, followed by Kaito's gaze. Kaito then let his eyes wander over the room och saw that the door-window was open when none of them had touched it under the day, and the box that Juuri had earlier emptied. Then he remembered that it was almost full the last time Juuri opened it. She must have been very hungry to empty the whole box in one time. Maybe it was her time of the month. He reconsidered it and shook his head. No, he would've noticed if she had her period, considering what they just did. Then she would probably get it soon... Uh, what did it matter if she had her period or not. It was not his problem either, she always were the same after all. And he couldn't directly complain because he knew exactly why she became what she was now. He was so happy that her parents had stopped fighting at once when she had gotten her little brother. And she had immediately begun to feel a lot better too. He smiled and leaned back against the cushions. It was then Juuri came out.

"It's yours now" said she with a blank voice.

Kaito went up and walked in the bathroom at his turn. Juuri approached the bed to rectify the sheets and saw all the clothes lying on the floor. Hon bäddade om sängen. She redid the bed,put the book that had fallen on the nightstand and threw away the empty box that laid on the bed. Then she gathered the clothes and went inside the bathroom to put the clothes in the washing basket. And it was right then Kaito got done and pushed away the curtain.

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed he out of surprise.

"Clearing up as you see" answered Juuri and showed him the clothes she was about to put in the basket.

"Do you have to do it now?"

"Yeah, otherwise won't anyone do it."

"But we have maids for that…"

"Yes, but I want to do it myself" cut Juuri. "Get dressed now, so that we can come out of here and don't give others any suspicions."

"How long have we even been here?"

"No idea. Too long."

It was right then Mina flew in and clawed at Juuri's arm as if to lead her somewhere.

"What is it now?" sighed Juuri.

But Mina, who couldn't answer, continued to claw at Juuri's arm.

"Okay, I'm coming, but let go of my shirt! It's new."

So Mina flew back in the room with Juuri behind her. Mina landed on the small alarm clock and pointed at the hour hands.

"Yeah, it's five in the morning... and?"

Then Mina began to gesture a circling motion around the clock. Except it went the contrary way of the hour hands. When Juuri understood what Mina meant, she focused on the bat. Mina stopped and repeated. This time, she traced three circles and a half around the clock. Juuri's eyes widened.

"Are you soon done?" called she out to Kaito who was getting out right then.

"I'm done. So how long were we gone?"

"Three hours… and a half…"

"Ouch. Strange that your monsters to bodyguards haven't begun to search for us yet" remarked Kaito.

"It's pure luck yeah!" exclaimed Juuri. "Now we'll really have to get to the others. Thank you so much Mina." Mina chirped and went on Juuri's shoulder before the three got out of the room.

They were walking in the corridor when they saw Juuri's little sister followed by Haruka. She ran towards Juuri when she noticed her and hugged her. Juuri screamed of surprise and wobbled on her high heels before she found her balance again. She bent over Sakura put her hands on the child's back.

"Sakura? Did something happen?"

Sakura didn't answer but hugged Juuri's legs tighter.

"Stop it, it hurts. Tell me what happened instead" said Juuri with a quiet and gentle voice and forced Sakura's hands away from herself.

She scooped her up and Sakura buried her face in Juuri's neck. Then came Haruka to their level.

"Do you know what happened Haruka?" asked Juuri. "Because she refuses to answer."

"Dad and mom had a fight" answered Haruka. "Mom said that dad were to care more and that it wasn't strange that you seemed to…"

Juuri stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"Please" begged she. "I don't want to hear more."

"Juuri…" said Kaito and put a hand on her free shoulder.

"I'm fine" answered she rapidly and smiled at Kaito. "I'm fine."

Kaito nodded and let his hand travel down her arm and around her waist. Juuri got a better hold of Sakura and slowly stroked her hair to calm her down, before pecking her head.

"Do you really hate dad?" asked suddenly Haruka.

"How so?" asked Juuri and furrowed her brows.

"Mom said that you seemed to hate him when they fought."

"It's not…"

"It's complicated" cut Kaito. "You understand when you get a little bit older. Come" said he then and began to walk again with Juuri. Haruka came along but walked as close as to Sakura as possible.


	18. Chapter 17: More questions arise

**Hey! Here's the chapter 17!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** _We only own this story and all the OCs._

 _Enjoy! ^^_

 **-L**

* * *

When they came to the living room, were the twins, Hideki and Kana there. Juuri let Sakura down and rubbed the lower part of her back. Haruka took his little sister's hand and showed her to the big ottoman in the corner. Hideki sat in an armchair and played with Kana who laughed like a madman, Isuzu sat on the couch with her knees against her chest and looked like she was in some kind of trance and Hatsuharu sat beside her with crossed arms and and glared at an imaginary spot before him. Juuri stood at the entrance for a while and stared at Kaito.

"What is it?" asked he.

"I have high heels, and I still feel like a Minimoy compared to you."

"Don't worry" answered Kaito with a smile. "All the dwarves grow at some point" added he and patted her head.

"Stop it! I won't get any taller, and you know it. I'm stuck with this height forever now " sighed Juuri and sat down by Isuzu's other side.

Kaito sat beside her and she put her legs across his.

"Where's Kenta?" asked Kaito and looked around.

Hideki shrugged his shoulders.

"He said something like he had other business to do or didn't want to be here…"

"Other than what? What are you doing?!" screamed Kaito when Juuri plunged her fangs in his neck without warning. But he let her drink anyway and put a hand on her head.

"No idea. He was pretty unclear" answered Hideki and eyed Juuri, who had already drunk pretty much from Kaito, suspiciously.

"Are you hungry?" asked Hideki when Juuri lifted up her head.

"Me? Pretty much yes. There isn't anything weird with this, is it?" asked she.

"No, I was just asking" said Hideki and resumed playing with Kana.

Juuri shrugged and sat in a more correct manner.

"Why are you glaring so angrily at this poor carpet, Haru?" wondered she.

"Because" answered Hatsuharu without looking at her.

"Aha... Everyone's so weird tonight…"

"The whole situation is beginning to take a toll on everyone's nerves I presume…" said Hideki.

Juuri gave him a weird min and made herself more comfortable, with her head on Kaito's chest and her back against his body. He freed the arm that was between her and the backrest and put it around her. Precisely then stepped Kenta in the room and sat as far as possible from the couch. He looked pretty nervous.

"Is there something wrong Kenta?" asked Juuri.

Kenta muttered something inaudible and picked the closest book.

"Why is everyone so weird tonight?!"

"You're also weird" whispered Kaito in her ear.

"How do you mean?"

"You emptied a whole box of blood tablets maybe half an hour ago and now you drank at least one litre from my blood."

"Oops" said Juuri and began to chew loosely on her nails. "Sorry…"

She suddenly felt a violent wave of nausea wash over her and tore herself away from Kaito. She stood up right away and covered her mouth with both hands before running away as fast as she could. Hideki stared suspiciously (again) at the entrance until Juuri came back several minutes later. He continued to stare all the way until she sat in the same way as before. When he realized what he was doing, he turned his gaze away and looked down at Kana again. Then, he turned towards everyone who sat on the couch.

"Could you watch Kana for a moment?" asked he and put down his little sister between Isuzu and Juuri. "I have to... take care of something"

On that, he left the room with rapid steps.

"Gosh, what everyone acts strange…" commented Juuri och sat upright again. "Let's see what the little angel wants to do then" added she and put Kana on her knees.

It was then Isuzu seemed to come out of her trance and turned towards the child while Hatsuharu just continued to stare before him with an angry look and Kenta focused on his book - that he held up and down. But nobody noticed it because everyone focused on Kana (or staring at the mat). Kana laughed very high because Isuzu tickled her and she tried to formulate some words that Juuri repeated while smiling at the kid and holding her so that she wouldn't fall. Kaito watched the scene with a pleased expression and Kenta looked from the corner of his eye. Just then, he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up and looked at the message he just had gotten:

 _"New message from: Hideki:_

 _Are you waiting for an invitation or something? Ask her!"_

Kenta looked around and hastily wrote an answer:

 _"Are you crazy?! Not now!"_

And so began a SMS-battle :

 _"_ _ **HA**_ _: It is now you have your chance! Tomorrow is too late!_

 _ **KK**_ _: There will be other occasions._

 _ **HA**_ _: You don't know this._

 _ **KK**_ _: I'll find something else to do with her…_

 _ **HA**_ _: Don't force me to come and menace you until you ask, Kain Kenta! Do it now or regret it for the rest of eternity! This is my last warning._

 _ **KK**_ _: I hate you._

 _ **HA**_ _: 3"_

Kenta put his phone in his pocket and looked discretely at his friends again. What had he to lose at asking after all? He breathed deeply a few times and went up. He rooted himself before Isuzu until she noticed him.

"Do you want something?" asked she with suspicious, but wondering eyes.

"Do you want… Do you feel like... Would you want to come with me and look at the fireworks tomorrow" asked he with red cheeks and looked her right in the eyes.

"Firework?"

"Yes, I heard there were fireworks around here tomorrow. So?"

She looked back with a wondering attitude a moment before nodding.

"Why not" answered she. "But you pay the snacks."

"I'll get you" said Kenta and smiled before leaving the room.

Just then, his mobile vibrated again. So he picked it up and saw that it was Hideki again.

 _"New message from: Hideki:_

" _So?"_

He smiled and tapped rapidly on the screen:

 _"She said yes!_

 _ **HA**_ _: Congrats! Can you come up to our room quickly?_

 _ **KA**_ _: why?_

 _ **HA**_ _: You'll see! Just come up!"_

Kenta sighed iritabily, put his phone back in his pocket and went up to the room he shared with his secret but annoying genius for a second cousin.

* * *

"How long have we been lying like this?" asked Hiro and laughed while he played with Chikao's fingers.

When they had been sitting up for a moment, Chikao had laid down och dragged Hiro towards himself.

"A long time" answered Chikao. "You're like a teddy bear".

"An albino teddy bear?"

"In a teddy bear size…"

"Fuck you" said Hiro and both laughed.

"I have never been so gay in my whole life" recognize Chikao and burried his head in Hiro's neck.

"I wish I could say the same" answered Hiro and tried not to laugh when Chikao's breath tickled him. "Are we high now? Was there really just tobacco in these cigarettes?"

"Completely sure... I think…"

"You think!?"

"There's nothing weird with... _cuddling_ with friends, right?" asked Chikao.

Chikao was really not homosexual but he could not say that he didn't enjoy cuddling with Hiro.

"Of course not" answered Hiro and rolled over so that he laid on his belly and stared down at Chikao. "Friends cuddle all the time, I've cuddled with everyone on the picture over there."

"Even Nanno?" asked Chikao with his gaze locked with Hiro's eyes.

"Yes when I was younger... And the times he chokes us to death as a punishment... What is it?"

But Chikao didn't answer. He just continued to stare into Hiro's eyes.

"Hello Chikao!" said Hiro and waved his hand before Chikao's face which got Hiro to lose his balance.

Hiros face fell down on his and Chikao's lips touched his forehead. Chikao froze to ice. Think what could have happened if Hiro had been a little more forward!? Unthinkable!

"Oh God, sorry" mumbled Hiro and sat up so that his legs were on each side of Chikao's hips. "Did I hurt you?"

Chikao shook his head bewildered and Hiro groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Good" answered he. "Because I did hurt myself. Your teeth must be made of metal."

 _Leave the room now!_

"I have to go" said Chikao and sat up so flashy that Hiro would have fallen to the floor if Chikao had not put his arms around Hiro in time.

Now, their position looked even more weird. _I've got to leave this room now!_

"I must go out and smoke!" hurried he to say. "The smoke appeal has really come back now!" "Aha okay" answered Hiro and stood up before he helped Chikao up from the floor. "We'll meet again later then!"

Chikao answered a hastily "yes" before he hurried out of the room and back to his smoking place.

With shaky hands, he took out his cigarette package but lost it, causing some cigarettes to fall out.

"What's wrong with me!?"

He bent down and put back all except one inside the package, put it back in his pocket and stood upright again with the cigarette between his index and middle finger. He picked up his lighter from his back pocket, put the cigarette between his lips and tried to light it time after time.

" _ **Isn't it obvious? Do you pretend to be that dense, or are you really?"**_

" _Not you again! Let me be! Not right now…"_

" _ **But don't you want to know why your heart is pounding like this?"**_

" _Why!?"_

" _ **You already know…"**_

Chikao thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

" _I now know what you're babbling about! And the answer is no! I don't like him in that way! My heart belongs to her, and ONLY to her! Hiro is just a friend…"_

" _ **A friend whose behaviour creates a cloud over your brain?"**_

" _THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

" _ **So why are you trying to light your cigarette with a lighter instead of using your powers?**_ " said the voice in a condescending and mean way.

Chikao felt pretty dumb when he realized it was true. He put the lighter back in his pocket, lit the cigarette with his finger and took a deep puff.

" _ **So?"**_

" _Ehh... To try to get used with the usual way in case we meet humans and I need to smoke?_

" _ **Wow... This cloud does even hinder you from lying right! Even if I'm in your head and can therefore know the truth. Furthermore, your excuse sounded more like a question…"**_

" _It is not a lie! Besides, how can you know "the truth" and I not? This is my head."_

" _ **I know what you know. You know the truth, You just don't dare to accept it. Kaito is after all the brave brother…"**_

Chikao could almost hear how the voice laughed.

* * *

"Hiro!" called Chiro but didn't get any answer. "I've got funny and fucked up things that I must share with someone!"

He was just about to go into his and Hiro's room when he found Kazuki laying on the floor with his face downwards.

"What the hell…"

Chiro walked up to him and went down on knees beside his head.

"Kazuki-kun?" said Chiro and poked Kazuki's shoulder a couple of times."How is it dude?"

After a few quiet seconds, Kazuki lifted up his head and smiled at Chiro.

"I told her that I thought she was beautiful" told he. "And it felt good!"

"That's fun to hear!... Is that a bruise you have on your forehead?" asked Chiro confused and inspected kazuki's face closer.

Yes, there was without doubt a purpleblue bruise on Kazuki's forehead, as well as some greenyellow on one cheek and on the chin.

"Yes... It seems like I fell" answered Kazuki and got up. "I get blackouts sometimes."

"But... But you're a vampire!" exclaimed Chiro alarmed. "You don't get long term bruises nor blackouts!... Maybe blackouts if there is something really wrong!"

"I appreciate your sympathy for my injuries, but I don't feel them" said he and continued to smile.

"It is probably best that I take you to Aidou anyway" said Chiro and took Kazuki's arm. "I've heard that he's very smart".

"Why that Chiro-sama?" asked Kazuki confused. "I just got a few bruises…"

"This is just what worries me" answered Chiro and began to drag him towards Aidou's temporary study. "They don't seem to be disappearing in a near future either."

"What is he going to do?" asked Kazuki and began to chew on his nails.

"Probably check on you" answered Chiro. If he now has a pass while he's here of course."

Kazuki froze right away and his face darkened. Chiro felt from the pulse beneath his fingers that Kazuki's heart beat faster and faster. Kazuki's skin also became more and more warm until Chiro's palm got burned. Chiro jumped and let go of Kazuki.

"Kazuki!?" exclaimed Chiro. "What is it?!"

Kazuki's entire being began to shake.

"KAZUKI NOT GOING! KAZUKI NOT GOING! KAZUKI NOT GOING!" screamed Kazuki and began to claw at his cheeks until blood began to flow.

"KAZUKI NO!" screamed Chiro and took away Kazuki's hands from his face.

Chiro didn't let go of Kazuki's arms even though was warmer than an iron.

"Please stop Kazuki!" begged Chiro but Kazuki didn't stop trying to get away.

Chiro could see in Kazuki's eyes that he wasn't really there, like he was in some sort of trance.

"Kazuki wake up!"

The thing with Kazuki was that he doesn't usually use his whole strength in general. Then you forget that he has it, that he's a vampire with supernatural strength. _But Kazuki isn't home right now._ Kazuki tore his hands away from Chiro's grip without efforts and threw Chiro in the wall. Chiro grunted from the pain and looked up at Kazuki. They stared at each other for a moment without moving. But after the silence Kazuki fell unconscious to the ground.

"Kazuki!" screamed Chiro and stood up.

He picked up Kazuki and hurried to Aidou.

* * *

"When exactly did this _crisis_ begin?" asked Aidou and looked down worriedly at Kazuki who laid on the bed.

Chiro had already told everything before Aidou began to check on the patient but now Aidou wanted a little more details.

"After i mentioned that he would checked on he froze" began Chiro. "But as soon as I named the word pass he flipped out…"

"Pass!?" said Hideki a little higher which got Kazuki to mumble something in his sleep. "What could that mean father?"

"I have unfortunately no idea" answered Aidou. "And you say that he was screaming that he didn't want to come here and that he talked like he was a third person?"

"Yepp" answered Chiro. "I've got no idea why though…"

"He sounded like a toddler, right?" asked Hideki. "The word pass maybe triggered a memory from when he was younger or something?"

"That's not a stupid guess" said Aidou. "Everyone have something triggering memories, both good and bad."

"What did you discover by examining him?" asked Chiro looked worriedly at the bruises on Kazuki's forehead and the bloody bandage around his throat.

"Well, it was pretty special" answered Aidou. "He didn't react at all when I tried to take a blood sample, but as soon as Hideki or I tried to take off his shirt to have a better look at his cheeks and neck he clawed us, making our hands and arms bleed."

"The guy has sharp nails" commented Hideki. "And we didn't get such good answers from the blood sample either."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Chiro.

"When you look at it from the microscop it's... Well it doesn't exactly look like blood... But…" said Hideki and scratched his neck.

"Can I see?" asked Chiro and Aidou led him to the microscop.

Chiro peeked in it and saw to his surprise that Kazuki's blood was much darker than normal blood, there were also some clumps in it and it... Bubbled a little.

"Just don't touch it" warned Hideki. "It's corrosive. I happened to touch it and my wound is still healing."

"What the hell does this mean!?" exclaimed Chiro and took a couple of steps back. "Why does his blood look like this? Why doesn't his injuries heal? What's happening!?"

"I know that you are worried Suoh" answered Aidou. "We're too!"

"But we're also as confused as you" added Hideki. "This is so fucked up."

"It seems to be something with his DNA that makes that his wounds doesn't heal so fast" said Aidou. "Thanks to his blood I'm surprised that they even heal at all. That he faints kan depend on the clumps in the blood making the passage in the veins slower. Which leads to less oxygen in the brain amongst other things. But the question is why? This isn't supposed to happen to vampires."

"Nor humans for that part" answered Hideki. "Like you mentioned earlier this happened several times. A human would have died after a while…"

"What can we do?" askedChiro.

"Well, I thought of using the Cross method to force feed him with blood through a pipe in his stomach leading to a blood package to help him heal faster. Then I thought of trying to get a medecine that could maybe solve the blood a little. But will the cure work when he has such a hot blood?..."

"Pipe and blood package!?" exclaimed Hideki. "Won't it hurt?"

"Kaien does it often with Kazuki. He assured me that Kazuki-kun doesn't directly feel anything."

"Is he often being force fed!?" exclaimed Chiro and began to feel sick. "Why is that?"

"Because he sometimes refuses to eat of course" said Aidou and went towards a mini fridge in the corner of the room. "Why does no one know."

Neither Hideki nor Chiro could say anything while Aidou prepared a blood package, a sharp plastic pipe and and tube. He hooked the package on a special rack and lifted up Kazuki's shirt carefully.

"Aren't you going to put a needle on the pipe?" asked Hideki and felt how his heart beat faster. "You always use needles when you give vaccines, take blood, give blood and such? You aren't just supposed to stick the pipe in?"

"With Kazuki... Unfortunately" answered Aidou with a sigh. If the blood doesn't arrive fast, the new blood will have time to heal the hole the needle goes through."

"So you're just going to stick in a plastic pipe with an extremity making the third of my little finger!?" exclaimed Hideki. "Is it really that way Cross proceeds!?"

"Yes!" answered Aidou angrily and used a paper napkin to clean up the place where the pipe would get in. "It don't like it either but so it is…"

Whithout another word Aidou raised the pipe in the air before he plunged it in Kazuki's stomach. Hideki and Chiro jumped but Kazuki didn't flinch. The area around the hole became inflamed and blood began to run down from it. But luckily there was also blood running down from the blood package into Kazuki. Aidou picked another napkin and wiped carefully the new wound.

"Hideki, can you please get a first aid kit?... Hideki!?"

Hideki jumped in surprise and came back down to earth when his father shouted his name. Like a robot he went to get what his father asked. Chiro smiled at Kazuki and patted his hand.

"Everything's going to be fine you'll see, but you will have so freaking much to tell one day" said he and laughed a little.

"How can you think this is funny!?" exclaimed Hideki and stormed out by the door after throwing the first aid kit on the bed beside Kazuki.

"Wow" said Chiro. "It must've been... _Tough_ for him."

"It is for me too" said Aidou and sat down after he made sure that no more blood would run outside the wound. "This whole thing is so remarkable and... Energy consuming."


	19. Chapter 18: The race

**So, here's finally chapter 18, enjoy! (If anyone's still reading this...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

"Children are so cute" said Isuzu when Yori had come to get Kana.

"Yeah" approved Juuri. "It makes me almost long to when I get my own kids."

"You can get help with that now if you want" said Kaito with a suggestive face.

Juuri gave him a murderous glare and elbowed him in the stomach, making him cough his lungs out.

"Almost?" asked Isuzu.

"Yeah, we've got eternity ahead of us!"

"Just don't wait too long... Because we're not eternal and I'd like to see the next Ichijo generation before going into dust" warned Isuzu.

"Won't you and your brother kill me when that happens?" wondered Kaito worriedly.

"I know I'll have to trust you sometime... But as long as long as you're married and you don't force her to your bed, I have no problems with that…" sighed Isuzu.

Both Kaito and Juuri got a red face, but for two different reasons.

"Why would I do something like that!?" exclaimed Kaito. "I may be a perv, but…"

"Ha! You admitted it!" exclaimed Isuzu and pointed an accusative finger at Kaito.

"But I would never force Juuri to something she doesn't want! I respect her to much for this!"

"Kaito…" murmured Juuri and tugged at his sleeve.

"Can you prove it? What says you're telling the truth?" continued Isuzu.

"I would sacrifice my life for her!"

"Is there som guarantee in what you say?"

"It's enough!" exclaimed Juuri and rose up from the couch. "Stop this at once! I love Kaito and know he would never hurt me or deceive me because I trust him. And give me some space!" screamed she and ran away.

Kaito turned towards the twins:

"She's not your child nor your doll." said he before also leaving the room to go after Juuri.

* * *

She slammed her fist into the wall, making small bits fall to the ground with her. _"This is too much. They can't continue to treat me like this. I can manage my own life. What right do they have to decide for me...?"_ She hated how they always considered her as their property. She had the same rights as them!

"Juuri? Are you alright?"

Kaito approached her slowly and kneeled beside her.

"Juuri, look at me."

He waited for a while before embracing her. Immediately, she clutched his shirt and pressed herself harder against his chest.

"Kaito…"

"It's okay. Don't care about them, it's not your fault." said he and patted her head.

"Can you stay with me for a while?"

"Yeah. I'm not leaving." whispered he and kissed her softly.

He then gathered her in his arms before getting up and gently put her down on the bed.

"A wooden floor is not really the most comfortable thing to sit on, right?"

Juuri giggled in response, which Kaito took as a good sign. He sat down beside her and pushed her to him, forcing her to put her head on his lap.

"They're just selfish. You shouldn't give too much importance to their words."

Juuri nodded and closed her eyes before shifting to a more comfortable position. He continued to pat her head as he stared at her now relaxed face. It took so little to change her mood, it made her really vulnerable to manipulative people. It was what he tried to protect her against. For a pureblood, she was so weak that it was almost hilarious. She desperately tried to meet everyone's standards, but failed miserably every time. But that made her really pitiful too. She really wasn't made to be the Kuran princess. He kept staring at her while reflecting upon the earlier events.

"Say, I've been wondering about something." said Kaito after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Are you pregnant?"

The question took her aback. Her eyes popped open and she shifted again to look him in the eyes.

"Why do ask that?"

"Uh, I don't know, it's just…"

Kaito scratched his neck and looked away in embarrassment, searching his words.

"It's just that you haven't been yourself recently." declared he finally and looked back at her. "You're more hungry than usual, and you've also been more moody. And, don't kill me for saying this, but your mood swings have been worse lately. So I was just wondering…"

"What are you talking about?! I don't have any mood swings!" exclaimed Juuri and sat up rashly.

"Hm, well… Look at you now…" grinned he.

"That's not a mood swing!" Protested she menacingly.

"Alright, maybe it isn't, but you can't deny that you've been drinking much more blood than usual." stated Kaito, trying not to seem scared.

"Oh… You're right." realized Juuri, her eyes widening and then sinking down in reflexion. "But now that I think about it, I'm due to have my period soon, that's certainly why you think I'm acting so strange..."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely certain."

"So no baby?" insisted Kaito, seeming to calm down.

"No baby." repeated Juuri, smiling at him.

"Phew, that's a relief!" exclaimed Kaito and laid back on the bed.

"You really thought that I was pregnant?"

"Well, I had some reasons to." answered he, looking at her again.

"You're unbelievable." giggled Juuri and laid down beside him, resting her head and hands on his shoulder and chest.

* * *

 _She ran in the underground passage, Mina flying at her side. The passage was dark and narrow. Tears of fear streamed down her face. Her lungs were burning with each breath and she had no clue as to when the tunnel would end. She didn't pay attention to where she ran and stumbled over a rock, making her fall onto the ground. She stood up again and saw that she was already outside. Right then a white silhouette stepped out from the shadows. His hat cast a shadow on his face and his lips harbored a dangerous smirk. Her instinct screamed at her to ran away as fast as possible, but the fear paralyzed her. The unknown man came more and more close, until he stood right before her. She was so scared, She could neither move a single muscle nor stop the tears from falling. He covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming or calling for help and held her against the wall so that she wouldn't escape. He leaned in dangerously close until his mouth was only a few centimeters from her neck._

" _Nooooo!"_

Juuri awakened suddenly and sat up with a scream. She was out of breath and trembled.

"No..." whispered she.

This was such a scary dream. Kaito, awakened by her scream, sat up too and positioned himself before her.

"Juuri, are you alright?!"

It was a stupid question, but he didn't know what else he could say.

"Answer me! Are you alright?!" repeated he and cupped her face in his hands.

He tried to make eye contact, but she didn't see him.

"Please tell me something!"

"Stop…"

Her voice was low and trembling.

"Please stop it." repeated she.

Kaito stared at her a moment before hugging her.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I'm here…"

"He was… He was about to…"

"Shhhh... You don't need to tell me." comforted Kaito while caressing her head.

Juuri gripped his shirt and held onto him tighter.

"Promise me you'll always be here for me." begged she.

"I promise." answered Kaito, kissing her cheek.

After a while, she was able to calm down and fell asleep again. He put the covers over her with a tender smile before looking at the clock and getting up. After readying himself for the night, he went to sit back on the bed and continued to contemplate her sleeping face. It was about then a knock was heard on the door. Kaito let out a having sigh and reluctantly went to open the door, only to find Hideki.

"What do you want?" asked Kaito.

"I just wanted to check if you were still alive, but there doesn't seem to be any problem. Is she still sleeping?" asked Hideki after peeking into the door opening.

"She precisely fell asleep." answered Kaito and closed the door after stepping in the hall to not disturb Juuri.

A huge creepy grin appeared on Hideki's face.

"Did you do it already?"

"Did wha- Uh oh… None of your business." replied Kaito with a crimson face when he understood what Hideki meant.

"I'll take this as a yes." smiled Hideki.

"Believe what you want to, but none of what you think happened. She just had troubles sleeping."

"What kind of troubles? Shall I get my father?"

Kaito shook his head.

"No it isn't necessary yet. Tell me why you came instead."

"Takuma wanted you to come to his office when you have some free time. Juuri can come too if she wants. And apparently, we'll get lessons again from tomorrow on… That was all."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know." shrugged Hideki. "He just asked us to tell you that he wanted to see you."

"Alright, thank you for telling me." said Kaito and went inside his room again, shutting the door in Hideki's face.

This guy might be Kenta's relative, there was something about him that sometimes made Kaito slightly uncomfortable. Maybe because they had never spend so much time with each other during their childhood. Hideki was usually a normal boy, but sometimes he just have off a creepy vibe. And because he knew about Hideki's great intelligence and analytical spirit, Kaito's instincts constantly warned him against the guy's dangerousness whenever he was close by.

* * *

"So he just freaked out?" asked Hiro and Chiro nodded.

"That's why he is with Aidou" said Chiro. "I feel sorry for him, he seemed to be doing so fine before it happened…"

"Maybe we could try to cheer him up when he wakes up." proposed Hiro. "I heard there would be fireworks. Maybe we could take him there."

"But what if he's afraid of fireworks, you said that he can't handle loud sounds."

"We'll ask him." said Hiro. Shall we see if he's awake?"

"Hai!"

They got up from Chiro's bed and went to Aidou's temporary office where Kazuki laid on a bed and stared at the ceiling. Chiro noticed that the bruises and injuries were almost completely healed.

"Hello Hiro-sama and Chiro-sama." greeted he with a smile when he saw them.

"Hello Kazuki-kun." greeted Chiro and sat down on the bed near Kazuki's belly. "How are you?"

"Better." answered Kazuki. "Would rather remove the pipe, but otherwise…"

"Chiro told me what happened, nice to hear you're better." said Hiro. "I can ask Aidou later if it's okay to remove the pipe. One question, are scared of fireworks?"

Kazuki blinked confusedly.

"Why that question?" asked he. "No, I'm not scared of fireworks anymore. I think they're beautiful."

"Good." answered Chiro. "Wanna watch them with us?"

"Yes gladly." answered Kazuki. "But I'd like if you removed the pipe from my belly first."

"I'll go talk to Hanabusa." said Hiro and went to search for Aidou.

"Otherwise can Hiro and I go together, so that you can ask Isuzu if she wants to go with you." proposed Chiro but Kazuki just shook his head.

"She would never say yes." said he. "She's too nice, and besides she's going with Kenta-sama."

"How can you know that?" asked Chiro.

"I can still hear what happens around me when I faint." explained Kazuki. "Hear better than usual because all the other senses are forced to shut down."

"Is this normal? And don't become sad that she's going with Kenta, maybe they're just going as friends. You have more chances."

"I'm not sad about it." answered Kazuki and sat up. "One shall better their lives as much as possible. Is it's Kenta-sama she chooses, I have no right to destroy it for her."

"Kazuki…"

"We're back!" exclaimed Hiro when he came back into the room with Aidou on his heels. "He's gonna remove the pipe now!"

"Yes, you can certainly continue to drink blood normally now." said Aidou and went towards the bed.

He lifted up Kazuki's shirt a bit and pulled out the thick pipe from Kazuki's stomach.

"Wow you didn't joke when you said it was big!" exclaimed Hiro.

Aidou put bandages around Kazuki's wound and took the pipe and the blood bag to clean them up.

"You can go now, I bet Itachi-kun is hungry."

"Not especially but thanks" replied Kazuki before the three friends exited the room.

* * *

"Hello how are you now?" asked Hideki when he saw Kazuki. "I see that the bruises are gone and that the wounds are almost healed."

"I'm fine." answered Kazuki. "Thanks for asking."

"What, what happened?" asked Kenta. "Was he attacked or something?"

"Uhm well..." said Hideki.

"No just a minor accident." answered Kazuki. "Everything is alright now."

"Nice to hear." replied Kenta before he and Hideki continued to discuss Kenta's and Isuzu's "date". The front door opened and Chikao stepped in. He seemed a little stressed and depressed.

"Darling!" exclaimed Hiro and ran towards him.

Chikao turned around to go out again but Hiro jumped on his back. Everyone was completely silent and waited for Chikao to explode. But instead he gripped Hiro's legs to hold him up, turned around and walked towards the others.

"When did the prince become your private horse?" asked Chiro. "Or rather, royal bitch."

"I'm no one's bitch!" exclaimed Chikao.

"Are you going to the fireworks Chikao-sama?" asked Kazuki. "You can come with us then because if your brother is allowed he'll probably go with Juuri and Kenta will go with Isuzu."

"What!?" exclaimed Kenta and his cheeks reddened."How did you know that!?"

"My ears." answered Kazuki. "I use them as they were meant to."

"We can all go as a group." proposed Chiro. "I mean me, Hiro, Kazuki, Chikao, Hideki and Hatshuaru. If the three of you want to come of course…"

"I'm on." answered Chikao and adjusted his grip on Hiro. "And you Hideki?"

"Sure." answered he. "Don't worry Kenta, we won't ruin your date!"

"Shut up." mumbled he and looked down with rosy cheeks.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." said Kazuki. "One must be proud of the time they spend with their beloved."

"Nothing's going on!" exclaimed he. "It's just a friendly date…"

"Yeah veeeery friendly." said Hideki and wiggled his eyebrows vickade på ögonbrynen. "Aren't you getting tired Chikao?"

"Are you claiming that I'm fat?" asked Hiro with a menacing tone.

"No he doesn't weigh that much." answered Chikao and began to walk around the room. "It feels like I could run several miles like this."

"Wiiiiii!" screamed Hiro. "Yeehaa horsie!"

"Call me horsie again and you're kissing the ground." threatened Chikao and Hiro laughed.

"Have you seen Haru?" asked Isuzu when she stepped in the room. "And what are you two gaycowboys doing?"

"Well, I'll tell you." said Chiro with a perverted smile. "Hiro's ri…"

"Don't say this." said Hiro with a warning voice. "I know what you're going to say, don't say it…"

"Hiro's riding Chikao like the little gaycowboy he is!" screamed Chiro. "They're just practicing for The day."

Both Hiro and Chikao blushed.

"I'll kill you when I get down from here." said Hiro.

"Practicing for The day? Don't you know how the sexual position looks?" asked Kazuki. "Hiro sits on the wrong side of Chikao…"

"Way to make it more awkward Kazuki!" screamed Hiro and the others laughed.

"It looks pretty funny though…" saide Isuzu.

Kazuki looked at her and bit his nails before he went towards her and turned around.

"Do I have the honor of becoming your horse this evening?" asked he with a mannered voice.

"Sure." answered Isuzu with a weak smile before jumping onto Kazuki's back.

Kenta felt a bit jealous. " _I was just about to ask her_... ".

"It almost looks like you're having a race." said Chiro and laughed before becoming completely silent. "LET'S HAVE A RACE!"

"None of us agreed to this." said Isuzu with a sigh and rested her head on Kazuki's shoulder. "But why not?"

"I'm on." said Hiro. "And you Chikao?"

"Let's beat them." replied Chikao and grinned at Hiro.

"All the participants out!" screamed Chiro and grabbed Hideki's arm.

"What are you doing?" asked he.

"I'll be your horse!" exclaimed Chiro and threw Hideki over his shoulder. "NOW LET'S BEAT' EM!"

Kenta looked on bewildered when Chiro bore the protesting Hideki, when Chikao let out a horse-like sound and ran out with Hiro on his back and when Kazuki ran after them with Isuzu on his back.

* * *

The six teens gathered around the bullied tree.

"The track goes around the whole mansion." said Chiro and put Hideki down. "The first team who manages to run three turns and come back here wins!"

"And the losers? The ones who comes last I mean." asked Hiro. "And don't answer "burned on the pyre" like I know you wanna say."

"The losers have to dress like the opposite sex when we go to see the fireworks." answered Chiro.

"I agree." replied Hideki. "Why even try to fight it off when I'll be forced to this anyway…"

"Sounds cool." answered Isuzu. Then you can borrow from me and Juuri when you lose."

"What makes you believe it won't be you!?" exclaimed Chiro.

"Because Kazuki seems strong and fast." answered she which made Kazuki blush. Besides he's thin enough for me to try carrying him if he becomes tired."

"Good Isuzu." said Hideki. "Bear your princess to the arrival line…"

"Exactly like I'm gonna do." said Chiro and wiggled his eyebrows at Hideki. "And like Chikao's gonna do."

"Wasn't I a gaycowboy recently?" asked Hiro.

"No, now you're a gaycowboyprincess." replied Chiro. "Everyone at the starting line!"

Hideki jumped on Chiro's back and the "horses" stood in a line.

"At three we're running like hell! screamed Chiro. "1!... 2!... 3! NOW!"

Then the three ran away with their cowboys (and cowgirl) on their backs!

It wasn't really a nice race. Right after the start Chiro and Hideki pushed Kazuki and Isuzu on Hiro and Chikao. When the two teams got up on their feet again and caught up with Chiro and Hideki Isuzu grabbed Hideki's hair and dragged him down from his horse, and after that tackled Chikao Chiro och Hideki in the three that Hiro, Chiro and Kazuki beat up the other night (the poor tree almost split in two). After that they continued to push each other, Hideki spat in Isuzu's face, Isuzu used her blood whip once to take down the opponents, Hiro pushed the cowboys off their horses, Chiro used his head to knock his adversaries (he became quite dizzy afterwards) and Chikao body slammed and tripped up everyone. Kazuki was actually the only one who didn't try to cheat.

Two and a quarter of the turns later and everyone was tired and weary. But did they continue to run like idiots? Yes, yes they did.

"Come on Chikao! We're almost there!"

"Just a few meters left Kazuki!"

"Run little gay! Run!"

"I'M TALLER THAN YOU FUCKING DUCK ASS!"

Chikao managed to jam himself before the other two and Hiro hurrayed.

"We're going to win!" screamed he and under the second Chikao turned his attention towards him felt he Isuzu's blood whip around his ankle and both fell forward.

Chikao let go of Hiro's legs and stretched out his hands to moderate the fall. Hiro did the same in his turn and both of them fell down face first on the lawn right before the arriving line. Or rather, Chikao fell face first on the lawn, Hiro fell face first on Chikao's back.

"We won!" screamed Chiro and threw Hideki off, making him land on the ground. "That was for you calling me a little gay!"

Despite the bittersweet defeat couldn't Chikao and Hiro refrain from laughing when Chiro jumped on Hideki before he could get back up.

"Yes unfortunately you won." said Isuzu and smiled scarily at the two idiots on the ground. "But you two know what it means."

Chikao lifted his head off the ground and both he and Hiro stared at each other and said; "Oh fuck!" at the same time.

"Run!" screamed Chikao, stood up, grabbed Hiro and began to run with Hiro flying like a kite behind. But Isuzu who was faster, invoked her blood whip and threw it around Chikao's ankle, making him fall on the ground again.

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Isuzu.

"What are you doing?" asked Hatsuharu and raised an eyebrow when he met the group. Ha cast a brief sideglance at Kazuki who began to chew nervously on his nails. Both twins could be very scary when they wanted to.

"Hi Haru." greeted Isuzu happily. "We just had a little race as you can see." smiled she and tugged a bit on her blood whip when Chikao and Hiro tried to escape discreetly.

"Which goal was…?"

"These two losers that you see laying on the ground are to dress as girls for the fireworks."

"Ah…" said Hatsuharu and glanced briefly at Kazuki again.

Isuzu also looked at him and sighed before taking her brother's hand.

"Come." said she and dragged him back to the house.

* * *

"What did we say about Kazuki?" asked Hatsuharu with crossed arms as soon as they were inside.

"He's not a bad person…"

"To know if he's good for bad is not the question. He's not normal."

"He hasn't harmed me yet of what I know…"

Hatsuharu was just about to reply when Hideki approached.

"What's happening here?"

Isuzu took advantage of her brother going distracted ti discreetly go back to the group and prevent Hiro and Chikao from fleeing.

"What do you want?" asked Hatsuharu coldly.

"Just wanted to check what happened." smiled Hideki and shrugged. "Are you interested editors in the fireworks?"

"It depends. Are Juuri and the perverted monster coming?" asked Hatsuharu.

"Probably."

"And Kazuki?"

"Yes."

"I'm going." said Hatsuharu and walked away.

Hideki went after him and played the annoying, obvious stalker. At first, Hatsuharu didn't say anything, but after a while he became quite irritated. He suddenly turned around and screamed at Hideki:

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing." answered Hideki. "Really nothing. I just don't have anything to do, so I'm going after you."

"You're even weirder than the other freak." said Hatsuharu and Hideki sent him a kiss.

Then Hatsuharu turned around and continued to walk. But he couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling of being followed by someone. But he managed to keep calm despite this and walk like nothing happened. So Hideki continued to stalk him like a little dog until he could find something else to do or until Hatsuharu would try to send him back to hell.

* * *

 **So, that was all... Don't forget to leave a review if you want to make any comment!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fireworks & Delirium part 1

**Hello! Since this is a long chapter, I've divided it into three parts. And also, sorry for the bad grammar/misspelling. Enjoy!**

 **-L**

* * *

 **Kapitel 20**

When the boys arrived at the cliff, they found Kaito and Juuri who sat and... _cuddled._ Chikao just wanted to run away as fast as possible when he saw his little brother. Chikao really didn't want Kaito to see him like this. But he also felt pissed that he had lied to him. Hideki cleared up his throat to make their presence known. Kaito and Juuri turned around and had to hold in their laughter when they saw Chikao and Hiro.

"You're just jealous!" said Hiro and crossed his arms. "Why is this dress so short!?"

"It was you who wanted to wear it so badly." remarked Chiro.

"You both look ridiculous." commented Kaito.

"You just wish you could look this awesome with a dress!" said Hiro and spun around.

"Did you borrow underwear too?" asked Chikao and looked away briskly.

"I'm going all out." said Hiro. "That's why I've even got high heels and lipstick!"

"You'll regret this tomorrow." said Chiro and laughed.

"I know… But right now I feel absolutely too beautiful."

"You're so beautiful girls." laughed Juuri.

"I'm the most beautiful though." said Hiro and spun around again (forgetting that he was supposed to ignore her)

"Have you ever thought of the girl uniform Hiro?" asked Kaito. "You would be really sexy with it!"

"Why do all the boys here become homosexual?" asked Kazuki when he arrived behind Chiro.

Despite the warm weather, he and Chiro wore long sleeved shirts. For once Hiro was showing his scarred arms, but it didn't look like scarification.

"What happened to your arms?" asked Juuri and looked closer at Hiro's arms.

"I'm pretty sure they are from missions." said Hiro and looked hesitantly at his bared skin.

"How do you manage to get so much hurt? Are you fighting with bears or something?"

"Some of the men I fought with were as tall and hairy as bears." answered Hiro with a laugh. "Does that count?"

Juuri laughed too.

"You could have borrowed a vest too if you didn't want to show them." said Juuri with a friendly smile.

"Nah." said Hiro with a low voice and looked up at the sky. "As long as the old hags from the asylum don't find me. They think I did these…"

"Which old hags?" asked Juuri curiously.

"The ones working at the asylum." answered Hiro. "They think that all teens are mentally ill… Alright, I _am_ mentally ill but they're so judging!"

"I hope I'll have the same confidence someday." said Chiro and leaned against Hiro.

"Me too." Agreed Kazuki with his gaze fixated on a distant point.

"But seriously Hiro, did you have to take just _this_ dress?"

"It was nice! Alright?!" exclaimed he and everyone laughed.

Chiro stood beside Kazuki and bent down to be on the same level, so he could see where Kazuki was looking. Of course it was Isuzu and Kenta.

"Do you think they'll get together before the end of the fireworks?" asked Juuri.

Chiro's eyes widened and he tried to motion to her to let go before it did more damage.

"Yes they will." said Kazuki with a weak smile and closed his eyes. "It is such occasions that are best to create something beautiful. They will certainly take advantage of this situation, like they are supposed to do."

"Kazuki…" said Chiro in a low voice.

Kazuki opened his eyes and smiled at him before looking up at the sky.

"When do the fireworks come?" asked Kazuki without looking away from the stars.

"In a minute." answered Kaito and looked at his watch.

"Who wants to drink?" asked Hideki and picked up a certain amount of bottles coming out from nowhere.

"Yes, more than happily." said Hiro nervously and took a bottle before downing the content in mere seconds.

"Me too!" said Chiro and took a bottle

"I can also need one." said Kazuki and took a bottle too. "You'll have to watch over me so I don't fall from the cliff."

"Here." Ordered Kaito and reached out his hand so that Hideki would give him a bottle.

"Me too!" said Chikao.

"Is a cliff really the right place to get drunk on?" asked Hideki. "No don't answer, let's just drink!"

"I also want one." said Juuri and took a bottle too.

"I can't guarantee that we'll catch you if you fall from the cliff." said Hideki and put his arm around Kazuki's shoulders. "But see it from the bright side! Then the two down there will see a shooting star they can wish upon."

"Are you already drunk Hideki-sama?" asked Kazuki. "Because you just called me a star… Furthermore I don't think that a falling body would make Isuzu's and Kenta's romantic evening more… Well romantic."

* * *

Suddenly the first rocket exploded in the air and and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the glittery color rain that appeared. Juuri scooted closer to Kaito and he held her, Hideki jumped because of the sound and gripped Kazuki's arm hard, Chikao just stood there and watched, Hiro yawned and rested his head against Chikao's arm without noticing the other's gaze and Chiro sighed happily and crossed his arms with his gaze fixated on the sky.

"So many twinkling lights." said Kazuki and stretched out his arms. "What would happen if I managed to catch them?"

"You would burn your hands off." Answered Chiro but stretched out his hands too. "But I'll reach them before you! I'm taller!"

"You managed to drink much in a short time." said Hideki and shook his head.

"I wanna play too!" Exclaimed Hiro and let go of Chikao to try catching the fireworks. "Come here!"

"We haven't eaten enough recently!" added Chiro to answer Hideki. "That's why we become drunk more easily! You'll never reach them Hiro! You're shorter than us!"

"Yes I can reach them!" exclaimed Hiro. "Chikao! Bear me up!"

"I deter this plan Hiro-sama." said Kazuki and hiccuped. "You're on a cliff and you're wearing a skirt and panties…"

"Bear me up Chikao-chan!" said Hiro and reached out for Chikao.

Chikao couldn't help to actually lift Hiro and put him on his shoulders.

"Yeeey! said Hiro and began to reach out for the fireworks.

"Have fun with his private parts in the neck." said Chiro and Chikao began to regret doing what he did.

Chikao couldn't help but notice that Hiro's thighs were smaller than Hanako's, which wasn't weird because girls usually have thicker thighs. But the situation Chikao was in was enough for him to not drown in sadness. Normally he would've cried because Hanako wasn't there to share this moment with him but for once he felt… happy. Happy because he was surrounded by people he loved and cared about… and Hiro. Chikao looked up at the pale figure on his shoulders who was occupied with trying to catch the fireworks. " _Is it true? What she said. Do Iike him more than I should?"_

 _"_ I wonder how it's going for the couple down there." said Hideki and wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's certainly going fine." said Kazuki and shrugged. "Can I talk to you uninterrupted then Chiro-sama?"

"Yes of course." said Chiro and hugged him. "This is evidently hurting you."

Even more rockets reached the atmosphere and rained down from the sky like rainbow colored glitter rain.

"This is so beautiful." said Hiro. "If I had been a bit more sober I would've sang."

"Don't people usually sing when they're drunk?" asked Hideki.

"I only sing when I'm sober." answered Hiro.

"You're completely sober compared to this one."said Hideki and pointed at Juuri who visibly didn't tolerate alcohol so well. "It's weird that she's already become drunk when you know how much she could drink the last time we had a party...

"This look like exploding glittering planets!" screamed Juuri and burst out in laughter.

"Alright, it's enough." said Kaito and took the bottle from Juuri. "We both know what happened last time you were drunk."

"Do you mean when I danced on the table or when we slept together?"

Kaito turned bright red.

"NO!" exclaimed he. "We never slept together, you were too drunk! But you definitely did more than dancing on the table…"

"Yes we did! Do you remember this night when…"

"ALRIGHT, IT'S ENOUGH NOW!" interrupted Kaito. "Give me the bottle and try to stop hallucinating." ordered he and she laughed without any particular reason. "Thanks heaven your parents can't see you…"

"I saw a liveshow, but did you hear Hiro?" said Chiro. "So start singing already!"

"You two are lucky that the twins aren't here." said Hideki and pointed at Juuri and Kaito. "Liveshow? Ugh I don't wanna know. So Hiro, you can sing, cook, go around in short dresses and are short… How is it you don't have a man yet? The perfect wifey!"

"I'm a guy!" screamed Hiro and almost fell from Chikao's shoulders. "The reason to why I don't have a man is probably because they're scared away when they see the dick."

Everyone laughed and leaned more against each other.

"Hey… hey Juuri?" said Hiro. "If the night ends as I think, I'll probably owe you new panties!"

"Did you also plan to make love to your date? Because then we can do it together!" answered Juuri and laughed even more.

"I was more thinking that I'll piss myself!... When I'm back on the ground Chikao so don't worry… Do you mean it'll be a foursome Juuri!?"

"No, just you and me!" exclaimed she and laughed.

"Why not have sex in a group! It was so Isao lost his virginity! Then Hiro can lose it this way too!"

"His group was bigger!" exclaimed Hiro.

"Shall we all have sex in a group?" proposed Juuri.

"Alright, you'll sleep here tonight." warned Kaito.

"Is Hiro-sama virgin?" asked Kazuki confusedly. "It's surprising, but it would've been more surprising if Chiro-sama had been it…"

"Could we stop talking about it!" exclaimed Hiro. "And you Kazuki?"

"No comments." answered Kazuki.

"Unfair!" said Hiro and crossed his arms. "You asked me about it, but when it's about you it becomes personal!?"

"But you didn't answer." said Kaito and turned towards Hiro. "Chiro did."

"Yes but he got the answer to his question!" defended Hiro. "I don't understand what he needs to feel ashamed of… I'm a virgin and Isao lost his virginity in groupsex, what can be worse?"

"That made me curious." said Hideki.

"I can find something worse." said Chiro and gave Hiro a mysterious look.

Hiro's eyes widened before he looked down at the ground.

"Gomenasai Chiro, I forgot…"

"It's not important." said Chiro and smiled at Hiro before taking another gulp from his bottle.

"Be careful not to become like her!" warned Kaito and grabbed Juuri's arm before she got to close to the edge of the cliff.

"What do you mean?" asked Chiro. "That I shouldn't drink too much?"

"Exactly." answered Kaito.

"Maybe we should take a few steps from the edge." said Kazuki. "So that we don't fall."

Chiro knew that it wasn't because of this that Kazuki wanted to go from the edge. None of them would die from the fall and furthermore didn't Kazuki value his life enough to make his only friends go from a place they where they were happy. No, he just didn't want to continue to see Isuzu and Kenta. Chiro began to wonder for how long Kazuki hade liked her without knowing of it.

"Good idea." said Hideki. "A little help Kaito?"

"No, it's fine... Juuri?!"

Juuri stood on the very edge of the cliff, on her toes, and was leaning forward to reach the lights. Kaito hurried to grab her and drag her back to a safer place.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Hideki. "She doesn't seem to be able to record so much more anymore... How much did she actually drink?!"

"Only two bottles…"

"Calm down Kaito." said Chiro. "She's a vampire, her injuries aren't like ours… Nor Kazuki's… They heal pretty quickly."

"I know, but I get worried anyway when she stands on cliff with a lot of _sharp rocks under_... How come you can't heal injuries Kazuki?"

"These questions only become more and more personal." said Kazuki and shook his head. "Soon you'll ask about my needle collection or pictures of a broken glass collection..."

"How the fuck are needles and broken glass more personal than the others?" asked Chiro. "Never mind, don't answer me…"

* * *

 **So, that was for part 1 of chapter 20!**


	21. Chapter 20: Fireworks & Delirium part 2

**And here comes the second part of the 20th chapter! (Warning: It may feel a bit long to read, so I put a few line breaks, but it's all the same paragraph.)**

 **-L**

* * *

"Look!" laughed Juuri and pointed at the beach at the bottom of the cliff.

Down there was Isuzu and Kenta. If one looked closely you could see that Isuzu was angry at Kenta for some reason and that he tried to explain something. But they were too far away to see the scene clearly and be sure.

"Doesn't seem to be going so well…" commented Hideki.

"What is Kenta going with my sister?" asked Hatsuharu who appeared from nowhere (a little drunk).

"Oi." said Zero coming up behind Hatsuharu.

He turned his head and stared suspiciously at Chikao and Hiro a moment.

"Hello Zero-senpai!" exclaimed Hiro and stopped trying to reach the fireworks. "Do you wanna dance later? While I'm a girl?"

"Thought we were lesbian with each other tonight." mumbled Chikao.

"How much did _you_ drink?" asked (now pantless) Chiro.

"I was just joking about the dance Chikao-chan!" exclaimed Hiro and hugged Chikao's head loosely.

"Are you sure of that Hiro?" said Chiro (now also shirtless).

"It's called sensei Natsumi." said Zero. "Suoh, your clothes."

"How did pants disappear before shoes?..." asked Hiro and leaned forward so he almost fell off Chikao's shoulders.

Chiro seemed surprised by the disappearance of clothes… But the surprise was replaced by panic and he immediately picked up his shirt and put it on before someone could have a good look at him. But Zero had the time to notice some white lines on the back of Chiro's wrist. It almost looked like claw marks from some beast or something like that.

"I thank the darkness." said Chiro before putting on his pants.

"Your injuries can't be much worse than Hiro's." said Hatsuharu without looking away from his angry sister and Kenta.

"Maybe not." said Chiro and shrugged. "I bet that she'll hit him!"

"Me too!" laughed Juuri.

"Did she drink...?" asked Zero. "Or no, don't answer me, I know. Yuuki will kill me…"

"We all drank!" exclaimed Chikao with a laugh and rectified Hiro's position so he wouldn't fall down.

"I can see that... How old are you again?"

"Fifteen to sixteen right?" said Hiro.

"And nineteen!" said Chikao. "Almost twenty…"

"Pedophile!" exclaimed Chiro and pointed his finger at him. "Hiro is fifteensixteen!"

"Kaname is a several thousands years!" answered Chikao. "He is much worse than me…"

"He didn't react to the fact that Chiro called them a couple?" mumbled Zero to himself. "Fifteensixteen?"

"Yeah no one knows when Hiro's birthday is so we just smash together the years he's having his birthday on." exclaimed Chiro.

"You two will have much to explain one day." said Kaito.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro. "We aren't either the kind of person who sees the meaning of celebrating the days we were born … One celebrates the days they're alive, don't they?"

"So you aren't going to find a date you can celebrate on?" asked Hideki.

"I don't know either which date I was born on." said Kazuki. "Neither do my parents, but we decided that we're all having our birthday the same day. The last day on december."

"How is this possible? Don't people usually remember the day their children were born on? Mothers in particular should…" said Kaito. "Or I don't know, I don't have any mother."

"Don't be sad over it Kaito-sama." said Kazuki. "Sometimes is no mother better than a bad mother. You do have a good father, don't you?"

"It would've been better if I actually didn't have a mother anymore." confessed Kaito.

"But you don't have any mother, do you?" said Kazuki confused. "Mother is more than blood ties."

"Yes, you know, the psychopath who's after all the Kurans and will likely try to kill me too…"

"Like I said, mother is more than blood ties." said Kazuki. "If she isn't here now and have not been here… Then she only counts as a donator … My mother have always been in my life but I don't see her as my mother."

"I can't either ignore who gave birth to me."

"Not ignore." said Kazuki and waved a finger. "Accept and leave behind yourself. Right now she isn't your mother, she is a person who wants to hurt you. Nothing more."

"It's easier said than done Kazuki." said Hiro. "I don't have any parents, and have no memories of them but if I learned that both were… For example the ones who murdered RiRi's or Isao's parents I wouldn't be able to see them as just the murderers of my friend's parents."

"It's possible." said Kazuki. "If you don't have any past with someone, this person cannot disappear from your past… I really wish that I didn't have any history with my parents…"

* * *

It was then Chikao put Hiro down again and searched his pockets.

"Excuse me." said he and picked up his cigarette package. "I really need to smoke." explained he and took a couple of steps from the others before turning his back against them.

"Thought he was about to propose to you for a second." said Chiro and laughed.

"Ew, it's become so cold between my thighs." said Hiro and looked down at them. "Now when Chikao's body heat is gone."

"This couldn't sound more wrong." said Hideki and sighed.

"Challenge accepted!" exclaimed Chiro. "Hm… Is it cold between your thighs now when Chikao isn't there?"

"Are you serious?" asked Kaito.

"I wanna join!" exclaimed Juuri and laughed again.

"Juuri is really not herself when she's drunk." said Hideki.

"When did this become a fucking game!?" exclaimed Hiro.

"Hm… something worse..." said Chiro wondering. "Do you want Chikao to be back between your thighs!?"

"You have an adult by your side…" said Zero to remind of his presence. "Who is also one of your teachers for now."

"And? said Chiro. According to twelve om my IDs I'm an adult man, according to three IDs I'm an adult woman and according four of them all I'm a teacher!"

"Which IDs?" asked Zero and frowned.

"Things we get to do on missions." said Chiro. "But I got to be a female teacher aged around 60 who taught sex ed so I don't have anything to complain about… It was fun as hell."

"I'm freezing." complained Juuri. "Kaito, warm me up!"

"Do you even realize how this sounds?!"

"That's what I mean... Drive us back so we can do something fun!"

"No. You're sleeping here until you've sobered."

"How much did she really drink?" asked Zero and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to ask Chikao to warm you up too Hiro!?" exclaimed Chiro.

"Are you trying to make Chikao uncomfortable or something?" asked Hiro and facepalmed. "Are you going to let Juuri sleep here?"

Kaito shrugged.

"If I take her back, she will no matter what find a way to "sleep" with me and I won't be able to resist if she begins... You don't want to know what almost happened the last time she was drunk. So yes, she'll get to sleep here."

"Alright then we'll have to help her lay down." said Hiro. "Even though we drank more than her we're not even nearly as drunk…"

Hiro and Chiro put (forced) Juuri down on the ground. Some guys catcalled when Hiro bent forward. Hiro stood up and turned around.

"I was joking!" said Kaito. "But I also think it's weird that she's _already_ drunk…"

"I'm a boy!" bellowed Hiro at the guys who were standing at a small distance. "I only lost in a competition!"

"That's too bad!" replied one of them. "But if you keep the dress, would you agree to following us!? We're paying!"

If it was because Hiro was drunk didn't anyone know, but he actually stood and pondered a while.

"Seriously Hiro?!" said Kaito. "Do you really need to think about it? I would already have beaten them up…"

"Hmmm money…" said Hiro meditating. "I haven't had any job for a long time…"

"Hiro?! Wake up!" said Kaito and shook Hiro.

"Nah come on Kaito!" exclaimed Chiro and hiccuped. "It'll be a fun surprise when he wakes up tomorrow!"

"Not you too Chiro?!"

"I could also participate…" said Juuri wonderingly.

"Juuri?!"

"What? I'm not a virgin anymore so…"

"Geez…" said Kaito and facepalmed. "How much alcohol was there in these bottles?!"

"Chikao-san!" exclaimed Chiro. "Can you help me convince Hiro to go with these guys!?"

Chikao turned around and looked at Chiro with a murderous expression.

"Are you stupid or are you just drunk too?" asked he. "We can't do something like that."

"I can assure you that I'm only drunk." said Chiro. "But you're right!"

Chiro posed like a superhero and hugged Hiro hard enough to interrupt the blood circulation.

"Hiro's virginity must be protected at any cost!" exclaimed he and the people around looked at them weirdly.

"Thank you Chiro." said Hiro sarcastically and broke free. "It's really heartwarming…"

* * *

"KAITO!" roared Hatsuharu. "What was that?!"

"What?"

"What Juuri said before!"

"Aaah... That... She's just drunk, it's easy to imagine things…"

"Yeah, like Hiro-sama was creating himself a harem." said Kazuki and approached the edge. "Or rather, lose his virginity like Isao-sama did… Where are Isao-sama and Nanno-sama?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Zero.

"Isao lost his virginity by having sex in a group." explained Chiro. "And I'm so happy that they aren't close to us right now because them as drunk is… Is something special…"

"She said she wasn't virgin anymore!" exclaimed Hatsuharu.

"But you know how some women are!" exclaimed Chiro nervously. "Some of them say that they lost their virginity by putting in a tampon!"

"What do you have to do with this?!" asked Hatsuharu.

"Well Juuri's too drunk to defend herself." said Chiro and pointed at the giggling vampire on the ground. "And Kaito is just 50% of the whole event! That's why someone needs to jump in for Juuri and be the other 50%! (Flawless logic).

"IT NEVER HAPPENED!" screamed Kaito. "We never slept together! I swear it never happened!"

"DO YOU SWEAR ON ERIK SWAGWEHAUGEN'S GRAVE!" exclaimed Chiro and pointed at Kaito.

"Who the hell is Erik Swagwehaugen?!" asked Kaito.

"We have absolutely no idea." said Hiro. "Someone we met while we happened to split up in Sahara maybe… Or was it in a rainforest?"

"Take someone I know!" exclaimed Kaito.

"Alright then." said Chiro irritated. "Do you swear on L's grave?"

"I don't know any L!"

"He/she's not born yet." whispered Chiro in his ear. "Just swear by him so that Nanno doesn't kill you when he learns that you lied…"

"WHAT?! Alright, I swear on L's grave that I didn't have sex with Juuri yet!" said Kaito. "Am I approved?"

"Yupp!" said Chiro and looked up at the sky again. "The fireworks are soon over…"

"Sure…" mumbled Hatsuharu.

"Chiro? asked Kaito.

"Hai? answered Chiro.

"Can I borrow you for one second? I just want to talk." said Kaito.

"Okej, said Chiro. "Show the way."

Kaito grabbed Chiro's wrist and dragged him away where the others couldn't hear them.

"What the fuck was that?!" asked Kaito.

"Who? L?" asked Chiro. "I don't know, Kazuki named L… I don't remember if L was a fanfiction writer or a detective…!"

"Don't play stupid, Chiro. You said I lied."

"Aha thaaaaaaat." said Chiro and hiccuped again. "Ehm it's not really a secret that you've laid together… Plus that I was under your bed the last time…"

Kaito stared at Chiro dumbfounded for a while.

"What were you doing there?! And how do you mean not a secret? The only ones who know are Juuri's little sister and Hideki who have certainly guessed... and you now."

"I and Kazuki were in your room and talked about… Something… Then I had to hide when you came because I didn't want to get hurt by the horny monsters… Or ruin your mood, if you get what I mean. You forgot to name Hiro, Kazuki, probably Kazuki's sister, Isao have his suspicions and the aunty working at a little coffee shop at a small distance from your house."

"How? What have all these to do with our private life?!"

"I and Isao know how it smells when people have sex, he's dependant of that even though he doesn't like romance. Hiro knows how it looks after someone had sex because he shared a room with Isao for a month because of damages in our room. I had to share room with Nana. Kazuki knows like everyything, so you don't need to be suprised over it… But I don't have any idea how the aunty learned it."

"How does that explain how Hiro and Kazuki's sister know? And who's Nana?"

"Hiro can notice that kind of stuff and Kazuki writes to his sister sometimes… Or is the headmaster doing it for him? Well, in that case she doesn't know. Who Nana is?… Well she's… She's my- I mean, she is our friend."

Chiro looked nervously at the ground.

"She also works for Nanno… and she's like my friend/sister/brother/girlfriend-thing/mate." said Chiro fast without looking at Kaito.

"And you... like her?" wondered Kaito. "Or nevermind, that's none of my business. What's up with the aunty working at the coffee shop?"

"No it's completely okay for you to ask." assured Chiro. "Yeah… I like her... and I've already said that I don't know how the aunty got knowledge of it!"

"How can you then know that she knows?"

"Nanno and Isao met her." told Chiro. "Apparently she gave Isao tips that he was to give you… He already knew about most of them so it became a long discussion about personal experiences… But luckily Nanno wasn't there right then…"

Kaito silent a moment and stared emptily at Chiro. Just how many people did know about this?"

"Did you want something else with me?" asked Chiro. "Because it's about time to go home. The sun is rising."

"Why would Nanno kill me because I lied?"

"Because if you swear by something it's serious. To lie in general do Nanno disapprove of strongly but if you swear on someone's grave or whatever it's worse. That's why I took names that don't exist. The Erik guy is a mirage, saw him when I was dying of thirst out in the desert… He was like a hybrid of an old man, a fat guy, Nanno's foot and Hiro… He was bloody pleasant though!... When he wanted, that's to say…"

"Not a word about this to anyone else! Especially not Kaname or the twins! I'd rather live for a few more years…" said Kaito before going back to the group with rosy cheeks. But it didn't show thanks to the darkness.

* * *

Before Chiro could follow him came Kazuki towards him with his head bent to the point that his hair hid his eyes. Chiro was just about to ask him what was wrong but was interrupted by Kazuki grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to take a few steps back.

"Kazuki?..." said Chiro confused but Kazuki still didn't look up. "Kazuki-kun? What's up? Do you want to talk about what you mentioned before?"

"She went." said Kazuki with a low voice. "She left Kenta and went home…"

"What? Isuzu?"

"She didn't seem to like the date." continued Kazuki with his gaze still hidden Chiro's view.

"But that's a good thing! Isn't it?" said Chiro eagerly but his smile disappeared as fast as it came. "Why aren't you happy? Don't you understand? This is your chance!"

"It's just that." mumbled Kazuki. "Even if I had a chance it's not mine to take."

Chiro looked at Kazuki in surprise.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you want to _have_ her until not so long ago?"

"I've thought about it." said Kazuki.

"Thought about it?"

"Yes." said Kazuki. "There are so many disadvantages with my feelings for her and the only advantage is that I will feel less miserable…"

"What are you talking about!?" exclaimed Chiro. "What _disadvantages!?_ Wasn't it only recently that you discovered you liked her? Isn't it a bit too early to analyze the whole thing!?"

"Yes it was recently that I _discovered_ that I like her… But the feelings do certainly have an older history than that…"

" _I suspected so."_ thought Chiro.

"And the disadvantages are evident aren't they? asked Kazuki. She thinks I am scary and a pervert, if she learns that I like her she will only get more uncomfortable in my presence… her family doesn't like me so they would have treated her badly if she had become a couple with me… I cannot make her happy, her presence is enough to make me content but she needs someone more perfect. Not even Kenta succeeded, how can I?... Moreover I would only be a burden for her… I mean, do you have an idea about how much is needed for me to continue to live!? Who wants to willingly take the responsibility to ensure that I won't hurt myself seriously, spend too long without sleep, food or blood, push a plastic pipe in my stomach one or two times a month, force-feed me with blood tablets!? Who would proudly want to go hand in hand with me amongst other people!? Nobody… and even if she would feel the same way and agree to all of this, in some miraculous way, all my problem would only weigh her down… It's enough that the teachers, principals and my sister have to take care of me… Yes, _take care of_ … Because I can't do anything by myself…"

"Kazuki…" said Chiro.

He didn't know what to say, he was speechless. Kazuki let go off Chiro's shoulders and started to go home.

"Kazuki!" called Chiro and reached out his hand after him.

Kazuki stopped and turned towards him and for the first time Chiro saw his eyes who held back so many emotions.

"I hoped that Kenta would get together with her so that I could get over her more easily or something like that." said Kazuki with a sigh and chuckled. I've seen what you hide under your clothes there, believe me, you don't want to know what's hiding under mine."

Chiro was too shocked to say something perverted about it. He just saw how Kazuki disappeared before he sighed and went back to the group.

* * *

 **And so, that was part two of chapter 20... Remember to leave a comment if you want to say anything about the story! (If you like it, have some suggestions about how it could be improved, or whatever you want.)**


	22. Chapter 20: Fireworks & Delirium part 3

**And, at last, here's the third and last part of chapter 20.**

* * *

There was Juuri still sitting on the ground giggling, Hideki, Kaito and Zero seemed desperate, Hatsuharu watched this closely, Chikao was still smoking and Hiro... pretended to be a bird or something.

"What do we do?" asked Hideki. "Shall we leave her here, take her back and introduce her discretely into the house or talk to her parents?"

"Yuuki would kill me, she sent me to make sure that Juuri wouldn't become like this." said Zero. No, I think that the best solution is to take her discreetly into her room... Or she'll be hungover anyway tomorrow and both Yuuki and Kaname will kill me when I think of it... and we cannot leave her out there either... I have no idea." sighed Zero.

"I don't really dare to do anything with her." said Kaito. "Hideki, you're the genius here! Find a solution!"

"Sorry, you certainly confused me with my father." said Hideki. "I'm far from being as smart as him."

"Hanabusa is even too clever." replied Zero. "Few people can reach up to his level. So what do we do?"

"We could camp outside." proposed Chiro but didn't look at all as happy as before. "Zero or someone can just go home and tell the others that we have a small bonding camping or something and get a tent. If Zero is with us they will think that everything is fine and tomorrow when Juuri wakes up with a hellish hangover we'll help her sober up with blood, painkillers and such. We can also clean off the smell in the sea."

"Doesn't sound like such a stupid idea." said Hiro. "If someone doesn't have a better alternative? We all stink alcohol by the way, so I feel a bit like a slut in those clothes…"

"THEY'VE INVOKED SATAN FROM MY BACKSIDE!" heard they Nanno scream.

Everyone turned around and saw Nanno dressed in a pink ballerina skirt, a pink bandana and a ducky rubber ring standing on a broken monster truck surrounded by a lot of young people.

"WICH ONE OF YOU IS SATAN!? You're going back to hell where you belong!" exclaimed he and swayed around a two meters long burning rock candy.

"Did he just call his own ass hell?" asked Hideki.

"If you only knew." said Hiro and laughed nervously. "He actually used to sit on us sometimes when we were younger…"

"SO!?" screamed Nanno. "WHICH ONE OF YOU!? DON'T FORCE ME TO USE THE GORGONSOLA STAFF!"

"I think I can stay with you anyway…" said Zero. "After having seen and heard that... But send Hatsuharu home, I have a bad feeling."

"What do you think will happen with Hatsuharu? asked Hiro.

"I'LL SOON OPEN THE GATE SATAN!" screamed Nanno and pushed away the teens who climbed up on the car to catch him. "IF YOU DON'T ARRIVE THERE YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

"Not with Hatsuharu." said Zero. "But if you haven't already forgotten how Juuri behaves... What do you think will happen if we put her and Kaito under a tent?"

"Do you mean that Hatsuharu will kill Kaito because Juuri is drunk?" Frågad Hiro.

"Yepp." answered Zero.

"Where did Nanno-san get those clothes from?" asked Hideki who still had a hard time proceeding what he just saw.

"Nanno certainly had the bandana and ducky rubber ring before he came here." said Chiro. "But I wonder who he stole the skirt from… I thought you meant that Isuzu needed someone right now. which reminds me, aren't you going to comfort Kenta, Hideki?"

"Hatsuharu will certainly go and see his sister when he comes home." said Zero.

"Kenta can manage himself." said Hideki. "I rather want to see how this ends."

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" screamed Nanno and began to laugh evilly while beating up more and more youngsters climbing up on the monster truck.

"I wonder when they drove this up on that cliff." said Chiro. "What have you done this time Nanno-sensei?..."

"Isn't he always like this? asked Hideki and raised an eyebrow.

"When I see this I can understand why you and Hiro became like this." said Kaito and looked at Chiro.

"He's always particular." replied Chiro, still with a serious expression that didn't suit him. "But he's even more special when he's drunk."

"Where's Kazuki?"

Hiro looked around but didn't see any trace of the purple haired maniac.

"Kazuki went home because he didn't feel too well…"

"Can we be sure he'll make it home?" asked Hideki. "Isn't he drunk?"

"I think it's gonna be okay." assured Chiro.

"I'VE RETURNED!" screamed Nanno and appeared behind them.

The rock candy had stopped burning and was now pitchblack, his skin looked really sticky, han reeked of alcohol, vomit and other mystical odours, his ducky rubber ring had emptied itself of air and many meters behind were all the youngsters fleeing from the place. Nanno really didn't take it coolly with them.

"Did you manage to catch satan?" asked Hideki jokingly. "Or did he return in your butt?"

"It was a false alarm my dear friend!" exclaimed Nanno and threw away the burnt rock candy on the ground, reducing it to ashes. "It appeared that it wasn't satan! I just farted!"

Nanno looked like a little kid when he stood there and smiled broadly with his arms thrown in the air.

"So you… just farted?" said Hideki confused. "Why did you think it was satan?"

"Because it burned like hell!" answered Nanno happily but the happiness disappeared as fast as it came.

He removed the ducky rubber ring and hugged it tightly.

"I lost a good comrade out there." said Nanno with a sorrowful voice. "A good warrior and friend, thanks to one small error. One. Small. Error! Ducky deserved a better death!"

"Ducky? asked everyone in unison.

Nanno went down on his knees and dug a small hole in the ground where he put the broken rubber ring before burying it.

"Rest in peace you fantastic creature!" said Nanno and got back up.

"You could just have fixed it…" said Hiro.

"REST IN PEACE!" screamed Nanno in suffering and buried his face in Hideki's neck and launched his arms around him. "AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

"I don't know why." began Hideki and hugged Nanno back hesitantly. "But I don't have anything against this."

"That's because you're beginning to like him for some reason." said Chiro. "I don't understand why so many people do… Why we do is a little more understandable…"

"Where is Isao? asked Hideki and raised an eyebrow when Nanno wrapped his leg around his. "He may come too late to our marriage…"

"Isao-kun followed a vampire girl home." mumbled Nanno in his neck. "I'll murder him for that tomorrow! He deserves it for fooling around!"

"Come on Nanno." said Hiro. "You're not really innocent yourself, are you?"

"HOW DO YOU DARE COMPARING ME TO THAT WHORE!?" exclaimed Nanno and pointed an accusing finger at Hiro without letting go of Hideki.

"There uncle Nanno." said Hideki jokingly and patted Nanno on the back. "You just need to lay down and sleep, then you'll feel much better…"

"Are you camping with us, Chikao-chan? asked Hiro.

Chikao turned around again and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Sure." answered he. "Why not? I can go and get the tent."

Chikao took a new cigarette and began to smoke it on his way back.

"Chikao!" called Kaito. "Wait, I'm coming too! Let go of me." said he then to Juuri.

He ran after his brother and caught up with him.

"Kaito!" called Juuri. "Stay here…"

"Alright but don't be surprised if Juuri is in China when you come back!" called Hiro. Nanno-sensei… Stop holding onto poor Hideki…"

"No!" exclaimed Nanno and hugged Hideki tighter. "Substitute ducky!"

Juuri walked to Hiro and hugged him.

"I'm lesbian with Chikao!" exclaimed Hiro but hugged her back.

"I want a hug!" protested Juuri. "I'm freezing…"

"Then I want to be part of it!" exclaimed Chiro and hugged them too. "This shall be an interesting view for the others when they come back… Do you wanna join Zero?"

"No." answered Zero right away. "This is contagious…"

"You smell good Hiro." said Juuri. "And you guys are warm."

Zero sighed deeply and lit a cigarette for himself.

"Yeah I used your perfume too." replied Hiro. "Wow, I'm such a turn off for girls right now..."

* * *

It didn't take such a long time before the Ichijobrothers returned with the tent. Both wear a bit hesitant at first when they saw the two "hug piles". But after coming over the shock, both went to the group with large steps. Kaito grabbed Juuri and ripped her away from the in-the-closets before taking her in his arms.

"Kaito!" exclaimed Juuri and laughed. "I've missed you!"

"I was just away for…"

Kaito was cut off by Juuri pressing her lips against his. At first he tried to break the contact and push her away but gave up when she put her hands on his neck and licked his bottom lip. Instead he pressed her against his body and took over the kiss. They didn't seem to want to let go of each other. After a while Zero dumped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it before walking up to the couple.

"Alright, it's enough now." said he and forced them apart. "You aren't alone."

But they began to make out again as soon as he let go of them. He turned towards the others.

"A little help maybe?"

"Are you kidding?" said Hideki. "I'd like to see how this ends."

"Same here." said Chikao who leaned against a tree and lit a cigarette in his turn. "This is too funny…"

"Funny?" asked Zero and raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." answered Chikao. "Either Kaito remembers where they are and that Juuri is drunk or they'll start having real preliminaries... and then we'll step in."

"Don't break like ducky!" exclaimed Nanno and hugged Hideki even harder.

"Why are you hugging him so tight then?" asked Chiro.

"Shall we maybe set up the tent?" asked Zero.

"Are you joking? I'm at the movie theatre here." said Chikao.

"Me too." said Hideki. "Plus Nanno is locked on me."

"And you?" asked Zero and turned towards the in-the-closets.

"Fine if no one looks under my skirt." said Hiro before he began to work on the tent.

"Are we all going to share the same tent?" asked Chiro.

"Yes I found only one." answered Chikao who every now and then looked in Hiro's direction when he picked things up.

"How cozy." answered Chiro and looked in the same direction as Chikao. "Yeah, I don't understand how he can hide it either.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" said Chikao with rosy cheeks and turned away to look at his brother.

"No but aren't you curious!" asked Chiro. "Hiro, how the hell do you hide it?"

Hiro got up and looked at him.

"Tape." answered he and went back to the tent. "Lots of duct tape."

"I didn't want to know that." mumbled Chikao and continued to stare at his brother.

"Alright." said Zero and clapped his hands. "Time to go to sleep."

Everyone sighed in irritation but anyway disappeared inside the tent one by one. Först gick Zero went in first followed by Chiro, Hiro, Chikao, HidekiNanno (the names are put together because Hideki and Nanno stood together right then) and then JuuriKaito (because of the same reason). It was pretty narrow inside the tent, Zero really regretted going inside first. Kaito and Juuri were forced to stop making out because it disturbed their "bedmates", instead they got to lay there and cuddle. Nanno was still holding Hideki with one leg across Hideki's thigh but Hideki tired to care.

"I already regret this whole idea." said Zero and crossed his arms.

"My skirt is going up and it's uncomfortable to lay down when you're... _taped_." said Hiro and shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable.

"Quit complaining and sleep." said Zero and closed his eyes.

But he couldn't fall asleep because Chiro, Hiro and Chikao began to talk lowly, Nanno snored and Kaito and Juuri were like magnets. He sighed deeply and tried to shut out all the noise, but it became too much when a kimono belt flew across the tent and landed on his face. Zero opened his eyes.

"No it's enough now!" screamed he and rolled over Chiro, Hiro, Chikao, HidekiNanno and then Juuri so that he laid between the couple. "NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP! Hiro, stop complaining about the tape between your legs! Chiro, stop asking about the tape between Hiro's legs! Chikao, stop tying to convince Chiro that you're not curious about the tape between his legs! Hideki, stop being lovey-dovey with Nanno! He's much older than you for heaven's sake. And Juuri and Kaito! Stop jumping on each other as soon as you get the chance! GO. TO. SLEEP!

Zero closed his eyes once more and dared to move before they were sure had had fallen asleep. Then Chiro, Chikao and Hiro to talk (lowly) again and Kaito went over to Juuri and continued with what he was doing. Zero didn't wake up. Juuri took off Kaito's shirt and he began to slowly take down her yukata.

"We have to stop this!" exclaimed Chiro and pushed Hiro, who bumped into Chikao, who bumped in HidekiNanno, who bumped in Juuri, who bumped in Kaito making both Kaito and Zero roll out of the tent.

Kaito stiffened and the others held their breath while Zero groaned and opened his eyes. Zero got up and glared down at Kaito who shook with fear.

"You're sleeping outside today." said he with clenched teeth before he went back in the tent and closed the zipper.

"Can I at least get my shirt back!?" begged Kaito.

"No." replied Zero and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Finally, this was the end of chapter 20! I don't really know if it was a useful one, more like a filler I think. See you again in next chapter (It will be much shorter)!**


	23. Chapter 21: Unpleasant news

**Kapitel 21**

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" exclaimed Nanno and everyone woke up.

Nanno let go of Hideki backed away (rolled backwards making him ending on top of Juuri).

"You're so much younger! You're a boy!" exclaimed he without Juuri actually waking up. "I can't understand I did it with a boy!"

"Can you please be a little quieter Nanno-sensei?" begged Chiro because everyone had a headache.

Nanno looked around terrified.

"Oh no! Did we do it in a group!?" exclaimed he and rolled off Juuri when he noticed that she was under him. "I can't live with this guilt! Get the suicide katana Isao!"

"Isao isn't here." said Hiro who barely could move between Chiro's and Chikao's bodies.

"The suicide katana?" said Hideki confused.

"I'm a little relieved that Isao isn't here actually." said Nanno. "Having sex in a group is bad enough, but to have sex I a group where your nephew is present is a direct ticket to hell…"

"WE NEVER DID THIS!" exclaimed Chikao. "We just slept under the same tent…"

"Phew." said Nanno and laid down. "Then I won't have to amend for this sin for this time…"

"Can you shut up?!" screamed Juuri who woke up from everyone's talking.

The boys turned around and got a... _special_ sight. Juuri was laying on her back with her yukata half open from the previous night, hiding only a portion of her stomach and panties. Chikao diverted his gaze and hurried to get out of the tent,, Hideki followed suit, Hiro looked away with red cheeks, Nanno grabbed Hiro and left the tent, Zero... wasn't even in the tent from the beginning and Chiro picked up her belt and held it before her while grinning widely. Juuri blushed madly when she noticed her position and that her belt was actually missing. She ripped it from Chiro's hands, got up and kicked him out of the tent. But she had to sit down again because she had a strong headache and felt terribly ill. She only had the time to fasten her belt around her waist before running to the closest bush. Kaito got up and stretched his stiff muscles until he heard a creaking sound before walking up to Juuri.

"How are you really?" asked he worried and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I guess she's feeling shitty because she's hungover like everyone else." replied Hiro took of his dress and heels.

His make up was smeared on his face, making it seem like he had had a "crazy night".

"Is there some extra clothes?" asked he and Chikao nodded dumbfounded and pointed at a bag near the tent.

"Good." said he and took the bag. "If you excuse me I have to set free little-Hiro now."

Hiro disappeared inside the tent and closed it.

"This is going to hurt." commented Kaito.

"Are you sure she's only hungover?" asked Hideki and approached the couple.

"How do you mean?"

Hideki's eyes widened slightly.

"Nothing." answered he nervously and waved his hand. "Nothing at all hehe, forget it."

But he couldn't help to smile widely.

"What is this supposed to mean?!" exclaimed Kaito.

"Can you... can you talk... talk lower?!" said Juuri and tried to catch her breath.

"I'm a man again!" exclaimed Hiro when he stepped out of the tent dressed in Kaito's blue jeans with a red belt so the too large pants wouldn't fall down and Kaito's short-sleeved black shirt with a picture of satan which showed his pale and scarred arms, as well as one of his shoulders and collarbone (who also had a lot of scars but they melted more in his white porcelain complexion).

"Why just my clothes?" asked Kaito angrily.

"They fit me best.", answered Hiro and shrugged. "Chikao's clothes are even larger... You still won't get your hoodie back Chikao!"

"I just thought of something." said Hideki and looked at Nanno who had just removed the pink ballerina skirt. "Did you say that Isao was your nephew?"

"Yup." replied Nanno. "The only living relative i have. But all of my guardians are my family."

"That he's related to you explains a lot." said Juuri and held her temples. "Does that mean that you have a brother too?"

"Had." corrected Nanno. "I just said that Isao was my only living relative."

"What happened to him?" asked Chikao.

"Luckily he was finally eliminated." replied Nanno to Juuri's, Kaito's, Chikao's and Hideki's surprise. "He only spread darkness and wanted to do everything he could to make my life miserable."

"It couldn't have been that bad?" said Hideki.

"The only good thing he did was Isao." said Hiro. "And Isao did he abandon because Isao was small and weak. You know, like too early born _babies_ usually are…"

"Luckily, Nanno did find him." said Chiro before he too went inside the tent to change.

Some hour later and everyone was changed and _somewhat_ sober again. It was then they saw Kaname coming towards them.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" asked Juuri when she saw him.

"I came to et you." replied Kaname. "You all reek of alcohol."

"Well, there was many youngsters here." said Hiro. "Hard to not get on or inside of you…"

"You have two hours before your first lessons start." said Kaname and ignored Hiro. "But before that…"

He looked at Kaito darkly and grabbed him by the collar so that Kaito's face was only a few centimeters from Kaname's.

"Did you touch my daughter?!"

Juuri answered for Kaito.

"If kissing counts as forbidden, so yes." said she defiantely.

Kaname stared back and it was first then he noticed how pale she was.

"How much did you drink?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"How much?!" exclaimed he without letting go of Kaito.

"I don't know!" answered Juuri. "I don't know."

"Could you please try to not have an argument with me in between?!" begged Kaito but Kaname only held his collar harder.

"You keep quiet." told he Kaito.

"Calm down Kaname." said Chiro and put a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "There's not much damage done! She's just a bit hungover, we all are…"

"Did you say something?" asked Kaname and glared at Chiro.

"Ehm." said Chiro nervously. "What I wanted to say is that she just had like two bottles, which shouldn't be as harmful for her than for humans. Just look at Nanno! He had at least twenty bottles and seem ready to beat up Russia's leader!"

"Again." added Nanno.

"Two?!"

"But calm down." said Juuri and crossed her arms. "I'm still alive and I'm fine."

"You don't seem to be fine when I look at your complexion."

"Could you maybe think of letting me go?" asked Kaito.

"No." replied Kaname.

"I'll take down the tent." said Chikao went to the tent.

"This fight feels a bit unnecessary." said Hiro. "Would've said Kazuki if he was here…"

"We have a completely normal and calm dissussion, Natsumi. And you." said Kaname with his face a few inches from Kaito's. "You'd better be really careful if you want to continue seeing my daughter, understood?"

"A-Aye sir." answered Kaito.

He was almost as pale as Hiro and Juuri.

"I do actually have a name." said Juuri impertinently.

"It looks like you're going to kiss." said Chiro but backed away a few steps when Kaname glared at him. "I wish that Kazuki was here because he's the only one who dares to say anything back…"

Then glared Juuri at Chiro too.

"You don't count." said Chiro. "You're his rebellious daughter, you're not a part of the scared teenage group."

Juuri was about to answer but felt ill again and had to cover her mouth before bending in half.

"Juuri?!" exclaimed Kaito.

Kaname let go of him and hurried to Juuri.

"Are you alright?" asked he worriedly.

Juuri shot him an angry glare.

"I'm fine." said she.

"Hm." said Kaname. "We're going home."

"Mm I'm done with the tent now." said Chikao.

"But where's Zero?" asked Hiro.

"He went home to assure Yuki that everything was okay."

"And you didn't believe it?"

"Nope."

"Thought so... Shall we leave then?"

Everyone began to move towards the mansion and Kaito went to his new motorbike.

"Are you coming too Juuri?" asked he.

"Glad…"

"Never." interrupted Kaname. "She's ill, she's going home with me."

"But stop it!" exclaimed Juuri. "I'm not freaking three anymore!"

"But you're still a child."

"I'm going with Kaito." said Juuri and sat behind Kaito. "Tell mom I'm coming home in an hour."

"Do as you want." mumbled Kaname and followed after the others while Juuri put on her helmet before Kaito started the motorbike and drove away.

Yuuki was having a conversation with Zero when Kaname stormed inside the room, walked across it, and slammed the next door.

"Is he already back?" wondered Zero.

"Apparently." replied Yuuki. "Could you wait here a moment?"

She rose up without waiting his answer and walked towards the door that Kaname had just slammed shut. Zero watched her closely. She still seemed to be the same than sixteen years ago. But there was something about her attitude that made her seem more grown up. He suspected that it was having Juuri that had changed her this way. Yuuki opened the door carefully and closed it as carefully.

"Kaname…" called she softly. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" answered he and turned towards the window. "Nothing at all really,I don't know what makes you think that something happened!"

Yuuki sighed and approached him slowly:

"What happened with Juuri this time?" asked she.

"She was hungover, pale as snow, felt ill, smelled like alcohol and this little vermin, and acted as if I was her enemy."

"Hungover?! How much did she drink?!"

"They said it was only two bottles, but that shouldn't have been enough to make her like that." said Kaname and crossed his arms. "I don't know if I'll manage it this time, Yuuki."

She smiled tenderly and hugged him from behind.

"Why not? You managed fine when I was human, when I got pregnant, when Juuri was still a baby, and maybe it became harder afterwards, but then you managed better with Haruka and Sakura. You can handle a teenager."

Kaname didn't reply. Yuki gave a slight sigh and let go of him to stand by his side.

"Maybe... If you gave Juuri enough space to reconcile and tried to put yourself in her shoes... You were... almost never at home when Juuri was small and needed us both the most, and we were almost only arguing with each other when you came back, how do you think that is for a child? And the more she grew up, the less you showed her that you cared. And then, you suddenly make her sit down on the couch saying that she is old enough to understand, and tell her everything you did. You do you expect her to react? She needs time."

When Kaname didn't reply she said:

"I'm not saying that you did the wrong thing, but I want you to understand each other more. She needs time to accept you as her father again, and you need to work on understanding her state of mind. Right now, she is only a confused teenager who needs to process that her father have been implied in the greatests murders in vampire history, along with everything happening in her life right now. And still searching herself on top of that."

"What I am supposed to do then?" said Kaname.

"I don't know. This something you must find the answer to alone. But look at how good we managed until now. I have to go now." said she and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Meanwhile, will you think about what I said?"

With that, she exited The room and went to sit back with Zero.

"So, this mission you got... Who did you say it was from?"

"Kurenai Maria." replied Zero. "Or rather, her father. He wants me to become her new... bodyguard or something close to it."

"But that's wonderful!" exclaimed Yuuki. "Then you won't need to go on dangerous hunting missions anymore! Are you going to accept?"

"I don't know." replied Zero. "It would be a calm job, but I don't know it a good idea considering how close she was with Ichiru…"

"Did you have a look at the reward?"

Zero grinned.

"It's quite a sum... For this kind of job that is to say."

"I think you should say yes."

"I don't know." sighed Zero. "I mean, a lot of stuff happened with Maria... And I'm also supposed to be the kid's teacher, I don't know if I'll have the time."

"Accept their proposition." said Aidou as he stepped inside the room. "We don't need to be two to teach nine teens."

"I thought you needed my help just because you already had so much to do?" said Zero and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do have much work. But I'm not collaborating with someone like you…"

"That's fortunate, I don't want either."

"Maybe you could take turns with the lessons…" proposed Yuuki.

"Never." replied both men in unison.

"You _will_ cooperate." intervened Kaname when he came into the room and went to stand behind Yuuki. "I will not tolerate any refusal."

"Kaname-sama." bowed Aidou.

"Sure." muttered Zero. "You take the first class." said he then Aidou while exiting the room.

"When is it beginning again?" asked Aidou in defeat.

"In around one hour and a half." replied Kaname. "Now what are you still doing here?! You have lessons to prepare!"

"Y-yes Kaname-sama!" exclaimed he and hurried to get out.

"Maybe you should go and rest for some time. You're awfully tense." smiled Yuuki.

"Maybe…"

"Just go, I'll take care of everything. Then we can _cuddle_ before going to sleep." said she and went up to give him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Alright." replied he in surrender while smiling at the old code sentence.


	24. Chapter 22: Between 4 walls

**So, here is finally chapter 22. Special warning, a lot of blood and SM further down, so don't read if you're sensitive. And yes, it was A who wrote this one too.**

 **Enjoy the rest of the chapter _-L_**

* * *

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Aidou to his "students" and Chiro held up his hand. "Yes, Natsumi?"

"Why am I and Hiro here?" asked he while sinking down his hand.

One of the rooms had been redesigned as a temporary classroom. Chiro, Hiro and Kazuki sat at the back, Kenta, Hideki and Hatsuharu were on the row before and Isuzu, Juuri and Kaito were sitting on the front row.

"Because Kaname-sama doesn't want his daughter or the other vampires to miss their education just because we have to hide." explained Aidou and began to erase what he had written on the whiteboard.

"It doesn't explain why the two of us are here" said Hiro while holding his head, still a bit hungover.

"You're here because Kaname-sama doesn't want you to go alone around the manor and find stupid ideas." explained Aidou. "I can't say that I don't agree with him…"

"I feel discriminated!" explained Chiro and crossed his arms.

"Why isn't Isao-sama here?" asked Kazuki. "He's at least as worrying as Hiro-sama and Chiro-sama."

"Kaname-sama wanted him to be here but seeing as he and Nanno work almost all the time there isn't really a reason for him to be here." explained Aidou. "Furthermore, we have no right to decide for him because he's not a part of our society or our responsibility…"

"Moreover he belongs to Nanno and not even Kaname-sama has power over him." said Kazuki while biting his nails.

"How comes that Nanno is so independent?" asked Isuzu. "It's like Kaname-sama is only another person for him."

"And did Kazuki just say a name without adding sama?" added Hideki.

Kenta was just silently sitting there and looked down at his desk, still disappointed by the failed date.

"Of what I understood does Nanno have like his own kingdom as he's not a part of our society." said Aidou. "A king to an another one is the same as a window cleaner to an another one."

"Nanno doesn't want to be called Nanno-sama." explained Kazuki. "He's not fond of too respectful titles because according to him, he has too much red in his register to be someone of importance."

"That's Nanno for you." said Chiro with a smile. "But I and Hiro don't want to be called that either."

"This while take a while to accommodate to." said Kazuki apologetically and shook his head.

"What? But it went so fast for Nanno." complained Hiro.

"There's a certain difference between Nanno and Hiro-sama." explained Kazuki and removed his finger from his mouth. "Sorry, I mean just Hiro…"

"Shall we continue the lesson?" asked Aidou impatiently and everyone sat quiet while he went through history.

"It's unfair that we must go to school!" exclaimed Hiro and threw himself on the couch.

"That's what happens when you can't be trusted." replied Chikao teasingly making Hiro glare at him.

 _Even when you're angry._

"Don't you trust me!?" asked he angrily but Chikao only ruffled his hair.

"Yes I do trust you." assured he and removed his hand. "But Kaname doesn't and he decides."

"Are you two like best friends or something like that?" asked Kaito looked at Hiro with a frown.

"I'm Hiro's best friend!" exclaimed Chiro. "Find your own cuddle boy Chikao!"

"I thought you liked to joke about us being a couple?" said Hiro confused and Chikao raised an eyebrow.

"Is it something the two of you discuss often?" asked he in a low voice but no one seemed to hear it.

"Yes as a _couple_ not best friends!" said Chiro and threw his arms in the air.

"You bond much when you wear dresses together." said Hiro and Chikao nodded. "Speaking of which… I have a vague memory that Kaito flirted with me yesterday…"

"How are you Kenta-sama?" asked Kazuki worryingly.

Kenta was just standing against the door frame with an empty gaze without saying anything.

"I'm fine." replied he and gave Kazuki a false smile. "Just a bit tired, thanks for asking."

~At Toshio's~

As soon as the door closed they were on each other. Sara's hands tugged at Toshio's hair while his hands ripped her red dress, making pieces of the top fall on the ground. She could care less at the moment though. They lips moved against each other in a violent dance and Toshio bit Sara's lip hard, making her bleed. She moaned lightly and threw her head back so that he could attack her neck with wet kisses and bitemarks. He sucked on one of the most sensitive spots on her neck hard enough to leave a bleeding bruise without having to bite. She closed her eyes and he licked off the blood that ran down her chin before pushing his lips against hers again. He forced his tongue through her lips and let it explore every corner of her mouth.

When both felt on the verge of fainting, Sara grabbed Toshio's shoulders and pushed him away from her lips before pushing him down on the bed and jumping on him. She grabbed fistfulls of his hair and dragged him up in a sitting position and ripped off his shirt before she forced him down onto the mattress again. She let her tongue wander over his muscular and scarred abdomen before biting his instead of drinking blood she dragged her teeth through the skin on his throat causing a deep and oblong wound to appear. The blood ran down on his torso and fell onto the mattress. Her eyes turned red and she began to lick off the blood from his blood-smeared skin. She then dragged her nails over his abdomen making blood fall down from there too. It took a pretty long time before Sara got used to hurt and be hurt by her partner in this way. The first time she was very close to give up.

He let out an animal-like cry and turned them around so he could be on top. By using only his right fingernail he managed to cut off her clothes and threw them on them floor. He laid down on her and they started making-out again. Sara dug her nails deep into his sides and forced him further down on the mattress until there wasn't any more room between them. She placed her left leg straight under him and raised up her knee, pushing it against his erection. He groaned in response and dragged her hair upwards, resulting in their faces almost crushing each other.

she pushed him back hard making him hit his head on the bed's edge and got dizzy for a few seconds. She ripped off his pants and briefs and leaned forward to his now hard she licked the tip slightly, making his whole body shiver before taking all of him into her mouth. He groaned and clenched the sheets in his fists. Sara saw it as a good sign so she began to suck harder. Her head bobbed up and down, each time she pushed her head downwards, his penis went deep enough to get in her throat. Toshio grabbed a fistful of Sara's hair and bucked up his hips making her almost choke. He dragged her head up and down again as he bucked up his hips. He continued to do this over and over again. He gave an animal-like sound while he was having sex with her face. It became hard for Sara to breathe and each time his erection went down her throat she almost vomited. Something that actually happened the first times but she had gotten used to it. Furthermore, he didn't care if she happened to puke.

Sara bit him lightly, grazing her teeth on the sensitive skin around his penis. He moaned loudly and let go of her hair.

"Your turn." whispered Toshio with a grin.

Sara grinned back and sat up. A "pop" was heard when his penis came out from her mouth. She laid down on her back but held herself up with her arms and spread her legs. He slowly crawled up to her and began to trail kisses and bites along her right leg until he reached her genitals, which she of course did shave for such occasions. Sara was already pretty wet but it can never be too much. There was a sharp knife on the nightstand which Sara picked up and gave him. He used it to create a deep wound in his right palm. He shaped his hand like a bowl, creating a small blood puddle he then dipped his left index and middle-finger in, before harshly pushed them inside of her. Her breathing became heavy thanks to the pain but it wouldn't take that long before she would become accustomed to it. He pulled them out again before pushing them inside even harder. This time her body filled with pleasure, with still a bit of pain but it certainly shows quite clearly that both didn't have anything against it. He continued to finger her while moving his fingers inside of her. She moaned and grinded her pelvis against him to help him reach her G-spot. She grabbed his blood-covered hand and began to lick and greedily suck it, his blood flowing down her throat. She had to be careful though, it wasn't time for Toshio to almost pass out yet... It will come later so she sealed the wound and gripped the sheets to grind against him more easily.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she moaned when he put them in his mouth to suck on them. Again he approached her but this time with the mouth. At first he began to draw his tongue over her clitoris making her throw her head back and emit small sounds. Her body began to shake, which meant it wasn't so much longer until she would have an orgasm. Toshio licked her a few times before pushing his tongue inside her vagina. She screamed and pushed her folds against his face. He got a hold of her thighs and and forced them down before moving his tongue around in her while sliding it in and out.

"To... Hiko!" screamed she and grabbed his hair. "I'm close!"

He grinned and continued to abuse her opening with his tongue. Her breath became faster and stammering and she tugged harder at his locks.

A fantastic feeling filled her body when she finally got an orgasm and she groaned loudly. Toshio slid out his tongue and sat up while Sara let her hands fall at her sides with strands of Toshio's hair in them. He crawled up until he laid on top of her before pushing his dick inside of her. This time Sara felt only pleasure and no pain at all. She was aroused enough to be wet and dilated, and furthermore the blood he had on his fingers while fingering her and the blood he got on his penis when Sara used her teeth while sucking him helped. He began to violently pull out and then thrust his dick back in over and over again rendering the sounds she made sounds of both pain and pleasure. Every time he thrusted inside of her she lost her breath and dug her nails deeper and deeper in his skin, opened old scars and spilled his blood making him weaker and weaker.

"To... Toshihiko!" moaned she over and over again when he thrusted inside of her making her whole body shiver, and her head hit the pillow so hard she could feel the wood behind.

"YEAH, CALL ME THAT!" screamed Toshio.

Sweat ran down his face, his cheeks were red, his mouth wide open and his raspy breath came out fast and stammering, just like Sara's but more tired (He was the one doing all the job).

Sara's body began to shake again and Toshio felt his belly tighten. He refused to come before her so he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. If she hurt him at the same time there was a risk that he would get an orgasm before her. He let go of her arms, leaned back a bit, harshly grabbed her hips and began to take her violently again but this time he even dragged Sara towards himself every time he thrust his penis inside of her so he could reach her G-spot harder and more easily. Sara began to scream for every time he thrust inside of her, but not from pain. She had violent spasm in her fingers and couldn't close her eyes.

He thrust inside of her again and she screamed out his name so loud that probably the whole building could hear when she came. Her whole body became like paralyzed and after only a few seconds he came inside her before becoming completely still. Men usually become very tired after having come but Toshio had moreover lost much blood so now he couldn't move at all even though he was awake. Perfect. Carefully Sara crawled back to get him out of her and stood up beside the bed. Blood and sperm were running down her legs but she couldn't care less at the moment. She laid him flat on his stomach on the mattress and used a spiky roped made of leather to tie his hands behind his back. When she was sure that it was tight enough for his wrists to start bleeding she went to his face and tied a rope of leather over his mouth too. then she walked to his special closet and took out three things; a whip, a lighter and another rope of leather before she closed the closet and went back to him. Yes Toshio had had a pretty special fetish.

"To think that someone who always want to have control, began Sara and brushed his cheek. "Likes to lose control every now and then…"

She raised the whip and used all her might when she whipped him, making the skin blast and the blood spurt out. Even though nerves and flesh were already visible Toshio didn't react at all. She continued to raise the whip to let it create another deep wound who would later become a new scar to his collection. How could Sara accept all this, do you think? In fact, this was not at all what she preferred but deep insides she feels like she deserves all the pain she can get from her dearest. Moreover, to take out her own anger on him was like a temporary therapy for her brain.

When she was done with the whip it was completely covered in blood and almost 80% of the skin on his back was gone, On top of that were his rear, legs and arms also covered with thick wounds. He bled profusely and became whiter and whiter for every second. But she wasn't done yet.

"Let us seal your wounds." said she with a soft voice and gave him a peck on the forehead before she picked up the lighter. She lit it and held it over one of the wounds. The room, that was earlier filled with the smell of blood, now reeked of his burning flesh. This time he had a reaction, but a pretty small one. His body flinched every now and then but his expression didn't change. When Sara was sure that the wounds had melted together she lifted the lighter away and traced her finger over the still hot scab. She felt how he shivered under her cold finger.

"Let's proceed to the next one." said she while lightly pushing the scab before burning the next open wound.

It didn't take that long for Sara to seal all the wounds because Toshio had, after all, vampire blood in his veins which helped the healing process. Very slowly but still helpful.

"We're soon done." said she and bent down to his level to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to continue? I may have gone a little too far this time…"

Toshio didn't move and continued to stare in the emptiness. It meant yes, he wanted to continue.

"Completely sure?" asked she a little hesitantly and worriedly but he was still completely motionless. "Alright then…"

She picked up the rope and climbed on top of him so she sat on his shoulder blades, on a lot of burnt wounds, with her legs on either sides of him. she wrapped the ends of the rope around her wrists before placing under his throat and dragged backwards. The rope pushed against his throat and she pushed herself against his back while dragging. She felt how his whole body went rigid like he was a balloon on the verge of exploding. His legs rose and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their eye sockets. She just dragged harder making his neck bend and saliva began to run down his cheeks. She didn't let go before his legs reached the bed again. She threw the leather strip on the ground and climbed off him. Sara covered herself with her red silken dressing gown and her sandals before she went the the bedroom door. She didn't need to look at the sheets under him to know that he had had his second orgasm. She opened the door where a crew with doctors stod and waited.

"We're done now." said she and walked away while the doctors hurried inside the room. "I'm so hungry."

~Back to the manor~

"I have bad news: I just learned that the head of Toma was also attacked ." announced Kaname to open the meeting and at the same time give its motive.

The only ones sitting there were Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Yuuki, the headmaster, Kaname and Takuma. Zero, Senri and Rima had gone to their respective jobs, Nanno and

Isao were on a mission somewhere and Yori was resting in her room.

"So she's not planning to eradicate the Kuran line only? With all respect." said Aidou and immediately looked at the ground when Kaname gave him a brief glance.

"Sara's goal is primarily to erase the Kuran and Ichijou lines but also to remove all the potential threats to her throne. And all the other pureblood families are said

threats, especially the younger generations." said Takuma. "And now it's only a question of time before she figures out where we're hiding and launches an attack.

She may be crazy, but she's not stupid. On top of that, we still ignore her and Toshio's location. I first thought of sending someone there, but…"

"This person was not the most qualified for the job and was needed somewhere else." cut Kaname.

"Was it Zero... ?" asked Kain but no one replied. "Where is he by the way?"

"He had better things to do." intervened Yuuki when she saw Kaname open his mouth.

"Back to the topic, what are we going to do?" asked Cross.

"What can we even do with the few informations we have?"

"Not much… except keeping an eye on the kids and hope nothing happens until we find out more." said Kaname.

"Alright. Is there something more we should discuss?"

Kaname and Takuma looked at each other and Kaname gave a discreet nod.

"Yes actually. It's about Kaito and Chikao. Sara might want to..."

* * *

 **So yes... Review if you'd like, and see you for chapter 23**


	25. Chapter 23: What are those feelings?

**Hey! Here's the 23th chapter of AGDVS! Nothing to say really...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter24**

"How do you know it doesn't work before you tried?" asked Chiro and crossed his arms.

"How are you even going to make it work?" asked Hiro with a sigh and started to fiddle with Kazuki's hair.

"But it's easy." replied Chiro triumphantly. "All you need is plantations, potatoes and marshmallows…"

"I doubt it's so easy Chiro." said Isao and yawned.

It was tiresome to watch when others did homework.

"Nanno have proven the impossible possible a lot of times." began Chiro. "Why would I not be able to do it?"

"Because Nanno is fucking impossible." commented Isao. "You are manageable, Nanno is like a wild horse."

"Hmmm Nanno as a horse." mumbled Hiro pensively.

"Are you searching for insects Hiro-sama?" asked Kazuki curiously.

"No I just like to fiddle with people's hair." explained Hiro but stopped his search. "You have a few spots on your head that doesn't have much hair, were you unlucky with the hair growth?"

Chiro interrupted himself in the middle of his discussion about marshmallowpotatoes looked down at Kazuki's head.

"Not really." replied Kazuki right before Kenta and Hideki walked into the room.

"Are you searching for lice?" asked Hideki.

"No." answered Kazuki and removed Hiro's hands from his head. "We're just playing around a little."

"Did you already begin with your homework?" asked Kenta tiredly and sat down beside Kazuki who immediately felt how tense it became between them.

 _"What did I do now?"_ thought he.

"Yeah, we'd rather get them out of the way." replied Hiro and wrote something down in his notebook.

"Aren't you going to do your homework Kazuki?" asked Hideki suspiciously while staring at Kazuki´s bag filled with books.

Kazuki shook his head.

"I got done with most of it under the lesson." explained he. "School subjects aren't that hard…"

"So we have our own little genius here, huh?" said Kenta sarcastically but Hideki was the only one to notice it..

"I wouldn't say that." began Kazuki. "Many see me as an idiot."

"Well if you have less of something, you have more of something else." replied Kenta and bent closer. I suppose we're all idiots in some way, right?"

"Luckily we have things we're good at that even it out." said Kazuki without looking at him. "Like you mentioned before."

"Yes but some things can't even out." said Kenta and went up. "So some are marked as idiots forever."

Kenta left the room and Hideki hurried after him.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Chiro confused.

Everyone looked at Kazuki and saw that his face was totally white, his eyes wide and it looked like he was about to throw up.

"Kazuki?" said Hiro worriedly and laid a hand on Kazuki's axel. "Was it something he said?"

"He… he." said Kazuki and everyone came closer. "He smelled of butter…"

They all took a step back and looked at him.

"And?" asked Chiro. "What's the problem with that?"

Kazuki covered his mouth with his hands.

"My stomach haven't recovered enough to handle such smells right now…"

"GET A BUCKET!" exclaimed Isao.

"FORGET THAT!" roared Chiro. "WE'RE TAKING HIM TO THE BATHROOM!"

* * *

And it was how Chikao found them… Hiro, Chiro and Isao holding Kazuki upside down with his head over the toilet.

"Why is this kind of stuff happening more and more frequently?" asked he and crossed his arms.

"Because God has forsaken us!" replied Chiro with an overdramatized voice.

"It can't be that far from the truth." mumbled Chikao and helped Kazuki down on the ground again. "Why is there always one of you who gets sick… the question is more directed at you, Kazuki."

"I think Kazuki passed out." sai Isao and threw the purple haired boy over his shoulder.

Hiro turned towards Chikao with a big grin.

"Yes Kazuki-kun is very unique Chikao-san." said he and Chikao raised an eyebrow.

"San?"

"Yes, you don't have anything against it, do you?"

"Not at all." said Chikao and grinned back. "Hiro-kun."

"Can't you both say chan!?" exclaimed Chiro and both jumped in surprise.

"The only one to call me chan is RiRi" said Hiro and scratched his neck nervously.

Chikao felt weird again.

"It's only because you call her kun." said Chiro and tapped Hiro on the nose. "If you see her like a man, she sees you like a woman."

"It was SHE who began." said Hiro and åouted like an angry child. "Satan's dwarf bride…"

"You really love each other." said Chikao sarcastically.

"Addressing peolple by the wrong sex is included in the friendship miss Ichijo." said Hiro teasingly and blinked at Chikao.

"Yeah, I feel the love… Hiro-chan." replied Chikao but regretted it immediately when Chiro began to laugh like a madman.

"YES! You said chan!"

"Shut up Chiro." said Chikao and blushed.

"Don't ignore our love!" exclaimed Hiro and hugged Chikao who went completely rigid.

"You're disgusting him albino tits." joked Chiro and laughed. "Just look at how stiff he is!"

" _It's not him who disgusts me"_ thought Chikao.

"No no." said Hiro and laughed. "I'm so cute!"

"Your nose just got ten times longer." said Chiro.

"I know." replied Hiro biterly.

"What?" said Kazuki confused an the in-the closets laughed.

"But you do think I'm cute?" said Hiro jokingly and kissed Chikao on the cheek. "Right?"

" _That was it, I've gotta go!"_

Without answering, Chikao pushed Hiro away and ran off.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Hiro confused and looked worriedly at Chikao.

"I suppose you disgusted him anyway." said Chiro and shrugged.

* * *

 _Chikao woke up at the sound of knocking on the door. Chikao yawned and walked to the door with tired steps._

" _We're in the middle of the day!" exclaimed Chikao annoyed. "Who is it!? What do you want!?"_

 _No answer, only a playful laugh._

" _Answer! Or you won't come out of here uninjured!"_

 _"It doesn't sound like such a bad idea!" heard he Hiro say from the other side with a laugh._

 _"And what is this supposed to mean?" asked Chikao and opened the door._

 _His irritation disappeared when he saw the shorter man. Hiro wore Chikao's white pajama's pants and his purple shirt showing Hiro's shoulder and collarbone._

 _"I don't remember giving you these clothes, commented Chikao with a grin and crossed his arms._

 _"I don't need your authorization." said Hiro and grinned back._

 _"Not?" said Chikao playfully and observed Hiro walking in the room. "I don't think I agreed on that…"_

 _"Well, too bad for you." said Hiro and Chikao closed the door. "What are you going to do for that?"_

 _Chikao's smile widened and he walked up to him._

 _"What I am going to do?" repeated Chikao before he grabbed Hiro's hair and pressed his lips against Hiro's._

 _Both closed their eyes and Hiro wrapped his arms around Chikao's neck. They fell on Chikao's bed with Hiro on bottom without breaking the kiss (who resembled more pure making out at this point). Chikao let go of Hiro's hair and let his hands wander under Hiro's shirt and up his ribs. Hiro moaned thanks to Chikao's cold hands. Chikao broke the kiss and laughed a little before giving Hiro a peck on the collarbone._

 _"You have no idea how hot you are when you're wearing my clothes ." said Chikao and began to suck on Hiro's collarbone._

 _Hiro threw his head back and searched for air. Chikao lift his head when a hickey appeared._

 _"But I bet you'll look even hotter without any clothes at all…"_

 _Chikao put his head in Hiro's collar and pulled downward with his nail, breaking the shirt in half._

 _"You're lucky this was your shirt." said Hiro and Chikao stripped him off the rest of the shirt before taking off his own._

 _Chikao laid down on Hiro and began to make out again. To make out with someone having a flat chest was a completely new feeling for Chikao. He moved his hands further down and dragged down Hiro's pants down to his ankles. Hiro kicked them off so they fell to the ground before wrapping his legs around Chikao's waist. Chikao's hands held Hiro firmly before Chikao propped himself up so he was sitting with Hiro on his lap. Hiro broke the kiss and laughed._

 _"You really know how to get a woman to feel special in bed." joked he._

 _"Not really what I want." replied Chikao and placed his hands under Hiro's ass. "It's not really a woman I have in bed right now…"_

 _"Fair enough." said Hiro pressed his lips against Chikao's again._

 _Hiro began to grind against Chikao's genitals and Chikao began to groan. Chikao's eyes got red. He grabbed Hiro's hair again and pulled his head on the side before baring his teeth and sinking them into the white skin…_

.

Chikao woke up with a jolt and had a hard time to breathe. He reached out for the window but fell down on the ground. He moaned because of the pain and stood up. The window flew open and he bent over it so much he almost fell out.

Many desperate and deep breaths later, Chikao closed the window and threw himself on his bed. His heart beat fast and he was covered in cold sweat. " _What the hell was that!? Did I have an erotic dream about… about Hiro?... A dream where I bit him!? Such thinking is dangerous! I'm a pureblood…"._ Chikao looked down and felt like dying when he saw he was hard.

"Fuck." mumbled he and stripped from his pants. "I'm way too tired for a cold shower right now…"

He took off his boxers and his erection rose up. He took it in his hand and began to move his hand up and down. His breath became shorter and louder. He moved his hand faster and closed his eyes, he couldn't resist imagining it was Hiro's hand instead. " _It's wrong to think of him this way."_ said Chikao's logic side but he couldn't care less at the moment. To imagine how Hiro's pale and smooth hand satisfied him quieted down all the other thoughts. Having this image in his head made Chikao thrust upwards in his hand with the other arm as a support. Hiro's hand around him, Hiro's lust filled gaze, Hiro's eyes, Hiro under him with red cheeks, wide open mouth and hands knotted on Chikao's neck…

"HIRO!" exclaimed Chikao when he came.

He suddenly became much more tired and collapsed on his bed. He immediately felt disgusted with himself.

"This is so freaking fucked up." said he with a hoarse voice and slammed his own face with the hand that wasn't dirtied. "He's a guy for fuck's sake… He's a friend… I can't possibly feel that way…"

.

Chikao couldn't sleep and refused to leave his room the following night. Takuma came to knock on Chikao's door some time after midnight because Chikao had not eaten anything yet but didn't get any answer. He decided to leave him alone and wait until Chikao decided to come out.

* * *

 **So yeah... as usual, leave a review if you like.**


	26. Chapter 24: Even more drama

**Kapitel 25**

"It's enough for today." said Kaname after another failed lesson in controlling powers. "We'll try again tomorrow."

He went straight inside the house without turning around. Juuri panted and walked up to the wall to have something to hold on to. She felt nauseous again. It was then Hiro happened to pass by. He walked towards her when he saw her throw up and put one hand on her shoulder blade.

"It's enough now Juuri, this has been going on for several weeks!" exclaimed Hiro. "You're going back to Aidou now!"

Juuri looked up at him.

"Hiro? What are you doing here?"

"I am momentarily living here if you remember. Not by choice of course…"

"No, what are you doing… outside here?

"Nanno called me a little plague and sent me out." replied Hiro.

Juuri opened her mouth to ask another question but threw up again instead.

"Fuck." said Hiro and helped her to stand up straight. "Let's go to Aidou."

He helped her to walk carefully and they arrived before Aidou's study.

"Come in!" called Aidou when Hiro knocked on the door.

He got quite surprised when Hiro came in with Juuri.

"Is there a problem? What happened?" asked he and sat Juuri down on the bed.

"I don't know." answered Juuri and shook her head.

Aidou turned his head towards Hiro and looked at him questioningly.

"This can't be because of iron deficiency."explained he. "She takes your pills and almost kills Kaito thousand times a day because she empties him of blood. Something is wrong."

"Let's se…" mumbled Aidou. "Juuri, can I take a blood sample?"

Juuri nodded hesitantly without looking up. Aidou went to collect the right material, drew out a lot of papers, went back to Juuri, cleaned the crook of her elbow and collected a little blood.

"What can it be?" asked Hiro.

"I'm not sure… But…"

"But what?" asked Hiro but didn't get any answer.

Aidou dropped a few blood drops in different test-tubes examined a little with a microscope. He then picked up a paper and compared his results with what was written.

"Juuri, have you felt especially nauseous lately?"

"Yes…"

"When were your latest period?"

"Around five weeks ago…"

"It's clear as crystal then." said Aidou and turned around to face the teens.

"What is it?" asked Juuri.

"You are simply pregnant." said Aidou and glanced down at his papers.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. It's been four weeks already. So now, I am going to give you the two choices you have. Either you abort. Either you keep the child, I become your gynecologist, and we'll set up planning together. But whatever you, try to take you decision within the coming two weeks, in your own interest. And when you have decided what you want to do, come back to me. Alright?"

Juuri nodded even though she hadn't quite listened to what Aidou said.

"Pregnant?" said Hiro and felt how something inside of him broke.

"Yes, what is it you don't understand? Pregnant, there's a fetus developing in her uterus."

"How can you be so calm!?" asked Hiro. "You know who her dad is."

"Yes, but he most likely won't be angry at me because his daughter got pregnant. If there's someone who should be freaking out right now, it's Juuri and Kaito. Or, it is Kaito the father, right?" asked Aidou and looked at Hiro.

"Believe me, I hadn't been conscious right now if there was a chance that the child." answered Hiro. The child is definitely Kaito's… If Juuri of course hasn't been with someone else, but I doubt that."

"No, it's Kaito's." said Juuri with a low voice.

"Alright, then you two can go." said Aidou and began to clear up his work surface.

"Alright." replied Hiro stiffly and they left the room in an awkward silence.

Hiro took her to Kaito's room and they sat down on the bed.

"So… You and Kaito have… You know."

Juuri nodded without looking up.

"How do you think… well." began Hiro and scratched his neck.

His face began to throb and he wished his legs worked so he could run away.

"What will… what will Kaito say?" asked Hiro.

Juuri shook her head again.

"He will surely encourage me to abort… He already told me he didn't want a child now.

"How… How are you really?" asked Hiro hesitantly even though he knew it was a stupid question.

"I don't really know." answered Juuri and shrugged. "Could have been better."

"Do you need a hug?"

As an answer, Juuri leaned against him and closed her eyes. She buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath. " _Just don't drink his blood now"_ thought she. Hiro first stiffened bur relaxed fast and wrapped one arm around her. " _In other circumstances this would have been perfect"_ thought Hiro. Juuri scooted closer to him and wrapped her two arms around his waist. " _She smells so good"._ Hiro buried his face in her hair a few seconds before he backed away to look her in the eyes. He could see the sadness in her beautiful eyes. He couldn't resist though and leaned closer to her. It surprised him a little when she too leaned forward until their lips met.

Juuri closed her eyes and hugged Hiro harder. Hiro put his other arm around her and closed his eyes too. He let his hands reach up to her cheek and felt a tear roll down on it. Juuri was just about to put one hand on his neck when someone screamed:

"JUURI!"

None of them had the time to react before Hiro was ripped away from Juuri and got punched on the face.

"How can you?!" roared Kaito. "How could _you two_?!" screamed he and began to attack Hiro who either got hit or managed to dodge his attacks.

"Kaito… I-" began Hiro but was cut off by a kick in the stomach.

Juuri noticed that Hiro didn't really defend himself anymore and instead welcomed all the strikes with open arms.

"No, stop!" exclaimed Juuri. "It's not what you think!"

"Not what I think?! I think what I saw is more than understandable! You're cheating with _him_!"

"She didn't cheat!" exclaimed Hiro and spat blood on the floor. "It was a moment of weakness, she needed comfort!"

"And you think you're allowed to kiss her just like that?! Because she needs comfort?! You're nothing to her!"

"I know!" exclaimed Hiro. "You have every right to be angry…"

"Kaito!" exclaimed Juuri and wrapped her arms around Kaito's middle. "It's not Hiro's fault, it was I who started it! I… I'm pregnant." said she and pressed her face against his back.

A long silence followed. Then Kaito ripped himself from Juuri's hold and began to launch attacks at Hiro again.

"Is it yours?!" screamed Kaito. "Was it you who did it?!"

It showed that it became harder for Hiro to both stand up and talk.

"I… I have nothing to do… to do with the… the child." said Hiro and coughed more blood out before he gave Kaito a bloody smile. "I would have remembered how children are made at least. This is not my fault…"

"Not?!" screamed Kaito and continued to beat Hiro up.

"Stop it, you're going to kill him!" exclaimed Juuri.

"It's the best thing he can do." said Kaito. "To die."

"I've eaten one time." said Hiro and fell down on his knees. "He can't kill me, if he could I would've resisted."

"Please, stop." begged Juuri and gaabbed Kaito's arm, but he shove her aside to free himself from her grasp.

"Like hell!" replied Kaito and continued.

Hiro was progressively pushed towards the window until he was dangerously close to the wall. Eventually Hiro stood against the window and Kaito continued to hit him until Hiro lost his balance and fell out from the window.

"HIRO!" screamed Juuri.

"Hope this taught you a lesson." said Kaito with clenched fists.

Juuri stood up from the ground and ran to the window but Kaito stretched out an arm to prevent her from getting closer. She tried to push him away but he was much stronger. Even her vampiric super strength wasn't enough.

"Best you forget him." said Kaito.

"A little hard to forget someone you saw only seconds ago!" heard they a voice say from outside and looked out.

Even though Hiro was covered in bruises, open wounds and blood he sat up. His neck was bent in a weird position.

"I'll probably pass out after this." said he and grabbed his hair. "That's why I must do this… CHIRO IS A DICK-SUCKING LITTLE GOBLIN WITHOUT A BRAIN!"

Then Hiro pulled hard at his hair putting his head on the right place again before he passed out. Kaito and Juuri were confused until they saw a furious Chiro come out of the house. " _Aha… so he was technically calling for help"_ thought Kaito.

"WHO DARES!?" but Chiro interrupted himself when he saw Hiro. "HIRO!?"

He ran towards Hiro and checked his pulse.

"NANNO! ISAO!" called Chiro and laid Hiro's head on his lap.

The two of them came out, as well as everyone else to see what happened.

Kaito turned around and walked away. (Not to check on Hiro and apologize though)

Juuri turned away from the window too to run to the only place she knew when nothing else worked: Hideki's room.

"What in the world happened?" asked Yuki. "Was it one of Toshio's men? Did they find us!?"

"No madam." replied Nanno and glared at Hiro's injuries. "Had it been an enemy he would have defended himself. He let it happen."

"And what does this mean?" asked Yori.

"That it was a friend." answered Isao who also looked angry. "Luckily he heals fast, but I'm still going to beat up the jerk."

"What the hell happened here?!" exclaimed Chikao and rushed to the others. "Who did this!?"

Chikao looked very desperate but pretty furious too.

"Something tells me that it is the person who's most mean to him." said Kazuki and went inside the house. "Toilet…"

"Who?" asked Takuma confusedly. "And did he just say toilet? When it comes to that boy I have no idea if he must go to the toilet or accuses the toilet of having done this…"

"Usually it could be both." said Isao and clenched his fists. "But Kazuki surely meant this brat Kaito. Hiro have told me about Kaito's aversion for him."

"But why would Kaito do this?" asked Takuma. "What did Hiro do to make Kaito hate him so much?"

"I exist, that's the reason." said Hiro and opened his eyes. "But right now it was because I kissed Juuri because of my damned boy brain. I just deserved this."

"And why did you do that?" asked Takuma.

"Because I'm a fucking idiot." answered Hiro and closed his eyes again. "If you want… if you want more details ask… ask Juuri… I don't care what happens now, I should never have called for help."

A million thoughts floated in Chikao's head and all the possible feelings weighed down on his heart. He was angry, no furious! But also sad and betrayed!... but even so he wanted to laugh.

 _ **"You can't have anything right? Of course someone takes him too away from you! You're totally worthless, dream sinful dreams about him while his heart is in Juuri's hand. Traitor! Traitors, all of them! He is yours!"**_

 _"Traitors…"_

 _ **"They take away everything you love! Juuri and Kaito deserve to burn!"**_

"Chikao?" said Takuma confusedly and put a hand on Chikao's shoulder. "What is it?"

 _ **"Kaito tried to kill him! He loves to see everyone you love disappear from your life! He deserves the same!"**_

Chikao clenched his fists and turned around.

"Chikao?" repeated Takuma.

"I'm going back in." replied Chikao and went back to the house. " _He won't get out of this unharmed."_ thought he and tried to find Kaito.


	27. Chapter 25: Consequences

**Alright, here's a little long chapter, but it was hard to cut it in two, so here you go. Enjoy :)**

 **PS: I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling mistakes, but it was reeeeeally long to work through, read through, rewrite some parts... You know how it is.**

 **-L**

* * *

"What a jerk." commented Hideki when Juuri had told him what had happened. "But why did you kiss Hiro, too? And in Kaito's room?You should have known it could only lead to more problems."

"I was confused." said Juuri and hugged her legs tighter. "I didn't really think about what I was doing."

"Well, in any case it's done now. Don't forget to apologize to Hiro and slap Kaito so hard the whole house will hear it when you see them."

Juuri chuckled and Hideki smiled.

"But back to the most important problem. What are you going to do now? Do you even know what you're going to do?" asked Hideki.

Juuri bit her lip and lowered her gaze.

"No fucking clue."

"What will you tell your parents?"

"No idea. But I wouldn't be surprised if dad gave me a huge slap and scolded me before totally ignoring me."

"And you mother?"

"She wouldn't be too happy either, but she would take it more calmly."

"You should tell the headmaster and Takuma too."

"Why the headmaster?"

"Because he's an important part of your family and seems to be the person who could give you the best support in this situation."

It became quiet for a while before Hideki asked another question:

"How far along are you?"

"Four weeks. And I have two weeks to take a decision."

"Seems legit. The earlier you decide, the better and easier to abort if that's what you want." said Hideki and scratched the back of his head. "You could also have had it and put it up for adoption if you weren't a pureblood and Kuran..."

They went quiet again. Hideki walked up to the window to check how things were turning out with Hiro. While he looked outside Juuri stared at his neck. The soft skin, the thi blue veins, the blood pulsating inside… When she realized what she was doing, she turned away her head and began to search for the blood tablets she always carried with her. If she began to dream about everyone's blood, this was far from over.

"You know what?" said she and put two bloo tablets in her mouth.

Hideki turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Actually, I didn't want the child either, but now…"

"Do what feels the best, but remember you can't regret it."

"Can I sleep here today?" asked Juuri and finally looked up at him.

Hideki couldn't look more shocked.

"Pardon?"

"Can I stay here to sleep for today? I really don't want to sleep beside Kaito. I don't want to see him at all in fact."

"Ehrm… I don't really know if it's such a good idea." said Hideki and looked away.

"Why?"

"Because… First you're pregnant and could need to drink fresh blood at any time…"

"That's exactly why I have blood tablets with me."

"Kaito would be furious if you knew that you slept in an another man's room. Just look at his reaction when he only _thinks_ that you have something with Hiro."

"Kaito can go fuck himself."

"I agree. But I'm a boy and I could easily jump on you if you just lie there. Have you ever heard the story of the sleeping beauty?! Do you know how usual it is that women get raped in their sleep?"

"But I know you wouldn't do that. You can't."

"You've got a point." sighed Hideki. "Alright you can stay here, but only for today. Then you go to Isuzu or better, you and Kaito can give each other a little explanations."

"I have nothing to tell him!"

Then the door opened and in came Kenta.

"Good that you two are here." said he.

"Why are you here?" asked Hideki.

"Everyone is seeking for Juuri and tries to prevent Chikao from killing Kaito?"

"What the hell has Kaito done now?"

"No idea, just come." replied Kenta.

Hideki and Juuri looked at each other for a few seconds before Juuri looked down at the ground again. Hideki went towards Kenta but stopped to wait for Juuri.

"Are you coming?"

Juuri stood up and followed the boys without lifting up her gaze. Now everyone would certainly ask what had happened and what was going on and she would certainly have to talk to Kaito too. Great. She really hoped that Hiro would be okay. He was so thin and short … " _But you're short too."_ thought she. But the difference was that Kaito had been close to kill Hiro… which Kaito would have been happy over. Why? How did things turn out this way? " _Damn it"_ thought Juuri.

~(break)~

The first thing she noticed when she entered the big "meeting room" was that everyone was already sitting there and seemed to only be waiting for them. The boys took place on the armchairs that weren't occupied and Juuri sat down between Hideki and Isuzu. _Just in front of Kaito._ She swallowed nervously and concentrated on keeping her gaze on her feet.

"Alright, can we get an explanation now?" asked Chiro. "Why did Kaito attack Hiro? Okay, we know why, but how did you get into this situation?"

Juuri looked away when Kaito stared at her with a look that said " _tell them."_

"Juuri?" asked Yuuki.

"I… I guess I was a little confused… and didn't really know what I was doing…"

"Why were you confused?" asked Kaname suspiciously and glared between Hiro and Kaito.

"Tell them, Juuri." asked Hiro and pressed a paper towel against his nose.

Juuri looked at Hideki with panic but he just nodded and crossed his arms. " _Just tell them."_ She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

"I'm… expecting a child." said she.

Everyone went completely quiet due to the shock. Or, everyone except for Kaito, Hiro, Aidou and Hideki.

Chiro was the first one to break the silence.

"Have you ever heard of condoms!?" screamed he at Kaito. "You know, the rubber thing preventing the fishes from entering the boat."

"Shut up." replied Kaito. "You don't have anything to do with this."

"You beat up my bestie because of that." complained Chiro. "So yes! Fucking rubber forgetter."

"And why would just I need to remember this?! There's something called pills too!"

At this point, Juuri was sitting down with a red face and barely dared to look up. She barely dared doing anything in fact.

"You'd better have a good explanation to this." warned Kaname.

"Rubber forgetter!" screamed Chiro and pointed at Kaito before he pointed at Juuri. "Pill forgetter!"

"It's enough Suoh!" exclaimed Kaname. "This is not funny at all."

"Kaito…" said Takuma. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say…"

"You didn't say anything for Hanako and Chikao."

"They were a bit older too. And knew what they were doing. I hope."

"Do not dare dragging me into this." said Chikao angrily from his seat at Hiro's side.

 _ **"And now he also tries to put the blame on you insead…"**_

"This. Is. Not. My. Fault!" said Kaito

"Is there someone more than me who wants to beat him?" asked Chiro.

Kaname stood up and walked up to Kaito. There he slapped him so hard that the sound echoed in the whole room.

"How can you say this did not happen because of you? Do you at least have some proof?"

"I can guarantee that it's Kaito's." said Juuri without looking up.

"Well?" said Kaname and grabbed Kaito's collar.

Nanno stood up too and produced his rod.

"Chiro's suggestion doesn't sound that stupid." said he and walked towards Kaito.

The twins also got up.

"He will pay for this." they said in unison.

"He's mine!" exclaimed Kaname. "I'll take care of him personally…"

"No offense Kuran." said Nanno. "But he's going to pay for what he did towards my boy."

"I also want to beat him up!" complained Chiro.

"Me too." said Isao.

"Is there someone else who wants to punch him while we're at it?" asked Kenta.

"Don't I have the right to say about this?!" exclaimed Kaito.

"You have the right to remain silent and let give you a thorough correction." replied Kaname and lifted Kaito by the collar. You also have the right to be castrated, shown before a crucifix, have your head cut off by an anti-vampire weapon of silver, be burnt alive, and locked inside a coffin which shall be weighed down with lead and dropped off in the middle of the ocean."

"You also deserve to be locked inside the nun box!" exclaimed Chiro and Nanno nodded.

"But I'm telling you I didn't do anything!"

"Who else could be the father!?" asked Chikao annoyed. "Your girl might like to play with people but I doubt she went so far."

"I'm… not playing... with anyone…" said Juuri in a low voice. "And I would never cheat."

"It wasn't what I saw." commented Kaito.

"I said it, I was confused, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You have ten seconds to run Kaito." warned Chiro.

"Why even give him an advance?" asked Hideki. "Why not just beat him now?"

"Everyone on him!" screamed Nanno.

Right after Nanno's scream, Kaname slapped Kaito hard again, the twins practiced all the kung-fu moves they knew on (not so) poor Kaito and Nanno stabbed Kaito so hard in the stomach with his rod that Kaito flew up to the ceiling.

Yuuki, who until now had been quiet, went to sit down beside Juuri and took her hands in her own.

"Juuri?"

But Juuri only turned away and focused on the details of the parquet instead.

"Aren't you going to beat him up too?" asked Kenta to Hideki.

"No, I don't really have an interest in making him suffer physically and immediately. Aren't you going to give him a hand?"

"Why would I risk myself into this? Furthermore, this is fun to watch."

Chiro and Isao also began to hit Kaito.

"Didn't you want to kill him, Chikao?" asked Hiro. "You almost bit off his hand before…"

"I want to beat him up myself." replied Chikao between clenched teeth.

It was at this moment Kazuki stepped in the room.

"Can I join?" asked he timidly and the others nodded.

Chikao took a step back. Kazuki walked towards Kaito and pressed two fingers on a place on his neck, making his whole body flinch and he fell on the floor in a heap.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Chiro confusedly and looked down at Kaito's body who still flinched now and then.

"I hit some of his nerves." answered Kazuki. "Don't worry, the chance of him having a stroke is only 62%. He'll be fine…"

"Well, now that this is done... what else were we supposed to discuss?" asked Hatsuharu. "Because it feels like we forgot to address something important here…"

"What are you going to do with the child?" asked Isuzu and abruptly turned her head towardrs Juuri.

"I…"

"It'll be an abortion." cut Kaname. "Juuri, you're not allowed to have this child, do you hear me?"

"If I can say something there, it's…"

"Not. Now. Again Yuuki !"

"You can't force her, Kaname-sama." said Aidou.

"Of course I can, I'm her father."

"Aha, so it's because of the kid you were beating Kaito." said Kazuki and everyone looked at him.

"He wasn't here when Juuri told us about the baby." commented Takuma.

"Did you already know about this?" asked Yuki confusedly.

"Yes." replied Kazuki. "I have known for almost four weeks now."

Everyone went quiet.

"The foetus is four weeks old." commented Aidou.

"How come you knew about this?" wondered Isuzu.

" _Mom_ worked as a midwife before she went on a long term medical leave." answered Kazuki. "I know if a woman is pregnant by looking at her."

Everyone went quiet again.

"So, what do we do?" asked Takuma.

"an abortion, and we don't talk about this anymore." replied Kaname. "The end."

"You can't decide for me!" exclaimed Juuri.

"You don't even know what you want to do yourself."

"Yes, I know. I will have this child."

"Do the two of you realize what this implies?"

 _"I_ don't want it, just so you know." said Kaito.

"It doesn't matter what you two think." said Nanno and looked angrily at Kaito and Kaname. It doesn't either matter what a scandal this can turn into! It's Juuri's body, no one else's! She decides what will be done and you have no other choice than to accept it. You may be "the king of vampires" Kuran, but you're not the ruler of life!"

"Nanno is right" said Hiro and forced himself to sit up. "We all decide over our own lives, but until the kid comes out of her, she will decide over it's life. This is something you can't decide over. Now you're not the king, but a father and soon grandfather. Your position in the society has nothing to do with this."

"Stay outside of this." whispered Chikao so that only Hiro could hear."

"I will keep it." repeated Juuri with a more assured voice. "Let me become a mother."

"And what do you think you will do once the child is born? How will you pursue your studies? How will you face our society?"

"Maybe we could take advantage of it to marry them." asked Yuki. "And I don't either understand why it has to be such a big problem, as they would eventually have had children soon after their marriage."

"Do you know how much more work this will give us? Like we already didn't have enough to do!"

"I think I agree with Yuuki-chan actually." admitted Takuma.

"Alright!" exclaimed Kaname. "But I have one condition: this isn't to be spread too widely!"

"Will there be a marriage?" asked Kazuki and began to suck on his index finger.

"Rather an official ceremony under another motive." said Kaname.

"Can I come?" asked Kazuki and stared down at the floor like a little kid asking for a cookie.

Kaname sighed in annoyance and looked at Yuuki.

"I suppose everyone here can come." said hon. "It wouldn't be especially funny if there's five persons left here while everyone else is partying."

"How nice." said Nanno and clapped his hands. "I love marriages."

"Then I suppose this is over." said Kaname and walked away coldly.

"Nice… woohoo!" said Hiro jokingly and coughed. "Can I get a little help now? I was attacked as you remember."

"You seem awfully cheerful considering the situation." said Chiro suspiciously.

"I have a good reason for it." said Hiro and smiled widely at him. "I'll explain later…"

Chikao raised up his palm to his face and bit into his wrist before holding it out to Hiro. Needless to say everyone was very shocked.

"Here." said Chikao but Hiro only shook his head.

"Thanks but it's not necessary." said he. "I heal pretty fast…"

"I insist." said Chikao. "I promise not to bite back."

Hiro laughed.

"Alright." said he before he began to lick the blood. "Euw, this tastes awful…"

"It's just because you're not a vampire." said Nanno.

"When did you two become so good friends?" asked Takuma suspiciously.

"Hiro grows on people like beetleweed." said Chiro.

"Juuri, can you come with me a moment?" asked Aidou.

"Sure… why?"

"To run a few tests and set up schedules and such."

"Alright…"

Juuri stood up to follow Aidou

"Can I come?" wondered Yuki.

"Later. But Kaito is welcome." replied Aidou and left the room.

"Never." said Kaito but Aidou couldn't hear him anymore .

"I'm not done with you by the way." warned Chikao and removed his arm from Hiro when he was sure that Hiro was done. "Just wait for it Kaito."

"I don't see what you have to do with this." replied Kaito.

"Your fucking attitude and behaviour." said Chikao. "Someone has to put you in your place. How would you have felt if someone else had done the same thing with Juuri? Do you even have any sympathy at all?"

"Will I have to hear about this kid for a long time?"

"Yes it's your kid! Or will you do like mom and run away!?"

"I don't want to have anything to do with it."

"It shows that you're Sara Shirabuki's son…"

"Chikao…" said Hiro with a weak voice and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You certainly have more in common with her than you thought Kaito." said Chikao and laughed. "Tell me, why aren't you with her right now and plan how you family will die?"

Chikao didn't care that he had gone way too far. He didn't have the time to react when Kaito came and punched him as hard as he could.

"Don't talk about her!"

"Don't be her then!"

So another punch landed on Chikao. And a second, and a third… Finally Chikao got up and began to fight back.

"She left because of you!" exclaimed Chikao.

Finally he said it, what he unconsciously had thought for several years. But it also made Kaito hit him more and harder.

"Take it back!" screamed Kaito.

"It's true." replied Chikao and punched back even harder.

"It's enough now!" screamed Takuma and had to use his powers to tear the brothers apart. But the power he used didn't seem to be enough because Kaito jumped on Chikao again and both fell down on the floor and continued to punch each other.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Nanno and slammed his rod hard against the floor.

This caused everyone there (except for Nanno) to fly across the room in different directions. Chikao landed by the door and Kaito got stuck in the chandelier.

"For fuck's sake Nanno." said Chiro from under Isao's body. "Get off of me fatty!"

"Hard when you've got one of the sofas and Takuma over you." replied Isao angrily.

"I'm sorry." said Takuma and got up before he put the sofa back in its initial place, still with the help of his powers.

"Nanno is the one who should apologize." said Hiro angrily and crawled from under the sofa he recently had been laying upon. "How did I even get here?"

"Like I said earlier." said Isao and got up. "Nanno is fucking impossible…"

Takuma unhooked Kaito from the chandelier and let him fall on the floor.

"And now boys." said Takuma to his sons and put his hands on his hips. "Chikao, go to your room. And you Kaito, hurry to Juuri and apologize for this! How do you think she feels?!"

"I'd rather die." said Kaito and walked away with angry steps.

"You're turning your back on your responsibilities! You coward!" called Chikao after him.

"Chikaooo…" said Takuma, whose patience had reached its limits. "JUST BE QUIET AND GO TO YOUR ROOM! IMMEDIATELY!"

"What a drama." said Chiro and stood up. "Kaito is an asshole and Chikao has serious problems."

"Be quiet Suoh. No one needs to hear your opinion either."

"It's not an opinion." said Chiro and left the room. "IT'S A FACT!"

"It doesn't matter at all! Gosh, I need to break something." said Takuma and ran one hand over his face.

"Okay." yawned Hiro. "I'm probably going to search for Chiro."

Hiro walked away from the room and Nanno and Isao whispered to each other before they also walked away.

"Does anyone know where those two always disappear off to?" asked Yuuki.

"No, and I don't want to know either. Best if I go to check on Chikao." sighed Takuma also left the room.

"Are you alright Kazuki-kun?" asked Isuzu when she saw him crawl out from under an armchair.

Hatsuharu looked at her with a weird look. Did she say Kazuki _-Kun_?

"Yes I'm fine Isuzu-sama." replied Kazuki but stared sadly at his finger. "I happened to bite myself though. Stupid vampire teeth."

"That happens sometimes." replied she with a small smile.

Hatsuharu frowned. " _Did she just smile?"_

"Nanno is really special." said Kazuki and looked at the direction from where Nanno disappeared. "In a good way I mean."

"He's a weird old man. But you didn't get more hurt than this, that's good."

"I never said it hurt." said Kazuki. "I meant that I accidentally spilled blood on the armchair and floor."

"Don't you feel any pain?"

"I don't know." answered Kazuki. "I suppose pain is not something negative for me like it is for, for me it's just like any other normal feeling… but more confusing. It's hard to explain."

"We should probably go soon, we have a couple of things to do." said Hatsuharu.

"Coming. Did you already do your homework Kazuki-Kun?"

"Yes, I have, Isuzu-sama."

Isuzu's face brightened.

"Could you help me then?"

"What do you need help with?" asked Kazuki and began to suck on his finger again.

"Hum… History, geometry, japanese and physics."

"That was many subjects." commented Kazuki without removing his finger from his mouth.

"And can you help me with them?"

"If I'm not a nuisance then I suppose it's alright." replied Kazuki.

"How nice, in this case you're welcome to us!" said Isuzu and grabbed Kazuki's arm to drag him towards the empty temporary classroom.

Hatsuharu frowned again and followed them but held himself at a good distance from Kazuki. There was definitely something off with that guy and no one nor nothing would change Hatsuharu's opinion on that. And especially not now when Kazuki got Isuzu to smile.

* * *

 **Alright, that was chapter 25! as usual, review if you like, don't review if you don't want to, you know what to do.**


	28. Chapter 26: After the drama

**Yeah, here's chapter 26, so enjoy! :)**

 **-L**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Hiro thought a lot about whether it was a good idea to visit Chikao or not. He wanted to see the older Ichijo brother was but felt a little worried that Chikao was still angry. Hiro also had some questions he wanted answers too. Like why Chikao got so angry, why he glared at Chiro when he came too close and why Chikao had given him blood. _"Sure, Kaito and Chikao have quarrelled a lot so maybe it's something private between the two that made Chikao so angry? Chikao might not want Chiro close because Chiro has said a bit of inappropriate stuff again? And maybe he just gave me blood to be a good friend or to annoy Kaito? Probably both"._

Finally he decided to visit the furious blonde. He went to Chikao's room and knocked on the door.

"Chikao-kun!" he shouted through the door. "It's Hiro! Can I come in?"

Hiro heard how Chikao moved in there and wondered if he would even get an answer.

"Is there just you out there?" asked Chikao through the door with a weak voice. "No Chiro?"

"No Chiro" answered Hiro, laughing. "Just Hiro. So can I come in?"

"The door is open." answered Chikao and Hiro went into the room and closed the door after himself.

Chikao laid on the bed with his face buried in his pillow: Hiro could not help to laugh.

"Chikao darling, I and your dad have discussed your behavior." Hiro said with a motherly voice.

"Not mom now!" replied Chikao with a whining voice and Hiro was relieved that he was playing along.

"Yes now young man!" exclaimed Hiro and went to him. "You don't pinch others!"

"But Mom! He deserved it!"

"Trust me my son" began Hiro, placing his hands on his hips. "I was also angry when I found my and your father's gayporn in his room, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be pinched between the legs with a stapler…"

"It's softer than the punishment you gave me!"

"We just brought up the birds and the bees with you!"

"In the end, there was barely any birds left!"

"SOME BIRDS RATHER STICK OTHER BIRDS THAN BEES!

"IF THE WORLD WAS IN YOUR FASHION, EVERYONE WOULD HAVE THE STINGERS IN EACH OTHER!"

Both burst out in laughter and Hiro jumped on Chikao's back. Chikao in his turn, tied his hands around Hiro's body and rolled over so that he laid on top of him.

"You're crushing me!" complained Hiro and tried to get free, but without success.

"You tried to crush me first" replied Chikao, laughing.

"But I'm small!" exclaimed Hiro and Chikao laughed even louder.

Chikao rolled off Hiro so that they laid next to each other and breathed like both had run a marathon... or had had sex, they were in bed after all. _"NO SUCH THOUGHTS WHEN HIRO IS CLOSE!"_ Chikao rolled over on his side, looking at Hiro.

"What are you doing here, Hiro?" asked he with a faint voice and Hiro stared at him confused.

"What do you mean? To see you're okay, of course…"

"But I was the one who did most damage. " said Chikao, and could not help being a little overjoyed about it.

"Just because one's words have the most weight does not mean that the person who says them is completely free from pain." replied Hiro, clapping Chikao's shoulder. "Moreover, it's much easier to go to a friend and make him feel better than going to someone who beat you up and help him."

"Sure." replied Chikao and laughed. "I see that all your wounds are healed."

"Yes." answered Hiro with a smile. "It seems so."

The happy moment was shortened when the same sadness as before gathered in Chikao's stomach. Hiro looked weirdly at him.

"What is it now?" he asked worriedly.

" _ **He loves the slut…"**_

"Thank you for defending me there." said Hiro suddenly, which burst Chikao's dark thought bubble. "I hope I did not destroy their relationship now..."

"Don't think too much about it" said Chikao, ruffling Hiro's hair. "If their love is genuine, it'll resist everything."

Chikao immediately regretted he said that. If Hiro did really like Juuri, it would only hurt him more... but at the same time he wanted Hiro to get over her, didn't he? To his surprise, Hiro smiled a genuine smile.

"You're probably right," said he, rolling off the bed before he got up. "I' don't look forward to the awkward silence that will haunt us until this is over."

"Same here but ... but Hiro." said Chikao and sat up. "Are you okay with this?"

Hiro looked at him confusedly.

"Okay with what exactly?" asked he and Chikao hesitated.

"No it ... it's nothing." answered he and laid down again. "Thank you for coming to see if I was okay."

Once again Hiro showed his sweet smile.

"That's what friends are for." said he before leaving the room.

It felt like someone had thrown a stone through Chika's stomach. **Friends.** _Why just_ **friends?**

Kenta stood with one hand in his pocket and knocked on the door. He rather wanted to have an explanation of what happened. He waited but received no response. He knocked again and entered the room.

"Get out." said the person who sat there.

"It's just me." answered Kenta.

He went further into the room until he saw the person as he wanted to see. He sat on the cold floor, in front of the window, with its back leaning against the bed. Kenta sat down beside him and began to stare outside the window.

"What the hell got into you, really?" asked he after several minutes of silence.

He still didn't get an answer.

"I acknowledge that Chikao went too far… but why did you react like that?"

"How did you want me to react?"

They fell silent again before Kenta asked another question:

"How do you really feel?"

"So damn fucked up." replied Kaito. "I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Let's take each thing separately then." suggested Kenta. "Why do you hate Hi ... the prefect so much? You almost killed him!"

It took a few minutes before for Kaito to answer.

"From the beginning I saw that he liked Juuri…"

"And...?"

"And I suppose I got a little scared when I saw that he had some effect on her..."

"And why did you react like you recently did when Juuri told you?"

"I just got so scared ... I'm not ready for this." answered Kaito, taking his head in his hands.

"Juuri is probably not ready either. But try to think about this." said Kenta and stood up. "How can you fix things? How can you make it up to Juuri? And how can you clear up the situation? Because it's _your_ baby too." reminded Kenta before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey." said Kenta after sitting quietly for ten minutes.

He got no reaction from the person he was talking to.

"Hey Hideki, I'm talking to you." tried he again.

"Mh?" uttered Hideki without lifting his head from his book.

"You already knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"That Juuri was ... is pregnant."

"That's… my little secret!" smiled Hideki.

"You can at least tell me, we're cousins!"

"No, sorry! I'm not answering! And you? Have you talked with Kaito? What did you say?"

"Not much." answered Kenta, shrugging his shoulders. "He seemed to be quite confused too."

Hideki sighed very deeply and closed his book.

"Soooo fucking much drama…"

Kenta looked at him shocked.

"What? What did I say now?" wondered Hideki.

"No, nothing… it's just that it's not like you to swear…"

"This whole thing is so damn overdramatized, it's getting on my nerves! Especially Kaname and Kaito! They really acted like... like... like two _monsters…_ "

Kenta stared at Hideki for a while and did not really know what he should say or if he even should say anything at all.

"...I didn't know you had been so affected by this…"

"Affected?! I'm furious!" bursted Hideki. "My best friend got pregnant, her boyfriend is such a coward that he just dumped her right away and accused - and almost killed - Hiro, and Kaname behaves like he had _all the_ rights over Juuri and the life of the coming child!"

"When you see it that way…" commented Kenta and immediately regretted that he opened his mouth.

Fortunately, Hideki did not seem to care about him so much at the moment. He was more busy walking back and forth in the room and planning a painful death for Kaito.

"I've been thinking about one thing." began Kenta. "Juuri... you're in love with her, aren't you?"

Hideki stopped in front of Kenta and stared at him for a while.

"I hold her in very high esteem, but she's just a really close friend." answered he after a short reflection.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Really. Don't you believe me?"

"Mmh…" uttered Kenta in a skeptical way.

"Where did your parents disappear off to by the way?" asked Hideki to change the subject.

"They're at work of course."

"The same as Senri and Rima then…"

"Mmh…"

They fell silent again and Hideki went to stand against the wall instead.

"How should we put our love birds together again then?" asked he after a few minutes.

"Let them be for a while." whined Kenta.

"We don't have much time before us. If Juuri is really serious with her decision, they will be married within the next three months."

"Why the next three months?"

"Because Kaname-sama probably wants to hurry up to marry them before Juuri's pregnancy shows too much. Additionally, it takes time to organize a wedding, no matter how much you hurry. We have to inform the vampire council and get their permission, book a local because I doubt Takuma wants to host it here, staff for the ceremony itself, order and buy a freaking heap of things, plan the party etc. And in our case, buy baby supplies in advance, because I dono't think Kaname will let her go outside after the fourth month. And when I say the fourth month, I expect it to be just one child and a small one."

"True... But let them be alone for a while."

"Okay…"

Hideki walked out of the room and towards his own room. _"Sorry Kenta ... But I don't think I' should let them be alone."_ The plan _P.K.J.T.A.F.A.A.C_ ( _put Kaito and Juuri together again fast and at all costs)_ phase one could start now. Anyone who would have seen Hideki's evil smile and been able to read his thoughts right now would have been terrified and called the asylum right away. You could almost see the devil's horns and tail grow out of his body.

When he opened the door to his room, he found Juuri as expected. She sat down with her knees against her chest and really looked regretful of what had happened. Hideki approached her and crossed his arms before taking the most serious expression he had.

"It's no use to look like that now or to feel bad about everything that may have happened. What is done is done and there's unfortunately no return."

Juuri didn't answer, and just looked sadder instead.

"How did it go?" wondered he and sat down on the bed.

"What?"

"With my father. How did it go?"

"He said that everything he could analyze looked good so far and that I was to come back in five days."

"You can change your mind, you know."

Juuri shook her head and grabbed the piece of shirt that covered her belly.

"I want this… But I'm so scared…"

Hideki looked at her with suffering eyes before embracing her for a hug.

"It will be fine… everything will go fine." comforted he and stroked her hair.

He took advantage of the situation to put her to sleep and laid her down like a porcelain doll. He then grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her body before whispering to her:

"Forgive me, but you need it."

He then silently got up and left her alone.

"We're back!" announced Kaien as he entered the room with Zero.

Yuuki jumped in surprise and turned towards them.

"Hello." greeted she and tried to look relaxed. "How did it go?"

"Good." answered Kaien. "But we had to take care of some… obstacles on the way."

"What happened?" asked Zero, looking at Yuuki.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem ... upset about something."

"Has something happened with Kaname again?"! Exclaimed Kaien.

Zero looked sharply at him. _Again_?!

"No, it's just…"

Yuuki looked down at the ground and back at them again.

"Come with me, it'll be calmer in the kitchen."

They went down to the now empty kitchen and sat down at the table while Yuuki served them each a cup of coffee.

"Has anyone died or...?" wondered Zero.

"At the contrary." replied Yuuki, shaking her head. "Juuri has gotten pregnant."

The silence that followed was ... difficult to describe. Zero and Kaien melted down the new while Yuuki attentively looked at them. It was the headmaster who reacted first.

"Yuuki, such jokes are not funny. Besides, you know April 1st is over." said he like he was talking to the little girl Kaname had brought to him twenty-five years ago.

Yuuki stared back at him with a serious look. The headmaster's smile disappeared immediately.

"Are you serious?! Do you mean that…"

"What the hell is the problem with your family really?!" exclaimed Zero and facepalmed.

"I'm going to be a great-grandfather!" smiled Kaien.

"Does Kaname know about this?"

"Yes, everyone knows. He is furious." replied Yuuki.

"How far along is she?"

"Four-five weeks…"

"So there's still some time to decide what to do…"

-I was suspecting something. She always felt ill and went up extra late lately. It didn't feel normal.

"I didn't notice anything." said Kaien.

"I am her mother. I pay more attention to these things. But I hope she realizes everything that having children means. I don't want her to feel that the child has ruined her life or the child to feel like his mother does not love him. That would be terrible."

"She can only blame herself if that happens." said Kaname and the room suddenly felt very cold.

"When did you get here?"

"Right now."

He did not say another word and served himself a cup of coffee as well. One could clearly feel his anger in the air.

"Why are you getting so upset with this?"

"She is still a child herself, she is not mature enough to become a mother."

"I wasn't either? She'll mature when she gets the child, I promise."

"But if she does not?"

"Then I suppose we'll have to take the parents' role again until she or Kaito takes their responsibility."

"Don't count on me." said Kaname, and exited the kitchen.

"How do you do to stay with him?" wondered Zero with a low voice so that Kaname would not hear him.

"Sometimes I wonder too ... But I still love him nonetheless."

"Where is Juuri right now?" asked the headmaster.

"I don't know. You'll have to look for her. She may still be with Aidou."

"Are you listening Isuzu-sama?" wondered Kazuki after having explained the history homework twice.

"Mh? Sorry, I'm not really concentrated." apologized Isuzu and lifted her pen from the paper.

"Maybe you need an easier way to remember important facts." suggested Kazuki.

"How do you mean?" asked she.

"Well, I myself memorize facts easily, Isuzu-sama. But sometimes it takes a formula or a rhyme to remember things."

Kazuki opened the history book ten pages back (at the beginning of the chapter) and put her notebook next to it.

"First, I need to find a way to keep your concentration in the right direction."

Kazuki looked down at the ground with red cheeks for a few seconds before taking the hand Isuzu held her pen in. She looked at him in surprise but his gaze was fixated on the book.

"If I touch you, you'll be able to focus more on the present... or something like that." murmured he, bringing her hand to the notebook.

His hand was unusually warm for a vampire and it was covered in thin white lines. Vampires do not usually have scars, but nothing about Kazuki surprised her anymore. The only thing that was surprising was that the scars probably came from fighting and Kazuki seemed more like a voluntary punchball than a tough enemy.

"So our task is to read these pages about the war that lasted for three years and then mention at least three causes and at least three consequences." explained he a little louder while drawing a circle in the notebook with her hand.

"Why are you drawing a circle?" asked she but ignored eye contact.

Both held with their right hand so Kazuki sat half behind her with his face near her neck. In most cases she would have beat him up for daring being so close to her throat but he showed no signs that he was going to bite her. Furthermore, she felt unusually calm and safe.

"In this circle you will write reasons and you can easily find reasons if you look through the headlines. There are often clues." he explained. "Which takes us to the next part, remembering the information you are reading."

He pointed his lightly blue finger on a thick printed headline.

"This title has to do with famine, so it may have something to do with the war… Isuzu-sama?"

Without noticing, her gaze had gotten stuck on his hand that was around hers. Kazuki sighed and she forced herself to not laugh at how sweet it sounded for someone like him.

"I guess I'll have to play the puppet master to make you concentrate better... it worked when my sister helped me."

Before she could ask what he meant (and for more information about the mysterious sister) he placed himself behind her and grabbed her hands. She was almost sitting on his lap. He was stronger than he looked.

"You're lucky my brother is not around, Kazuki." she said with lightly rosy cheeks (luckily he could not see it).

"Thinking about his hostility towards me, I'm always lucky when he's not nearby?" asked Kazuki confused.

There was no point in trying to explain what she meant. Kazuki would still still not understand or go away with a red face. And she really needed help with the homework.

"Yes, I guess." replied she.

Kazuki helped her to find out some facts that she wrote inside the ring.

"Good, now we'll look for consequences and write them here." said he, drawing another circle around the first one. The inner circle comes before the outermost circle."

He wrote some consequences in the outermost circle.

"If you want you can draw lines between those who belong together and you can also…" Kazuki drew lines from the outermost circle outwards. "Turn it into a cute little sun."

Isuzu could not help laughing, but her laughter quieted pretty fast.

"You're really the least vampire-like vampire I've ever met." said she. "No vampire likes the sun."

"I see nothing wrong with the sun just because it hurts us." said Kazuki, looking outside the window. "For the majority of all living things, the sun is a symbol of life."

"A symbol of life?"

"Creatures from the light are dependent on its heat and radiation. But it symbolizes life in another way, too much and too little of the sun can cause major damage. For example, if we take a plant. What does plants need to survive?"

"Water and sun of course." answered Isuzu. "Thought this was history homework…"

"A plant may die of too little sun." continued Kazuki. "But it can also dehydrate with too much sun. A human, or vampire, works the same way. Too much of life can hurt as much as too little of life. Do you understand?"

"I think I do." replied she. "But it seems a bit far-fetched…"

Kazuki turned to look at her again. Their faces were very close to each other. A little too close.

"Maybe it is." replied Kazuki with a low voice. "But you see parallels in almost everything when you have a lot of time to think."

Suddenly, he pushed her lightly and sat down in front of her instead. It hurt a little on the inside, but before she could ask why he did that, her twin entered the room. Aha, that explained the matter. Good hearing.

"How is it going?" questioned Hatsuharu suspiciously with his arms crossed.

"It goes well even though she has difficulties concentrating on what I'm saying." answered Kazuki nonchalantly and began to bite on his thumbnail.

"Doesn't everyone have that problem with you?" asked Hatsuharu and Isuzu rolled her eyes.

"Wasn't that unnecessary?" asked she and stood up. "Thanks for the help Kazuki."

She picked up her things and followed her brother out of the room before Kazuki could answer.

* * *

 **So, you know the rhyme: Review, don't review, do whatever you like as long as it's positive or/and constructive. See ya for chapter 26, Bye!**


	29. Chapter 27: WHAT!

**So, here's chapter 27... Enjoy!**

 **-L**

* * *

"Did you have time to think properly now?" asked Hideki when he entered the room and walked to the bed where Juuri sat.

"You forcefully put me to sleep!" complained Juuri and crossed her arms.

"Because I thought you needed it." replied Hideki and put a tray on the night table. "How long have you been awake?"

Juuri shook her head and looked at the tray Hideki had put down.

"What's this?" asked she.

"Your... Ehm... Dinner... -ish…"

"I'm not hungry."

"You still have to eat something. You need it." said Hideki and sat down beside her.

"I don't want to."

"Think of your... child." began he. "It needs nourishment to develop…"

"Like I care!" exclaimed Juuri. "I never asked to get a child so early! I had never planned to ruin my life! It was never meant to be like this!" yelled she and burst out crying.

Hideki sighed and hugged her. But he immediately realized it was a bad idea to have his nose so close to her neck. Her blood smelled so enticing, he only wanted to drive his teeth into her throat and empty her of her blood. His eyes started to glow red and he prepared to bite her when he realized what he was doing. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on something else instead, like her long beautiful hair, or her shaking body against him, but it only made him want her even more.

"Maybe you never asked for it…" Hideki slowly began. "But it happened and you can not change it. You can only choose which direction your life will take. Either you become a mother and marry Kaito, or you abort it and we forget that this ever happened. These are the only possible alternatives."

As he finished his sentence, he felt how tight Juuri held onto his shirt.

"I'm not strong enough to go through an abortion." replied she. "But I know it's definitely too early for me to have a child. And what will the society think about me if I keep it?"

"That shouldn't matter at all." said Hideki, and took a little distance. "The important thing is what _you_ want. Look at me." ordered he and lifted her chin before realizing it was (yet) a bad idea.

Her eyes shone so much, and her face was so wet, and her lips trembled so much, he just wanted to kiss her and wipe away all the tears. But now was not the moment to get lost in his thoughts, so he pushed his lust for her in a corner of his head and continued his sentence:

"I ask you again. What do _you_ want to do? Do you want to get rid of this parasite, or do you want to keep the baby and give it a chance to live?"

Juuri looked down for a minute and lifted up her gaze again.

"I want to keep it." she replied.

"Well." said Hideki. "Why are you still asking yourself so many questions then?"

Instead of answering, Juuri stared back into his brown eyes before averting her gaze. She didn't really know herself. Hideki finally released her chin and wiped her face dry. Then he took the bowl and chopsticks that rested on the tray and handed them to her with a gentle smile.

"Eat now." said (ordered) he and Juuri nodded. "It's soba. You love it, I believe."

"Thanks." Juuri whispered before she began to eat.

* * *

Later, when Hideki returned after leaving the tray in the kitchen, he began to look for a shirt (or something similar) that Juuri could wear to sleep.

"Hideki…"

"Mh?"

"Is there no problem with me sleeping here? Aren't you sharing rooms with Kenta? Won't I disturb?"

"Is it only now you think about it?" laughed Hideki and handed her a white T-shirt. Don't worry, I've talked to him, he'll be okay. You can sleep in my bed, I'll borrow Kenta's. You can change in there." he said, pointing at a door in the wall behind him.

Juuri nodded and stood up. As soon a she closed the door, he sighed in relief and fell backwards on Kenta's bed. _"What did I think when I told her yes?! Now I'm stuck with her for a whole day! ...on the other hand, I knew it very well... "_ His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open again.

"Mmh... It's free now…" said Juuri.

 _"Why does she sound so embarrassed?"_ He understood when he saw her. Her... or no, _his_ shirt was way too short, it merely covered her buttocks and the fabric on her breasts was very stretched (at least he thought). Hideki now also understood why Kaito sometimes bought shirts that were a tad too big for him.

"Hm…" said Juuri. "Hideki?"

"Yes?!" exclaimed he when he realized that he was staring.

"It's available now…"

"Ah, thank you very much."

He quickly took his things and hurried to disappear behind the door to hide his red cheeks.

 _"I won't manage a whole day with her... Not like this... I'm going to jump on her... She looks so cute with this shirt... No Hideki, stop! Everything is good, you will not jump on her. You're just friends, remember? JUST friends... There will not happen anything between you... So breathe in and relax!"_ But he could not help his throbbing heart, the redness of his cheeks, or the blood that rushed down to his private parts. _"That's enough ! Stop thinking about her like that!"_

When he went back into the room, Juuri was already laying in the bed, to his big relief. He pulled together the thick dark curtains and checked that the daylight would not come through them before he finally went to his own bed. But he did not lay down for more than five minutes before Juuri called his name.

"What is it?" asked he with a whining tone.

"Are you asleep?"

"Obviously not if I answer... what do you want?"

"Can you come?"

"What?"

"Can you come here?" repeated she." To sleep next to me?"

This would be a long day... He sighed, but accepted nonetheless and laid down on the edge of the bed, as far away from her as he could.

"I have a rule." he warned. "You're not allowed to not sleep on the other half of the bed."

"But the bed is too small! I won't fit!"

"Hey, this was _my_ bed from the beginning, the sun will soon rise, I'm tired and I want to sleep! So now you keep quiet and do as I say or sleep on the floor, pregnant or not, pureblood or not! Understood?"

"You know that you're supposed to treat me with as much respect as you treat my parents, right?"

"This is my least problem right now. And I've known you for too long to treat you like a true pureblood. So now you obey me or I promise I'll execute my threats." he said, pulling the blanket towards him.

Another five minutes later, he heard her again:

"Hideki…"

"Another word and I kick you down from this bed." he warned.

"But…"

"I don't care what it is, now you shut up and let me sleep, OK?"

"Okay." said Juuri, turning around.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach gently. She had a child inside of her. It felt so... unreal in a way. Okay, right now it was not bigger than a seed, but she nevertheless felt that she had to protect it. But at the same time she felt so scared...

She immediately opened her eyes again when she felt two arms embracing her and a strong upper body against her back.

"You're across the border." she said.

"Do I really need to remind you that this is my bed?"

"It's unfair."

"Life is unfair... Sorry for screaming at you. You can take as much space as you like. And…"

"What?"

"If you need blood then... feel free to take from me." he offered. "Sleep tight now."

"Thank you for everything." she smiled, although he could not see it.

"You're welcome."

Juuri turned around in his arms and curled into a ball against him. Hideki closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. The smell of her blood blended with that of her skin and hair, and took over his mind completely. It was almost too much to stand. Especially with her body against him, her perfect shapes and curves that he felt under his hands, her... _"Stop it Hideki! It's enough now! She came here just because she needed comfort! "_ It hurt inside a little bit to realize it. _"I should just give up... I have no chance with her anyway... She's Kaito's... And now she's bearing his child too..."_

"Hideki? What is it?"

Juuri's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How do you mean?"

"You seem tense…"

"What? No, I'm fine…"

He interrupted himself when he saw Juuri's red eyes.

"Do you already need blood again?" he asked.

Juuri nodded and next thing he knew she had turned him on his back and was sitting on him now. She tilted his head to gain better access to his neck and bit him without losing a second. He felt happy to give her her blood, but at the same time a little embarrassed because it made it so easy for her to access his thoughts and feelings. So he just laid still while she drank from him, focusing on filtering the information she could have access to. When she was done, she lifted her head and laid back against him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." replied Hideki, holding his neck.

He wiped up the blood she had forgotten around her mouth and put his arm around her before finally closing his eyes.

But their eyes were not closed for a very long time.

* * *

"GAY GATHERING!" yelled someone (clearly Isao) after the front door flew up.

Juuri was the first to jump out of bed and leave the room. Hideki was still in shock.

Although Hiro and Chiro did absolutely not appreciate what Isao shouted, they knew that it was an emergency. So they were the first to meet Isao and ... Nanno (?) At the exit.

"Oh, Isao." said Hiro, scratching his chin. "Is that Nanno?"

"Or is it your offspring?" asked Chiro.

Beside Isao, there was no longer a scary adult with aggressive tendencies, but a little child who sucked on his thumb and held hard on Isao's leg (because he himself only had one leg). Isao held Nanno's fake leg in one hand and had the other hand on the boy's shoulder.

It's Nanno." answered Isao with a sigh. "But he doesn't know."

"What happened to him?" exclaimed Hiro terrified. "He can't be older than 3!"

Nanno laughed and fell on his knee before he crept away from them.

"Come back!" called Isao and ran after the brat.

Hiro and Chiro looked at each other confusedly before they hurried after them but stopped when they saw something exceptional. Except that Nanno had lost his fake eye, he had managed to tie Isao's hands and feet with the cover of one of the sofas.

"Yeah that's right, he learned to fight long before he learned to talk." commented Hiro and Nanno giggled and clapped his hands.

"Help me!" asked Isao but Nanno touched a nerve on his neck so he screamed and released a horrible fart.

"For fuck's sake!" exclaimed Chiro and tried to fawn away the stench while Hiro held his nose.

It was just in that moment Juuri rushed into the room. She opened and closed her eyes like a tired puppy but stared in shock when she saw the little boy beside Isao's body.

"What the?"

But she couldn't say more before her parents, the twins, Kazuki, Kaito, and Hideki entered the room. It seemed that they were not completely awake. Kaito screamed when he saw the child.

"Is that... that my... already?" stammered he and fainted.

Hatsuharu facepalmed and Kazuki began to suck on his finger (something Nanno also started to do).

"What's happening here!?" exclaimed Kaname angrily.

Yuuki fell asleep on the couch and Hideki went to stand next to Juuri.

Nanno was turned into a brat!" exclaimed Isao and struggled to get free. "Can somebody help me!?"

Kazuki crouched beside him and freed him.

"Nanno seems to have turned a couple of thousand years younger." commented Kazuki and poked at Nanno's nose.

Nanno wrinkled his face and sneezed before he started laughing again. Isao glared at Kazuki while massaging his wrists.

"Why did he not make you into a pretzel?"

"Because Kazuki also is like a child." Hiro replied. "I can't get any better explanation."

Chiro picked up Nanno.

"How did this really happen?" asked he and adjusted his grip on the child.

Isao sighed and sat down on one of the sofas.

"It started with a mission."

~ A few hours before ~

There are disadvantages and benefits with just about everything. It includes things that usually feel like the disadvantages are more (even though it is not). For example, disgusting medicine, homework or parents telling you not to do illegal things. Ask Anyone: Nanno definitely belongs to that category. Sometimes it even feels like the benefits are made-up by the feelings linking him to Nanno. That is what Isao sometimes suspected. Of course, he loved the old man (it was his uncle). But walking with him could sometimes feel like wandering with a bitchy mother-in-law or ex-wife. Both were highly unlikely because Isao had long been suspected of being (unseriously) homosexual or (seriously) somewhere on the asexual spectrum. So no wife or mother-in-law in the near future, making Isao relieved that he had no mother to disappoint. Well, back to Nanno. We leave Isao's love life for now.

"Keeping your concentration is something that exists." commented Nanno, urging Isao to look straight by pulling at his ear (again). Do I have to remind you where we are? I took calming tablets for your sake, don't make me regret it even more."

Isao rolled his eyes before they moved forward. They walked on a sandy road with few people around them. People stared like they were a bickering couple (so everyone looked awkward) but they would soon discover that the guardians were there for a reason... a reason that Isao had already forgotten.

"Ehm ... why are we here?" asked he shamefully and looked down. "I forgot."

"No, you have not." answered Nanno. "I never told you why ... don't give me that expression, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd forget it."

Again, Isao stared down at the ground. It felt both annoying and at the same time touching that Nanno knew him so well... still embarrassing.

"We're here to chase a witch." explained Nanno, without turning his eyes away from the sun that went down the horizon.

Isao crumpled his face and looked at the shorter man.

"Witches don't exi…"

Just then a woman on a broom appeared with the sun behind her. Isao first looked at her with wide eyes before glaring at Nanno.

"Fuck you."

Luckily for him, Nanno didn't seem to hear him. The witch approached them with a stereotypical witch laugh and stopped in the air just above them. Nanno raised his rod in the air.

"Come down, witch! Your witch days are over!"

The witch stopped laughing and glanced at him instead.

"But can you stop calling me that!" exclaimed she and Isao turned into a question mark. Nanno did not seem to be affected at all.

"You seemed quite fine with it the last time we talked." commented he, and her expression became more deadly.

"It was before I searched for the meaning! I'm not a damn warty magician!"

"So does it mean I can call you bitch again? Though your witching in this city has earned you the newer name."

"My name is Betsy, you asshole! You also said it was cool to carry around a caldron and a cat!"

That's when Isao chose to intervene.

"And you believed him? Nanno, is this an ex?" asked Isao skeptically and Nanno shrugged his shoulders. "How the fuck can not you know?"

"DON'T SWEAR YOU BLOODY KID!" He got in response, causing him to apologize and straighten his back.

It seemed that the witch finally noticed that Nanno was not alone.

"Who's that? Your son? Is he ours?" asked she.

"What? NO!" exclaimed poor Isao. "And how the hell can not you know if you have a child or not? I would have guessed that would mean that Nanno here doesn't have a cock, but I have seen him naked too many times by accident unfortunately. I'm his nephew."

The witch seemed to ponder for a while.

"Are you Raito's son?" asked she.

"What? Hell if I know!" answered Isao and turned towards" Nanno. Am I? No nevermind! We all three are clearly confused! Can't we just fight and then can the survivors go home? Good lord…"

The witch nodded and the broom (which Nanno probably also fooled her about) went faster and faster towards them. Fortunately, she did not seem to be very good at fighting. The only thing Nanno had to do was raise his rod a little further up in front of her to make her fly off the broom and land on her ass behind them.

"It doesn't even feel strange anymore trying to kill one of your potential exes." commented Isao. "But how did you know she would come? I didn't notice any special messages at the crime scene…"

"I didn't know until I saw her, don't be silly."

"But why did you say witch before you saw her then?"

The witch got up and took out a knife that Isao knocked out from her hands with his stick.

"Don't lose your concentration! She's more dangerous than she looks!"

"How can you know that Nanno? You don't even remember if you slept with her or not…" The witch got up.

"Are you sure you're related? Yes, you look quite alike, but you're quarrelling like an old married couple."

"Yes, we know for sure!" exclaimed Nanno. "We've done many tests and rituals to be sure! Many people have claimed to be my relatives or potential kids! Enough talking!"

It turned out that Nanno was right about her strength, the fight was more intense than what Isao had expected when he first saw her. The fight stopped occasionally to allow confusing conversations, but there was always someone who started swinging a weapon around before it escalated too much. However, it ended with a few scratches for Nanno and Isao while the witch laid bleeding to death on the ground.

-Can ... can you really l-let me d-die?" asked the witch with a weak voice.

Nanno sighed.

"We both know that the only thing I remember about you is how you got your name." replied he and she nodded, understanding.

"Are we going to end her?" asked Isao.

But before Nanno could answer, the fake witch raised her hand and shot a ray from her palm towards Nanno. The beam hit Nanno in his stomach and he flew back a few meters and landed on the ground. Isao hurried to him and got down on his knees next to the barely awake man.

"Nanno!? Are you okay!?" exclaimed Isao and grabbed his shoulders. "I thought she wasn't a real witch!"

Nanno coughed violently with his hand over his chest.

"You ... y-you s-should know m-me… by now." stammered Nanno before he fainted.

Isao released Nanno and turned towards the witch (?) to threaten her but she was already dead and a pile of green powder had taken her place. The biggest shock, however, came when he returned to Nanno and saw that a small child had taken his place.

"Fuck."

~ Back to the present ~

-Why do I find it hard to believe that it was what happened?" asked Juuri. "But at the same time could anything happen to you... But witches, really?"

"Where did your pants go?" asked Chiro and Juuri glared at him until Kaname glared at her.

Kazuki chose to say something before an uncomfortable argument broke out.

"What are we going to do with Nanno if... if the _witch_ is dead?" He asked. "If he stays like this forever, won't your organization crumble?"

"First of all." said Isao. Nanno is not the only leader, there are several groups like ours. And we don't need a babysitter to be functional... do not give me that skeptical mine, Kazuki! Then it doesn't have to be a permanent _enchantment._ We have a way to determine how long this will last."

Isao looked around in his bag and Hiro took Nanno from Chiro and put him down on the floor before grabbing Chiro and Isao and dragged them backwards with a few steps.

"What are you doing?" asked Chiro and raised one eyebrow to Hiro. "Baby-Nanno can't be a bigger bomb than the adult-Nanno and…"

He was interrupted by Nanno starting to scream and pull on his hair. Everyone else covered their ears, Isao almost dropped his bag and Yuuki fell down from the couch thanks to the shock.

"Flashbacks." said Hiro. "Memories from this age come back all at once. It happened when we were turned into children as a punishment that time, remember?"

Chiro nodded.

"Of course I do." replied he. "It was the only punishment that Nanno actually regretted and apologized for. How did you know he was going to freak out now?"

"What?"

It became harder and harder to hear each other thanks to the screams.

"I said! HOW DID YOU KNOW HE WAS GOING TO FREAK OUT NOW!?"

"His body language!"

"HIS WHAT?!

"His body language!"

"EUW YOU PERV!"

"I don't know what you heard but I said fucking BODY LANGUAGE YOU FUCKING ASS!"

Kaname ordered them to shut up so both became silent as mice... But Nanno's cries just got worse. He was about to raise his voice again when the child crawled up to Juuri and raised his arms towards her. She was just about to back away slowly but Hiro's look made her stop: _pick up the kid, or your dad will kill him._ With rigid movements she picked him up and he stopped shouting. Instead, he buried his face in her chest and cried silently. Kaname stared at her with narrow eyes before he helped Yuuki getting up from the ground and carried her like a bride on her wedding day. He turned to look at the three idiots.

"Although it feels pretty good that Renjiro is in such a low position at the moment, you have to fix this, understood?"

Hiro and Chiro nodded before Kaname disappeared with Yuuki.

"We sometimes miss how quiet it was before you came here." commented Hatsuharu.

"We often hear that." said Isao, smiling broadly when he managed to pick up some kind of little wooden instrument out of the bag. "Aha!"

He went to Juuri and put one hand on Nanno's head.

"I don't think playing the trumpet will help." commented Isuzu. "And why did he calm down because Juuri picked him up?"

"Well before Nanno turned five, he could only trust women because no woman had let him down yet." said Isao. "Can you come here and help me make him blow in this? It can determine how long this _enchantment_ last."

With suspicious steps, Isuzu walked towards them and took the "trumpet" from him. Isao took a few steps back and Isuzu put a hand on the boy's back.

"Hey there Na..."

"Namiko is a name he took just a few hundred years ago." said Isao. "So there's no point in calling him that or Nanno."

Isuzu turned towards him, annoyed.

"What should I call him then?"

"How the hell should I know? Not even he himself remembers what his first name was... I'm not even sure he even _had_ a name from the beginning. We only know fragments from his past."

Isuzu sighed and turned towards her second cousin and the boy again.

"Hey there... little one... can you be a good boy and blow in this?" asked she with a calm voice. "That would be great."

Nannu turned to her and nodded, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Hah." he answered and blew in the little instrument.

It emitted a faint sound that reminded of when you accidentally let go of a balloon that is being blown up (aka basically a fart). The sound made Nanno laugh and clap his hands. Isuzu gave the instrument to Isao again.

"What did that sound mean?" asked Isuzu.

Hideki stopped listening to the conversation then and directed all his attention to Juuri instead. She was completely in her own world with her eyes completely fixated on the child in her arms. Of course, this situation would provoke complicated thoughts and feelings. There were many possible thoughts that could flow around her head at the moment like: " _It's going to be my_ own child _in my arms soon_." or " _See how he cries, I'll never handle this_." or " _Will Kaito really faint when his own child comes?_ " Or " _Imagine if my child is as traumatised as this one_?" Or " _Will I be a good mother?_ " Or just " _Can someone take the kid away from me? He's troublesome and it's awkward to hold someone who I know is Nanno fucking Renjiro._ " Of course, he was the only one who noticed her behavior though.

"This sound means we're lucky." replied Isao. "He'll be himself in a few hours."

"This trumpet seems pretty good." commented Hatsuharu, moving forward and standing next to Isuzu. "Can we test it on Kazuki to see how long his madness will last?"

Isuzu glanced at him and hit him lightly in his chest. Kazuki didn't seem to realize it was meant as an insult.

"Would it be interesting for you to see what sound would come out of it when it comes to something that's permanent?" asked Kazuki and stopped his sore finger in his mouth.

Isao took Nanno out of Juuri's arms when he saw that the child had fallen asleep.

"Can he sleep with you, Hiro?" asked Isao with a nervous laugh.

"Because you can't be the one who explains everything to him when he wakes up?" asked Hiro.

"No, more because he will probably try to kill me because I _let this happen."_ explained Isao. "So please? Don't force me to go down on my knees."

"Go down on your knees." ordered Chiro and crossed his arms.

Isao sighed and glared at them before gently getting down on his knees to not wake Nanno.

"Please?" asked he and Chiro looked at him confused.

"Please what?" asked he. "I just heard we shouldn't force you to kneel down and I just hooked on. I wondered why you got down so easily…"

Isao sighed irritatedly and repeated his question.

"Aha, call me daddy and beg again."

That's when the twins chose to enter the conversation.

"Daddy?" repeated Isuzu confused.

"Yes, what are we going to witness?" asked Hatsuharu.

"Don't worry, there's a child around." said Chiro. "So do it."

"Fuck you." said Isao.

"Fuck you what?"

"Fuck you _daddy_. Can Nanno sleep with you?"

"Obviously, babe." answered Chiro, taking the child away from Isao. "But he'll want to kill you sooner or later, huh?"

"I prefer later." answered Isao, hurrying to get back on his legs and out of the room.

"Where does Isao sleep?" asked Isuzu.

Hiro and Chiro shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows, who knows." answered Chiro and rocked the body in his arms. "You'll sing to him then Hiro."

"Why me?"

"Because when you sing, it sounds good enough to calm down a kid... my singing voice is usually the reason kids have to be calmed down."

"Sounds like my and my sister's relationship in a nutshell." murmured Kazuki silently.

It surprised the others a little because Kazuki rarely talks about his family.

"Which one are you?" asked Chiro before he noticed that Kazuki really didn't want to talk about it.

"You can figure it out yourself." replied he, leaving the room.

"Weird." commented Chiro. "BUT it's a little standard at this time. Should we go back to the bedroom?"

"Not looking forward to wake up with Nanno." said Hiro annoyed before they also left.

Hatsuharu looked up at the ceiling.

"Out of all people and beings... why them?" asked he.

"I don't think ' _God'_ can hear you." said Isuzu.

"I think what we just saw is proof enough that God doesn't exist."

"Who are you talking to then?"

"Who knows what exists up there by now?"

"True…"

~~ Next Day ~~

The first thing Chiro felt when they woke up was the weight of a big body over his own. The first thing Chiro saw was an adult man with his thumb in his mouth who used Chiro as a teddy. The first Chiro thing heard the same adult individual who mumbled something like: "There can't be a kid because I don't have those parts... damn cannibal, eat your own toes." ...and the first thing HIRO noticed when he woke up was a screaming Nanno on top of his roommate... something that has actually happened before but now we won't dive into it.

"WHAT THE!? WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DID I SUCK ON MY THUMB; WHAS IT YOUR FAULT!? WHY ARE YOU UNDER ME!? AM I TRYING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AGAIN!?

"You chose to suck on your…"

-DON'T TRY TO CONFUSE ME BOY! WHAT'S HAPPENING!? FUCKING WINE! FUCKING WINE! I DON'T REMEMBER DRINKING BUT I DON'T REMEMBER SHIT!"

"It wasn't wine it was…"

"ISAO!" exclaimed Nanno and interrupted Hiro again.

Hiro looked at Chiro for help, but Chiro just laid and held his breath because he was way too scared to draw Nanno's anger towards him. To hold your breath was maybe not the best thing when someone is sitting on your torso. But that person is Nanno so that's understandable.

"WHERE'S ISAO!? I'LL KILL HIM! I don't remember everything but IT WAS DEFINITELY HIS FAULT!"

"Please don't kill your last relative." begged Hiro and prepared to give Chiro (whose face now started to turn blue) heart and lung rescue.

"I'M BEGINNING TO THINK THAT IT'S ENOUGH WITH ONE OF ME IN THIS WORLD!" screamed Nanno and fell off the bed as he tried to get up. Chiro took a deep breath and grabbed his shirt tightly over his chest.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Chiro and Nanno looked up at him with wide eyes.

"DON'T SWEAR YOU BLOODY KID!

Hiro gave Chiro a look that warned him not to remind Nanno that he had sworn a lot since he woke up.

"WHERE IS HE!? TIME FOR FAMILY SLAUGHTER!"

"Family slaughter?" repeated Chiro and took a deep breath. "Have you done it before, is that why Isao is your last relative?"

But Nanno just ignored him and got up.

"I'LL KILL YOU ISAO! LIKE PEOPLE BELIEVE THAT I KILLED YOUR FATHER THOUGH I DON'T REMEMBER WHO OR WHAT HE WAS!"

"What he was? What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hiro but Nanno had already left the room.

The boys looked at each other.

"Is it just me or does it feel like just more questions arise when people here mention their past?" asked Hiro.

"It feels a bit so yes."

* * *

 **So yeah... As usual, leave a review if you liked, if you disliked, explain why so we can make this better, and... well, see ya next time!**


	30. Chapter 28: Like hell I'm doing this!

**Alright, I'm pretty sorry for the long break, but I've had quite a lot of things to do over the past months. But anyway, I'm back and will try to update every or every other friday until september. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **-L**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

"Does anyone here have questions?" asked Zero after explaining the exercise.

Chiro raised his hand.

"Yes, Suoh?"

"Why do we have to study _commutative algebra_? What is it even?" asked Chiro for the third time since an hour ago.

"Because that's the level the others are at, in the first place." repeated Zero for the third time. "Second, next time I hear you complain, you'll get detention. You're warned."

"Unfair!" complained Chiro despite this and crossed his arms.

"What did I just say?" asked Zero and looked scarily at Chiro.

"But…!"

"Half an hour's detention." said Zero coldly, and resumed writing on the board. "With Kaname as a guardian."

The punishment managed to silence Chiro completely. Hideki smirked discreetly and wrote something to Juuri in the corner of his notebook. Juuri smiled as she read it and continued taking her notes. The reaction delighted Hideki. After waking up, he had done everything he could to get her in a happy mood. The night had not been easy for any of them. Juuri could not sleep because of fear and concern and had woken him over and over again with various questions, no matter how many times he had threatened to kick her out of bed. When the moon finally went up, he had not slept more than two hours in total, and Juuri was still as worried. He looked forward to handing her over to one of her second cousins. But he still wanted her to start laughing again. One thing was sure though, she would not become happier that her asshole of a fiancé was near her. Just before ending the lesson, Zero went away to get Kaname.

* * *

"Can you explain why just I would need to watch the idiot?" asked Kaname tiredly.

"Because I said you would." simply answered Zero and crossed his arms. "Furthermore, I have another job to go to, in case you forgot."

"Since when do I do as you say?"

"Since I decided you would watch Suoh."

Kaname answered nothing and continued to stare straight into Zero's eyes. Zero held back a smirk. He had managed to quiet down the mighty Kaname Kuran!

"I know you're mad, and I can understand why, even if I don't have a daughter." said Zero. "But that's a problem that only affects your family, Kuran. It's only about half an hour. After all I've done for you, you owe me at least that."

"You did it for Yuuki, not for me."

"For Yuuki, but according to _your_ plans. And no, I can't ask anyone else of the favor." added he when he saw Kaname look away in an annoyed fashion. "You won't lose anything at watching Suoh. It suffices with reminding him to keep silent until the time is up."

Kaname rolled his eyes and sighed before answering:

"Alright. But it mustn't happen again."

" _I am_ their teacher, Kuran. _I_ decide what punishment they deserve. Although it may be hard to accept…"

"Yes, yes... When does the lesson end?"

Zero glanced at his watch.

"In about five minutes."

"Alright." said Zero when he came back, followed by Kaname. "You can all give me your papers and go. Except for Suoh, you stay."

Juuri was the first to get up and leave the room, soon followed by Hideki. As she passed by Kaname, he grabbed her wrist to stop her and whispered in her ear:

"Come to our room later. Your mother and I want to talk to you in private. This time, it's too serious for you to get away with it."

Juuri did not answer, but tugged at her arm to free it and walked away. He could forget that! He would probably just yell at her and it was really the last thing she needed right now.

* * *

As she walked through the corridor, she saw Kaien walking towards her. She tried to become more discreet and walked close to the wall, but he still noticed her.

"I see you .." smiled he and stopped in front of her.

 _"Fuck."_

She bit her lip and thought for a short while about how she could escape him, but she knew there was no point in trying to fool Kaien Cross.

"What do you want?" sighed she and gave up the hope of walking around unnoticed this night.

"Oh, come on." said he with his dramatically desperate attitude. "Is this how you greet your old grandfather after not having seen him for three days? I thought your parents had raised you better…"

"What. Is. It?" asked Juuri through gritted teeth.

She was not really in the mood for any conversation right now. Kaien noticed it and put a hand on her head.

"Your mother told me. How are you?"

Juuri looked down doubtfully. It was the first time someone asked her that since yesterday and she really did not know what she could answer.

"I don't really know." she said, shaking her head. So much happened so quickly with Sara and everything and... and now so... I'm suddenly going to be a mom and... there's just so many confusing feelings... and I don't know if it's okay for me to feel this way." told she and grabbed her arm.

"I understand." said he. But why wouldn't it be ok to feel like you do? You have every right to be confused, happy or sad. Your feelings belong only to you, and it's up to everyone to decide how to react under certain circumstances. But, above all, you should not care what others think, otherwise you won't find happiness anywhere. I mean, look at me, 250 years old, former legendary vampire hunter, and yet chairman and founder of the first vampire academy! And besides, my daughter and grandchildren are vampires!" laughed he in an attempt to lift her spirits.

Juuri smiled. She had never seen her grandfather from that perspective.

"You're right. I've never thought about that…"

"You can always come to me if you need someone to talk to." assured Kaien before embracing her.

Juuri tried to thank him, but her voice didn't want to cooperate anymore. Instead, she nodded and hugged him back.

"Thank you." whispered she with teary eyes.

* * *

The problem with Chiro was not authority, but that he did not understand when a joke is to be kept or heard, or he just forgot who decided at the moment. That was something Kaname got to learn pretty fast as a babysitter... or was it detention guardian? Every time Kaname threatened Chiro, he was just silent from the fear for a few minutes before being distracted by something and becoming his usual me again.

"Do you remember when we beat up your son-in-law together?" asked Chiro while his legs stomped in a fast and quiet pace on the ground under the table. "It was a magical moment."

"He's not my son-in-law yet and be quiet!" threatened he and stared at Chiro with a chilly look.

Chiro's smile disappeared and his leg went still. It became completely quiet... for a few minutes until Chiro took a closer look at Kaname.

"Do you think that if I let my hair grow out, people will think we're related like father and son, or that I'm that embarrassing little brother? Or maybe that we're a lesbian couple? ...I hope for number two now that I'm thinking about it because nothing ill meant but I'd rather not be part a of your incest culture.

"I said be quiet, Suoh!" bellowed Kaname through gritted teeth. "I would never want to be associated with you in any way."

He grabbed Chiro's head and slammed it in the table. Of course, he did not use all his power, just enough to create a thin hole in the table. Kaname did not let go of the boy's head until his leg was still again. He sighed and leaned back so he did not have to sit so close to Chiro (who did not move). It pleased Kaname to get a few seconds of peace until Chiro once again woke up from his horror koma. Suddenly, with his head still against the bench, Chiro began to make small movements with his arms. Like he was doing something under the table. The first minutes Kaname tried to ignore him, but out of fear of how impulsive Chiro could be, he grabbed Chiro's hair again and lifted him up. Chiro blinked a few times to get used to the light that had disappeared when his face was pressed against the bench.

"Hi again Kuran!" said he happily.

"What are you doing Suoh?" asked Kaname and tried to keep calm.

Chiro pulled out his hands from under the bench and held them in front of him.

"I made a paper giraffe to you... sorry, I tried... it's hard to see what you do when... well when something covers your eyes. Literally."

"Who do you think I am for you really?" asked Kaname.

He was confused and a bit shocked because the people he threatened usually didn't do such strange things. Chiro put the strange giraffe on the table and giggled a bit.

"Are you asking from my or your perspective?" asked Chiro. "Because I wonder a bit the same thing about how you look at me. Am I an original idiot or do I remind you of any idiot before me? I wonder if your anger is directly linked to me or if it's affected by someone before me."

"I suspect you're an original idiot for many Suoh…"

"When did you receive a gift from Juuri for the last time?" asked Chiro suddenly. "Or have you never gotten a "world's best dad" mug before?"

"You're going om dangerous water Suoh." said Kaname, staring into his eyes.

He could see that it was not just light curiosity behind that question. Kaname knew everything he needed to do was to threaten again, but instead he swallowed the bite.

"I suppose it's about your father." said he. "Because you're desperately trying to find him in your mentor."

"I'm not sensitive concerning the biological aspect of my family, Kuran." said Chiro. "Because it doesn't exist. Something that should be crystal clear at this time. However, I'm more lucky than other children on one side."

They both stared at each other in silence before Kaname broke it.

"I can't imagine how you would be more lucky than any other child, Suoh."

"Because with dead parents you can at least pretend that your parents were good... but when they're alive, you can't ignore the truth."

Kaname got up and turned his back against him.

"Something is wrong with you." he said with a sigh.

Because it felt a little bit like he did not talk to the same person as before. At least it did before Chiro laughed again and had the same usual smirk again.

"Of course there is!" exclaimed he. "I'm trying to study maths with dyscalculia! If I have it or not, you can't prove. Not because you would have the patience. I was curious about a thing, is your sister-wife like you and Juuri or is she…"

"Stop talking before I erase you from our existence." interrupted Kaname and Chiro was once again stiff with terror.

But Kaname was not an idiot, he knew that this peace was also short. He really wanted to murder Zero for this.

"Do you think that Chikao and Kaito would be engaged in case if several years ago, one of them could spontaneously have children?" asked Chiro who could not drop his questions about the incest. "Would they become known as the first incest brothers? No now, when I think about it, something like this must have happened in the past without forced marriage."

"It feels like you're trying to make me kill you." said Kaname, pressing his temples to try to relieve the headache.

Which probably made it worse because he pressed too hard on sensitive places. Kaname began to wonder if he could "press away" Suoh... forever.

"I advise you to stop criticizing our society, Suoh." warned Kaname. "None of us forces you to be a part of it."

"Nanno said something like that once!" exclaimed Chiro. "But about the world, not just about a society. He was not serious, of course, he death-threatens people when he's angry…"

"Suoh." Kaname began. "The more I see you, the more I want to personally smash your face down in the table until you permanently stop talking."

"Aww personally. You have to have a place in your heart for me…"

"Stop talking."

Not long after, Zero entered the room to check how it went. Kaname got up quickly as soon as he caught sight of him.

"You. I'm going. Now." he said, hurrying to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Zero and crossed his arms. "His detention is not over yet."

"I'll soon kill you both." answered Kaname. "Or myself, because he there can certainly climb out of hell again."

Kaname disappeared and Zero looked down at Chiro who was folding a piece of paper that he had torn from his notebook.

"I do not dare asking you what you've done Suoh." said Zero. "But maybe you should be hired to torture prisoners. But what are you up to now?"

Chiro continued to fold for a few seconds before he looked up and held out another paper giraffe.

"This one was better because Kaname did not push my skull into the bench this time." explained he. "It's for you."

Zero closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Disappear from my sight. The detention is over."

"It looks like you're about to smile and would I not be here to…"

"Get lost! I said the detention is over!"

Chiro threw himself quickly over the bench and gathered his stuff and pushed them into the bag before he got up and hurried past Zero and out the door. Zero could have sworn that, despite how scared Chiro seemed to be, he quickly smirked at him. It may have been because he had to go earlier ... or he just played annoying to go earlier. No. Chiro is annoying in general. Zero just analyzed too much. He put down the giraffe on the desktop and left the room and really hoped Suoh would never get detention again because Kaname would probably never agree to be a babysitter again.

* * *

 **Yes, we had fun writing that last part XD. Or at least, I had. So, as usual, review, don't review, do whatever you please. (Haters are banned though!). See ya next chapter!**

 **-L**


	31. Chapter 29: Chikao's secret

**Chapter 29**

Chiro laughed silently to himself, but despite the calm exterior facade; he felt lucky to be alive. Playing with fire is only fun if you don't burn yourself to a crisp. But there was still plenty of time to get killed by annoying someone. Just wait for it. He wanted to go and see Hiro, but at the same time he wondered if Isao was alive. Nanno wouldnt kill him… or would he? Chiro decided to try to contact his fellow guardians, but not to see if one had killed the other, but because he thought that it might be a good laugh to hear what happened after Nanno left. With that in mind, he finally walked away from the building.

~~~Earlier, before Chiro's detention~~~

When class was over, Hiro was at least slightly irritated at Chiro for getting detention. No matter how funny the circumstances were. The reason was mainly that Hiro was left behind, not that he wanted to have detention as well. He knew that he was supposed to do his homework but decided to bother another one of his hetero life mates instead. So that's how he found himself outside of Chikao's room. Chikao seemed to only spend time there or outside to smoke (Hiro didn't know if it was because Chikao was an introvert or because of something else entirely).

"I hope you're not masturbating!" Hiro yelled, which was the only warning Chikao got before the door flew open.

Hiro found him sitting at his desk; reading something… or at least he did until the white midget broke in. At first, Chikao looked slightly confused before he smiled.

"I'm not even surprised at things you say anymore." he said.

Hiro walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He threw his books on the bed, like they had personally offended him, and walked up to the other boy.

"Is that so?" He asked, teasingly and put his hands on Chikao's shoulders from behind the chair. "That means that I have to step it up."

"God no." Chikao commented and unconsciously leaned into the touch. Are you here because Chiro bailed?

"I would have found a reason to bother you anyway, you're just that special."

 _ **Yeah… but I'm not**_ **that** _ **special to you… am I?**_

"Is that you confessing that I'm a sloppy second?"

"Chiro is number one because we have been best friends since… well forever, but going number 2 can feel much better than going number one."

"Are you comparing Chiro to peeing and me to shitting?" Chikao asked, amused.

"You're welcome." Hiro answered and squeezed Chikao's shoulders before he walked over to Chikao's bed and sat down on the covers. "Does it feel tingly to have a handsome male in your bed?"

Chikao forced a smile. It felt like Hiro saw right through him at times like this, even if he knew logically that Hiro was oblivious. Kind of like the female lead in movies who never notice that every guy is falling for her. He had never understood the appeal in that, but it might be because he wasn't a teenage girl who never had any suitors.

"It feels like you're ending up there often." Chikao said, thoughtfully. "And I didn't mean that sexually."

"You know how my brain works honey." Hiro said. "I need to make that sexually. Especially when you made it so easy that it HAD to be intentional. Is it okay if I do my homework here? If it doesn't bother you."

Chikao stood up with his book and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Go ahead. You can keep me company."

"Bed company."

"Shut up." Chikao said and looked away.

Hiro laughed and sighed loudly as he opened one of the textbooks. Chikao continued to read. But the silence didn't last long before Hiro broke it.

"Do you know how to dance?"

Chikao stopped reading and looked at Hiro with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a random question. The answer is yes, all rich people have to know how to ballroom dance. Why are you asking?"

"I just got the impulse to dance." Hiro answered.

"Do _you_ know how to dance?"

"Not the slightest." Hiro said with a sheepish smile. "Better singer than dancer."

"Then you will never be able to become a female idol."

"Don't crush my dreams like that."

Chikao started to wonder if his sense of humor was slowly changing in the company of Hiro and Chiro. His thoughts were interrupted, once again, by the (unfortunately) subject of his affection. Hiro stood up from the bed and took three steps away from the bed before spinning around three times, stopping while facing Chikao with his arms in the air.

"Is that supposed to be dancing?" Chikao asked and Hiro shrugged.

"Or at least some cheap imitation." Hiro answered and walked slowly forward, while shaking his shoulders in a mock seductive way. Chikao was just generally confused at this point. He suspected that this random act of dance was Hiro's way of spacing his homework duty. Hiro started to sing:

"Wild thing!"

Hiro pointed at Chikao.

"You make my heart sing!"

" _ **That oblivious little tease!"**_ Chikao thought while hiding his clenching fists behind his back.

"You make everything! Whatever comes next in the song!"

Hiro continued to sing and dance around in the room. Chikao was torn between laughing at the dance and being amazed at the song. Some of the laughter, he had to force out. Especially when Hiro looked at him with his mischievous smirk. It felt like Chikao had heard Hiro sing before, but he couldn't remember the situation. Hiro had just made a ridiculous pirouette in the air and landed on unsteady feet a few feet in front of his huge wardrobe. At first, it looked like he would keep his balance but instead his limbs got tangled and he started to fall backwards. The moment of lightness in the room suddenly disappeared as something within Chiao snapped. It must have been just seconds, but Chikao flew up from the bed and quickly ran over to the other male. Before Hiro could feel the hard wooden surface of the wardrobe on his head and back, he felt himself being pressed into a warm chest. Chikao wrapped him up in a tight embrace, but the compact of him running and then suddenly stopping didn't prevent them from falling against the closet but he managed to shield the back of Hiro's head before the collision. Hiro's eyes widened; what the hell is happening? He didnät feel uncomfortable as he was pressed between the wood and Chikao and not because this was the first time this hadn't happened with someone threatening, beating or trying to do any other harm to him. It didn't feel like he was in any danger, but the quick pace of Chikao's heart felt alarming. Instead of saying anything, Hiro just buried the side of his face further in Chikao's shirt. Before Chikao had any time to respond, less even comprehend the situation, Hiro pushed both of them away from the wardrobe just as a bow fell down in the ground. Right on the spot they just stood. Luckily Chikao managed to stabilize them before they fell to the ground and it was then he realized that he had just for some reason tried to shield Hiro from hitting his unkillable head on a _wardrobe…_ And that he was still cradling him in his arms.

"We seems to be even now because we both have now saved each other from inanimate objects." Hiro joked and looked up at Chiro, who once again became painfully aware of the height difference. Also, a certain feeling downstairs warned him to quickly let go of Hiro. Chikao unwrapped his arms slowly and Hiro took a hesitant step back and started to wonder if the air had always been this cold now when he compared it with the temperature of the hug. Before Chikao's embarrassment could grow under amber eyes, Hiro turned around because the falling object from earlier had caught his attention. Chikao's fuzzy but nervous feeling turned stone cold as he also saw what almost had hit them just a minuted earlier. Hiro kneeled down next to a medium sized box that was half opened and had some of its content spilled on the ground. Before Chikao could say anything, hiro picked up a big dark picture and looked at it like he was trying to analyze it.

"That's a picture of me!" Chikao said and quickly grabbed it from Hiro's hands, while silently begging in his head that Hiro would just let it go.

Hiro looked at him suspiciously but didn't push the subject any further for now. Instead, to Chikao's horror, he picked up another item; this time a rose gold watch. Chikao stated that he just liked to have that color, before Hiro could ask about it.

"Really? Then why are you keeping it in a box on your closet? Also, it looks like it barely even fits me so it couldn't fit around your wrist…"

"I used to be a scrawny pink loving child and now I keep it in the box as a memory of my younger phase." Chikao said but didn't feel comfortable in his obvious lie.

"Did you also have long flowing hair?" Hiro asked and picked up a few hair pins. "Or did you also have bows in your hair?"

Hiro picked up a red bow. The expression in his face was serious even if his words were pure sarcasm. Chikao didn't know if he should look away in shame or yell at Hiro to stay out of his business. The last option scared him; when did he become this person who throws silly tantrums? He used to be so calm and collected, what the hell happened?

 _ **"Because you're going mad like your mother?"**_

Not the voice again.

"You know." Hiro said. "I wouldn't have to be like this if you were honest with me."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"You just told me that the watch was yours even if it's around someone else's wrist in this picture!" Hiro exclaimed and stood up and almost pushed one of the many photos in Chikao's face.

Chikao grabbed it and put some distance between it and him so he could take a better look, even if he already had a good guess about what the picture was taken of. He saw his own face, but younger. He was sitting on the grass with Hanako comfortably in his lap. She had one arm around his shoulders and the other, the one with the rose gold watch, was on his neck as they lazily kissed. He could see it wasn't very passionately because they were both smiling like they were about to burst out laughing. Chikao didn't remember why, or who even took the damn picture. Maybe they just smiled because they made each other so happy… so damn happy. Suspecting that Chikao didn't have anything to say, Hiro continued:

"You can't say that that is you as well, that it's another phase, because you may be a vampire but you don't posses the power of sitting in your own lap and she doesn't even look like you. Don't say that she is your sister, and not because you wouldn't be making out with your sister if you had any, but because I _know_ you don't have one. Can you _please_ just tell me the truth."

And Chikao was almost tempted to do so but instead came up with more bad excuses.

"She is just someone I knew." he said. "Not a big deal…"

"Then why are you nervous?"

"Why are you caring about this!?"

"Because you're lying to me and you're obviously hurting!" Hiro yelled back. "Please don't be mad at me again."

Chikao closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Not because he wanted to hit Hiro, because he never really felt like it no matter how annoying he could be, but because he didn't know how to handle his overflowing emotions. Hiro grabbed his hands and looked more ashamed now because of his own yelling.

"You're not having a panic attack are you?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry, I went too far. I just hate this."

"Not enough to keep your hands off me?" Chikao asked with a light smile and opened his eyes.

"Do you want me to?"

"N-no! I mean, I don't mind."

Chikao wondered why whoever made them thought it was funny to make him into a pathetic mess when he was crazy about someone. Maybe it is some stupid blonde stereotype.

"Her name is Hanako."

"What?"

"I believe we have talked about her before?"

"Ah yeah." Hiro said and looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "Sorry I have a bad facial memory it seems like."

"Well I forgot things at the heat of the moment too." Chikao said. "Like I forgot to question if you see me as narcissistic enough to wanting to take a picture of myself dressed in drag sitting in my own lap."

"Heat of the moment." Hiro said and chuckled. "Still embarrassing because it was like half of our argument."

The smile disappeared from Hiro's face.

"That picture wasn't of you." he said and stared at the forgotten photo on the ground that Chikao must've had accidentally dropped.

"No." Chikao answered simply. "It's not."

"The date doesn't match. That picture must be a few centuries too young to be yours."

"I'm only 19…"

"You get the point. It's too recent."

"I must have stated my age before, are you having problems with remembering ages as well?"

"So the ultrasound on the picture couldn't possibly be of you."

"That's true."

"But he or she… Do belong to you?"

"Did." Chikao answered and looked down at the ground.

He let go of one of Hiro's hands but Hiro didn't let go of the other one so Hiro tagged along when he walked over to the bed and sat down. Not that he was complaining. Hiro sat down next to him while still holding onto Chikao's larger hand while remembering a conversation he once had with Chiro about how most men had penis envy while a small guy like Hiro had envy for people with bigger hands or feet than him. It wasn't like he felt "hand envy" at the moment, he was just randomly reminded of that conversation.

"Tell me if I ask too much." Hiro said. "Okey? Because the issue before wasn't just that you didn't tell me what was wrong but because you decided to lie instead of telling me that you didn't want to talk about it. I know I look like a freak, but I'm no mind reader."

Chikao nodded; that made sense. He could have just told him that instead of making up that he was a feminine child who liked pink. Nothing wrong with that, but it was quite the obvious lie.

"The child was never born, right?"

"Never got to hold him." Chikao said as he stared blankly into the air.

Hiro squeezed his hand and moved in closer to him.

"It was a boy? I'm so sorry."

"Why is a typical answer to say sorry? It's not like this was your fault…"

"Even if I didn't have anything to do with it, or any of us, it still pains us to see you sad. Saying I'm sorry is the closest to a a answer that makes sense… Even if it kinda don't…"

Hiro put his head on his shoulder and they both stared at nothing in silence.

"Chiro wasn't my first friend." Hiro said after a while. "I didn't get to know him until maybe my early teens."

Chikao looked down at him; suspecting he said this to maybe distract his self destructive train of thoughts.

"I didn't know that." he answered.

"I knew this girl. We probably became friends because we were the youngest ones in our predicament. I guess she was my first friend, but she got killed."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to think that I pity you or just say that I understand without telling you why so you think I'm lying to you, Hiro explained. Also, trust goes both ways. I'm not trying to change subject, just make you more comfortable in talking about this. Knowing I might understand. I'm not gonna say some shit like 'time heals all wounds'. Yes there is some healing but time does shit if you can't deal with anything."

"What helps?"

"Murdering her killer felt like a good start." Hiro said. "But it mostly just ensured my safety. The revenge don't feel that sweet."

"True and I can't really murder a disease."

"Not if you're not the world's best and introverted scientist."

Chikao chuckled quietly at that.

"So I have to call my friends and tell them that I can't associate with them anymore because I need to cure cancer?"

"I didn't even know that you had any friends."

Chikao pushed Hiro so his face hit the covers. Hiro's body shook of laughter and Chikao couldn't help but smile a little as well.

"When did you become my personal psychologist?" Chikao asked.

"When did you become my bodyguard who saved me from dangerous closets?"

"Just let that one slide, please."

"You think my question works as a metaphor for a gay guardian angel who tries to keep you away from the closet?" Hiro asked.

"That's quite the stretch." Chikao said and laid down next to Hiro. "You don't need that kind of guardian angel."

"Because of my openness?" Hiro asked. "I don't know if my until now asexuality helps."

"What?" Chikao asked and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Hiro smiled sheepishly.

"Well I have pretty much felt little to none sexual or romantic feelings." Hiro explained. "I just assumed I was somewhere on the ace spectrum, asexual spectrum, like no-romance Isao or no-human-contact Happy. But I guess all it takes for me is some sort special of connection."

Chikao held himself back from asking more about "the special connection" because whatever the answer would be; he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I don't feel like I completely understand what you mean." Chikao said. "But it's not really my business… about who you sleep with."

Hiro rolled over so he was closer.

"Sexuality is not black and white, man. Some people know for sure what they have while I wouldn't be surprised if I would have an orgy in the future… would you hypothetically join said orgy?"

"God no, I'm a one person man…"

"Person? Interesting…"

"I meant one girl! One girl man…"

"So you're a girlman?"

"God damn you…"

Hiro started to laugh and Chikao soon followed suit.

"This always seems to happen." Hiro said. "A serious conversation turning into a light and very sexual one."

"Which makes it funny consider your apparent until now lack of sexual attraction."

"I can joke about fucking alpacas without wanting to fuck them, you know."

"You sure about that?"

"Ugh don't become another Chiro. I love him but ONE is definitely enough."

~~Back to Chiro~~

Chiro felt relief after he had received an answer from Isao. Apparently some of the child traits was still stuck in Nanno, even long after he had turned back into a literal dinosaur (his own age). So he had become so sleepy that he fell asleep after just two hours of chasing Isao with a machete and Isao had to carry him home (for not the first time). And after that all Isao had to do was give him warm milk and he stopped wanting to murder him. Chiro kind of hoped Nanno would stay like that for a long, long, long time, but that was no luck he would ever have. During Chiro's trip back to his room, the mental image of Isao carrying and feeding Nanno with a bottle of milk (which probably wasn't really what actually happened) made Chiro chuckle.

Hiro however wasn't in their shared room.

"Come on." Chiro sighed. "Chibi!? Are you just hiding or am I looking too far up?"

Chiro looked down straight at the ground.

"I'm still looking way too high for you." he said and went down on his knees. "I'm getting close to your height."

He laid down on his stomach and buried his face in the ground.

"I'm pretty much in your height now." he said but his voice was very muffled. "You're not here."

Chiro stood up and started to brush dirt off of his clothes (while at the same time hoping no one would discover that he pretty much munched on the ground for a bad joke NO ONE was around to hear).

"He is probably either with IQ-before-EQ guy or the decent Ichijo brother… probably the latter…"

And with that Chiro left the room.

* * *

He opened the door to Chikao's room without knocking, which startled the boys on the bed.

"I'm too bored to be sorry about being such a cockblock." Chiro said with a shrug and sat down on the chair next to the desk.

"But we were about to have our totally legal cock fight." Hiro replied sarcastically. "We both have our vampire roosters."

"That's offensive." Chikao joked. "Vampire roosters?… or are we even talking about birds, I have no idea when it's about you two…"

"We're the bad example of why you should be able to say anything you want." Chiro said and turned his attention to Hiro. "Are we going to study the math we totally will need when we certainly will apply to NORMAL everyday jobs?"

"Yeah sure." Hiro said and sounded a bit sad.

"You two can study in here I guess." Chikao suggested. "Not that you feel like you need my permission."

"I brought my books here for a reason." Chiro scoffed and stood up.

He walked over to the bed and emptied the content of his backpack over Hiro's books on the bed. Chikao jumped off the bed to prevent himself from getting hit.

"I guess I'll just go back to my reading then." Chikao said and grabbed his book and sat down at his desk again. "Keep the gay jokes and distractions to a minimum."

"So gay jokes don't count as a distraction?" Chiro asked and took Chikao's previous spot on the bed.

"It's like 90% of your conversations." Chikao shrugged. "But yeah, that's pretty distracting as well. Just do your goddamn homework."

"Okey daddy." Hiro answered as he and Chiro started to try doing their homework.


	32. Chapter 30: Discussing the outcome

**Already Chapter 30?! Wow I guess... Hope you like the chapter!**

 **-L**

* * *

"If you want to tell me something, just say it!" exclaimed Kaito nervously.

He had been summoned to his father's office ten minutes ago, waiting for Takuma to give him a lecture, but all that had happened was… well, nothing. Takuma had just been sitting with his head in his hands, opening his mouth to immediately close it again every now and then, leading them an uncomfortable silence.

"I… I don't know what to say." finally said Takuma after a few more minutes of silence and looked straight in Kaito's eyes. "I am utterly disappointed. Both by your actions and attitude. Can I know what you were thinking of?!"

"I don't understand why everyone puts the blame on me. I'm not the only one at fault." answered Kaito sternly and crossed his arms.

"It's not about putting the blame on someone, you are both as responsible of what happened, it's about making you understand how grave the situation is. Because that decision she made will change your lives forever if she doesn't change her mind. And you can't go around claiming that you don't want the baby or that it isn't yours, because that will not solve anything. You must change your opinion on the matter and discuss it with her to figure out a way that will satisfy both of you. But it's not with your previous childish attitude that you will achieve anything, much less open a dialogue with her. This is not just about you nor Juuri, it is about another life that is not responsible for anything and is to be treated as such. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Why I am the only one getting scolded if you think we're both at fault?"

Takuma sighed and rested his forehead against his joined hands.

"Kaname is having a talk with Juuri right now, and trust me, he will be much harsher than I."

Kaito's eyes widened as he understood what it meant. He slumped in his seat, and buried his face in his hands, whining a feeble "no".

"If you now understand the full consequences of your actions, you should go and find her instead of staying here and lament over what you have done. Take example on your brother and man up."

"I bet he wasn't much better than me." said Kaito, his voice muffled by his hands.

"You're wrong. Once he knew his girlfriend was pregnant, he immediately offered to either pay for the abortion or marry her, before they even told me about it. He wasn't much more ready than you, but he acted as an adult anyway, and held her hand until the very end. Because it wasn't about what _he_ wanted, but what they had agreed upon, _together_. And now I'll have to go." said Takuma and checked his watch. "There are things I must discuss with Kain. Meanwhile, I want you to think about what I just said, and have a real conversation with Juuri as soon as possible." added he before exiting the room.

* * *

As soon as he saw her, he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards his bedroom.

"We three are going to have a little conversation." said he as he whisked her away from Kaien.

Once they reached the room, he pushed her in with enough force to make her sit down on the bed, and leaned against the door after closing it.

"What are we going to do with you?" asked Kaname after contemplating her an instant.

Juuri answered nothing and lowered her head in shame, waiting for him to go on.

"How could you be so stupid? I did warn you didn't I? Now you see the consequences of fooling around and doing only what you want! What did you expect?! You only got what you deserved!"

"Kaname." said Yuuki softly. "I think she understands. You don't need to yell at her."

"Well apparently she does _not_ understand, or she wouldn't have gone and gotten pregnant! She…"

"Kaname. Remember what we agreed." said Yuuki calmly and looked him in the eyes.

They stared at each other a few seconds before Kaname gave in.

"Alright." sighed he and kept his stare on Juuri.

Yuuki turned towards Juuri and took her daughter's hands in her own.

"Juuri." began she softly. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you absolutely had no clue about what would happen."

Juuri only kept her gaze down, not wanting to lie.

"Now then. I will not scold you because I think that you learned the lesson, but I want to make sure that you know what you are doing because you are only fifteen and I don't want you to regret anything later. You do realize that you are about to change your life forever, right?"

Juuri nodded, still not looking up.

"And do you realize what being a parent means? Are you sure that you are ready to take this responsibility?"

Juuri thought for a moment before nodding again, biting her lower lip.

"Very well." said Yuuki before turning towards Kaname with a kind smile. "Didn't you have business to discuss with Kain? I think it's time if you want to find him before he leaves…"

Even though she smiled and formulated her phrase very politely, Kaname could clearly see that she really meant: " _Just get out of here, you're disturbing us._ "

He was about to protest when she added:

"Please."

But her eyes were telling him that if he didn't leave this room within the minute, she wouldn't hesitate to throw him out and ban him from their bedroom. Again. And after the awful day they just spent, he knew better than upsetting her. So he ran a hand through his hair while sighing, and obliged reluctantly, quietly closing the door.

"And now." said Yuuki, taking a serious expression. "Let's really talk. I won't let you get out of this room before you've answered me honestly."

* * *

"So, if I got it correctly, you would like _me_ to force-schedule an audience for _you two_ as soon as possible?" asked Kain, doubtful.

The two men in front of him nodded, dead-serious.

"You guys do know that it will take at least two weeks from the moment you request the audience to when it is actually accepted, right?"

"Yes." answered Kaname.

"That's why we are asking you if you can do something to speed up the process." added Takuma. "It really is an emergency."

"And can I know why you are in such a hurry?"

Kaname and Takuma looked at each other an instant before nodding and Kaname recounted the previous night's events and the decisions that came out of it.

"Oh." said Kain, his eyes widening slightly. "I see. I'll see what I can do, but it will be very difficult to convince them without telling them the whole story. When would you like the audience to be held?"

"Is it possible to obtain it for tomorrow?" asked Takuma, raising an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell, you're practically asking for the moon… But I'll do my best. This is indeed a very serious matter."

"Thank you very much." answered Takuma.

"Thank me when your request is accepted. Could you perhaps write an explanatory letter that I can hand in, to be more persuasive?"

"Already done." said Takuma and handed him an envelope sealed with the Kuran stamp and signed with both of their names.

"Perfect." answered Kain, tucking the document in his breast pocket. "Then I'll be on my way. Good luck with the youngsters…" wished he and disappeared into the hall.

Kaname waited a moment to make sure that he was gone, and turned towards Takuma, crossing his arms. The blonde took it as if he was going to suffer for not keeping watch of his son, and immediately bowed before his best friend.

"I'm sorry for letting my son impregnate your daughter and act as a douche but I swear I had a conversation with him and that he understood the lesson!" exclaimed Takuma as fast as he could, before the other would rip his heart out, eat it and cut his head off.

Kaname watched him quizzically a moment, before ordering him to get up with a cold voice.

"Yes I am furious against him, and he's lucky that we will need him in the future, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Huh?"

Takuma blinked, confused. That was not it? But what was the matter then? What could Kaname possibly want to discuss?

"I hope you're not sinking back to bad habits." said Kaname, fixing him with a stern look.

"Huh?" repeated Takuma, now lost.

Bad habits? What was he referring to?

"What are you…"

"You know what I'm talking about." cut Kaname. "Yesterday, when I found you down there, with a half emptied bottle. Or were you too drunk to remember?"

"Oh, that." said Takuma, waving his hand and laughing nervously. "That's nothing, I just felt like it, it was a long time ago since I last drank anything… I won't make it a habit."

"Do not take me for a fool." growled Kaname, grabbing him by the collar. "You kept saying the exact same thing when Sara left you, yet we both know how you became! Hadn't it been for your sons's sake, and hadn't Senri and I been there, you would have continued until becoming addicted! The alcohol won't solve anything, and you know it!"

"It's different this time though." answered Takuma, looking down at the ground. "I just needed something to help me… register everything. I swear I won't make the same mistakes again."

"You'd better not, indeed." said Kaname darkly and released him.

There was a moment of silence where Kaname kept staring angrily at Takuma, and where Takuma kept feeling like a little mouse under Kaname's angry stare. Finally, the blonde broke the silence:

"Did you talk to Juuri yet?"

Kaname's look darkened by the second, and Takuma gulped, immediately regretting the question.

"Yuuki asked me to let her take care of the issue…"

"And you agreed just like that? Knowing you, it's rather surprising…"

" _Anyway."_ said Kaname to change the subject and avoid to reveal who had the real power in his couple. "I have a favor to ask from you."

"Which is…?"

"Do you think this place can house another family? A couple and their toddler, for example."

"It might be doable. Why do you ask?"

"I'm thinking about…"

* * *

Yuuki waited until the sound of Kaname's footsteps died out before redirecting her attention at Juuri, fixing her with a kind expression. The teenager continued to keep her head down, stubbornly staring at their joined hands. But Yuuki could see that she really seemed regretful and so much more.

"Juuri." called she out softly, almost in a whisper. "Juuri, love, look at me."

While saying so, she delicately extended her arm to put a hand on her daughter's cheek, obliging her to lift up her head. The sudden contact made Juuri jump, and she looked around desperately to ty to find something to keep her gaze on, before finally resigning herself to make eye contact.

"There's no need to be scared, you know. I'm not angry."

"You're not?" asked Juuri, surprised.

Yuuki slowly shook her head, closing her eyes.

"No. I am just disappointed." answered she and re-opened her eyes. "And I want to try to understand what went through your head. You knew what unprotected sex could lead to, so why did you do it anyway?"

"I… I just didn't think of it… I thought I was safe…" said Juuri and looked down again.

"I thought I had told you that "safe periods" weren't safe at all if you don't know your cycle well?"

This time Juuri didn't even answer.

"Well, what is done is done, there's not much we can do about it." sighed Yuuki and took Juuri's hands in hers again. "Tell me instead how you are feeling."

"I don't really know." answered Juuri. "I am sad and angry at myself for being so stupid, but when I think of this baby I get both scared and worried. But at the same time… it makes me kind of happy, though I don't know why… It's quite weird."

"It's the mother instinct appearing." replied Yuuki tenderly. "But it's up to you to decide whether you want to listen to it or not."

"How did you do?"

"The situation was quite different for me. Your father was about to throw his heart into this bloody furnace. You were the last remnant I would have left from him. But then, another pureblood stepped in for him, and… you know the rest of the story."

Juuri looked at her mother a moment, her eyes holding a mixture of different emotions, before looking down again.

"Have you talked with Kaito yet?" asked Yuuki after one or two minutes of silence.

Juuri bit her lip, shaking her head in response.

"I understand that you aren't on speaking terms after yesterday, but you can't decide on this subject without discussing it with him. If you do not agree on something together, you might end up regretting your decision, and your child might not be acknowledged by their father. Not to mention you will have an unlucky marriage. I suppose this isn't what you want?"

"No…"

"I don't want to rush you, but you must do this rather soon. Because the child won't wait until you make up your mind, and if you really want to keep it we'll have to organize your wedding before it becomes too obvious, or everyone will point their fingers at you. While, if we reveal the kid's existence right after all this is over without giving too much details, it will not cause such a big scandal. This was the best solution we came up with yesterday while discussing with Takuma and your father. What do you say?"

"I… I'll try to talk to him as soon as possible… Even though he hates me now…"

"He does not hate you Juuri. He is just very confused right now, and needs a little time to proceed everything."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you get dad to agree with letting me have the baby?"

Surprise flashed briefly in Yuuki's eyes, followed by a small blush, and she smiled mysteriously at Juuri.

"We talked. For a very long time. We sorted out everything that needed to be discussed, and reasoned, like adults."

"Without getting upset or screaming at each other?" asked Juuri, both impressed and surprised.

"Women have far more power over men than you think." replied Yuuki with the same mysterious look. "You'll realize it when you become an adult too."

"Ehm… Do you…"

Suddenly Juuri looked unsure, her eyes searching the floor and her lips twisting in a pout.

"Yes?" encouraged Yuuki, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Do you know why… why dad is always… always like _that_?"

"How do you mean?" inquired Yuuki, tilting her head to the side.

"Why he is always so cold and distant… always ordering me around without thinking about my opinion… why he always has so high expectations on me?"

"If it's because of what happened yesterday…" began Yuuki, narrowing her eyes.

"No! No, it's just that… I feel like he never cares… When he was so much more present when I was little."

Yuuki chuckled quietly.

"I see what you mean. Your father… has always had a hard time with expressing his feelings when it comes to you. I know it wasn't like this when you were small, but it's very hard for him to see you growing up. In just a few years, you've changed from his little girl to a blossoming young lady and that… is not easy to accept for someone who cherishes you as much as he does. He only wants the best for you. And you also need to think of your own behavior. You have not always been fair with him either. You hurt him when you rejected him while he only suggested to help you. And as parents, it is our role to not let this kind of behavior pass by. And if you become a mother in your turn, you must be ready to face this kind of situation too. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing." murmured Juuri with teary eyes and leaned towards Yuuki for a hug. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry for loving someone." replied Yuuki and closed her arms around Juuri, patting her hair. "We all make mistakes. And some of them just happen to turn out into your greatest treasure."

It was in that precise instant that Kaname came back into the room.

"Did you talk?" asked he and approached the bed, looking at Juuri who had her face buried in her mother's chest.

Yuuki nodded and looked up at him.

"How did it go?"

"We have a meeting tomorrow." with a little luck.

"And the thing we talked about?"

"Takuma is already taking care of it."

Kaname put his hand on Juuri's head and bent down to meet her level.

"Did you understand now? Why it is so important to be careful about what you are doing?"

Juuri nodded without looking up. She was too scared of meeting his gaze.

"You are lucky that these times are very troubled." continued Kaname and rose up again. "It will make the scandal practically invisible to the nobles' eyes, which is a great advantage for you and the other fool. You can also thank your mother, because without her, I wouldn't have hesitated to drag you at the clinic right away."

"Thank you mom..." came Juuri's voice muffled by the fabric against her face. "And… thank you too, dad." added she and turned around to launch her arms around his waist before he had the time to look at her expression.

Kaname first tensed up at the action, surprised by her sudden change of attitude, before relaxing and putting both of his hands on her head, patting it reassuringly.

"I am still angry at you two." reminded Kaname. "But we found a pretty good solution, don't you think so?"

"Yeah." answered she and backed away to wipe the lone tear that threatened to slide down her cheek. "Thank you, really."

Both smiled at her and Kaname sat down beside her to put a comforting arm around her shoulders, while Yuuki squeezed her hand again, telling reassuring words.

* * *

 **So yeah... Please remember the reviews =)**

 **-L**


	33. Chapter 31: Beginning to take action

**So yeah that's Chapter 31... Nothing to say except for enjoy! Have a good read!**

 **-L**

* * *

Kain yawned as he went towards his office in the vampire council, a briefcase thrown over his shoulder. His assistant Masao shot up from his seat as soon as he saw him approaching, and bowed deeply, almost yelling his greeting:

"Good evening Sir Kain!"

Kain acknowledged him by nodding in return, before glancing down at the documents on his desk.

"What is this?"

Immediately, the young man became nervous, and began to stutter a succession of incoherent words, fidgeting with his hands. Kain closed his eyes and held back a sigh, before setting his briefcase down on the desk.

"I'll look at it when I come back. If anyone wants to see me, tell them that I am in a meeting and cannot be disturbed under any means. Understood?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" exclaimed the assistant with a military salute.

Kain walked out again, slightly disconcerted by the his assistant's attitude. He was nice and respectful, almost too much, and was very effective for an intern. But his devotion for the council, and especially for Kain, could be quite troublesome at times. It slightly reminded Kain of the day-class girls at Cross Academy. But it wasn't like he complained either, because the young man provided a great help with all his hard work and will to make Kain's job the easiest possible. Once Kain had gone far enough, Masao suddenly became serious and crouched down to fish out a glass jar from his bag. He laid it on the floor and carefully opened the lid. Immediately, the several spiders inside crawled out one by one, and rapidly dispersed themselves in the council's building, three of them going after Kain. As Masao watched the last spider go its way, he thought he heard someone whisper : " _Good job, Masao._ "

Immediately, he put his right hand over his heart and bowed his head, remaining on the floor.

"Thank you Sara-sama." replied he, smiling darkly.

* * *

When Kain came to his superiors' secretary's office, he had the luck to be the first to arrive, and didn't have to wait for too long before the woman in her forties sitting behind the desk noticed him.

"Good evening." began Kain and stepped inside the dark office. "I came to request a meeting as soon as possible." said he and showed her the letter Kaname had given him.

She looked at the letter with utter annoyance, before recognizing the Kuran stamp and the two signatures.

"Oh." gasped she, her eyes widening behind the thin glasses. "I'll go inform Ahito-san right away. Can I take this letter with me…?"

"I'd rather give it to him personally."

"I see. Please excuse me a moment." bowed she and hurried over to her boss' office, which was located behind the door in her own office.

She came back two minutes later, holding up the door.

"Ahito-san will see you now."

So Kain went inside the second office, slightly nodding to the secretary. She closed the door quietly, and Kain bowed to his superior.

"Ahito-san."

"Let's get straight to the point, I have a meeting in ten minutes." said Ahito and silently instructed Kain to straighten up. "Tanaka-san said you came on our dear King's behalf...?"

"Yes." answered Kain and gave him the letter.

The austere man broke the wax seal and began to read the missive.

"In light of the recent events that were personally aimed at the Kuran family and the other purebloods, and due to their family's concern as well, the Kuran and Ichijo heads wish to have a meeting with our leaders in the briefest delays." explained Kain.

"I see…" said Ahito. "You want me to convince them to appoint a meeting with Kuran-sama?"

"Yes. If possible."

"Alright, I'll try to schedule it for tomorrow. Regarding the circumstances and the concerned persons, it shouldn't be very hard... I'll walk by our office when I'm done, how is that?"

"Thank you very much." bowed Kain.

"It's nothing..." smiled Ahito and waved his hand dismissively. "Right now, I must go listen to the old men's neverending debates." declared he and got up from his chair.

He showed Kain out and took the documents that Mrs. Tanaka had prepared for him with a sigh, before reluctantly going to the council room. Kain hold back a smile. Even if he was well into his fifties, Ahito still acted as a rebellious teenager, and complained endlessly about the organization of his work even though he seemed to have fun with it. But despite the rebellious attitude, he was a sympathetic character, and knew exactly everything he did, which made him appreciated by his superiors. That was probably why, Kain thought as he walked back to his office, Ahito participated in all the meetings the council held.

* * *

As Hideki walked around the house with Kana, he encountered Juuri going out of her parent's room. The first thing he noted was that she still seemed a bit down and lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice him until he called her.

"Hey."

She jumped and frantically looked around, seeming scared until her eyes landed on Hideki. Immediately, relief washed over her features for some reason Hideki could only imagine, but she sunk her gaze to the floor right away. Hideki picked up Kana and approached her, trying to start a dialogue.

"Did you talk to them?" asked he carefully, measuring her body language.

"Yeah." nodded she briefly.

"And…?"

"I can keep it!" smiled she, hugging her stomach.

"Well… I'm happy for you then." replied he and watched her tenderly.

Suddenly, Hideki felt the urge to hug her. Her garnet eyes usually so sparkling with emotions were now hesitantly searching something to look at, and her sad smile felt like she was silently begging for help. He wanted to comfort her so much… But she was a pureblood, moreover engaged, and he could possibly not have such an intimate contact if she didn't take the initiative. He fought over this for a while, but when she looked down again, he couldn't help it. His free arm wrapped itself around her shoulders before he knew what he was doing. He just couldn't stand to see her distraught.

"It's alright now, don't you think? Even your father agreed."

Juuri nodded against his chest and hugged him back, trying to suck up some of the courage he gave her. They stayed like this a little while until Kana reminded them of her existence. Hideki kissed her cheek and said to Juuri:

"Listen, I know it is summer and all, but do you want a hot chocolate? We could take it outside and talk, or just look at the stars if you want."

"With pleasure. But I don't want to hurt Kana…"

"You can take my blood again if necessary."

" _Until the last drop._ " But that part stayed in his mind. He wasn't allowed to tell her such things. Especially not in this situation.

"Come." added he instead and took her to the kitchen.

While Hideki prepared the chocolate, Juuri sat with Kana in her lap, playing with her. But even so, he could see that she still seemed to be in her own thoughts. Which didn't prevent her from being careful with the little girl. Hideki smiled at the picture. Seeing them like this, it wasn't hard to picture a child resembling Juuri instead of Kana. But then, there was this sad expression remaining in her eyes.

"Now that you know what you want and that everything is cleared up with your parents, maybe you should stop making that face." said he and handed her a large cup filled to the brim with steamy chocolate. "Or I really pity that child."

"Tank you." smiled she. "You're really kind."

"That's nothing." answered he, thinking she was talking about the chocolate.

"Yesterday already, you helped me when I was bothering you… You even agreed to lay by my side and listened to me talking the whole day when you just wanted to sleep…"

"You were not bothering." cut he. "You were suddenly confronted to a very problematic and unexpected situation, and I listened to you, because that's what friends do."

"Maybe, but… thank you anyway."

Hideki took Kana from Juuri's lap and sat in front of her.

"It's not everyday I see you like this." commented he after a few minutes of silence. "But I'm happy that you got better this soon."

"Actually I… I kind of already knew it..." said Juuri and looked down into her mug. "I mean… I'm not _that_ stupid either, but… I just… I think I was just too afraid of getting it confirmed… I hoped it would just be fine if I just ignored it… And then, Hiro meddled with it and was severely injured because of me… It feels like I've only hurt him since we met…"

"You couldn't know that Kaito would try to blame Hiro because he was immature and refuses to recognize his error. But I'm quite curious about how you had planned to tell him, and how you expected him to react?"

Juuri looked at him surprised before looking down at the table.

"I don't really know how I would've liked to break it to him, but I certainly expected something more responsible… Even if he would then have encouraged me to abortion… Instead of just blaming it on someone else when he _knows_ I would never… I _could_ never do this to him."

"I see. I take it you won't talk to him anytime soon?"

She vigorously shook her head.

"No! It's up to him to realize that he is wrong and to apologize."

"Not even for your child's sake…? Even if this takes years for Kaito?"

"Of course I don't want to make them pay for their father's stupidity, but I won't surrender when I did nothing wrong!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Hideki, his tone suddenly very sharp. "You did nothing wrong? Really? Didn't you just say that it was your fault if Hiro was beaten up? And if you didn't want anything to happen, why didn't you push him away when he told you to go back to my father? If you already knew about what was happening in your body, why did you let him accompany you? You knew this would hurt him. You are at least as responsible as Kaito of what took place yesterday. Both of you could have easily prevented everything from happening."

Juuri went quiet and lowered her head, closing her eyes while she clutched her cup in her hands. He was right. But she didn't want to admit it. She refused it. Kana, thinking she was sad, reached out for Juuri with her tiny hands and uttered something that sounded like "Uri".

"You want to go with her?" asked Hideki and adjusted his hold so that she wouldn't break free. "Do you want to go with Juuri?"

Kana looked up at him with a questioning gaze and continued to reach out for Juuri, repeating the word "go".

"Alright." smiled he and got up with his little sister in his arms. "Juuri, are you okay with holding her?"

Juuri looked at him with a hurt look and directed her eyes at the little girl who was reaching for her.

"Of course." answered she and took Kana from Hideki's arms.

He let the baby girl hug Juuri and get her attention, and went back to his chair, waiting until Juuri was distracted enough to begin a new conversation.

"Changing the subject." said Hideki after a few minutes. "There's something that I've been thinking about since yesterday…"

"Yeah?"

"I was reminded of it when you said "they" earlier. Have you considered the fact that you might not be having one only child? What would you do if you had twins or triplets? Would you still want them?"

Juuri's eyes widened and she clamped one hand over her mouth.

"Do you think I could…" began she, her hand going down from her mouth to her stomach.

"It is only a hypothesis of course." said he. "The only way to make sure is through an ultrasound or another blood proof. But _if_ you were pregnant with more than one child, would you still feel capable of going through it?"

Juuri chewed on her lower lip and answered after one minute or two of reflexion:

"No."

"Then, maybe it would be good to check this as soon as possible. Do you want me to accompany you?"

"Yes." answered she and shuddered.

"Do you need another hug?"

Juuri nodded and held Kana closer. Hideki got up with a tender smile and went to wrap his arms around her head and shoulders, locking up Kana between them in the process. But he didn't get to hold Juuri for a very long time, because Kana loudly reminded him of her presence when she felt too confined. This made Juuri smile and she rubbed her cheek against the little girl's, murmuring:

"Don't worry, we didn't forget you. You're such a cutie…"

This made Kana laugh and clap her hands.

"She didn't understand, right?" asked Juuri and turned towards Hideki.

"Probably not." answered he and shook his head. "But I'm sure you will be a good mother."

"What?"

"I see how you interact with your siblings and my sister. You're very good at it. If you really want to give birth, you should believe in your skills more."

"If you say so…"

"Shall we go now?" suggested Hideki, smiling at her.

She smiled back hesitantly and went up, taking up Kana in her arms. He put a protective arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her, and led her away.

* * *

"So you wonder how many children you expect. And you came up with this question like this, suddenly, or…?" asked Aidou, eyeing Hideki suspiciously.

"I was talking with Hideki when he suggested the possibility." answered Juuri.

"I see. Even though this is a natural question, I think I would have told you if I had noticed anything yesterday. But I can check another time if you want. Ah, where did I put this folder again…" sighed Aidou and turned towards a small table crumbling under stacks of paper.

"Sorry to bother you…" said Juuri.

There was a few minutes of silence where Juuri looked nervously at Hideki. He tried his best to silently reassure her while his father searched through his papers.

"Ah, I have it!" exclaimed Aidou and pulled a purple folder from a high pile. "Let's see…"

Juuri casted a brief look at Hideki again and he replied with a tense smile before directing his attention at his father. She felt her heart beat even faster and couldn't help the anxiety from rising in her body. In just a few moments she would know...

"It's as I thought." said finally Aidou, getting her attention. "Your HCG values do not indicate anything particular, there is nothing to worry about. You're only expecting one child."

All of a sudden, she felt the tension in her body go away, together with a relieved sigh she didn't know she was holding. Thankfully she didn't have to abort. But what did he say?

"HCG…?" repeated Juuri, confused.

"In short, it is a hormone secreted by the ovaries when one or several eggs are being fertilized. The values usually serve to indicate the number of embryos and can be used to find an approximate date of the fecundation. For example, it is what pregnancy tests are made to detect. But it is only produced in the first two months, and decreases fast. That's also what I tried to measure yesterday when I took a blood sample from you."

"Ah… I see…"

"Now, if that was all, the two of you should rather go and study for tomorrow's test. I won't be easy on your grades just because of "special circumstances". Everyone will have the same treatment. And also, I do not mean to command you Juuri, but I really think you should discuss with the father of this child as soon as possible, in everyone's interest."

"I know…" replied Juuri wearily, already out of the room.

"Oh, and Hideki?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking this much care of your sister." smiled Aidou. "We really appreciate it."

"No problem." answered he and went after Juuri.

* * *

 **So yeah... Hope you liked it! And I'm repeating myself but don't hesitate to leave a review! It really helps us authors to know if readers like it and how we can better our stories. With that said, see ya' next week!**

 **-L**


	34. Chapter 32: A random discussion

**Chapter 33**

A couple of hours later when Kazuki entered (what he thought was) an empty kitchen, he found Hiro on top of the kitchen counter. His feet were a noticeable height above the ground so Kazuki knew Hiro didn't get up there by himself.

"Do you need help down?" Kazuki asked and walked over to him.

"Yes please." Hiro said defeated.

Kazuki assumed that he had tried to find away down for some time now and had given up on trying to get down by himself. Which on itself was quite confusing because he was sure that Hiro had fallen down from greater heights.

"How did you even get up there?"

"Chiro got mad at me so he picked me up and put me here before walking away." Hiro explained while wiggling his feet.

"What did you say to him?"

"I made a really bad joke. I asked him why so many lesbians are pale and said it was because they lacked vitamin d. To which he replied that it doesn't make sense because I'm pale as hell and I told him that he doesn't make sense."

"And that made him put you on the kitchen counter?" Kazuki asked and placed his hands on Hiro's knees to make him stop moving them when he was standing in front of him (because he didn't want to accidentally get kicked).

"No." Hiro said with a sheepish grin. "He said that my existence doesn't make any sense. To which I replied that I'm better than him in every way. He said: ' _Oh really'_ and put me here and said: ' _If you're so great than get yourself down from here!'"_

"That didn't sound like an actual fight." Kazuki commented. "Sounds more like one of those play fights."

"Yeah we are usually just assholes towards each other." Hiro said. "Now, help me down so I can fucking murder that piece of tall shit."

Kazuki murmured: ' _Angry little spawn'_ quiet enough for Hiro to miss it before placing his hands on Hiro's middle.

"A gay joke is far too easy to make right now." Hiro said and grabbed Kazuki's shoulders as Kazuki lifted him off the counter and put him gently on the ground.

They didn't have time to part before the twins entered the kitchen. Hiro was a little shocked at how fast Kazuki's hands retracted as soon as he saw them because Kazuki was the person who didn't care at all about stuff like that. Hatsuharu looked at them weirdly.

"Please not in the kitchen." he said. "There are bedrooms for a reason."

Hiro knew that the heat of the fire behind Hatsuharu's words weren't directed at both of them or what they were doing… but towards one individual in particular.

"It's called a platonic hug." Hiro said. "That's what people give each other. I think your cousin is a good example of that a hug is not enough for someone to become pregnant."

"Shut your mouth." Hatsuharu murmured. "That's a low blow."

But Hiro just grinned.

"Speaking about blow…"

"Shouldn't you go and try to make Chikao gay?" Hatsuharu cut him off. "Must be hard for you to be in love with a straight guy."

"First of all." Hiro started. "I don't need to make anyone gay. Second of all, our friendship is just… well, a friendship. I act gay with all of my guy friends…"

"And you act pretty straight with your girl friends as well? Like when you kissed Juuri? Or are you just trying to start things?"

Kazuki decided to join the conversation.

"Are you disappointed in yourself because you couldn't _protect_ her?" He asked while looking at Hatsuharu who glared at him in return. "I know you don't like me, but insulting Hiro is like beating a dead horse."

Hiro looked at him, confused, but didn't say anything. Kazuki continued to explain.

"I love him as a friend, but it kinda feels like he have pretty much everything going against him and doesn't need you to add to it."

"Thanks." Hiro said sarcastically. "A real help… but you're not completely wrong here. But in that case, wouldn't insulting you be beating a cremated horse?"

"Stop talking about dead fucking horses." Hatsuharu said and massaged his temples. "You both are annoying."

"Well." Isuzu said. "You did start this. We could've just ignored them like usual."

"Yeah you could've just ignored our true hetero romance!" Hiro exclaimed. "But you interfered. And Kazuki, you need to work on how to defend others."

Kazuki looked thoughtful and started to chew on his thumb.

"Okay, next time I'll just say that you're too precious for this." Kazuki said with a shrug.

"You bet I am." Hiro said. "But that's not helping either."

Hatsuharu raised his hands in surrender to their stupidity and went with Isuzu to the fridge. Hiro looked at Kazuki.

"Remind me to never enter an argument with you again if you're just attacking me as well."

"Sorry." Kazuki said. "I also forgot why I'm even here in the kitchen."

"I would say that I assumed it was for eating, but you are you and you don't eat willingly… or at least you don't prioritize it."

"Now I remember, I was thirsty."

"How could you forget a basic need?" Hiro asked but he didn't get an answer. "Forget that I asked."

Hiro patted his shoulder and walked towards the entrance.

"Still fucking killing Chiro." he said.

"I assumed as much." Kazuki said as he disappeared.

Now he was left alone with them… unfortunate, real unfortunate. Maybe if he just stood there without moving they would just walk past him. It usually works with people. So that's what he did… just stood there.

Unfortunately, one of them decided to _not_ ignore him... but at least it wasn't the mean one.

"I swear it's not a life goal to make things harder for you." Isuzu said and Hatsuharu looked at her disapprovingly.

"I'm an odd person." Kazuki said. "I'm at peace with that, but things are always harder and will always be harder for me. Some people are like that."

"Some people?" Hatsuharu cut in. "I have never met someone like you so it might just be that you're more than just odd…"

"Yeah I am super odd so you should just leave me alone." Kazuki said and turned his head to look at the very interesting cupboard next to the fridge.

"Leave you alone? I don't even understand why you are here."

"I guess it's because someone needed a sad character…"

"What?"

"It's purely a coincidence that I'm here." Kazuki said. "I'm just here because of the incident that brought us all here. I don't know what answer you're expecting."

Isuzu sighed and fixated her brother with a stare.

"Can't you just leave him alone?" She asked. "You're being ridiculous. He's not even firing anything back at this point."

But Hatsuharu didn't listen.

"Shouldn't you be at home with people who actually want to be with you?"

That got a much different reaction from Kazuki than he had expected. Instead of just looking passive and slightly self-loathing (as usual) when being faced with insults; Kazuki's eyes widened, he bit his thumb way too hard (which actually made some blood drip down to the floor) and his expression looked way different than they were used to seeing on him. He looked like someone had just betrayed him big time.

The twins noticed the change and all three just stood there for a few seconds in silence as more blood hit the floor. It wasn't enough to be cautious about, but Kazuki's state of mind was worrying. Isuzu gave her brother the darkest glare she had ever given anyone.

"What is your problem!" She yelled and stepped into his personal space. "In what situation, to whom is that ever okay to say!? What gives you the right to treat him like that!?"

Hatsuharu was not about to give up his stubbornness.

"Am I wrong?" He asked and she almost pushed him.

"Are your feelings really that suppressed that you can't realize how wrong you're acting? Can't you just leave him alone!?"

Kazuki snapped out of his thoughts and covered his eyes with his hands; not caring that his blood was smearing across his face.

"I'll leave you alone when I can." Kazuki groaned. "But don't mention my family in front of me. I'm sorry that I mentioned Juuri…"

"Stop apologizing!" Isuzu exclaimed and then turned her attention back to Hatsuharu.

"I might not be the nicest person either, but I'm not being a complete asshole to everyone! Maybe he misses his family!"

"HE DOESN'T LIKE HIS FAMILY!" Hatsuharu yelled before even realizing what he had said.

Now when he actually thought about it, Kazuki did say at the cliff that he wished that he didn't have a history with his family. Even if Hatsuharu didn't necessarily like the guy; he knew that he had made an error. Isuzu didn't want none of it though.

"And you knew!? Get out!" She yelled and this time she actually did push him.

He looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't give him time to respond before she once again demanded loudly that he would leave. Hatsuharu opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he sighed and left the room. Kazuki removed his hands from his face and leaned his head to the side.

"I wasn't expecting him to remember that." he said. "Should I feel good because he remembered something about me?"

"Not if he uses it against you." Isuzu said and turned to him and eyed the blood smeared on his cheek.

He caught her eyes for a second before walking towards the sink. She snapped out of her thoughts and followed him.

"Why are you letting people be mean to you?"

"What other choices do I have?" Kazuki asked and turned on the water and put his thumb under the stream. "Doesn't matter what I choose to do. People generally don't like me. Hiro and Chiro are two of the only people who isn't just in my company for either sympathy or duty."

Isuzu walked over to the kitchen counter next to the sink and leaned against the surface. She was facing him but his eyes were fixated on his slowly healing hand.

"But why do _you_ have to be the one getting targeted? You don't seem like a bad person at all."

"Neither do you." Kazuki said so quietly that she almost didn't catch it. "Doesn't mean that you're free from suffering as well. I'm truly tired of talking about my sad being with you all..."

"We can talk about something else." Isuzu quickly chimed in so he wouldn't end the conversation. "We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to."

Kazuki's interest peaked up at that.

He turned off the water when the blood pretty much stopped falling from his, now numb, thumb and turned to face her fully.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked. "I'm not a very interesting person and don't share common interests."

"Maybe we can talk about other's misery for once." Isuzu shrugged. "Do you think Juuri and Kaito will get together and be decent parents?"

"At this moment in time? God no." Kazuki answered honestly. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did reconcile, but they're not ready for a child. Mostly because they are children themselves. Don't tell them I said this, they don't need discourage."

"I don't think they would ask for you opinion anyway." Isuzu said. "No offense."

"Don't worry about it." Kazuki said. "What's that smell?"

"It's your own blood still smeared on your face." Isuzu said amused.

Kazuki's cheeks turned red. He picked up a pan and looked at his reflection in the slightly foggy metal.

"Splendid." he murmured.

Isuzu turned on the faucet again and wet a piece of paper she had ripped from the paper roll on the kitchen island. Before she could touch his face with it, he quickly grabbed her wrist, gently, and removed the wet paper from her hand before letting go off her.

"I don't want to be seen as a little kid." Kazuki said in a apologetic way. "That's why I would rather clean myself."

Isuzu crossed her arms.

"That's a kind a childish way of thinking though. I thought you didn't care about if others thought that. You're being force fed, right? You don't seem ashamed of that at all, not that I think you should."

Kazuki wiped away the blood with non gentle strokes. Wetting the almost dried blood made the scent stronger.

"Many people receives their food through a tube." he said with a pout. "Yes, those who feeds from tubes are mostly insecure teenage girls and humans above the age of 90, but still."

Isuzu chuckled.

"I do think you have a sense of humor deep down… albeit a dark one, probably."

"Or people laugh because they don't want the situation to be so serious… or I might be a naturally amusing person." Kazuki said with a smile and a shrug.

It felt like it was something Kazuki never would say about himself without managing to sound pitiful. Like being an amusing person would imply that people saw you as a circus freak, but not this time. However, Kazuki jokingly referring to himself as a fancier way of saying "naturally funny guy" sounded more like a rephrasing of something either Hiro or Chiro would have said. In Isuzu's opinion at least. Maybe Kazuki was the only person who should copy some of their traits because while Chiro loved crawling into is own ass (and maybe others as well?) Kazuki soaked up negativity towards him like a sponge.

"You might be onto something there." Isuzu said and his dark blue eyes briefly met hers before looking at the floor. "But I still don't understand why you suddenly claim that you don't want to be seen as a child."

"Would _you_ rather be with a man or a child?" Kazuki asked but turned red when he realized what he said. "I mean, hypothetically of course… and not with me, just generally… I should go."

Kazuki left the room before she could answer. The conversation left her rather confused.


	35. Chapter 33: Pessimistic thoughts

**Well, nothing to say for this one, except I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I've got no solid excuses, I just forgot hehe... However, please enjoy this chapter, if you're now still reading this... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Toshio's dreams he dreamed at night used to consist of three things; nonsense, memories and a mix of the both. The nonsense dreams could be everything from watching a circle of ants swapping heads with each other to bloody and murderous origies. Those dreams mostly disturbed him because the dreams never played out in forests, houses or any kind of existing space Toshio could think of. The scenery was always the same; black and white statics, like he was in one of those old TV:s when the screen was covered in black and white dots that moved. Toshio hated those dreams, the background always gave him a headache. The memories weren't much better, but at least they made sense. Seeing his brother (God he hated him) trying to drown him because their parents didn't treat Toshio as bad that day made sense because dream Toshio could just brutally beat his brother to death before reviving him so he could hug him. It was a way of expressing his confusing feelings for his dead brother. Watching his experiments look him in the eye while setting themselves on fire made sense because Toshio learned from his mistakes all the time so he could better prevent them from killing themselves before he was done with them. Unlike the painful nonsense dreams and the therapeutic memory dreams; the combined nonsense/memory dreams were just _weird_. One second he was watching a group of anteaters dancing in a kongoline, without paying attention to that their guts were falling out of their stomachs, the next second he saw him and his brother running into the scene to angrily tear the anteaters tongues out because they had just killed their first victim. Toshio was pretty sure that they didn't actually do that in real life, not that he actually remembered what actually happened because he blacked out a lot.

Those were the three types of dreams he used to have, now he also dreamed about other things. Like two nights ago when he woke up calmly after dreaming that he and Sara started to eat each other after making out. Or the the latest dream when he stared at a young experiment, a child (Toshio remembered that's what tiny humans were called) who glared at him while aging rapidly in front of him. The look in the experiment's eyes turned more empty for every year, but the determination stayed. Toshio had asked why the experiment kept fighting and got the answer: " _Because that's what I do"._ Which was frustrating. Toshio wanted to kill that experiment, but not with his own hands. This was a rare case; Toshio actually _wanted_ this little _fucker_ to commit suicide. Toshio wanted to rip this experiment's mind to shreds, but his dreams couldn't allow him to psychologically torture anyone but himself. Maybe the only redemption his dead experiments got was messing with his dreams?

Toshio looked over at Sara who looked just as deep in thoughts as he was. He didn't doubt that she had some sort of feelings for him (albeit growing out of the wrong place, but feelings nonetheless), but she probably thought that she had him wrapped around her finger. Sara probably thought that she made him harass the Kurans and her old family just because she wanted it. However, the truth was that he did this because he thought it was interesting. The boredom of just torturing and experimenting alone made him seriously consider just killing off everyone he owned, plus more people, before committing suicide. So he might have her to thank for preventing that, but she didn't own him as much as she would've hoped.

Sara turned to look at him.

"You look angry." she commented, but didn't sound too interested in the subject.

He was a distraction for her thoughts so he might as well make her regret trying to use him to escape her painful mind.

"Just my dreams." Toshio answered. "I don't think you want to know the details."

"No I heard enough details about how we cannibalized each other last time I asked…"

"I understand how you feel when you want to kill a child." Toshio cut her off and saw how her interest peaked. "I dreamt about an old experiment and I wanted to make it kill itself, but it refused and I couldn't do anything. Maybe you should have tried that with your own children. Real life beings break more easily."

He could tell how uncomfortable she was with the direction of their conversation. Sara decided to try to remove the attention from her to something Toshio said.

" _It?"_ She asked. "Not that I'm surprised that your experiments eventually reduces in value in your eyes, but you could at least call them a child… or boy or girl, you never mentioned which one."

"I guess I could call it the child, but it would mean that I give it a title and I don't want to give this dream any important position in my life. You know what they say; give it a name and you've already lost. They gender thing is irrelevant, I don't see gender in people and my experiments are pretty much looking the same."

"That's what they say about inner demons." Sara said and Toshio gave her a confused look. "If you give your inner demons names then they win. I think it have something to do with that you truly finally acknowledge them. Like a stranger stops becoming a stranger when they tell you their name."

"Ah… makes sense."

"Also I feel like you just confessed that you're in denial that this mysterious genderless child is your inner demon." Sara said smugly. "My guess it that it's a manifestation of all the experiments that didn't give up hope no matter how much you hurt them. You like breaking people, but some are unbreakable… unlike you."

The urge to leave the room wasn't as strong as how much Toshio didn't want to show that Sara had won this conversation. Her smug expression told him that she already knew. The plan was to make her uncomfortable, not actually opening up like you do in normal functional relationships. There had to be something he could fire back.

"Well I'm not in denial of that I'm going to die." Toshio said. "Die hated, alone, forgotten because no one cares about the people I've hurt enough to remember me… but at least my family is dead as well… so I don't have to die knowing that they will live happy, _overjoyed_ even that I'm dead. They would never cry for me because I'm just a parasite in their lives. I don't care though, but do you?"

Toshio stood up and left the room without looking at the sour expression on her face.

* * *

Hiro looked at Chiro, amused, as the taller boy turned the light off and on again before he entered the room. Past anger towards the taller male was long gone (not that it was that severe to begin with).

"Have you developed some kind of OCD behavior?" Hiro asked. "Like you have been doing these lamp thing for a while and it gives me and at least Kazuki headaches."

"No it's a complicated system that helps me remember if people are mad at me or not."

"Complicated or incredibly stupid. I really can't figure out how it will make you remember if the people in the room are pissed at you or not. Sounds more like you're making them pissed in the process… and why would I be pissed at you?"

"Because I'm flicking the light?"

"I'm not doing this." Hiro said and shook his head.

Hiro understood Chiro's behavior more than anyone else. Of course the behavior itself confused him, but he understood the reason behind the behavior. Chiro did things like this obviously to get reactions. Some people probably figured that out, but there was more to it. However, Hiro didn't feel like putting up with it this time.

Chiro looked at Hiro, analyzing him, before walking over to his bag to fetch one of his creams.

"Just tired or tired?"Chiro asked as he put the tube of cream on his bed and started to pull off his shirt.

Hiro sighed and stood up. He walked to the light switch and dimmed the light a little before going to the nightstand next to his own bed. Chiro smiled at him sheepishly because of his mistake as Hiro relaxed his eyes. Hiro had really sensitive eyes, at least to light. Changing to being awake at night instead of the day was a significant help and he didn't have to wear his special lenses. It had been way easier for Hiro to adjust to the darkness than Chiro when they changed their sleeping hours.

"I'm just not feeling in a good mood right now, Hiro said and intertwined his hands behind his head before resting on them. Can't always be in a good mood."

"Is there a reason or just another spontaneous state of low self-esteem?"

"No one should know another person as well as you know me." Hiro commented and Chiro chuckled.

The subject was dropped. Chiro removed his long sleeved shirt and put it on the bed next to the tube. Hiro tried to not stare at the horizontal lines on his shoulders and upper arms because that would only make Chiro uncomfortable. Instead, he closed his eyes and made a tired sigh. It was of course not the first time they got undressed in the same room, but some stuff you don't get used to. He ignored the subconscious voice in his head that tried to tell him that he might just be very fascinated by wounds and scars at this point in his life thanks to trauma. Might be why he didn't feel uncomfortable unclothed… but obviously he denied that. Not only because his interest in Chiro's scars was higher than in his own… but one of the circumstances for the scars differed after all. For example, all Hiro's scars were inflicted by other people… but not all of Chiro's.

With his eyes still closed, Hiro heard the cap of the tube pop open. He opened his eyes slowly as Chiro started to massage the cream on his scars.

"Does that actually help?" Hiro asked with a small hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It does!" Chiro exclaimed enthusiastically. "It slowly fades them away, which is more than I hoped. The drugstore knew their shit. You wanna try?"

"No I'm fine." Hiro answered but smiled. "I don't feel the need, but I'm glad it kinda works."

Chiro smiled at him before putting on his shirt again.

"Is your bad mood because you feel kinda useless at the moment?" Chiro asked out of nowhere after he had packed the cream again. "I mean, because you know about the danger but act more like a student than actually doing something about it?"

Hiro didn't have to answer because Chiro got it spot on when Hiro himself didn't even realize the cause of his despair, but he wanted to explain it further anyway.

"We're not made for a normal life Chiro."

"No." Chiro said. "We're not _used_ to a normal life."

"Maybe but I don't think I want to live a life without fighting."

"If you ever get to that point." Chiro said and laid down on his own bed. "Then maybe choose both?"

"Is that what you're thinking of doing? With Nana?"

"Well _hypothetically_ two guardians wouldn't be able to live close to normally… this is just a hypothetical scenario."

"Yeah of course it is." Hiro murmured and they were both silent for a while.

This sudden negative mindset wasn't unusual to Hiro, especially this out of the blue pessimism. However, Hiro suspected that it was related to the dread he felt about leaving all these new people after all this was over. Hiro's company might not have been very well welcomed (or wanted) but it still filled him with a certain sadness that they would part ways with the vampires someday. Kazuki might be the only one who they actually would keep in touch with… maybe Chikao as well before he figures out that it's more fun to hang around people you're not forced to be around. But who knows? They might not even survive after this, it's like any other mission after all. So he might not even have anything to worry about.

* * *

 **So yeah... as usual, review if you like, ignore if you don't like, do whatever you please, and see y'a next chapter! Bye!**

 **Oh, and any consructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
